The one that almost got away
by Velvetsin
Summary: We do not select who we love and such is the fate of the human heart. Midori longed for her. With her departure a piece of him had been taken away too. With her return to Japan all he wanted was to possess her completely. Hidden emotions and desires resurface. Can he fight his selfish desires for the sake of her happiness.
1. Chapter 1

The one that almost got away

Chapter 1

Midori Nagamasa lounged on the towel taking in as much sun as possible. After all it was not very often that he got to bask in the glorious heat of the sun. It was at times like this when he was away from work and survival games that those thoughts plagued him. He knew that she was gone but his mind didn't want to come to terms with that fact. With her departure it seemed like a vital piece of him had left with her too. 'Maybe I should have kept her in my basement after all' he thought to himself with a sadistic smirk.

"MIDORI-SAN! We followed the directions that you gave us but we got a bit lost along the way. I'm sorry we are late," Fujimon said repeatedly bowing his head his cow-lip crazily swaying from side to side." Feel free to punish me Midori-san."

"Fujimon thats enough. Maybe you took a few wrong turns it happens. But since you insist that I punish you bring me some yakisoba and some refreshing water. Don't fail me Fujimon," Midori added with a wink.

Fujimoto took off at lightning speed wanting to fulfill Midori-san's wish. Anything for Midori-san. He was about to close his eyes when he heard someone sputtering from the clouds of dust Fujimon had left behind in his rush.

"Ichi..." Midori said. Said girl's face lit up and grew red at the mention of her name. She wanted to impress Midori-sensei but Fujimon that idiot was reading the map upside down. Getting to Morito Beach should have taken an hour but Fujimon's mistake had cost her an hour of her precious time with Midori-sensei. She mentally raised her fist at Fujimon. Her green eyes landed back on Midori-sensei were she appreciated his handsome features. There he was lying on his towel in black boarding shorts. Chiseled abs glistening with sun block. Head propped on his hand , a lazy pair of pale blue eyes staring at her. He was talking to her. Oh my God she had been gawking at him and he noticed. How embarrassing. Her blush deepened to a darker red.

"Midori-sensei I'm sorry. We will make it on time next time," she gushed.

Midori chuckled a little. " Take a seat Ichi. It's not everyday that we get to relax like this" . Ichi nodded her head profusely , blue ponytail swinging from side to side. So Midori-sensei hadn't noticed her after all. She had worn the hot pink bikini for him with the notion that if he noticed how feminine she was Midori would see her as more than a friend. But she had absolutely failed.

"You're looking great Ichi," Midori added with a small smile. The tears that were brimming in her eyes were suctioned back in. Maybe her efforts weren't in vain.

Midori closed his eyes once again to lose himself in his thoughts of **her.** _When he first met her at Echizen he was amazed that this innocent boy was picking out a gun. But he appeared nervous so he decided to help him out. After conducting the routine body check he was taken aback when he discovered that he was a she. Why was she disguised as a boy? When he discovered that she was ToyGunGun's new member his interest was piqued. When did ToyGunGun start accepting female members. Maybe Masamune had learnt to man up and protect his women... not likely. Or was this little girl deceiving them. . Hotaru Tachibana was going to be the highlight of his day. To be accepted as ToyGunGun's new member that meant she had to be highly skilled. He'd be anticipating to face her at TGC. At TGC she stuck out like a sore thumb. The only ray of light in a world filled with darkness. She appeared to be having nervous jitters. But as soon as she spotted him her face lit up and she ran to hug him. He couldn't help but feel the warmth and happiness that accompanied her touch. It was_ ** _intoxicating_** _. He reassured her and comforted her making it known to her that she was safe an everything would be fine. But Matsuoka arrived and his sadistic side revealed itself. He couldn't help himself but the shock and disappointment that laced her face made him feel a bit guilty... a bit.. this was who he was ... wasn't it? After beating Matsuoka and Yukimura it appeared her that her desire to fight had also waned. How could it be? He had so much anticipation for her retaliation. Was this the end. But that's were he was wrong. Hotaru's blood-lust revealed itself surrounding her like a thick cloud of miasma. Was this humanly possible that such think blood-lust was coming from this girl. " Tachibana thought that you were a good person but Tachibana should have listened to Yukimura-san and Matsuoka-san. Now face Tachibana's justice"_

 _Her attacks ensued and damn it she would rival him on any platform. It had been a while since he had had this much excitement fighting someone but she made him feel alive again. Hotaru made him fear he unknown because the outcome wasn't predetermined. He was facing a worthy opponent. Strategy and clever use of his words saved him otherwise he was sure she had him cornered. Hotaru..._

A volleyball bounced off his head snapping him out of his thoughts. "Sorry !" someone yelled. Faint thumps were heard as a figure pursued the stray volleyball. Haruki met face to face with Midori. Golden eyes measured him up. Ichi who was fuming at the assault of her precious Midori-sensei connected her fist with the side of Haruki's head. "How dare you attack Midori-sensei you human scum"

"Hey take it easy. Hotaru pumped up too much energy in her throw and I was unable to hit it back in time. I don't know what she pumps into those arms of her's" Haruki said flaying his arms in defeat .

Hotaru ... was back from the USA. A silly smile plastered itself on his face. Hotaru just you wait ,I'm not letting you off the hook that easy this time."I wasn't made aware that Hotaru-chan was back . Can you take me to her Haruki-kun?" Midori asked.

Haruki who was rubbing the side of his head were it was now silently throbbing. "Yeah sure. She'll be glad to see you" he said leading the way. Midori couldn't help the fluttering of his heart at the thought of seeing her. How was she, was she still as energetic as always, strong , determined. Haruki who was leading the way felt slightly at unease . Sending Midori to Hotaru might not be the best idea considering that Hotaru had changed .. But then again what was he so afraid of. This was Midori. This guy was thicker than a lead brick when it came to discovering his emotions.

Matsuoka was taking a cigarette break near a palm tree. Yukimura was lying on the ground attempting to catch his breath. He had absolutely no stamina.

"I got it ! I got it!" a loud voice said. Not too far from from where Matsuoka and Yuki where was a blonde bombshell bouncing on the ground in excitement holding her prized seashell. Eyes growing bright and happy. Midori who was captivated by the blonde for a moment averted his eyes and went on to search for Hotaru.

"Haruki-kun where is Hotaru-chan?" Midori asked.

Haruki who still also had a hard time believing what had been conveyed to him pointed to the blonde bombshell. "Hotaru-chan!" Midori yelled out waving his hand in the air.

Hotaru having heard her name looked up to see the person who was calling her. When she saw the green haired man her face lit up with more joy if possible." Midori-san!" she said before running and tackling him to the ground. Midori was still processing what had happened. He closed his his eyes momentarily to think things through.

"Oh no. Tachibana killed him!"Hotaru yelled.

"What do you expect! You throw yourself at the guy like he offered you a year's worth of free food" Haruki said.

"Now that you mention it Tachibana is starved. I wonder were Tachibana can get some... KYAAA!" Hotaru yelled trying to pull herself away from Midori who had wrapped his arms around her. "Midori-san what are you doing!"

"It was worth it." He stated before letting her go and helping her up. Who knew that getting away from the testosterone would help her blossom into this woman before him.

" Hotaru-chan I missed you,"Midori said hugging her briefly. He wasn't just saying it he meant it.

"Midori-san. I missed you too. Tachibana only regrets that she didn't have the chance to contact you as often as she could have. Tachibana missed playing survival games with Midori-san" Hotaru said lime green eyes twinkling.

"You're always so selfless. That's what I like about you"Midori said with a smile. It was as if her positive glow absorbed his into being. Haruki who was observing from a distance couldn't tear his eyes from the scene in-front of him. Maybe he didn't give the king enough credit. But still he had his sights set on Hotaru for a while now and he'd be damned if he let the king out maneuver him.

" Everyone is waiting **Hotaru-chan** " Haruki called. "Okay!" Hotaru yelled.

Hotaru turned back to Midori. Midori was admiring her features. Her boy-cut hair had been outgrown and it now reached her back. The front had been cut into some bangs that framed her face. Her bust that had been small had developed into a generous B-cup. Hotaru had truly blossomed.

"Midori-san everyone is waiting for us" Hotaru said pulling him along."Yukimura-san , Matsuoka-san !"

Said men turned their attention to Hotaru who was dragging a dazed looking Midori. They had to admit that the current Hotaru had knocked their boots off when they first saw her. Even in the teal green bikini they still had a hard time admitting that the young maiden before them was Hotaru but then again some things never changed. She was still as loud as ever and rushed into things head on. "Lets play some volley ball," she said pumping her fist into the air. Haruki ceased the opportunity in his hands.

"Well this match is going to be a handicapped match since we have unequa..."

"Midori-san , I was searching for you everywhere ! Ichi said you took off with Haruki-san so I've been looking everywhere for you. Now I found you. I brought your yakisoba and water. Here it's still hot, " Fujimoto said handing him a take away box and two pairs of chopsticks . "Thank you Fujimon. I appreciate it," Midori thanked him.

That's when he heard something growling beside him. Hotaru clutched her stomach embarrassingly. The red creeping to her face. " Tachibana is sorry. Tachibana hasn't had the chance to sit down and eat since this morning" Hotaru excused herself. " There's no reason we can't eat together is there now. I see Masamune still doesn't know how to take care of his women," Midori lightly scolded. " Midori-san it's not like that..."Masamune tried to explain.

"Excuses excuses .. she's still starving isn't she. Here Hotaru take a seat," Midori said sitting gracefully on the ground..Hotaru followed suit though she sat clumsily. . Midori handed her a pair of chopsticks. They put their hands together and simultaneously said "Itadakimasu" and they dug in. Hotaru was eating like the devil was on her heels but Midori was taking small proportioned bites. "Hotaru slow down. You're going to choke,"Midori said. Having being pointed out for pigging out she immediately blushed . " Tachibana is sorry . Tachibana was extremely hungry and Tachibana really loves yakisoba. "Hotaru said. Midori smiled ,"What a coincidence I like yakisoba too. Here try this," He said handing her a piece of pork belly with his chopsticks. Hotaru readily opened her mouth without thinking twice and ate it. Her face beamed. " That was soo good. Tachibana would like to have some more," Hotaru said. Midori being the 'compliant' person that he was took another piece of pork," Say ah Hotaru-chan". "Ah ... Hey Midori-san that wasn't nice. Denying me delicious yakisoba. Tachibana has been deceived. Midori-san promised to give me more yakisoba" Hotaru complained staring at Midori with puppy eyes. So these were the legendary puppy eyes that women had countlessly used frequently on him. But alas he was a brick wall and could not be swayed easily. Unless if your name was Hotaru Tachibana. Midori sighed,"Hotaru you naughty girl twisting my words like that. I only asked a few questions and asked you to say 'Ah' . I never promised to give you anything. But here". He stuffed her face with yakisoba. Her eyes popped out as she failed to swallow. "But Hotaru-chan you were filling your face with food before I wonder were the problem is?" he said his sadistic side taking toll.

"Midori-san is so mean to Tachibana. Assaulting Tachibana's person with her favourite dish. Tachibana is grateful for the meal and is now leaving. Haruki-san and Tachibana have to beat Yukimura-san and Matsuoka-san in a game of volleyball. Its's been long since Tachibana has played a fun game with those two"Hotaru said rising to her feet.

Midori hoped that he hadn't been too harsh with the girl after all he didn't want to scare her away. Hotaru approached Haruki who was talking to Matsuoka. "Haruki-san. Tachibana has now refueled and is ready to kick some butt" Hotaru chimed. Haruki turned around to face her . "Haruki-san your face is red. Do you have a fever? Let me go get an ice pack okay? Just wait here for a second,"Hotaru babbled. Matsuoka snickered because he knew what was wrong with Haruki, the young man had been fuming when he saw Midori being so tender with Hotaru. "Wait Hotaru " Haruki said catching her hand before she left. She gave him a confused look at the sight of her hand in his. "Huh ?"she asked. "I'm fine okay!There's nothing wrong with me"He said releasing her hand and turning his back on her. Why did he just yell at her. Why couldn't he be more composed and calm like his brother? Instead he had to push away the people that mattered the most to him. Why?"Let's just get this over with"

Hotaru didn't understand what she had done wrong to hurt Haruki. If she had offended him she would be the one to fix it. Simple.

"Hey Masamune , Fujimon and I are joining in. It's been a while since I crushed that weak spirit of yours. You must agree"Midori said a creepy smile touching the corners of his mouth. "Sure I'd be more than happy to have a challenge against you even if it's just a simple volleyball match,"Matsuoka said.

"But that's where you are wrong. Let's make a wager. I have three tickets to Edo wonderland Nikko Edomura," Midori said.

Haruki all but blew out his breath. " What is this sudden lack of motivation that I'm feeling. I want to go to a fun place not somewhere to learn"

"Tachibana has never won a traditional kimono before. This is Tachibana's chance and also Tachibana would like to learn more about her history. " She said feeling giddy at the mention of visiting Nikko.

"Then it's agreed upon. LET'S PLAY!"

They resorted to drawing sticks to decide who went on who's team. Midori, Yukimura(who looked like he was more willing to throw the ball at Midori than over the net) and Fujimon (who was oblivious to the tension ) were facing off everyone else.

"Game ends at a score of 10. Midori's team is serving the ball first," Matsuoka announced. The game started rather with a blast(literally) . Midori proved that he had prowess no matter what the field was but Hotaru had as much vigour. Soon enough their small explosions had gathered a crowd. Some people were even placing bets on who would win the match. The ball was now in Hotaru's court. Both teams were now at a draw with only one score to break the tie.

" Tachibana has said that she's going to Nikko and she's not allowing Yukimura-san , Midori-san or Fujimon to take that away from her!" She said taking a deadly serve that went zooming past Midori's ear leaving it ringing. Was this girl even human? But then again he liked things that were intriguing. And damn she was. "Haruki-san we won " Hotaru said grabbing Haruki and embracing him. Haruki who wasn't prepared for the sudden contact froze he felt his face heating up he reigned in his senses and broke free of her embrace. " I'm not going to Nikko. That place is filled with the elderly. Take a hint" he complained. "In that case I'd go with Tachibana-chan. We can read my ero manga together right Tachibana-chan. I'd like to show you how I've improved in my writing skills," Yuki suggested"And I also get to see Matsun in a hakama and haori. My trusty camera will perform its duty well. Right Mattsun?"

"Please Haruki-san," she pleaded after hearing Yuki's intentions with her. She'd have to purge her eyeballs.

"Fine I'll go"Haruki said leaving to take a dip in the ocean. Hotaru clapped her hands together in thanks. "Thank Haruki-san. I owe you!"

"Hotaru-chan. I'm leaving now. Ichi must be tired of waiting for us to get back" Midori said. "Thank you Midori-san for spending your time with us and for those lovely tickets. Tachibana can't wait to set foot in Nikko. "Midori clasped her hand in both of his gaining her attention. What time did he close in on the distance. Pale blue eyes stared at her with concern before he spoke. Hotaru felt her heart flutter at his touch. Was she coming down with some illness?"Hotaru take care of yourself " he said briefly pressing his lips to her forehead. Then he left with Fujimoto trailing his precious Midori-san telling him about his new scooter which had a side car. Hotaru who was not sure about what had just happened pressed the tips of her fingers to her forehead. Her heart fluttered again. Kanae should have some medicine for this illness.

end of chapter One*

I'd like to thank jilnahtaugen for my first amazing review. My heart was ovewhelmed with sheer joy. Thank you so much( jilnahtaungen

Hi there! I just want to say, I loved this first chapter! Everyone is in character and it was hilarious. You really picked up the atmosphere of the anime. I hope you continue, I'd love to read more!)

I'm yet again at loss of words on how to express my gratitude. I'd like to thank Tsubahime for an enthralling review. I feel driven to continue writing. Your reviews give me the extra boost of motivation that I need.( Tsubahime

I loved the first chapter, but the second chapter really piqued my interest. Thank you for keeping everyone in character, it's very amusing to see how everyone interacts. I'm looking forward to reading more, so please continue! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Stop fidgeting Hotaru or you are going to get raccoon eyes when I'm done with you,"Kanae scolded Hotaru. Hotaru appeared to be suffering under Kanae's watch. Why was Kanae torturing her? Had she known that being a girl involved so much stress she would gladly stick to being 'the boy' everyone mistook her for. But she had grown tired of people's questioning gazes every-time she entered the ladies bathroom. And not getting offered free food that most girls received whenever they went out with their 'friends' for an organized meet. That's when she decided to become a girl with the resolve of obtaining free food. But Kanae was now shaking her resolve by using the comb she used to brush her eye lashes. What was it called again? "Kanae tell Tachibana something. That device you've been poking Tachibana's eyes with. What is it called again?"Hotaru asked. Kanae couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Hotaru it's called mascara and it is essential for grooming your eye lashes. When you've been running around with boys as long as you have I'm glad that you haven't had extreme damage to your skin. After all you need to get married one day and I want to see that day. Hotaru I'll help you with the basics. Eye liner , mascara ,blush , concealer and lip gloss. These are the essentials to attract more attention to yourself," Kanae explained to Hotaru. Hotaru was staring at Kanae unblinking . "Hotaru, are you listening?Hotaru?"Kanae called.

"I'm sorry Kanae but you lost Tachibana there.I'll pay more attention this time. But Kanae explain something to Tachibana. You said the purpose of wearing make up is to attract attention but Tachibana does not want to fight evil doers constantly even though Tachibana loves the thrill of a good fight. It gets tiresome" Hotaru said. Kanae sighed tugging on her checkered scarf. "This is why I don't like you hanging around those men Hotaru. They keep on diminishing your feminimity which was already at a critical level. Woman are creatures of elegance and grace. Besides why do I need to raise my hand when there's a man to protect me." Kanae commented twirling with the end of Hotaru's hair. Hotaru discovered that she had never really had a man protecting her because she was self sufficient. Did she want to be protected?

"But why are you making Tachibana wear mascara now. She is only going to meet Haruki-san for supper and shooting practice at Friendly Fire," Hotaru said not understanding what Kanae was going on about. "Just trust your best friend Kanae." she said glossing up Hotaru's lips with some pink lip gloss. Basically Kanae had just done a feat worthy of a noble prize. Getting Hotaru to wear a plaid skirt( not just any skirt, a skirt that was mid-thigh), a black loose button up blouse , a chunky necklace and some red sneakers. " You look gorgeous Hotaru" Kanae said turning Hotaru to face the mirror. "You are right Kanae. You made Tachibana look like something worth looking at. Thank you Kanae. Now to get Goemon-san before Haruki yells Tachibana's head off for not respecting their schedule." Hotaru said taking her gun and strapping it onto her back. "Good bye Kanae!" "Goodbye Hotaru" Kanae said.

Hotaru had been staying at Kanae's house until she found a place to stay on her own. So far she hadn't found a place that was worth residing in but that didn't stop her from looking. After all she didn't want to impose on the Yajima's.

Haruki spotted the blonde way before she saw him and he inwardly sighed. He had assumed that she would dress the way she normally did making it easier to compose himself and tell her what had been on his mind. But seeing her like this only complicated things further. How was he supposed to tell this beautiful girl what was on his mind ?

"Haruki-san ! " Tachibana yelled waving at him. Males all around him were stealing glances at her and it made his blood boil. How dare they?But then again she wasn't technically his. Not yet.

"Hey Hotaru-chan. You're late. Maybe next time I shouldn't treat you" Haruki said mock glaring at her with his golden eyes.

"Tachibana apologises. But Tachibana couldn't escape Kanae's death grip. It was like having a 100 men holding her down. Tachibana will have to investigate whether Kanae is serving as a test subject for experimental drugs."Hotaru said absent mindedly. Haruki grabbed her hand and entered Friendly Fire. The bells chimed and they were greeted at the door by Akemi-chan. " Welcome to ... Eeeeeeeh ! Haruki-san has a girlfriend" she said looking at the pair in-front of her. Although the girl's face looked familiar had they met before?. At the mention of the word girlfriend Haruki's face grew hot. Damn Akemi and her big mouth. Hotaru seemed to find it hilarious worsening his embarrassment. What if she ridiculed the idea of them ever being together?"Are my ears deceiving me? Congratulations Haruki on your catch. She's a fine looking lady at that. Give us her name please?" Isami encouraged.

"Can't you see that it's Tachibana. Or maybe Kanae's magic is too strong" she mumbled the last bit out. "Ehh! Hotaru-san is a girl "Isami and Akemi both commented."Tachibana apologises for leading you in the dark before but circumstances did not allow Tachibana to reveal her identity," Hotaru said."Whatever the reason was I know that Hotaru-chan would not lie besides Haruki-san seems desperate to be showing off his girlfriend. But who can blame him. I've never seen a girl who got three feet near him and actually still wanted to stay that close," Akemi said adding fuel to the fire. He was going to strangle Akemi but not before he carved out her tongue. He wanted to test the odds to see if truly her ghost would awaken without the missing appendage. Just the thought seemed to lighten his spoiled mood.

"Hotaru-chan is not my girlfriend!"Haruki yelled drawing everyones eyes to them.' Whatever. Let them know anyways. They were already too nosy to begin with' he concluded.

Akemi rolled her eyes and said,"That figures." Hotaru and Haruki found a table and ordered their meals. "Haruki-san did you finally write the Doctors National Exam ?" Hotaru asked. At the mention of the Doctors National Exam Haruki smirked. "Your's truly passed and is now on the path to becoming a licensed medical practitioner."Haruki said with pride. Hotaru's eyes glowed. "I'm so proud of you. Tachibana will make you some bento. My treat."She said already planning out her special gift to Haruki.

"How about you Hotaru ? What are your plans?"Haruki asked. " Tachibana wants to be an enforcer of justice just like mom. Mom is really strong and always makes sure that justice prevails" Hotaru said in adoration of her mother. Just then a steaming plate donburi and tempura udon was set before them . Hotaru couldn't help the little drool that escaped from the corner of her mouth.

" I simply can't wait, " Hotaru said before adding a prompt "Itadakimasu" . She snapped her chopsticks and dug into the tempura udon . Haruki was shocked at rather how rapidly her food was disappearing. She was done in a record time of 3 minutes." Tachibana has never eaten so much. But then again Tachibana hasn't had donburi in a while. Show some kindness to Tachibana and give me a bit of of your donburi. I haven't had it in a while" She said eyeing Haruki's dish. Haruki who was slowly savoring his food gave her a deathly glare. Hotaru eeped at the scary look Haruki had given her. But she was undeterred. She sneaked a bit of rice from Haruki's bowl using her smooth ninja techniques." What time did you?" He asked quite confused. This girl's reflexes were too good. "Tachibana had to use this method since Haruki-san was being difficult. But give me just a bit more okay?" she coaxed him. Haruki who didn't want to know what else she would resort to pushed his bowl. Hotaru grabbed some more donburi with her chopsticks and moaned in pleasure. Haruki having heard her innocent moan felt his face heat up. He tilted his face and said "You can have it all" . Hotaru being completely oblivious to what had just happened looked at Haruki in a new light of respect and admiration. "Haruki-san is a saint. Offering Tachibana his donburi. I'm indebted to you" She said before setting another world record.

"I'm so full. Thanks to Haruki-san Tachibana has had a wonderful supper," she babbled. "Well I can't say that for the both of us. I happened to lose my appetite after seeing your gluttony on display," he mumbled. Hotaru wasn't swayed by his words. She continued gazing at him in adoration. "Let's go do some target practice. Hopefully your aim isn't as terrible as I remembered it to be," Haruki said. "Tachibana will not be put down by mere words. I will show you that Tachibana has improved immensely, "she said confidently.

They went on to the shooting range were Hotaru impressed Haruki by shooting eight out of the ten targets. So she had in fact improved after all. He felt his heart swell with pride. Except the way she was holding her gun was not the correct form." Here Hotaru. You just need to adjust a few things otherwise I'm impressed," he complimented her. Hotaru rubbed her safety glasses just make sure it was the real Haruki and not an impostor. Satisfied that it was him she gave him a bright smile. "Haruki-san rarely compliments Tachibana. I'm grateful. Tachibana wants to be an excellent member for ToyGunGun. Show her how to perfect her form," she said. "Sure ," he said getting behind her and holding up the hand with the gun in it."Hotaru the higher the hand on the grip and the straighter the alignment of the barrel of your gun and your arm, the better a "shock absorber" your hand and arm are. You can simply check to see if you have proper gun grip and straight alignment. " he said into her ear explaining himself. The proximity was becoming uncomfortable for Hotaru who did not understand the heat creeping onto her face. 'What is Haruki-san doing to me?' she questioned herself

"You understand now Hotaru? "he asked her. "Y-Yes Haruki-san" she stuttered. What did he do to her? "Tachibana would like to say thank you for the pleasant time. Now Tachibana has to go home," she said packing her beloved Goemon-san. Haruki packed his gun too. "I'll walk you home. Who know's what attention you'll draw in your current state," he added.

'Does Haruki-san wish to protect me?' she asked herself. She gazed at the brown haired boy for a few seconds before deciding to lead the way . The least she could do was pay for their taxi fare.

They were walking quietly together in a companionable silence when Haruki spoke. "Hotaru-chan I've been meaning to ask you something. Would you be willing to.. What the hell!"

Something had latched itself onto Haruki's leg. Haruki stared down at the little tyrant who dared interrupt him. The child looked no older than four. He had blue hair and he was wearing a bright orange onesie. The boy looked up at Haruki wth his golden eyes tearing up. 'How pitiful' Haruki thought to himself. Hotaru seemed spellbound by the little boy who was tugging at her heart strings. What was he doing all alone ? " Daddy!" the little boy sobbed. Haruki's eyes almost popped out. "I swear he's not mine. I didn't father a child"he tried to make things clear.

Hotaru didn't turn to face him but sat on her haunches. "Sweetheart what's your name?" she asked wiping away some tears from his face.

" I'm A-Akihiko,"he stuttered releasing his death grip on Haruki's leg and rushing to Hotaru's embrace. "I want mommy. Daddy is not holding Aki-chan like he usually does. "

Haruki's face blushed fiercely at being labeled as 'The father' again. Hotaru stood up with Akihiko and carried him in her arms. "We'll find mommy alright whilst 'daddy' figures out how to behave with children. " "But I'm not ... " Hotaru had clapped his mouth shut for him. "Aki-chan where did you last see your mommy?""I was at the playground with mommy but mommy left to get me ice-cream and she never came back. Aki went to find mommy but instead found daddy," he explained no longer crying as loudly as he was before. Haruki swore that his veins were going to pop. How the hell did that kid mistake him for his father?And Hotaru didn't seemed shocked either. Did she think that he was some guy who went around with the ladies frequently. Damn it!

"Haruki-san the playground is not far from here. It'll take twenty minutes max to get there. Probably his mom is worried sick about the little guy,"she said.

"Hand him over. I'll carry him. You'll probably fall over after a couple of minutes. He doesn't seem like a light weight," Haruki added. Hotaru's eyes glowed with warmth. Haruki might not show it but deep down he was a big softy. "Tachibana is relieved to hear you say that. Here you go" she said handing him Aki. Haruki placed Aki on his shoulders.

"Now that Tachibana has a clear view. You and Akihiko do have some resemblances. I have reasons to believe that Haruki-san is deceiving Tachibana," Hotaru joked.

"Daddy what's your friend's name?"Akihiko asked."Why don't you ask her yourself? The little... " Haruki whined.

"Miss what's your name?" Aki asked forgetting his current troubles. " I'm Hotaru, " she said feeling glad that at least his hysterics were over. "You remind Aki-chan of his mommy and you're so pretty. Just like Aki-chan's mom ," he said clearly in adoration. " Hey that gives me a great idea. Matsuoka-san and Yukimura-san haven't seen Haruki-san's son . Why don't we take a picture to show them" Hotaru said taking out her phone not allowing Haruki a chance to argue. They took a few photos although Haruki was annoyed. Viewing the photos was a different matter. Hotaru and Akihiko's smiles brightened up the photos while Haruki's signature scowl had little effect. Though the last photo were he had been tricked into smiling was different. Was this how a family potrait was supposed to look like? He was convinced that that was the real deal. Maybe one day when he'd settled down he'd take photos like this with his wife and kid(s). Provided that one factor stayed constant in his life . He looked intently at Hotaru who seemed to be the only light in his life. What was he doing jumping the gun like that. Marriage!? Come on! They hadn't even started dating yet.

"Tachibana sees that Haruki-san likes the photo's as much as Aki-chan and I" she teased him.

" I do which is weird because I thought I didn't," he replied. "Well Tachibana is glad that you changed your mind " Hotaru said. "Aki-chan? He's sleeping. How cute"

'Yeah cute, ' he thought to himself. When they arrived at the playground there was a woman who looked upset who was talking to two officers. She was clearly emotional and appeared to have been crying. Then she noticed them. The red haired woman ran to them and claimed her missing son. "Aki-chan. Don't ever go running off on your own again. I felt like my world had been turned upside down. He means everything to me and he's all that I have. If I had lost him who knows.. " she said fresh tears appearing on her face as she hugged her son closer."Thank you so much for returning him to me. I had only left for a couple of minutes to get him some ice-cream but when I returned he was gone. Who do I owe this great debt?" She asked them golden eyes looking relieved.

" You don't owe us anything. We did what anyone else in our place would have done. I'm Hotaru Tachibana and this is my friend Haruki Hosokawa. We met him by chance when he mistook Haruki-san for his father," Hotaru said.

"Well that's not surprising. Sorry for not saying this earlier but I'm Kanako Kobayashi. Your friend does have a striking resemblance to his father . No wonder he made that mistake. Thank you so much. I'm eternally grateful," she said solemnly before turning around to talk to the officers. On the way home Hotaru seemed to be deep in thought. "You've been keeping to yourself," Haruki commented. Hotaru faced Haruki with a look etched with elation and understanding. " Haruki-san. You see Tachibana was feeling conflicted about what Kanae was saying to her before. But now I understand that maybe one day I want to have little Tachibana's running around. Seeing Aki-chan and his mom made Tachibana realise that." Hotaru explained to Haruki.

"I can't believe you'd consider unleashing more Hotaru's in this world. After all they will be nothing but destructive and highly unstable,"he joked. "Tachibana does not mind if half the city is destroyed. As long as I have someone to carry out Tachibana's justice when I'm gone, " she said. The taxi dropped her off at the Yajima's and she paid her fee and handed Haruki some cash. "Please wait here" he told the taxi driver. And he too got out walking Hotaru to the door. "I'm grateful for tonight" Hotaru said green eyes gazing at gold. Haruki seemed amused by something Hotaru said. She became confused. "Me too. And make sure to send me a copy of those photo's" he said. " Why should Tachibana. You seemed to dislike the little guy" she teased. "Well at first yes. But he grew on me okay, " he said smiling at her. "In that case I'll give you. Besides it wouldn't be fair of me if Yukimura-san and Matsuoka-san had copies and you did not" she added jokingly elbowing him. " Hotaru I'm going to get you for that," he said. "I have to go inside now. I'm already late," she added whilst knocking on the door. "Um Hotaru. This might sound a bit awkward if I do say so myself. But I'm going to ask you anyway. Do you ...like me?"Haruki asked turning his head to the side. "Eeeeh! What kind of a question is that. Of course I like you" Hotaru said hugging him to reassure him . Haruki hugged her back even though he knew that she had misinterpreted the question. But what the heck .He had plenty of time to clear up the misconceptions. "I like you a lot too Hotaru. A whole lot." he whispered into her ear. Hotaru felt her face burning up. And when the door swung open Kanae caught them in that compromising moment. Kanae was grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hotaru jumped away from Haruki and covered her face with her hands. " Urgh.. It's not what you think Kanae," she tried to explain. " But candid camera says otherwise. Thanks Haruki-san for bringing Hotaru back home safe," Kanae said leaving the pair alone. To give them some space. "Goodnight Hotaru,"Haruki said. "Goodnight Haruki-san. Thanks again ,"she said before closing the door. Haruki smiled to himself. He had moved on further with her today than he'd ever thought he would. Midori Nagamasa was no threat to him. With that in mind he left for his own residence.

Midori stretched his arms and legs before he stood up. He had slept on the couch again for the fourth night in a row . No wonder he felt like he had been to hell and back. With Fujimoto gone to visit his family his schedule had been disrupted. He rubbed his face and went on to take a short shower. Maybe having a wife wasn't such a bad idea come to think of it. He wouldn't have to rely on Fujimon's over-compassionate heart every morning to cook him breakfast in the mornings or clean his house. She would simply be there for him to wake up to every morning, converse with and relate to. Normally he wouldn't entertain such thoughts because most women weren't worth his time romantically. Of course he had his regular intimate encounters to satisfy his needs but he made sure that they understood that it was a no-strings-attached arrangement. As always they saw him as a conquest which was even more annoying. Didn't people read a contract before they signed it these days. Midori switched on his phone checking if there were any new messages or missed important calls. He had a few from Fujimon ,Ichi and Hotaru. He reflexively went to Hotaru's message without even thinking it once over. Midori and Hotaru had talked more ever since she left for the US and she was constantly filling him on her daily activities when possible. Seemed like that habit hadn't died down since she returned.

 ** _Evening Midori-san. Tachibana and Haruki-san have been practicing Tachibana's shooting aim and I got an 8/10 of the targets. I know you are proud of Tachibana. After all my aim used to be pathetic. But now Tachibana is more precise. P.s we found Haruki-san's son. [_** _photo X 5_

He smiled while reading the message, was that supposed to be some kind of date. Midori frowned a bit but he found consolation in that Hotaru wasn't into those kind things. Because he hadn't taken the time to indulge her properly. But he would soon enough. After all no-one just kissed him and walked away with their wits intact. At that time at the hot springs he hadn't thought that she would go through with the deed but she proved him wrong again. Her lips had met with his when he least expected. A fuse went off in his mind and he just sat there. He hadn't been able to so much as move a muscle. How degrading. He'd been bested by a high school girl who awkwardly surrendered her first kiss to him. And what had he done in that situation. Nothing. Midori sighed as his pride rattled once more. His ego wouldn't allow him to let that pass. Midori scrolled through the photos. "Cute" he said to himself. Who was the blue-haired young boy? Hotaru spoke the truth when she said that the boy looked like Haruki's son. But then again what were the odds. He pocketed his phone in his black tailored pants and left for work.

"Kanae stop treating Tachibana like she's an artifact in a museum. I told you that Haruki-san and Tachibana only went out for supper and practiced shooting," Hotaru explained for the umpteenth time. Kanae grabbed a hold of Hotaru's hand and continued squealing.

"It was a date Hotaru. And he said that he likes you a lot. Isn't that unusual for him," Kanae asked. Hotaru massaged her temples obviously frustrated. Kanae was blowing things out of proportion.

"Haruki-san has always been weird. Not like in the offensive way , I mean he's cool and great but he randomly says some things when you least expect it. But I have to admit that he has opened up more to me. Even taking care of Aki-chan. Argh. Enough already Kanae," Hotaru said. "Don't get me wrong Kanae but I asked you about checking out the places in Roppongi. That's more important than discussing that imaginary date."Kanae rolled her eyes at her clueless friend. So Haruki had a little crush on Hotaru. Who would have guessed. "Ohh Hotaru. You are not going anywhere dressed up like that. Celebrity fashion adviser and makeup artist Kanae Yajima will fix that for you" she said grabbing the hair straightener and snapping it together menacingly. Hotaru took a few steps back. " Tachibana decided to forget about letting you tag along. I will do just fine ,"she said escaping like a bat from hell. She would not let Kanae treat her like a practice dummy or make her wear uncomfortable clothes again. She shivered at the very thought. Hotaru flagged a taxi to Roppongi and told the driver to speed away as quick as humanly possible for an extra fee. With Kanae out of her hair she breathed out a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding. Hotaru desperately needed to live alone or rather find a roommate who was not her best friend.

Hotaru lost herself in thought. How was she going to support herself in Japan? Sure her mom was sending her money but it was only enough for an apartment , food and other necessities. But she needed to modify her Goemon-san and buy a new wardrobe of clothes. All her clothes had recently gotten a bit tighter and she wasn't about to accept the fact that she was becoming a bit of a cow. What to do?

"Miss we're here," the taxi driver said. Hotaru snapped back to reality. "Thank you," she said handing him the fare and getting out of the vehicle. Once on the sidewalk she straightened her back and shook off the fatigue from her legs. How long had she been riding that taxi?Hotaru stuffed her hand in her pocket and withdrew a small paper which had the addresses of the apartments she had to visit. Unfolding the list and witnessing the twenty addresses yet again confirmed how long the day was going to be.

V11 night club wasn't as terrible nor was it as filthy as most night clubs he had seen before. Though there were a few teenagers sporting fake ID's who had managed to sneak into the club they weren't causing trouble. The doctor had become a regular at the club especially on days like these. " Bartender give me a scotch on the rocks" Midori said running his fingers through his hair. Today the work at the hospital had been exhausting. Kids were having their regular shots and as usual his office had a lengthy queue. God did it hurt to be attractive. He sipped a bit of his scotch savoring the velvety smoothness. That hit the spot. Midori felt tingling sensation flowing through his veins. It definitely wasn't the alcohol. A hand ran up and down his thigh in a sensual manor intending to reel him in. Did it feel great , hell yeah. Problem was the object of his desire wasn't the one stirring those feelings. So he had to 'kindly' decline the offer. Midori turned to his side to face the perpetrator.' Not bad ' he thought as he looked at the busty raven haired woman. She looked too professional to be one of he club's escorts .

"Ardbeg right? You're not like the other men I've encountered before. You keep your standards high. I find that appealing" she said her voice getting husky. "The name is Gina Watanabe. " " Gina Watanabe what is a fine young woman like you doing picking up a man at a bar? Didn't your parents teach you to be wary of strangers?" Midori asked.

"They taught me well enough. But that doesn't mean I'll pass up a good chance when I see one, " she said. Midori turned back to his scotch convinced that she wasn't worth his time. Besides he was put off by the fact that she lacked the innocence he enjoyed crushing. Seeing that she was being ignored Gina was appalled. No man had dared ignore her before. Who did he think he was?"I can show you a good time," Gina said said rubbing his thigh again. Couldn't this woman take a hint?

Midori gripped her hand rendering her immobile. He squeezed her hand a bit just to make her scream. Satisfied with the pain he had inflicted he gave her a bored stare. "Don't make any promises you can't keep. The past five minutes we've spent were unpleasant enough and it's time that I can't recover. Leave. Unless you prefer leaving this night club in a body-bag," he said almost giving into his sadistic side. Gina snatched away her hand and scrambled to her feet. "Psycho !" she yelled. The doctor chuckled at the flimsy insult. He'd been called worser names before. Midori finished the rest of his scotch in a gulp. He paid his tab and left V11. Maybe coming to the club was a bad idea if he couldn't have his drink in peace. Midori pulled down his sleeve to read the time on his watch. "10 p.m. I must have wasted more time on her than I thought ," he murmured to himself. Roppongi was more alive at night than it was during the day. Neon lights flashed brightly at almost every turn attracting by passers. Roppongi was a place were the lions threw a feast for the lambs before they slaughtered them. That was the most practical way to put it. He himself was not a huge fan of the night life but working late at the hospital sometimes took a toll on him. Midori needed a place to let out the steam. Midori continued walking down the street planning to catch a taxi.

" Don't come any closer !" a voice yelled. He stopped dead in his tracks. 'Hotaru?' or had he conjured up her voice in his head. He was losing it. "Tachibana will not spare evil doers!" she yelled. He heard the rumbling of male voices.' What is she doing out this late at night? Don't move Hotaru. I'm coming to save you' he said running to were the vile male voices were coming from.

end of chapter 2*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her back hit the wall. A dead end. This wasn't how she had imagined her day would end. Being ganged up by four burly man who wanted nothing but her body. The very thought of those men having their way with her sent chills through her body. How disgusting. The man with brown hair licked the blood off his busted up lip. 'How dare she throw a punch at me. For a small girl she packs quite a punch,' he thought. The brown haired man turned to his companions and said ," I'm taking her first". He crackled his knuckles and lunged for Hotaru. Hotaru who was already in fighting stance stopped the blow by redirecting his fist using her hand and kneed him in the gut. The brown haired man clutched his stomach and groaned in pain. The remaining men seeing their friend eating the dirt became hell bent on revenge. All three men charged at her. Hotaru's confidence waned. Today had been the worst day to get jumped. Hotaru was exhausted and hungry. She barely had enough strength to continue fighting. But for the sake of justice and the greater good of humanity Hotaru fought on. She wiped away the sheen of sweat that had formed on her brow and resumed her fighting stance. She wouldn't be weak even in her last moments. "Tachibana will not let you succeed!" she yelled before charging forward only to bite the dirt. The brown haired man had grabbed onto her ankle resulting in her great fall. 'I'm doomed,'Hotaru thought to herself. 'Kanae I'm sorry for running out on you. Matsuoka-san , Yukimura-san and Haruki-san , Tachibana apologises for breaking the promise we made together. God make this quick so that I don't have to endure much embarrassment'

"How pathetic. Four grown men ganging up on a girl because they are too facially challenged and cowardly to ask a girl out. Or rather they were rejected countless times because they were too ugly both internally and externally," Midori said disgusted by what he was seeing. Hotaru crumpled up on the ground with those four excuses for men hovering over her. He'd take the law into his hands and rid the world of those four useless beings. The world would be a better place without them.

"Why don't you eat your words pretty boy and move along like you saw nothing. Then I won't have mess up your face too bad. " one of the raven haired men said.

"I guess I have to kill you now. You messed with the wrong girl pathetic bastards. Now die," Midori said picking up his pace and ramming his fist into the man who had talked to him. The man's jaw slacked presumably broken from the contact with Midori's fist. The raven haired man cupped his jaw moaning from the pain. One of the men, who looked no older than twenty five took out a pocket knife and started tossing it around offensively. " You're going to regret crossing paths with us you bastard. I'm going to shred you to ribbons," he said lunging at Midori. Midori smoothly dodged him and tripped the young man. He gave him a powerful kick to the stomach which undoubtedly broke a few ribs. The young man wheezed as he struggled to breathe. The only unharmed man was quaking in his shoes. Midori faced the last standing assaulter. His eyes changed to a steely dark shade of pale blue. "Boo," Midori said. The coward fell on his butt. "Please don't hurt me," the coward begged. The brown haired leader seeing that they were fighting a losing battle ordered for a retreat. The raven haired man picked up his fallen friend and made a mad dash for it. Midori extracted a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe off the remnants of the human scum that had been in contact with his hands.

"Hotaru-chan," he called out. She remained still on the ground. Maybe he really shouldn't have let them escape. Midori knelt onto the ground and took her into his arms. Hotaru's face was so pale almost like a ghost. No she couldn't be.. He held her wrist to check her pulse. Thank heavens she was alright. He examined her body snarling at the scrapes on her legs and the palms of her hands. Midori tapped her cheek in an attempt to awaken Hotaru. She still wasn't moving. Midori secured Hotaru in his arms and stood up. He'd take her to his home were she'd recuperate and regain her strength. How could she be so reckless! Roppongi was not a place to go dilly dallying at night. It was dangerous even for someone as strong as her. What had Hotaru been doing out here so late at night? What if he hadn't been present? His stomach dropped at what Hotaru would have succumbed to without him to save her. He flagged a taxi and got inside." Akihabara " he said.

The taxi driver was a middle aged man who was fond of talking. Midori didn't mind having someone talking to him if it meant keeping his mind from replaying that horrifying scene. Midori cradled her protectively in his arms. Damn them to hell. Hotaru's phone kept on buzzing in her pocket. He pulled it out to check the caller ID. **Kanae**. ' Isn't this Hotaru's friend.' he thought. Midori pressed the accept button.

"Hotaru you're late. You said that you were going to check out apartments not party in Roppongi. I knew that I should have accompanied you," she pouted into the phone. So Hotaru was checking out apartments in Roppongi.

"Hotaru-chan can't come to the phone right now. You're speaking to Midori Nagamasa," he said. "Where is Hotaru right now? Why can't I talk to her?" Kanae asked her voice laced with concern. Midori looked at the feeble looking Hotaru whose face was ashen and said" Her current state won't allow her to talk. Hotaru won't be going home tonight. I'll bring her back to you tomorrow". Kanae sighed and said "Fine. Just make sure she calls me when she can. Bye" "Bye," Midori answered back. Midori ended the call and returned the phone to Hotaru's pocket. Midori brushed away the bangs from her forehead and gazed at her cherubic face. He wouldn't let any harm befall her again. Not whilst he was still alive.

Hotaru heard water running in the shower and smelt some fresh bacon and eggs. Slowly she cracked her eyes open to face reality. She sighed in relief when she found herself in a modern room with creme colored walls and and modern furniture. Her justice had earned her a place in heaven. . Determined to take a tour around 'heaven' Hotaru sat up and pushed her feet off the bed. With a small thump she was on the ground maneuvering her way around the room. " Now to get some of that mouth watering bacon, " Hotaru thought drooling a bit. She cracked the door open and peaked outside. No one was there. Using her nose she traced the smell to the kitchen where she sat on one of the stools. On the kitchen counter was some toasted bread, eggs ,bacon and a cup of orange juice. Quickly saying her prayer of thanks she dug into her breakfast and sighed with contentment when she was done. She rubbed her belly feeling a bit stuffed.

"I thought that you might be hungry," Midori said leaning on the door post. Hotaru looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights. " I'm sorry . I thought that Tachibana was dead and the breakfast had been a gift from heaven. I didn't mean to eat your food. But what is Tachibana doing with Midori-san? How did Tachibana end up here?" she asked. Midori contemplated whether to inform her on not. But then again if he didn't how was she supposed to recover properly from the ordeal. He took a seat on the stool next to her and faced her. "For starters this is my apartment complex. I brought you here," he said. Hotaru looked at him feeling confused. "Hotaru-chan. Do you recall anything from last night?" he asked her searching her face for any shifts in her mood. Hotaru covered her face and said," I must have had a nightmare because four men were chasing me down the road. They wanted to hurt me. I managed to punch one of them in the face but they were too many for me to handle. Tachibana was overpowered. Then everything went dark for me. " Hotaru said her eyes brimming with tears. Midori brushed her hair away from her face and secured it behind her ear. " You're safe now Hotaru-chan. But what were you doing so late at night in Roppongi. Don't you know that it's dangerous for a beautiful young lady to wander around so late at night alone?"Midori asked. Hotaru put her hands down and looked at Midori? Was Midori worried about her. "I'm sorry for causing trouble but I was checking out the apartments and I lost track of time. Tachibana was tired and hungry so when she was attacked she couldn't do much," Hotaru explained. Midori rubbed her cheek brushing away the lone tear that had escaped from her eye. " You're safe with me Hotaru-chan. I'm just spit balling here but I'm going to ask you anyways. Why bother searching for an apartment? Come live with me " he said sincerely. "Eeeh! Tachibana can not live alone with a man even if it is Midori-san. And besides I can not impose on Midori-san," Hotaru said hastily.

"Who said that it would be for free. You just have to do a few minor jobs around the house for me Hotaru-chan. Since I've been working late at the hospital I haven't been able to execute all my duties. But if you decide to stay with me then I can rest at ease knowing that a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Just think about my offer Hotaru-chan" he said rising. Hotaru kept on waiting to hear him say that he was fooling around with her but he didn't say anything. "Oh and Hotaru-chan call your friend Kanae. She seemed quite concerned. I left my keys on the counter-top and a spare change of clothes in your room. If you decide to stay with me give a call but if not you can hand them back at Hoshishiro. I'll catch you later Hotaru-chan ," Midori said leaving the house and closing the door behind him. Hotaru sighed and buried her head in folded arms on the kitchen counter top.

'What should I do about Midori-san's offer. He's giving me a place to stay free of charge and he has a nice apartment. Though it needs a bit of cleaning,' she thought eyeing a pile of dishes in the sink. Maybe he really didn't have that much time on his hands. Hotaru chewed her lip lost deep within her thoughts. He wasn't allowing her to free-load otherwise she would have declined his offer. But then Matsuoka and Yukimura's disappointed faces flew into her mind hovering like flies above her head. 'Traitor! Traitor! ,' they would chant eerily. She swatted her hand above her head to dismiss those negative thoughts. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Hotaru slapped her head remembering Midori's message about Kanae. She checked the caller ID. **Matsuoka-san**. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. What had Matsuoka heard? Did he already know that she was in closed quarters with the enemy. She hesitantly slid the answer button.

"Hello," Hotaru answered. "Hotaru-chan. I haven't talked to you in a while. I hope you haven't forgotten our plan. You're supposed to be arranging for the cake." Matsuoka said . Hotaru silently eeped. She had completely forgotten but she couldn't ruin the special surprise and worry Matsuoka. The captain had worked so hard organising the party.

" I am getting it done. How could I possibly forget," she said. Hotaru felt a prick on the back of her neck. When did she start making it a habit of lying.

"Great because we are all counting on you. Oh and Haruki-san is finding it difficult to forgive you for sharing those photos. Yuki loved them and he posted them online and tagged him in the photos," Matsuoka snickered. Okay so Haruki was mad at her for something new but at least she knew what it was. Hotaru sighed and said," I'll do my best Matsuoka-san. And tell Haruki that I found those photos adorable too. "

"Take care Hotaru," he said. "You too Matsuoka-san," she said before ending the call. She stared at her cellphone and contemplated calling Kanae. She could see Kanae ablaze yelling Hotaru's head off for not coming home. She shivered at the the very thought. But she was no coward so she dialed her best friend's number and waited to face the music. She picked up on the second ring.

"Oh so you have finally decided I was worth talking to neh? Hotaru Tachibana spent the whole night with a man. And from his voice I deduced that he was attractive. And don't bother lying to me that you were just pillow fighting and shared a room like civil people. Just let me have it. All the details , pronto!" Kanae demanded. What was Kanae implying? That she and Midori?!

"KYAAA! Tachibana is not that lewd. And Midori-san is Midori-san. He doesn't view Tachibana that way so stop soiling my name. Midori-san only rescued me. I was knocked out okay, and if Midori-san hadn't showed up when he did who knows what would have become of me," she said the last part more silently. "Hotaru I'm sorry. You can tell me when you come back home everything that happened," Kanae said. "About that. Kanae I don't know how to say this but I finally found an apartment and I'm moving out today. I'll come this afternoon to see you and move my things," Hotaru said. Kanae felt a bit disappointed but she knew how Hotaru felt about not working for what she had. Kanae enjoyed being with Hotaru being an only child herself. "So where are you moving to? "Kanae asked tugging on a bit of her pink hair. " I'm moving in with Midori-san but you're not allowed to tell anyone else," Hotaru added rather hastily. That dark cloud of Matsuoka , Yukki and Haruki was still hanging above her head. "Eeeeh you two are moving too fast! " Kanae screeched. "What would Haruki-san think?"

"Haruki-san? He'd probably get mad but Midori-san has a nice place. And I need a permanent place to stay. Besides I owe him my life. How could Tachibana deny a good offer," she said tapping her chin. " You'll see his place when you help me move in "

"That solves that. Which means more money for clothes. I'm so broke right now. But I'm happy for you Hotaru !" Kanae squealed yet again. She couldn't wait to see Hotaru's new place. "Ok. I'll catch you later Kanae," Hotaru said. "Bye Hotaru!"

Hotaru exhaled and tackled the task at hand. First things had to clean up the house before she went to the Yajima's to collect her things.

Midori took off his reading glasses and leaned into his chair. It was 5:30 pm and she still hadn't called him. Had she decided not to stay at all. Was she on her way with his keys that very moment. Why did that frustrate him so much?He rubbed his eyes and stared at the blank screen of his phone. Switching on the device he scrolled the phones call logs. No missed calls from Hotaru . Ichi who was spying on her precious Midori-sensei couldn't understand why he was so apprehensive. 'Did Midori-sensei get himself a girlfriend. Probably not. Sensei doesn't look twice at a woman. ' The melody of Midori's cellphone filled the room and Midori smiled genuinely. Ichi hadn't ever seen Midori smile in that particular manner before. What was the cause of his elation? He answered the phone feeling exhilarated. Noone usually made him wait for that long and got away with it. But he'd wait for her no matter if it frazzled his brains and made him nervous. Which is why he could wait on her. She made him feel emotions that were non existent in him. " Hey ," he answered. " Hello Midori-san. I was wondering what you would like to have supper? " she asked. Midori's heart fluttered at the sound of her voice. " Anything you make is good enough for me. Besides I'm not one to be picky. I hardly eat home cooked meals. It'll be a pleasure partaking in whatever you have in store for me. Surprise me," he said. Ichi felt her heart drop and her face paled. Who had beat her to the punch line and taken Midori-sensei? In her upset she had staggered losing her balance and falling splat on the ground. Midori ended the call and went to attend to Ichi who was barely holding back the tears. He helped her up and Ichi looked down ashamed of being caught by Midori-sensei listening in on his conversations. Midori knew that Ichi had a crush on him so he didn't scold her for her behavior. He gently patted her head and said,"Go home and get some rest. Alright Ichi?" Ichi nodded and left his presence. Now he probably saw her as a klutz and a nosy person. She sniffed a bit angry that Fujimoto wasn't there for her to take her anger out on. Just a few more days till he got back. She wondered how he would react to new development?

Midori went back to checking patient patient files and conducted his normal rounds. He had to be assured that everything was in order because he didn't want anything delaying him from arriving home early. His anticipation to go home had never been this alarming. How come he was this excited? Midori knew what the cause was but he was still in denial of the control she had over him. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed deeply. He needed to hold himself together and fast.

Midori cracked open the door to his home. Normally the smell of detergent and wood polish would greet him but today the sweet aroma of delectable food wafted into his nose. He breathed in deep wondering what she had made. He wasn't even aware that he was hungry until the moment he stepped foot into his home. Hotaru's head turned up when she heard the door being opened. Checking the time on the wall clock it was only 6:38pm. She ran to greet him by the door. "Good evening Midori-san" Hotaru said. Midori took in her appearance and found his throat parched. She was dressed in red razor back top and black denim shorts. Hotaru's cheek had some flour dust on it. Midori rubbed her cheek without thinking and leaned in to place chaste kiss on her forehead. "Evening Hotaru-chan. I was pleased to receive your call that you'd be staying, " Midori said looking into her eyes. He was pleased to see her cheeks flooded with color. " Y-Yes Midori-san. I decided that it would be best to stay with you," she said trying to look away. Midori was having non of that. He liked seeing her squirm under his gaze. " Supper will be ready in ten minutes. You should freshen up Midori-san. " Hotaru said to redirect his attention elsewhere. Midori smirked,'Smart move Hotaru-chan'. He ran his thumb over her cheek as he went to freshen up. Hotaru couldn't understand why her face felt so hot .Her heart was thudding in her chest. She pressed her palm over her left breast in an attempt to lessen the rate at which her heart was pounding. It was futile. Her heart had a mind of its own.

Hotaru had just placed the last of the food dishes on the kitchen counter when she felt someone looking over her shoulder. She jumped in fright stumbling right into Midori. Midori held her by her shoulders to help Hotaru regain her balance. "What's wrong Hotaru-chan? Is something the matter? " Midori asked. Hotaru turned around to face Midori her eyes looking wary. "You startled me Midori-san. I didn't see you enter the room," she said. Midori laughed . "Hotaru-chan you worry too much. Nobody breaks in that easily. So don't fret ,okay? But a good scare is beneficial every once in a while. It keeps the mind alert, "Midori summarized. Hotaru held her beating heart again. She noticed that Midori had changed out of his work clothes into a black cotton shirt and grey sweatpants. Dressed in this manner he looked more relaxed. Midori sat down and let his gaze wash over Hotaru. He had achieved one of his goals and that was to get her move in with him. For now that would suffice. Midori had never seen his counter laden with so much food before. The last time he ate home cooking was several months ago. And it had been when he went to visit his family during Obon. His mother kept on pestering him about when he was going to settle down.

 ** _"Midori you're at the prime of your life and yet you still refuse to settle down. If you're having problems finding a suitable companion we can always arrange a traditional match making ceremony. I'm sure we can find you a decent woman," she said. Rika Nagamasa was pushing sixty but she hardly looked a day over forty. Her blue-black hair was spun into a tight bun. Her face make up done in such a way as to accentuate her beautiful features. Rika's violet eyes narrowed down at her arrogant son. The one who was denying a mother a grandchild to fill that void in her heart were the love she had in abundance was yet to overflow to. Midori's face lacked expression. He looked about as interested in their conversation as watching paint dry. " It's a pointless venture. Either way she will run away from me because I'll give her a good reason to," Midori said unyielding to his mother's wish._**

"Midori-san let's feast," Hotaru said taking her seat beside him. "Tachibana didn't know what you would like so I made crispy batter tempura,chicken yakisoba and soyu chicken. I hope you like it." she said. "I'll eat anything that your hand made. Even if I don't like it I'll eventually grow to like it. How can I disregard anything that you put effort into making. Especially for me," he said watching her. Hotaru focused her gaze on her chopsticks. 'When Midori-san says it like that Tachibana doesn't know what to say,' she thought. They both said their prayers before proceeding to eat. Midori took a small portion of everything while Hotaru filled her plate to the brim. Midori's eyes widened a bit at the mountain that was in Hotaru's plate before shrugging it off. 'Where does all that food go?' he said peeking at the petite woman before him. Said woman was stuffing her face at alarming rates. Midori grabbed a bit of soyu chicken absent mindedly while watching an eating competition go down in his kitchen. When the flavour burst in his mouth he gasped and his cheeks flooded with warmth. Hotaru stilled for a moment to look at Midori whose eyes had glazed over with ecstasy. A smile spread on his face as he joined Hotaru in the food eating challenge. " Midori-san slow down," Hotaru said a bit alarmed at the way the doctor was eating. She'd never seen him react like this before. Midori stared at Hotaru eyes filled with warmth and said,"Hotaru-chan you've been holding out on me. I've never eaten food this great. Good job little chef" Hotaru smiled at the doctor's compliment and said," Thank you Midori-san Tachibana appreciates the compliment. Tachibana was used to cooking for herself so I didn't know whether you'd like it." Midori halted his chopsticks mid air. "Hotaru-chan used to eat like this all the time. Naughty girl no wonder you have such a healthy appetite," he commented.

Midori and Hotaru helped each other with the dishes . When they were done they retired to their respective rooms. Midori yawned and sprawled on his bed. Supper was better than he ever imagined. His phone rang on the bedside table. Midori reached out to see who was who was calling him. How awkward it was a private number. Midori answered anyways. "Hello. Midori Nagamasa speaking. Who am I talking to?" The caller kept quiet. Midori grew annoyed. " Who is this?" . The caller hung up. How did an idiot get his number?

Midori got into his bed and closed his eyes . For the first time in years his dreams were not dominated by graphic violence but rather they were centered around her and her gentle smiles. Midori's alarm went off at 6 am the next morning. He sat up and stretched his arms . He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a short shower. By the time he got out of the shower his bed had been made. She worked fast.

Midori checked his wrist watch which read 6.25 am . He smirked satisfied that he had an hour to bask in her warm presence. Pulling his cuff down he exited his room to seek out his new roommate. He stopped in the doorway of the kitchen amused by how on one hand she was pressing her ear to the phone and on the other she was stirring a pan. She removed the pan from the stove and poured its contents into two bowls. It was then she noticed Midori standing in the ended her call. "Good morning Midori-san" she said giving him a warm smile."Morning Hotaru-chan," he said taking his seat at the kitchen counter. "Did you sleep well? " he asked . Hotaru nodded her head profusely ."Uhhmmn ," she sounded out. Midori noticed that she was very distracted and he didn't know why. Somehow her nervousness transferred to him. They said their prayers and started on their breakfast. Hotaru was pushing around her porridge with her spoon. Midori observed this quietly wondering why she wasn't being her usual self. "Hotaru-chan is anything the matter? " he questioned. Hotaru's lime green eyes looked up at him then she sighed. " Midori-san ,Tachibana lied to Matsuoka-san about something very important and now she can't solve the problem. Tachibana was given the duty to get a cake custom made to celebrate Yukimura-san's promotion at work but Tachibana completely forgot. And the celebration is tomorrow," she said. Midori couldn't help but laugh at her little dilemma."Why don't you come with me to the office today. I know a pastry shop that can deliver your cake by tomorrow. I know the shop owner and he owes me a personal favor," Midori said taking spoonful of his porridge. The life sprang back to Hotaru's eyes and she stared and him watery eyed. " Midori-san... I owe you my life. "

" Eeh. Hotaru-chan don't say things like that unless you wish to keep your word, " Midori said his eyes taking a sadistic glint. Hotaru didn't seem to get what he was implying. He'd hold her to her word soon enough. "Hotaru-chan does the rest of your team know that you are living with me? " Midori asked. Hotaru sputtered as she choked on her porridge. "I'll take that as a no," he concluded.

Midori finished off his meal and washed the dishes and hung them to dry. Hotaru followed soon after and went to take a shower. He sat on the couch with his legs crossed while he watched the news. How long did women take to dress anyways? He'd never imagine Hotaru to be one to spend too much time in front of a mirror. She was perfect as she was. "Midori-san I'm ready," Hotaru announced. Midori glanced to his right and he was tempted to tell her to go back and change. Why was she dressed so provocatively? Was she trying to get attacked? " Hotaru-chan why on earth are you dressed like that?" he asked eyeing her attire. She was wearing a plain white corset top with straps that gave him a nice view of her cleavage coupled with a black mid thigh length pencil skirt that stuck to her like a second skin. Her hair tied up in a high ponytail leaving only her bangs to frame her face . Midori felt like he'd been punched in the gut. His greatest weakness was ponytails. Hotaru continued her journey to were Midori was seated until she was right in front of him. Midori's breath hitched a note. Hotaru sat beside him and said proudly ,"This is Tachibana's disguise. If my team mates found me hanging around your office they will surely question Tachibana and I haven't found a way to break the news down to them. If they cann't tell that its Tachibana then I have no explaining to do." Midori could feel his body reacting rather too favorably to her close proximity and it wasn't serving him any good.

" Midori-san shouldn't we be on our way. I don't want to be the reason you're late for work," Hotaru said standing to her feet. Midori hesitantly stood up not sure for the first time in his life whether he was up for going to work . He wore his charcoal grey pea-coat. Hotaru examined him for a second and found his tie askew. The doctor was always perfect so he would always be nothing but perfect. Her hand grabbed onto his blue satin tie and started pulling him down. Midori gulped at her sudden actions. Was she telepathic now? She pulled the tie up and aligned it with his shirt. Hotaru released his tie and dusted off his coat. "Now Midori-san looks perfect as always, neh?" she commented while leaving completely missing out on Midori's epically disappointed face.

The road to Hoshishiro hospital was as eventful as he had anticipated. Hotaru perched a pair of oversized black framed glasses on her nose as they left the taxi. Hotaru wasn't taking chances with anything. Midori was still debating on whether to send her home or not because as it was every male that passed their path was eyeing her with a look he rather knew too well. A predators look. Midori wrapped his arm around her waist possessively and walked into the hospital reception. The sterile smell of the hospital filled Hotaru's nose. She scrunched up her nose a bit while trying to get accustomed to the smell. Midori led them to an elevator where he pushed a button for the third floor. "Midori-san? Why are you holding Tachibana in that manner?" she finally asked. " If you want to achieve your goal undiscovered you should really stop calling yourself in the third person and polish up on your alias's name ," Midori said still not releasing her from his grasp. "Tachi. .. I mean I agree with you. The name is Minori(* Minori means Truth)," Hotaru said. Midori chuckled," The irony in that is rather plausible "

They exited the elevator when it stopped at their level. Hotaru and Midori had walked a few steps when she froze mid-stride. "Hn? Why aren't you moving " Midori asked. " Haruki-san is coming right at us, " she said trying to escape from Midori's clutch but he wasn't budging. Midori's goofy child like smile splayed on his face. " It's only Haruka-san. Morning Haruka-san," Midori said.

Haruka having heard his name turned to face Midori who he had avoided on purpose. He hated that guy. He raked him with his rather cold eyes. That's when he noticed the woman Midori had beside him. Haruka stared at her and her attire. He wasn't aware that Midori even liked women to begin with. But Haruka only liked Nii-san and no woman was going to change that fact. Haruka was a bit put off when he discovered that his Nii-san was still avoiding him but he wouldn't give up. Looking at the pair his eyebrows knitted together. Any friend of Midori's was not a friend of his. The lying deceitful bastard and his fake tendencies. Haruka was no fool. He glared down at Hotaru as he answered Midori," Morning Midori-sensei. Who's the unlucky woman who attracted your attention?" Midori had noticed the way that Haruka had stared at Hotaru and he hadn't appreciated it. His mouth turned up in a twisted sadistic smile before his glare leveled with Haruka's in an equally intimidating manner. Haruka had never been at the receiving end of Midori's glare and he didn't want to ever again. " Wouldn't you like to know Haruka-san? Why don't you ask her some other time when she's kind enough to waste time on a man who has brother complex issues, hn?" Midori said before his face returned to his goofy smile. " Catch you later Haruka-san" Midori said walking away. Haruka's squeezed his fists ,his fingernails almost drawing blood. Damn him to hell. What did he know? The blonde looked at him sympathetically. He didn't want sympathy especially hers.

end of chapter 3*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Midori led Hotaru to his office where he opened the mahogany door and ushered her inside. " Feel free to take a seat , " Midori said following her inside. Midori's office was surprisingly calming and less terrifying than she had expected. Hotaru mentally slapped herself. What had she been expecting to see? A bunch of straight jackets?! She plopped down in one of the visitors chairs that were in front of his rich dark-brown oak desk. Midori proceeded to shrug off his pea-coat and hung it on the coat rack. He took his lab coat and put it on. In his drawer he extracted his signature reading glasses and perched them on his nose. Midori settled down into his black leather office chair and flipped through his patients progress report files. Hotaru's green orbs analyzed the room. The walls were decorated with various paintings of flowers, butterflies, bears and trucks. Hotaru found her hand touching the canvas of the painting of a butterfly. The pink butterfly shimmered with glitter. "Do you like that one? " Midori asked. "Yes. It's cute. There's something about it that draws you in. It's almost other worldly," she said. "Oh? It's good to hear that you appreciate fine art. That piece was a gift from my patient," he said. Hotaru clapped her hands together as she felt a surge of inspiration. "Can she teach me?" she asked. "That might present a big problem. She's autistic so it might take a while for her to open up to you," he explained. "Tachibana understands," she said. The desk phone began to ring. Midori reached out and answered the phone while analyzing the file. " Hello," he said.

" Dr Midori. Your 8 am appointment has arrived. Should I send them up? " the receptionist asked. "Please do," Midori answered. Hotaru who had been captivated with Midori's office caught on the last bit of information. "Tachibana should leave after all she'll only be in Midori-san's way. She'll wait for you at the reception," Hotaru said standing up. Midori's pale blue eyes looked up at her . " Hotaru-chan don't leave. I actually require your assistance. You see I'm a bit short on help with Fujimoto gone and I haven't been able to find a suitable nurse. So I'd appreciate it if you could temporarily fill in that position" Midori explained.

" Eh! You want Tachibana to be a nurse. But I don't know what to do," she cried. Midori couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips. He supported himself with the armrest as he stood up. " I'll just tell you what I require and you can extract it from the equipment and supplies cabinet. But you'll be able to conduct things such as taking the patient's temperature right? " he said slinging his stethoscope around his neck. " Yes Midori-san . Tachibana will save lives today. I'll do my best," Hotaru said taking the challenge seriously. She would not let Midori down and tarnish his reputation. Midori patted her head and said," That's all I wanted to hear nurse Minori. You'll find a spare uniform in my second drawer. You can change behind the curtains where the examination table is," he said while extracting a writing pad and a pen.

Ichi couldn't understand why the hospital was buzzing with life today. The nurses were whispering and giggling which only meant one thing. A new rumor had been born. She spotted her colleague Sakura and decided to find out what was going in. "Sakura-chan," Ichi called out. The brown haired woman turned around to focus her attention on Ichi wondering what Ichi wanted. Everyone knew that Ichi always hung out with Dr Midori so naturally they thought that she and Midori were somehow involved in a relationship. But the appearance of this new woman,Minori ,was a game changer. And the way Dr Midori held onto her was too intimate to be professional. One could almost say he was being possessive. Sakura sympathized with Ichi who also faced unrequited love at the hands of the hospital's prince. " Ichi-chan. How are you? " Sakura asked. From the way Ichi was behaving Sakura could tell that she hadn't received the news. " I'm good. Sakura-chan do you know why everyone is so hyperactive today? " Ichi asked. Sakura felt terrible to be the one to tell Ichi ,who without a doubt would be the most affected by this .But someone had to do the dirty deed. "Ichi it's Dr Midori.. He brought his girlfriend to work today and I'm afraid it's not a sham like all those other times. This is the real deal," Sakura said. Ichi's eyes widened at the news. So it was true that Midori had found someone. Ichi ran to the elevator . She had to see what she was competing against no matter what the cost.

Midori was sipping a cup of green tea when he heard three knocks on the door. He instantly knew who it was and how terrible things would turn out if he didn't act fast. He had five seconds to decide. Hotaru found herself suddenly being pushed onto Midori's desk. Confusion lit up on her face at his sudden course of action. One minute they were sipping green tea and enjoying castelle and the next she was on top of his desk for God knows what reason. Hotaru tried to get down but Midori wouldn't let her. His hands remained on her waist. "Midori-san. What are you doing? " she asked alarmed. Midori stared into her eyes trying to find a simpler way to explain what he was about to do without facing much opposition. " Minori-chan you have play along with me and don't struggle. There's a slight chance you might end up in jail if you don't, " he added coolly. Hotaru's green eyes widened with fear."But why? What did I do?" she asked. "Trust me Minori-chan and do as I ask," he answered. The same three knocks came again. Hotaru's heart raced. " Do what you need to do, " she gulped. She was visibly fighting with herself because her hands were clutching the desk so tight her knuckles were turning white. "Relax Hotaru , " he whispered. Midori lowered his face to Hotaru's and licked her bottom lip. Then he went on to suck on her bottom lip . Midori's tongue trailed her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth in protest when she felt Midori cupping her bottom. Midori seized the opportunity to delve into her mouth. He caressed her mouth with his tongue. Midori gently stroked her tongue with his enjoying the way she tasted . A distant taste of chocolate cream and vanilla. Hotaru couldn't understand why her head suddenly felt so light or why her body was aching. She held onto Midori's neck drawing deeper into her. Hotaru started kissing Midori back stroking his tongue with her own . She explored the inner caverns of his mouth savoring the way he tasted. Hotaru openly moaned into his mouth taking pleasure in the way Midori felt. Midori drew her closer wrapping her legs around him and kissed her more fervently . When they heard a squeaked " Excuse me " and the door closing reality slapped Hotaru in the face. She pulled away from Midori feeling rather embarrassed by the way she had reacted. This was the second time Hotaru had kissed someone. The first time had been at the hot springs when she had to kiss Midori in exchange for his towel. The kiss had been awkward and brief. But this time Hotaru couldn't describe what she felt. But she knew that she would like to experience the same blood rushing emotions again. Hotaru shook her head for having such lewd thoughts. She looked at Midori with suspicious eyes. He had a talent for roping her into these difficult situations. "Midori-san, " she whispered . Midori's pale blue eyes settled on her and her slightly disheveled form. Her pink lips were slightly swollen and her eyes had grown softer. Hotaru's uniform was a bit wrinkled from were it had hiked up as he pushed her onto his desk. "Hmm? " he asked. "Has the danger passed?" she asked. 'The danger?Oh Ichi' he thought. He nodded his head jovially as if he was oblivious to what had just happened. Hotaru jumped down and settled in down into her seat. Why was she feeling disappointed when Midori said nothing else. Obviously there was nothing to it because Midori had only done it to save her.

Midori sat down and began looking through the other patient files. His thoughts wandered to the blue haired nurse. Ichi had a keen eye for detail and would be able to identify Hotaru. Ichi saw Hotaru as competition and knowing her she'd do anything to eliminate the threat. Who knew the extents Ichi would go to when jealous. He didn't want Hotaru to face the embarrassment of being kicked out by security as a result of his careless actions.

At lunch time they went to a patisserie shop called Demel where she finally got the cake ordered to her relief. Midori-san let her go free for the rest of the day.

Haruki was patrolling the Yajima's house searching for any sign of Hotaru. He had dropped by in the morning to check in on Hotaru because she had been unusually quiet for the past two days. When he had asked Kanae about Hotaru's whereabouts she started looking at anything other than him.

"Morning Kanae-chan. Is Hotaru home?" he asked. Kanae looked him dead in the eye and said,"Hotaru who?" Haruki couldn't help his jaw from slacking. Had the Yajima's house been invaded by aliens. "The girl who lives here. The one who also happens to be your best friend. Her! Where is she?" Haruki asked. "Ohhh Hotaru. Silly me. I can be feather brained at times. Speaking of feathers did you know that some people use them to cover their feet when it's cold. That's were the term ch... " "Enough Kanae !Where is Hotaru ?" Haruki said losing his patience. Kanae jumped at his outburst and said," She went out. She'll be back in the afternoon." And then she slammed the door in his face.

Haruki was pacing in the Yajima's driveway. What was going on? As he scanned the vicinity again for the fiftieth time he spotted a blonde dressed in black and white walking leisurely down the road. Could that be her? Just to be sure he said "Hotaru-chan!" . The figure in the distance heard him and started going back in the direction that it came from. Hotaru was avoiding him? Was it because he said that he liked her and she didn't feel the same way. Haruki began chasing her down. If he had truly been rejected he'd rather hear it straight from the horse's mouth. Hotaru looked back and saw Haruki running after her. 'Kyaa! Why is Haruki-san after Tachibana. Especially since Tachibana has committed a lot of moral crimes today. Who sent him to bring me to book. He's not catching me. " Haruki couldn't believe his bad luck when Hotaru started sprinting away. "EEH! Hotaru-chan stop!" He said increasing his speed. Was he so terrible. Akemi's voice started echoing in his head. ' _They won't stay within a three foot radius'_. Damn that Akemi and her loud mouth spooking Hotaru like that. He was silently cursing himself for his poor athleticism. Why did the universe hate him so much? Couldn't he have fallen for someone whose pace was similar to a sloth's and not the Flash's prodigy. Haruki was panting heavily and if he continued to chase after her he would collapse from the exhaustion. Bending down he held onto his knees to catch his breath. By the time he had fully recovered Hotaru was already out of sight. "Shit!" Haruki exclaimed.

Midori couldn't help noticing how pensive Hotaru was being . Was it because of what happened earlier in the morning? She wasn't contemplating leaving him because of that kiss they shared right?

"Midori-san we need to talk," Hotaru said without batting a single eyelash or stammering. "What about ? "he asked. His fist tightened in dread that he wasn't going to be happy about whatever had been chewing away at her. "This afternoon I was on my way to see Kanae but Tachibana saw Haruki-san standing guard at the Yajima's front door .. I ..I fled like a coward. Tachibana didn't know what to say to him. I'm assuming Tachibana has been found out because Haruki-san began chasing Tachibana but I escaped by chance. My phone has been overloaded with calls and mesages from Haruki-san but this deceitful Tachibana has not found the courage to respond his accusations," she said her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Midori chuckled amused by his silly fears and by her ordeal. He still hadn't figured out how one person could affect him so much. Midori massaged his temples . "Hotaru-chan it's about time you went about telling them the truth. How long will you keep running away from them?" he asked. Hotaru reasoned with what Midori had told her. It didn't serve any good if she continued hiding the truth from them. She would tell them tomorrow no matter what.

"Thank you Midori-san for the advice, " she said but the spark was still missing from her eyes. Midori couldn't stand seeing her wallowing in self contempt. He grabbed the apartment keys and stood up from the couch. "Eh? Midori-san is leaving?" Hotaru. "We are going out for ice-cream. I know of a small place nearby that serves tasty frozen treats," Midori said grabbing her by the hand and leading her out with him. Hotaru never having really held Midori's hand in this manner before couldn't help blushing. Midori's hand was big and warm and wrapped around hers perfectly. Her gaze lingered on the man treating her to dessert. Even though Hotaru had dismissed it plenty of times Midori was a male. From his strong profile to his handsome features he was a bona fide proud male. Midori had plenty of women swooning as he was both charming and a well mannered gentleman. But then again Hotaru had never seen Midori openly expressing interest in any woman or maybe he didn't see the subject as worthy of being discussed with her. Midori had felt her eyes on him but he had ignored it. But after it had prolonged for too long to be comfortable he looked at her. Hotaru's face flared up having been caught red handed staring at the doctor. Midori chuckled at the way she reacted to him. Hotaru was still a bit naive but she'd understand soon enough.

The host club had been bustling with business these days and Matsuoka had received more than his fair share of customers. It was no problem for him memorizing their habits or their likes and dislikes. **They were just too many**. The host club had closed for the day and Matsuoka was ready to leave. He hailed a taxi and Matsuoka was on his way home. The taxi stopped at a red robot as the driver waited for the sign to change. That's when the end of the world unfolded before his eyes. Two familiar faces walking hand in hand. He cleaned the cars window just to be sure. It wasn't an illusion. Matsuoka slapped some money onto the passengers seat and shot out of the car like a bat from hell. The blonde haired man didn't care about anything else. He just wanted to know whether his assumptions were true. Were Midori and Hotaru together? Midori the man who had cruelly kicked Matsuoka out of his team when he couldn't take the constant comparisons. The same man who had given him a reason to live when he had nothing else to live for. Although Matsuoka now knew the real reason why Midori had booted him out it didn't mean that he had gotten over the past. He subconsciously held his chest that Midori had riddled him with bruises from his own gun before. And Hotaru the innocent party he had pulled into his twisted life. Since he was responsible for crossing Midori's and Hotaru's fate he would protect her from the bastard. Hotaru never left him even when he pushed her away . She'd never given up on him and for that he owed her his very life. Matsuoka trailed the two noticing how they were holding hands, the gesture was a far cry from being friendly. From the time that he began to know Midori he rarely showed interest in a woman. No matter the numerous numbers that lay strewn on his path he'd take the other direction. What the hell did he want from Hotaru?

Hotaru and Midori entered a small cozy ice-cream place. Midori selected a booth in the far corner of the shop were he and Hotaru sat down. His hand felt a bit empty having to relinquish his hold on her. Hotaru observed the parlor they where in a began to feel the discomfort . They were surrounded by couples. What was Midori thinking bringing her to an intimate place like this? She had no business here! "Midori-san ,"Hotaru whispered. Midori was too engrossed with the menu to hear her. "Midori-san !" she shouted when she noticed that her words had been falling on deaf ears. All eyes zoomed in on their table . Hotaru shrunk into her seat feeling angry eyes on her for having dispelled some of the magic in the place. As far as she was concerned the place was overloaded with pheromones. Midori smiled at her little outburst. "Hotaru-chan what would you like to have from the assorted range of desserts? " he asked visibly unfazed by the pheromone levels that had tipped the normal scale. Hotaru breathed out before saying,"Order for the two of us Midori-san. I'll have whatever you're order for me " . Midori signaled for the waitress and placed an order for caramel ice cream with chocolate fudge and vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce. When the waitress was out of earshot Hotaru asked the question that had been on her mind. "Midori-san why did you bring Tachibana to this place?" she asked him earnestly. "Eh? The ice-cream is splendid and its quiet isn't Hotaru-chan ?" he answered confused by the source of the sudden question.

"Right " Hotaru answered and felt stupid for asking him that. When Midori saw Hotaru's crest fallen face he knew that he was the source of her problems so he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers together. Hotaru was surprised by his sudden actions. Her hand tingled almost as if jolts of electricity were being transferred from him to her." I like you Hotaru-chan so of course I want to treat you to some good quality ice-cream. Let stay like this for a while, okay?" he said looking gently upon her face. Hotaru felt the heat creeping up her neck flowing to her face. How had she ever dismissed that Midori was a man?" Yes Midori-san," she whispered. "This is the first time I've taken anyone to this shop. Normally I'd just come here alone and relax. But tonight I'm sharing my secret haven with you," he said. "A secret Midori-san? " she asked. Midori pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't mention it to anyone else. Let's keep this one between us," he waitress came back with their orders.

Hotaru found this as a perfect opportunity to release her grasp from Midori's hand but he wouldn't budge."Midori-san?" His pale blue eyes had been focused on Hotaru completely enamored by her being. From her sparkling green eyes that seemed to purify even the darkest of souls to those luscious lips he'd give anything to taste again. Her beauty was cherubic almost unearthly but what he liked the most about her was that giant heart of hers that even had room for someone like him. Someone who took joy in other peoples pain. He'd never fully atone for his sins no matter how much he tried. But with her presence in his life that monster within him was pushed to the recesses of his mind. Midori finally got her message and squeezed her hand once before releasing his hold on her.

Hotaru took a spoonful of her strawberry ice-cream and got lost in the wonders of the creamy dessert. Midori-san was right this was the best ice-cream she'd ever had. "Midori-san this is the best ice-cream Tachibana's mouth has ever tasted, "she said gushing with happiness. Midori looked clueless," Eh ? Really? Let me have some of your ice-cream Hotaru-chan. "Midori said. Hotaru took a spoonful and absent mindedly reached out to Midori. Midori held onto her hand and directed the spoon into his mouth and licked the spoon clean. Hotaru's heart threatened to jump out of her chest at the too intimate gesture. Midori went back to eating his ice-cream as if nothing had happened.

Masamune was leaning outside the ice cream parlour's wall where he could obtain a clear view of the couple. He lit up a cigarette and slowly dragged it out. He didn't miss anything about their intimate encounter. It seemed as though Hotaru wasn't perfectly aware of what was going on but Midori knew exactly what he was doing. Who would have imagined that Midori was enthralled by Hotaru? Since when did he start taking a liking to the blonde girl? Matsuoka didn't want to ruin Midori's shot at happiness but then again he didn't want Hotaru chained to the devil's side. He'd have to stop this somehow. Matsuoka dropped the remaining stub of the cigarette and crushed it under his foot. Then he went on his way home. He had to nip the flower in the bud before things got out of hand.

* * *

Midori let the water stream down his body relaxing his taut muscles. When he was worked up he'd either run a mile or two . The second option was shooting people and since that option hadn't been viable his workout shoes had yet seen another day outside his closet. Squeezing a generous amount of shampoo into his hand before he worked it into his hair. He breathed in the shampoo's fragrance which especially smelt like the sea and sandalwood. Midori washed the suds out and went on to wash the rest of his body. He quickly dried himself off then put on a pair of black joggers and draped a towel around his neck. As usual Hotaru had made his bed and there was some freshly folded laundry on his bed. He put the fabric to his nose and breathed in the soothing peach smell. Hotaru seemed to prefer that fragrance. Midori proceeded to get a cup of coffee in the kitchen. It was the weekend after all and he was never called in at the hospital on a Saturday unless the situation was found to be detrimental .Hotaru sitting at the kitchen counter scribbling away furiously on a piece of paper. "Good morning Hotaru-chan," Midori said taking the coffee jug and pouring himself a cup of the ink like substance. Hotaru flipped the paper upside down and greeted Midori . Midori's eyes narrowed down on the paper Hotaru had been writing on. What was so important about it? Hotaru grew a bit nervous after noting her list draw in Midori's attention. He was never supposed to see it or else she would die of embarrassment.

"Midori-san your hair is still dripping wet. You'll catch a cold then how will your patients cope. Let Tachibana dry your hair," she said tucking the paper in her pocket before walking to him. Hotaru took the towel from his neck and began to softly dry up his hair. The actions were so soothing that he felt relaxed . When was the last time someone had ever dried his hair like this? "I'm done you're dry now ," Hotaru said dropping his towel back around his neck. "Thank you, " he said eyeing her pocket. No details could escape those eyes of his could they. "Midori-san , Tachibana is leaving early today to make preparations for Yukimura-san's party. There's oyakodon in the microwave and yakitori for later. I'll be back towards dusk so supper will be late," she said making her way to her room. Midori drained the cup of coffee thinking about the call he received earlier this morning. The one that made his blood boil. He couldn't understand how his mother stoop so low in order to satisfy her on selfish desires. Even after he outright denied her offer in the first place! He was perfectly capable of finding himself a life partner and he wasn't about to let her control his life.

Hotura arrived at Tsukishiro apartments . Nostalgia washed over her like a big wave. It looked the same as always. She wondered who the new tenant was in her old apartment. Hotaru made her way up the stairs , firstly she'd visit Haruki to clear the air up. Hotaru made three light knocks, who was she kidding Haruki was known to coup himself inside and sleep in. Twisting the door handle it swung open, so he still wasn't big on security. It was really dark inside rendering Hotaru partially blind. She felt the walls for a light switch. "Haruki-san," Hotaru called. Finally finding the light switch she turned the lights on. At least now she could see and stop herself from tripping over invisible objects. Hotaru was impressed that Haruki had been taking better care of himself. In the room to her left the sounds of light snoring could be heard. She knocked on the door, when she heard some ruffling and a brief "Come in." she entered. Haruki had his head under the pillow blocking out the noise. That's when the smell of a fragrance that was distinctly Hotaru's brushed his senses. He was imagining things. She had given him the cold shoulder so there was no way in hell she was here right now. "Haruki- san?" Hotaru called. Haruki shot up straight to give her his legendary death glare. Hotaru shrunk back a little at his response to her. "I'm sorry Haruki-san about yesterday. Tachibana should have told you before and not let you find out that way. Will you forgive me?"Hotaru asked sincerely. Haruki snorted and turned up his nose,"Am I that repulsive Hotaru that you couldn't even tell me to my face? And here I thought we were friends."

"Tachibana didn't mean to hurt Haruki-san but she didn't want to be confronted about Midori-san," Hotaru said gazing upon him. Midori? "What about Midori?" Haruki asked clearly having not an ounce of a clue about what Hotaru had been talking about. She inwardly exhaled a breath of relief. So he hadn't found out. "Nothing , Tachibana thought you knew what I was talking about," she said sitting beside him.

So Hotaru was evading him because of that bastard Nagamasa! Then again that meant Hotaru still hadn't figured out what he meant earlier when he told her he liked her. Haruki folded his legs and patted the bed indicating for her to scoot closer. "Hotaru when I said that I liked you a lot did you understand what I meant?" he said."Haruki-san I..." Hotaru and Haruki jumped as the door was banged open. "Ohhhhhhh so this is what Tachibana-chan and Haruharuki-kun are up to when nobody is watching. Getting some alone time,"Yukki said rubbing his shoulders suggestively. Haruki threw his pillow at Yukki sending him crashing to the ground. "Haruharuki-kun is so mean. I'm telling Mattsun," he said helping himself up. Haruki could feel his face burning. Hotaru was blushing too at what Yukki thought had been going on between her and Haruki. She shook her head off the seeds that Yuki had planted in her mind. Haruki probably felt embarrassed as her. She stood to her feet she too began to exit Haruki's room. Haruki threw himself face down onto his bed. He screamed frustradely in his pillow. Yukimura had hell to pay for barging into his room at the particular moment he was about to get his answer.

At room 203 Hotaru knocked on the door. When the door was unanswered she decided to go about her business of setting up the makeshift survival game field. "Are you looking for me Hotaru-chan?" a voice asked from behind her. Immediately she threw herself at the blonde man and gave him a giant bear hug. Matsuoka couldn't help smiling at her warm reception of him. But the scene at the ice-cream parlor replayed itself again in his mind. His smile faded at the very thought. "Matsuoka-san. Tachibana hasn't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed releasing him as she talked to him face to face. Hotaru felt her heart drop when she saw his somewhat troubled face. "Matsuoka-san are you alright?" she asked. "Eh? What makes you think that I'm not doing well? I'm superb" he said plastering a fake smile to dispel her worries. Hotaru wasn't convinced. Hotaru and Matsuoka helped each other move the plastic tanks around . They formed barricades with a few wooden boards they found in the area.

"In this game we are using regular survival game techniques. That means no hand to hand combat and no knives. Yukki and Hotaru will be on one team while Haruki and I will be on the other. Hotaru and Yukki will be going in first. Starting now!" Matsuoka said. The pair entered the makeshift field and found a good place to hide. Yukki faced Hotaru and said,"Ever since Tachibana-chan left we only played survival games for fun and longer participated in TGC. After all you led us to victory two years ago and Mattsun was finally able to break away from the past. How can I say this? Starting yesterday when Matsuoka arrived from his job he was restless even screaming in his sleep. It was almost as if he was reliving a nightmare from his past. Do you happen to know why Tachibana-chan because he also mentioned your name in his sleep too. Not that he yelled it in a fantasy as I would have preferred but rather during his nightmare. When I woke him up his face was contorted in a twist of pain . The bed was drenched in his sweat. Do you have any idea why he was having such terrible dreams?"

"I do not know why Yukimura-san. Matsuoka-san wasn't happy to see Tachibana this morning and she also wants to know why. He was himself for a moment then the next he seemed like a different person altogether" she said tightening her grip on her Goemon-san. Bullets started flying from the air stinging them like tiny stones were being pelted at them. "Hit!" they said simultaneously. "Haruharuki-kun wasn't being fair. He only wanted to get back at me for telling Mattsun about what I saw" Yukki whined. Matsuoka laughed heartily. "Shut up Tooru. I just couldn't stand hearing anymore of your incessant whining about Mattsun. Mattsun this. Mattsun that. Give it a rest already. In the end I had to do the honors didn't I?"

Matsuoka emerged from behind a tank."That was fast,"he commented."In the next round we're switching sides. Tachibana and I will be on the same team. Yukki and Haruki get a chance to patch up their friendship," Matsuoka announced. Haruki and Yukimura exchanged deadly glances . Hotaru skin formed goose bumps as she watched the deathly glares. "Matsouka-san and I are on the same team. Tachibana hasn't experienced the thrill of working with the captain for some time now. I'm honored to be finally rewarded with a chance. Let's crush them Matsuoka-san," she said with the flames of excitement lighting up her eyes. Matsuoka couldn't help but smile seeing her so invigorated.

"We'll be taking a break for the next fifteen minutes. But be warned the next match has a twist. The losing team will entertain us tonight by singing karaoke ... in bunny costumes, " Matsuoka said snickering failing to contain his laughter. Yukki and Haruki glanced at each other and nodded. 'Kyaa I don't like the look in their eyes. It's as if they are plotting something to destroy Tachibana and Matsuoka-san,' Hotaru thought.

"Mattsun gave me the encouragement I needed. I'd do anything to see Mattsun in that adorable bunny costume!" Yukimura said bringing out his trusty camera from his pocket and hugging it."We're going to have such lovely memories tonight."

Matsuoka visibly turned a bit pale. He wasn't about to risk his male pride by singing in a bunny the thought of it made him want to pass out. "I wouldn't risk letting Mune and Hotaru win. My manliness is my top priority and I'm not going to put it at stake," Haruki proclaimed proudly. "Manliness? Haruki-san enjoys cu...," Haruki closed Hotaru's mouth before she disclosed his secret. Who would take him seriously if they discovered that he cuddled a teddy bear?Hotaru looked at him questioningly when he remembered that his hand was still on her mouth. "Eh , sorry, " he said tilting his head to the side. "Haruki-san . I think that fever of yours has returned ,"Hotaru said pressing the back of her hand to Haruki's forehead. "Hotaru I'm fine. Leave me alone, " he said. Just as he was about to make his grand escape Yukki grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards Hotaru. "Tachibana-chan. I've heard that the lips are more sensitive to temperature changes. You just have to press your lips to his forehead to get a better read,neh? I would have done it myself but Haruki-san would have been so mean to me. Haruki would punch me no doubts. So Tachibana-chan has to do it for all of us,"Yukji begged. Haruki contemplated strangling Yukki there and then but Matsuoka would restrain him. Hotaru put what Yukki had said into mind. She couldn't drink a cup of scalding hot tea because she could easily sense the heat being emitted. Maybe it was the same after all.

"Tachibana will help Haruki-san," she said slamming her fist into the palm of her hand. "You got to be kidding me. Hotaru how can you believe anything that the pervert Tooru says?"Haruki complained seeing Hotaru close in the distance. "Yukimura-san made a lot of sense. And Haruki-san is just as stubborn as a donkey. So Haruki-san's opinion is not considered," she concluded. Haruki's jaw dropped at the mild insult. He was not in any way to be compared to a donkey. Yukimura forced Haruki to his knees and passed Hotaru a friendly smile. "Tachibana-chan. Check him up really good. Maybe it might be serious," he encouraged. Matsuoka who was taking a break sitting on the ground shook with laughter. Haruki had to be in a fix having the girl he liked kiss him. But then again if Hotaru was Midori's girlfriend he didn't want to be in his shoes when Midori found out. 'Midori.' Matsuoka thought. Hotaru held Haruki's face and planted her lips on his forehead. 'Hmm. Haruki-san seems warm enough... Eeeh! His temperature just shot up, 'Hotaru observed. She released Haruki and looked at his face. He was tomato red. "Haruki-san ... " she started. Haruki tore himself from Yukki's grasp and sent him a deathly glare. "Forget about the truce we made earlier . I'm taking you down Tooru!"he yelled. "Mattsun ,"Yuki whined. Matsuoka put his hands up high in surrender."You brought this upon yourself Yukki," Matsuoka said.

Haruki and Yukki perfomed the final song , a duet, together. Yukki didn't take his prized photo's and Haruki lost his male pride but it was worth it. With Yukki and Haruki both perfoming this gave Matsuoka a chance to get his answers from Hotaru without those two listening in.

"Young love is a beautiful thing isn't it Hotaru," Matsuoka said. "Ehh?Yes Matsuoka-san. Tachibana thinks so too," she replied rather more interested in the karaoke than their conversation. "Have you ever been in love?" he asked. Hotaru cringed when she realised were the captain was going. She chose to listen to the perfomance instead. Noticing that this was going nowhere Matsuoka decided to hit the nail on the head before lives were ruined. "I saw you with Midori the other day when I was coming from work. What is the relationship you share with him Hotaru? " he asked. A few beads of sweat formed on her brow. She looked down. "Matsuoka-san stop asking Tachibana weird things," she mumbled. Matsuoka paled as he reached a conclusion."So you are indeed dating Midori. If that's the case then stay on your toes with that guy. He might end up hurting you to satisfy his wicked desires.I'm not saying don't date Midori but be on your guard. And don't tell the others about this. If it had been them who found out who knows what would happen. I understand that you are young and in love but there are plenty of other guys like Haruki who wouldn't dream of hurting you. Guys like Midori thrive on the pain they cause others including those who care the most about them." At first Hotaru was scared that Matsuoka had found out her secret before she had informed them. After she found out that Matsuoka had the wrong idea she felt relieved. But when Matsuoka began putting Midori down Hotaru felt annoyed. Midori had been nothing but kind to her even allowing her to stay in his house free of charge. Sure Midori had a few issues but who didn't. "Matsuoka-san enough. Midori-san has never wronged Tachibana and he's not as horrible as you think. He's always concerned about Tachibana and he calls me to make sure that I'm fine. Stop saying bad things about Midori-san. I know that he has his flaws but who is perfect. Noone. So I would appreciate it if you don't mention his name that way again,"she fumed visibly angry. Matsuoka knew that Midori and Hotaru were dating but he didn't know how deep they were. And Hotaru's defense of Midori was a sign that he was to late to sway her. The cards had already been dealt.

"I'm sorry Hotaru ,"Matsuoka stated. "It's fine Matsuoka-san. I understand that you were only concerned but that doesn't give you the right to slander his name. Don't say that about Midori-san again,"she said the last part more coldly. "Of course . Forgive me for that, "Matsuoka said returning to watching Haruki and Yukki finishing off their act. Hotaru covered her face with her hands. If he was reacting in this manner because they were supposedly 'dating' how would he react when he found out that they were in fact living together. No she couldn't tell them the truth.

Yukki opened the cake box and squealed. His eyes watered down with tears of joy. " My glasses are getting foggy. Give me a moment," he said wiping his eyes. Hotaru peeked at the cake that she had been asked to order using secret service instructions. Even she hadn't been allowed to peek a the custom order. And now after the first glance she wanted to purge her eyeballs. At least she understood why the store owner had been giving her dirty glances when she collected the cake. He probably saw her as Midori's dirty friend. "I always wanted a big tits lolli for a cake. You made me so happy." Hotaru's face paled as she said,"I'm passing the cake. I think I have a stomach bug of some sort." "But Tachibana-chan I really wanted to share this treat with you," he begged. Hotaru profusely shook her head no.

Midori stood up from couch were he had been enjoying some butter flavoured pop corn and a classic Dracula movie. He removed the latch from the door and twisted the knob. As soon a he did a blonde threw herself at him and sniffed into his chest. Midori felt some of her tears soak into his red hanley. He gently stroked her head as he got her inside and closed off the door. "What's the matter? Didn't you have a great time?"he asked. Midori could feel his heart clench as silent sobs wrecked her body. Why wasn't he able to stop her tears? He had never seen her cry like this before. Was that the reason why he wanted to kill the very person who made her shed tears. "Tachibana wanted to tell them but they were against Tachibana being with Midori-san to begin with. So Tachibana wasn't able to achieve anything. Instead she kept quiet like a coward and a liar, "she cried. Noone was going to tell Midori how to live his life and neither were they going to rule Hotaru's life. "Shhh . Hotaru-chan their opinion doesn't matter as long as you are happy, "he said pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Hotaru's heart fluttered at the small action . Midori-san had been kind to her and she wasn't about to up and leave because of what her teammates thought. She wouldn't abandon Midori-san. "Thank you Midori-san ,"she said before releasing him and going to her room. Midori watched her go feeling emotionaly distraught and confused. He had never felt another's pain or wanted to comfort someone that badly. So why did she make him do things that were alien to him. He chuckled menacingly. He had plenty of time to truly figure out whether his desire for her was purely carnal or maybe something longlasting.

end of chapter 4*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The doctor tossed and turned in his bed. He tried every sleeping position he knew off but it didn't work. Midori was struggling to get some rest for the past few days. If this continued he'd have to be absent for work the following morning. He was agitated and he knew the reason why but he didn't accept the fact that his mother's rants would rile him up this much. What she was demanding was impossible for him. He ran his fingers through his hair as he tried to find a solution. Any solution. Said answer came knocking to his door. "Come in ," Midori said facing the ceiling. Hotaru entered in her teddy bear pajamas's seeming a bit nervous. She bowed her head in a plea for forgiveness as she said,"I'm sorry Midori-san. But please grant Tachibana this one request. Tachibana has been plagued with nightmares and is failing to sleep. Would Midori-san be willing to sleep with Tachibana?" Midori's eyes widened slightly at her request. His mind knew that it was an innocent request with no intended puns but his heart thudded loudly. If she shared his bed tonight she'd truly discover what he was thinking and probably leave his ass in the morning too. Such taxing situations. Midori observed the dark circles and the somewhat messy hair. He couldn't send her away like that. He'd just have to pull in the reins somehow. "I sleep on the left so you should take the right side."he said moving to give her more space. "Thank you Midori-san,"she said bowing her head. As he saw Hotaru climbing onto the bed something struck Midori. This was not his wisest idea ever. Midori rubbed his face and reached over to switch off the bedside lamp."Goodnight Midori-san." "Goodnight Hotaru". After a few minutes he heard her breathing become softer . 'She's asleep. How cute.' he thought. Midori's eyes drooped and he yawned. He surrendered to sleep. Hotaru had been fast asleep when she heard movements in the house. She cracked her eyes open. " It's day break already," she said. Midori was in the bedroom with her so who was it. Hotaru decided to stealthily sneak up on the intruder and give him a good beating. She smiled as she thought about the fun she was about to have. Only one problem. Who knew that the doctor was a snuggler. He held her waist with too much strength as he refused to let her go. Her back was pressed into his chest as he steadily breathed in and out. "Midori-san I need to go," she said. "No ," he breathed out. Midori was having the best sleep he'd ever had and his good sleeping charm wanted to leave him. He was having none of that. Midori brought her closer to him and began nuzzling her neck. Hotaru felt her face flare up with heat. What was Midori doing?

The door was slammed open as an overly zealous Fujimon made his debut after leaving to visit home for a couple of days. "Midori-...san?" he said. But seeing Midori nuzzling the blonde haired woman so dearly made Fujimon feel like he had walked in on something very private. "I'm sorry Midori-san. I didn't realize that I should have knocked." Fujimon shut the door immediately. The blonde covered her head with the duvet and Midori chuckled. He'd forgotten that Fujimoto was returning that day. Oh well. He wanted to return to snuggling Hotaru but she'd know that he was awake now. He sadly retracted his hold on her and went on to stretch. Then he got out to greet Fujimon and award her the chance to think that she escaped. Hotaru was embarrassed to even think that Fujimon had walked in on them in that easily compromising position. "Kyaa! What is Tachibana going to do. Fujimon doesn't realise that it's Tachibana yet. Tachibana will hide under the bed. " she concluded.

"Fujimon I'm glad to see that you are back," Midori said lightly smiling. Fujimon couldn't avoid recalling what he had seen in Midori's room. Had Midori truly found himself a girlfriend in the short space of time that he had been absent. Fujimon set the breakfast on the counter-top for Midori. "Midori-san thank you. I would have returned sooner but my mother and siblings locked me in the house," he said slightly flushing. They kept insisting that he was obsessed with work. Which wasn't entirely true. "Hm. So how are they doing?" Midori asked sipping his mug of coffee."They are all well. Except my father. He caught a cold after he was hauled overboard trying to reel in a giant catfish, " he laughed scratching his head."Midori-san forgive me if I'm trespassing into your private life but what is your relationship with that woman?" he asked nervously glancing at his hands. Midori held a finger to the corner of his lips and said,"Eh? Ohhh her . She's someone important to me. That reminds me. Fujimon you still have those spare keys right?" "Of course Midori-san I guard them with my life. And this is how I came in,"he said instinctively pocketing his hand and grabbing the keys for reassurance that they were still there. No one else knew that Fujimon had the house keys to the famous doctor's apartment otherwise he would have been attacked by crazy mobs by now. "Fujimon I'll be needing those keys back. Circumstances have changed and I don't see the need to burden you when I have someone else who's capable around. You can still drop by of course Fujimon,"he said. Fujimon felt dizzy and light headed. His ears must be defective because Midori had said he was taking the spare keys. They were Fujimon's life line that connected him to Midori. Why was Midori taking them away? Fujimon went down on his knees and bowed to Midori. "Midori-san forgive me. I won't be late again I promise. Punish me all you want Midori-san ."Midori raised a brow in inquisition. "Eh? Fujimon you haven't been bad per say. Rather I've found someone to reduce the burden that I have. That's why I need those keys Fujimon,"he said holding out his hand. Fujimon extracted the keys from his pocket and sorrowfully dropped them in Midori's palm. Midori patted Fujimon's head. "You'll see that things will be better this way, " he said. Fujimon nodded his head visibly defeated. Midori finished off and left to take a shower. Fujimon couldn't understand why Midori would suddenly take away his most valued possession. Cleaning and cooking for Midori allowed Fujimon more time with the doctor but with the house keys gone he was as good as everybody else. He hurriedly did the dishes and left Midori alone with his new companion. Even though Fujimon wanted to despise her he couldn't bring himself to. If Midori was truly happy with her he'd support him all the way. His only regret was that he didn't get a chance to know who she was. Oh well.

Hotaru had resumed sleeping under Midori's bed. She'd never been this emotionally drained before and it was taking a toll on her. Then the nightmare recurred once more. _Matsuoka , Yukki and Haruki all stared at her with eyes full of disgust. Kanae was crying in the shadows. Midori had turned his back on her and he was walking away. Hotaru reached out her hand and held onto his trousers. Midori glowered at her as if her mere presence left a bad taste in his mouth. Hotaru continued holding on gazing at him with her tear stained face. Midori yanked his leg away. "Midori-san! Midori-san! Don't leave Tachibana. You're the only person she has left. "Midori gave a cold laugh and looked at her with dead eyes. "I don't associate with liars and you never really meant anything to me. Deceitful little girl. You don't even know when to stop do you. "He once again turned his back on her and left her . Hotaru couldn't stop crying. Why didn't she just tell them. She could have prevented all of this._

Midori had just finished dressing up when he heard her calling out his name. She was in pain and he had to find her. He barged into her room expecting to find her there but she wasn't. "Hotaru !" he called out. He checked everywhere but he couldn't find her. He reentered his on room and sat on the bed. Where was she? Silent sobs caught his attention. They were coming from his room. Underneath his bed. Midori knelt on the ground and immediately let out a sigh of relief. She was safe though she was visibly distressed. Could it be that Hotaru was having the nightmare she had told him about the night before. Midori shook her gently. "Hotaru-chan, wake up. You're having a bad dream. " Hotaru cracked open her eyes at the sound of his gentle voice. Pale blue eyes settled on her filled with concern. Hotaru crawled away from the bed and leaned on Midori. Midori laid a comforting hand on her . "Midori-san ," she breathed out. "Yes Hotaru?" he asked. "Don't ever leave Tachibana. Never leave me." Midori nodded his head in agreement. He understood why she felt like that and he too never wanted to be away from her. "Hotaru-chan I need you to rest and calm down. Take the day off and go visit that friend of yours. I'm leaving for work now . That reminds me. Here," Midori said handing her the spare set of apartment keys. "These are your own apartment keys. So you don't have to worry yourself about being home early today.I'll see you when I come back and if you want to you can always drop by the hospital. " Hotaru smiled at Midori reassured that the dream wasn't depicting what her reality was. Midori placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he stood up to leave. "I'll see you later," he said. Hotaru felt her heart pounding and her face flushing. Even after her little drama Midori remained kind to her. She smiled as she got up to take a shower.

Fujimon trudged down the hospitals hall looking as though his life force had been sapped out. The head nurse saw him and left to greet him. She handed him the new schedule before leaving to complete her other duties. Ichi had never witnessed witnessed Fujimoto looking so depressed before. She actually felt compelled to ask him what his problem was. Ichi shook her head furiously. 'Be strong Ichi. The Fujimons of this world deserve to be extinguished not encouraged. But then I feel kind of bad for leaving him like that.'she thought. Ichi stood in Fujimoto's way giving him no choice but to look at her. Fujimoto's black orbs spared her a glance . "Hi Ichi," he said as he tried to make his way around her. "Fujimoto you went home for a couple of days and when you return you look like a zombie. I'm starting think that you were better off never leaving to begin with," Ichi said puffing up her chest. Fujimon chuckled remembering home ,"Home was great. I got to help my family out when they needed me the most. And we caught a lot of fish. Then I went to see Midori-san this morning. " Fujimon's smile faded at his last sentence. Had Fujimon and Midori had an argument or something. The wheels of Ichi's head spun insanely fast. "What happened Fujimon?" Ichi asked. Fujimon turned away from her unable to disclose what had happened this morning to Ichi. After all the doctor trusted him with his life. Fujimon's cow lip swung around merrily as he felt renewed once more in his dedication to Midori. 'Treat me like I'm garbage Midori-san. Punish me as you see fit. I will never leave your side,' he thought. "Did you see a blonde woman at his apartment" Ichi asked. She was taking a shot in the dark but who knew she might end up hitting something good. Fujimon being Fujimon gazed upon her as if she was a mind reader. "How did you know. Can you read my mind too ?"he asked her all sparkly eyed. Ichi received her answer and that's all that mattered to her. This wasn't like Midori at all taking such a big step as moving in together with someone who wasn't her. She'd have to eliminate the woman before things got out of hand and her Midori decided to settle down with **_her_**.

Hotaru lay sprawled on Kanae's bed. Kanae was curling up her eyelashes in preparation for her date and she wanted Hotaru to tag along. Apparently Kanae's date was bringing along a friend so as usual Kanae was coaxing Hotaru into something she didn't want to do.

"Hotaru get up. Lying there won't solve any problems and all you're doing is growing mushrooms in my bedroom. And I told you to get ready. Your date won't be pleased to see you in your current state,"she said applying her mascara. Hotaru huffed and mentally raised her fist at Kanae for her persistence. Hotaru perfectly understood why Kanae was doing this but Hotaru couldn't help feeling depressed. "If Kanae wants Tachibana to come along she should dress Tachibana,"Hotaru said without thinking. Kanae trembled making Hotaru fear that she'd gone too far but then she started laughing. She held the curling iron menacingly as Hotaru tried to find the quickest escape route. "Remember Hotaru you asked for this. So don't lay police charges and issue a restraining order against me. I'm going to make you gorgeous." Hotaru gulped. Kanae was going to kill her her beauty products. Mrs Yajima heard screaming and things crashing. "Girls ," she chuckled. Kanae Yajima blew out her breath as she reveled in her master piece. And she was still waiting for her award from the stingy world community. "Eh .. Kanae I can't walk in these, "Hotaru complained lifting up her foot staring at the accident waiting to happen. "Hotaru we're just going for food then a movie. You won't have to walk around that much,"Kanae said trying to cheer her up. Hotaru stood up in the death traps and took a few steps. She was not going to be defeated by a pair of shoes.

Raiden sipped at his orange soda as he waited for their dates to arrive. For his sake he prayed that his date would not leave him for Masahiko as it had been the case most of the time. Raiden was a charming guy with good looks. But Masahiko was on another level. One look at his devilishly red eyes and his incredible sex appeal had females swooning over him. But Masahiko wasn't the type of guy that entertained the ladies. He preferred being solitary and distant. Raiden shook his head. What a waste of good talents. So as a test he'd always bring Masahiko around to ensure whether the girl he chose would be faithful to him or not. And so far none of them had passed. He clutched his chest. God did that sting. "Raiden when is your girl coming along. I'm running on a tight schedule," he said ruffling his silky raven hair. Raiden took another sip. "Any minute now," he said. Masahiko took out his phone and began texting.

"Hi Raiden," Kanae gushed. Kanae met Raiden at the convenient store were she worked on the weekends to pay for her bills. Raiden was a young franchiser in the technology world and Kanae was impressed. They hit it off right. Raiden stood up to greet Kanae. They shared a brief hug. "This is my friend Hotaru Tachibana,"she said introducing Hotaru. Hotaru was already eyeing the menu deciding on what she would like. Raiden greeted Hotaru just as warmly rather happy that Kanae had so many wonderful friends. Masahiko who was uninterested in their proceedings continued texting away. Hotaru spared him a glance away from the menu. Her date didn't look bad at least. Though he seemed like a knuckle head who was self centered. "Hey Masahiko this is Kanae and her friend Hotaru." "Nice to meet you,"he said not even looking up. Kanae's brow twitched at them clearly being ignored. Who did he think he was?

Hotaru appeared unfazed by his reaction. Raiden pulled out a chair for Kanae beside him and she sat down. Masahiko refused to acknowledge Hotaru's presence and she sat down on her own throwing herself into her seat. Masahiko was surprised by her non existent gracefulness. He took a look at his date. She appeared normal by all standards and she was reading the menu instead of sneaking glances at him. Wasn't he more important than the food on the menu card. Why did it annoy him that he was being disregarded for a meal. Normally girls would be chatting away and all he had to do was ignore them and nod once in a while. She seemed as though she was dating the menu. Masahiko pocketed his phone and pulled down the menu. Hotaru turned to gaze at the disturber. She was just about to decide on what she wanted to have. Hypnotizing red eyes stared at her as if she was some mystery he had to figure out. Hotaru finally saw his full profile and admitted that he was handsome but none the less food came first. "Yes?" she asked. Masahiko dragged the menu to himself started reading through it. Hotaru was appalled by his rudeness. He had his own menu card to read. "Masahiko-san you have a menu right beside you," she said . Masahiko spared her a glance before saying," I know that. I just wanted to order for you. You know my treat."

"Tachibana will forgive you for that if you order something good for me. Okay?" she said. "Of course. I order nothing but the best for my dates," he said.

Raiden sipped rather noisily through his straw. He coughed ferociously when he sucked in dry air. Raiden had never really seen Masahiko entertain his dates. So this was a start. Raiden was glad that Kanae seemed to like him more than his friend. Later the waitress arrived Raiden and Masahiko both ordered for their dates and themselves. "Masahiko-san tell Tachibana something," she said. Masahiko turned to look at the blonde haired woman. He noticed that she liked calling herself in the third person which was peculiar but this was a one date thing so he wouldn't be worried. "What is it?" he asked. "Tachibana noticed that you seem to dislike her. You don't have to worry Masahiko-san . I don't see you as potential boyfriend material or any commitment material for that matter. So don't worry okay," she said. Her words were meant to comfort him but instead all she did was stoke the fire. Raiden choked on his drink. No one had ever talked to Masahiko like that . Masahiko froze for a bit. Who did she think she was telling him that he was practically insufficient to handle any relationship. Especially with her.

Their orders arrived and Masahiko smirked . He handed the vegetable salad to Hotaru and the burger to himself. Lesson number one for ignoring him and then insulting his masculinity. Hotaru stared at the vegetables like they were unnatural things. She poked around a bit before remembering her manners and eating. Kanae knew how sensitive Hotaru was about her food and considered leaving the date if this was how her friend was going to be treated. "Hotaru let's go," Kanae said standing up. Raiden's face dropped and he gave Masahiko a dirty look. Masahiko merely shrugged and went on eating. "Kanae don't worry about me. Tachibana was becoming a bit of a cow so it's good that Masahiko-san ordered this for her. Besides Masahiko-san seems a bit frail. Let him build up his strength. Right, " Hotaru encouraged. Raiden seemed like a decent guy by Hotaru's standards and she didn't want to ruin it for Kanae because she couldn't put up with his jerky friend for a couple of hours. Masahiko's eye twitched. How the hell did he end up with her as a date.

After lunch they went for the movie. Hotaru staggered on her feet. Her head felt light. In the lobby Masahiko couldn't help but notice that Hotaru seemed pale . She hadn't seemed fully healthy when he met her earlier today. Adding an inadequate lunch to the list was not good. Hotaru bumped into his chest. "Sorry. I didn't see you there," she apologized. Masahiko couldn't help feeling guilty for what he had done even though it was petty revenge. Masahiko tapped her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Eh ? Of course . " she said giving him one of her blinding smiles. He wasn't buying it though."Hey order whatever you need. I'll get it for you," he said. Hotaru's face instantly lit up with excitement. She gave him a brief squeeze and said,"To be honest Tachibana thought she was going to pass out any moment. But Masahiko-san saved her. Thank you." Masahiko nodded in acknowledgement. Masahiko sat next to her in the theater were he was more captivated by her than the movie. Where the heck was all that food going?She was so petite yet she ate as if the whole world was under attack. After the date Kanae and Hotaru said their good byes. Masahiko watched Hotaru go still a bit curious about her. Raiden noticed Masahiko's confused look and chuckled. "Hasegawa if you wanted another date you could have asked her before she left. Masahiko shook his head. "I'm not crazy. So don't go throwing suicidal suggestions like that around" he said as he took his leave. "Hey buddy. Wait up, " Raiden said.

Midori just getting ready to leave when his door swung open. "Midori-san. Tachibana would have visited you earlier but Kanae ended up dragging me to her date. Thank you for the advice Midori-san. Meeting a jerk did a lot to lighten Tachibana's mood and want to punch someone in the face," she babbled. Midori couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was in her floral summer dress and black strappy heels. "Hn, really. That's great Hotaru. Since Hotaru-chan made such a great effort dressing up let's go out for dinner," he suggested. Hotaru's eyes sparkled as though he had offered her the world. "Midori-san you're the best. Tachibana had to endure a salad from her sinister date. If all men are like him I won't get married " Midori laughed. "Let's not get hasty. Not all men behave the way he does." He led Hotaru out and they left together hand in hand. Fujimon who had been performing his last round check ups saw Midori leaving with the blonde haired woman again. And Fujimon had missed another chance to greet Midori's woman.

Masahiko was staking out the restaurant were his partner was talking to an illegal military weapon arms dealer trying to strike a deal with him . They needed to get to his warehouse and shut down the base of his criminal operations . Masahiko was glancing outside the window when he saw his date from earlier walking hand in hand with a man who seemed like an old fashioned gentleman. He snickered. So that was what she liked. "Whatever," he said under his breath.

The young blonde maiden kept on looking at her companion in adoration and happiness which surprisingly annoyed Masahiko. What did the other guy possess that he did not? They were both good looking, Masahiko was taller and more muscular. So why did she prefer him ?

Midori and Hotaru were both eating when Midori broke the silence."Hotaru have you ever felt as though your world would shatter if you lost someone?" he asked. Hotaru thought about her mom , dad and her friends. "Tachibana always feels that way about her dad. Dad is so kind and compassionate. But he's always been so sick. Tachibana fears that dad might not be able to walk Tachibana down the aisle as he had promised. Or he won't be able to see his grandchild before he passes on," she said as she set her chopsticks down. Midori understood her pain. He took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. The doctor found himself at crossroads. He wanted to offer the world but at the same time he wasn't certain that she'd be willing to accept his plan. He took a risky gamble. "If you are unable to find someone you wish to start a family with within the next three years I'll gladly ask for your hand in marriage. We both have similar circumstances and a duty to fulfill to those around us. Apart from that I don't think there's anyone else I'd rather spend my life with.I'd be more than happy to have you as my bride." Midori said gazing at her with his pale blue eyes.'Ehhhh! Midori-san said that he wanted to marry me! Tachibana never knew that Midori-san felt that way. But then again Tachibana doesn't mind being with Midori-san. ' Hotaru thought to herself. Her face turned into a deep shade of red. "But why Midori-san. Tachibana doesn't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do," she reasoned. Midori sighed as he looked into her eyes. "Believe me when I say that you're not forcing me into making an impromptu decision. We both stand to benefit from the union so why not solve each other's problems," he said. 'That does make a lot of sense,' she though. "It's a deal. I'll marry Midori-san if I'm unable to find someone in the next three years. " she said. Midori was relieved when she didn't reject his proposal. Maybe his mother was correct about something for the first time in his life. Just hearing her say that made him happy. Midori leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Hotaru flushed at his sudden actions. The doctor smiled at her and continued with his meal.

Masahiko who had abandoned his post in the car to track down his unusual date couldn't help overhearing their conversation. So he had three years to snatch her from that man. How entertaining. Even though he'd originally found her a bit brash and severely honest she had captured his interest and he wasn't about to lose her to the man she was talking to. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty to attain what he wanted as it was the case with all Hasegawa's. By hook or crook he'd get Hotaru Tachibana.

end of chapter 5*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haruki paced his bedroom floor. Why was he so worked up? 'Hotaru' he had been almost a month since the incident at Kanae's house. Every time he suggested that he should pay her a visit Hotaru would behave erratically or when she invited him over she seemed out of breath. What was Hotaru hiding? He was certain that Masamune knew something but he wasn't letting him in on the secret. And it pissed off Haruki a lot. He stomped his foot in frustration. He was going to get some answers even if it meant tying her down.

* * *

Midori sat on the sofa languidly changing the channels. In the mornings he'd usually watch the morning news but he recently got addicted to the the crime channel which Hotaru seemed to get so fired up about. He had to admit that it wasn't bad. Midori was awarded the chance to view the world from both sides. But what really captivated him was when the officers were conducting a man-hunt. He took note of the pro's and con's of both parties actions. And he found it quite refreshing. Hotaru was wiping down the sink when she heard a knock. She unconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped down her hands. Hotaru had observed that Midori didn't usually have that much company visiting his residence. She removed the latch from the door and swung the door open. Before her stood a regal woman with a severely cold gaze. She had blue-black hair and violet eyes. The woman appeared to be no older than forty. In her body shaping royal blue long sleeved fitted dress it was visible that she worked out. Violet eyes sized up Hotaru making her feel bare and vulnerable. Her radiating beauty contradicted her cold demeanor. Finally finding her voice Hotaru cleared her throat and cleared her voice. "Good morning. How can I help you?" she asked. The ice queen sneered slightly which was hardly visible but Hotaru noticed.

"Are you done sinking your claws into Midori. I'd like to talk to him. Do yourself a favor and collect your things and scamper off before I embarrass you,"she commanded. Hotaru was taken aback. This woman was accusing her of being inappropriate with Midori." Eh? Midori-san and I... " she was about to tell her that nothing was going on but Midori interjected and held Hotaru by the shoulders. Midori's eyes washed over his mother rather coldly. She gave him an equal stare. "Mother you came to my apartment on your own free accord. Don't go about ordering Hotaru around as if you own the place. If you have no good reason to be here I suggest you leave," he said pulling Hotaru closer to himself. Hotaru's ears started ringing. Mother?! That was Midori's mother! Who would have guessed that the reigning queen of ice was his mother. Wait a minute actually that made a lot of sense. "Midori you know why I'm here and I expect that what we discussed must be delivered today. I gave you a month to decide,"she said.

"Of course. I've made my choice and she's the one," he said rubbing Hotaru's shoulders. 'Midori-san and his mother made some kind of agreement. How am I involved in this?' Hotaru thought. Rika Nagamasa took a good look at her son's choice. She chuckled thinking that he was pulling at her leg. In front of her was a young woman who was probably still in university. One who hadn't been hardened by the reality of life's hardship's . And finally she had no sense of dressing like the young woman she wanted to see at her son's side. Lime green eyes flickered over her face in confusion. Rika gave the young woman another glance as she took in the denim shorts and red cat eared hoodie. Midori hadn't even put effort in this. "Are you going to make your dear mother stand in the doorway as you converse with her. You truly are heartless Midori," she said. Hotaru gulped, how was she going to get out of this. Midori spared her a small distant smile. "How could I possibly forget my manners . Please come on in dear mother,"he said dragging Hotaru inside as well. Hotaru fought the strong urge to turn on her heels and run. These two inside the same room made the air so thick with tension Hotaru was struggling to breathe. 'Calm down Hotaru calm down,' she repeated in her head. Midori's mother picked up a small black suit case from the floor. Midori raised an eyebrow in question. She hadn't mentioned that she was staying over when she had called. Hotaru noticed the small bag and paled. Ice queen was staying over but there weren't any other spare bedrooms. The only spare bedroom was the one she was using."Excuse me ," Hotaru said to Rika as she dragged Midori by his sleeve into her room.

"Midori-san , Tachibana was not made aware that your mother would be living with us . Where is she sleeping?" Hotaru asked.

Midori gave her a blank look then as if a light bulb had blinked alight in his head he smiled. " I thought it was obvious. You and I share a room. My mother will sleep in yours for the mean time. She is already under the impression that we share a room. If you may possibly stealthily move your things into mine you would have done me a great favor," Midori said. Hotaru shrunk back in surprise. "Eh ? Midori-san we can't leave your mother thinking that Tachibana is lewd. How am I supposed to hold up my head in front of her?" she asked staring into Midori's pale blue eyes. Midori sighed and ran his fingers into his hair. "I was afraid this day would come. But alas every promise has its day in the sun. Hotaru-chan remember that time when you said that you owed me your life. I've come to collect what was handed to me. Unless of course you were lying to me. You know how I treat deceitful little girls right?" Midori said tilting her face upwards. Hotaru did not miss the sadistic glint in his eyes. Hotaru's face heated up as memories flooded into her mind from their previous encounters. With his face a few inches from hers she couldn't help thinking about that. "Yes Midori-san. Tachibana does not lie but I don't understand why she thinks that you and I are together," she said speaking out her mind. Midori laughed for a while. "It's only natural that a man shares a room with his soon to be fiance. Wouldn't it be unusual if a man and his fiance lived in separate rooms?" he asked. "Of course it would. But you and I aren't engaged, " Hotaru concluded. Midori captured her hand in his and rested it on his chest. " For my sake please make it believable Hotaru-chan. I don't want to be swarmed by women at some insufferable match making ceremony. As it is the only woman I think about is you and no-one else. Hotaru-chan that woman has evil intentions with me. Don't let me be slaughtered," he said. Hotaru blew out her breath and said,"Fine Midori-san. Tachibana will help. Only because she doesn't want to be the reason why Midori-san get's dragged off to some ceremony where he'll probably die and haunt Tachibana. And you left me with no choice" Just the thought of Midori's enraged ghost hovering around her made her shiver. "Let's do this !" Hotaru stated with the fire of excitement in her eyes. Midori couldn't help the warmth that flooded into his heart. She made him feel these unusual things but they were fascinating to him ."Hn, lead the way Hotaru-chan. Oh and by the way," Midori caught her waist and pressed her against his chest. Hotaru wriggled as she tried to escape from his grip. "Midori-san! Stop being weird!" she yelled. Weird she said? Midori chuckled seductively. He pressed her further into him and heard her gasp. "It's not so weird anymore is it? " he asked. Hotaru's heart pumped fiercely. Midori stooped low enough to whisper into her ear. "I will often show you gestures of my affection whilst my mother is around. Something like this or more. Don't overreact or fight me . She has a sharp eye so she'll notice when something is off. Right Hotaru-chan?" . Hotaru's ears were ringing whilst her heart drummed in her chest. She lay her hands on Midori's. "Yes Midori-san. I understand. But you should always be on your guard. Tachibana can't control all her reactions. " Hotaru peeled away Midori's hands as she stepped outside.  
Rika was surveying her son's residence. She couldn't help feeling the disappointment that was sinking into her bones. Midori had more than enough money to buy a lavish house and yet he chose an apartment. She failed to understand him. Her husband seemed to be at better terms with Midori yet he too lacked the answers she needed. She gave out a low sigh. That's when she heard footsteps coming from the corridor. Expecting to see her son she looked up only to find the young woman from earlier coming towards her. Rika mentally sighed. What was her son doing when she wasn't around to guide him. " Mrs Nagamasa I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't introduce myself. You see Midori-san hardly has any guests over and I was shocked to see his mother at the door. Forgive me. I'm Hotaru Tachibana, " Hotaru said.  
Rika was impressed to find the young woman before her speaking normally and not stuttering like a fool. She was confident and Rika liked that. Rika patted the seat beside hers indicating Hotaru to sit down. Hotaru took a seat. The older woman turned to face Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan feel free to call me Rika. I've come to the understanding that my son selected you but do you really know him well enough? Even **that** side of him," she said. Hotaru gave her a small smile. " Rika-san I've known Midori-san for more than three years now. I've seen all the sides of Midori-san including that side. But I don't mind at all. Midori-san cares for me a lot and I also share the same feelings for him, " Hotaru chimed. Rika watched Hotaru as she spoke. It seemed as though Hotaru had a lot of potential in being her son's future wife. Rika couldn't help admitting that she was enthralled by hearing her speak of her friends and colleagues. " How could I possibly drown you with my endless rambling. Rika-san would you like something to drink?" Hotaru asked. " Yes please. A cup of green tea would do me just fine, " she said. Hotaru stood up to prepare Midori's mother her drink.  
Midori entered the room and took a quick glance at his mother. She seemed comfortable enough so she approved of Hotaru after all. He smiled briefly. At least he didn't have to force her to do his bidding at least. That would have been tiring.  
"Mother I can see that you are satisfied. How about we cut to the chase. I delivered so in turn you have to stop pestering me, "he said. "She's not entirely what I expected but at least you show interest in her. But you haven't fully delivered our deal. I'm still waiting for my grandchild," Rika said striking her son with her violet eyes. Midori and Rika both looked at the kitchen were the sound of a cup breaking had come from. Hotaru was panicking . Midori said that his mother only wanted him to have a fiance so what was the deal about a baby. A sheen of sweat formed on her brow as she glanced at the sitting room. Both mother and son were casting their concerned looks at her. She waved her hand to obtain their attention. " Sorry about that. I was clumsy. Silly me. " Hotaru knelt on the ground and began picking up the shattered remnants of the cup. She had been startled by what Midori's mother had said. No wonder she broke the cup. Lost yet again in her thoughts Hotaru continued picking up the pieces. Then she felt a sharp stab of pain. Her eyes landed on her index finger where a trickle of blood was making it's path down her finger. Mesmerized by it's flow Hotaru didn't move from her stance. Before the droplet could hit the ground her finger was encased by something warm and moist. Midori held Hotaru's hand as he gently sucked at the small gash. Her face flushed as she realized what he was doing. Midori released her hand and helped her up. " Hotaru-chan wash your hand under the tap. There are some band aids in the medicine cabinet that you can use for that. Don't worry about the rest of this I'll do it." Pale blue eyes washed over her checking for any other injuries. Finding non he dismissed her.  
Rika had watched everything unfold before her eyes. Realizing that Midori was truly taken by the young woman she blew out a low breath. Hotaru had some redeeming qualities such as a her kind heart, her lively energy and her rather cherubic features. Maybe Rika needed a breath of fresh air in her life. Something unusual and unthinkable. Rika couldn't imagine what her adorable grandchildren would be like. Just the thought of them made her beam. She would spoil them rotten.  
Midori set a cup of hot tea before his mother. "Mother drink up. It'll get cold, " he said. "Thank you Midori," she said as she took a sip.  
"We agreed that I had four years to deliver the final agreement. Besides Hotaru is not ready for that yet. She still needs to experience life more without the obligations of being a mother," Midori said. Although his thoughts contradicted what he was conveying to his mother. Midori never thought that he'd ever want children of his own but with the appearance of Hotaru came with the sudden need to start his own family. Maybe he'd taken a hit to the head.  
"Well Midori you can't keep me waiting forever. I require a grandchild from you. Other women my age are already running around with their grandchildren while enjoying their retirement benefits. Whilst I'm stuck with son who refuses to acknowledge his mother's desires" she complained.  
"The opposite is true for me. If you keep on bothering me I'll terminate our deal," Midori threatened. Rika almost choked on her tea. " You wouldn't dare. How could you do that to your own mother ," she asked.  
Midori merely gave her a bored stare. Even though Midori took on his father's appearance he behaved more or the same as her. So she wasn't intimidated by his actions.  
"Midori-san don't do that to your mother," Hotaru scolded. " Hn? What was it? Are you really up to fulfilling my mother's wishes. If that's the case you know that I'm very generous and I can't deny a pretty girl what she wants,"he said. Hotaru waved her hands in-front of herself. "Midori-san you know that I didn't mean that. You're twisting my words.I was saying that you shouldn't treat your mother like that. She only wants what any other woman wants. Midori-san should only reserve that look for foes not for relatives, " Hotaru said. This was hard work avoiding calling herself in the third person. But she couldn't afford to slip up knowing that Midori's mother hadn't truly liked her from the get go. Midori wore his silly smile as he looked at Hotaru. " Hotaru-chan is too kindhearted. Well I guess I have no choice now since Hotaru-chan has spoken. " Midori said as he stood up. "Hotaru I'm on a tight schedule and if I don't leave now I'll be late for my early morning appointment. Take good care of my mother okay. I'll see you later," he said grabbing his coat and giving her a peck on the cheek. Hotaru paled a bit. She robotically turned to look at Midori's mother who was passing her dirty looks. 'Kyaaa! What does Tachibana do with her. The look in her eyes says that she doesn't like Tachibana. Midori-san sentenced me to my death' she thought. Hotaru wore a nervous smile . "Rika-san T-I was about to go out too. So I'll have your room ready then we can go to the park together," Hotaru said.  
Rika turned her nose up and gave an arrogant Hmph. "I have an appointment at a spa today and I intend to keep it. Why would I want to go dilly-dallying in the park ? My beautiful complexion would be ruined. And you Hotaru-chan. If you are indeed going to be my son's wife we have to make a few changes. I can't have people thinking that I've lost my standards. You are accompanying me today. " she said as she sipped her tea. Hotaru's spirit drooped. There was no running away from this.

* * *

Ichi trailed Midori as he entered the hospital. Ever since the mystery woman appeared in his life the doctor seemed revived and happy. Today he appeared to be excited about something. "Midori-sensei!' she called out . The doctor stopped and faced her. "Ichi. Good morning. How are you?" he asked. In her rush she had disregarded formal greeting. How embarrassing. Color flooded her cheeks."Good morning Midori-sensei. I am well. You see Fujimon has called in sick this morning so I've been asked to temporarily fill in his place," she said. "Eh? All is well Ichi. I never knew that Fujimon was ill," he said walking away. To be honest he wasn't that sick. When Ichi had found him sneezing a bit she had threatened to have him incapacitated if he didn't take a few days off. Fujimon being Fujimon took the bait and stayed home. Awarding Ichi the perfect opportunity to make her moves on Midori. Haruka heard Midori's and Ichi's conversation. He didn't have a problem with Fujimon so he often talked to him. Last time he checked Fujimon wasn't sick enough to be bed ridden so what was really going on. Haruka stared at the two retreating figures. Well there was no point in sticking his nose in places that didn't concern him. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to the director's office.  
Later that day the last of Midori's patients entered his office. A young woman who looked rather worn out. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her hair was disheveled. In her arms was her eight months old daughter who wouldn't stop crying. Clearly this woman was having a hard time with her child. Midori stood up and offered her a seat. " Good afternoon Mrs Kurama. I've been expecting you for a while now, " Midori said gently smiling upon her. Mrs Kurama began sniffing and it turned into wrecking sobs. "Help me doctor Midori. I just...I just can't take this anymore. She won't stop crying and I don't get a moments rest. Kei won't eat or sleep. It's too much .Thoughts I'm ashamed of .. Thoughts I shouldn't have as a mother have been seeding themselves into my mind," she said. " What kind of thoughts?" he asked. " Dr Midori. I can't even say it out loud. ," she said.  
Ichi took the young infant and checked it's temperature. Nothing out of the ordinary as it seemed. The doctor snapped on his latex gloves . Midori got the infant from Ichi and examined her. "Nothing to worry about . The baby is just teething. Some children fuss more than others. Here I'll write down this list of medicine's you need to get for her. And Mrs Kurama I recommend you see me twice a week. You are suffering from postnatal depression . There's nothing wrong with you. It's just the stress and hormones are affecting you tremendously. How long are you often with the baby?" Midori asked.  
" I take care of her the whole day. My husband is always at work so we're often left alone together, " she said.  
Midori nodded his head. "If possible I'll advise you to hire a helper or have a close relative to help you out." he said as he wrote down her prescription. "Thank you Dr Midori, " she said as she arose. Midori led her out then shut his door. " What a long day it' been. I'm exhausted. Thanks to you Ichi I got through it . " he said as he stretched. Ichi blushed , "Midori sensei there's no need to thank me. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Speaking of which why don't we grab supper together I'll treat you," Ichi gushed. Midori's eye's widened a bit. An opportunity to escape his mother? Was Ichi God-sent? He rubbed his eyes. He couldn't call Hotaru and tell her to count him out. She'd be crushed but then again his mother was at home and he wanted to keep their contact as minimum as possible. The thought of sneaking away tempted him a lot. He ruffled his hair giving Ichi a perfect view of his jaw line. She almost collapsed. Why was Midori so perfect? " I'm afraid I can't join you Ichi," he said removing his lab coat and hanging it on the rack. She shook with anger and hurt as she clenched her fists. 'No more of this. I have to be strong,' she thought. Ichi , the one who had always respected Midori's personal boundaries, crossed the line. Midori was surprised when he found her clinging to his waist. Ichi was panting is she held onto Midori with her head pressed against his back. He let out a low sigh. "Ichi wh... " "Midori-sensei. Why is it that you never looked at me. Couldn't you see the love I harbor for you in my eyes. For years I have loved you but you always saw right through me . Brushing off my feelings as though they were insignificant. I love you Midori-sensei!" she screamed.  
Midori removed Ichi's arms from his person and faced her. Ichi was being driven by emotion and that much Midori understood. She froze startled by Midori's reaction to her. Did he not feel the same?He gently patted her head. " Hn?Ichi I can't return these feelings you have for me. When you meet the right person you'll forget that you ever loved me. I'm not a good person after all ," Midori said removing his glasses and placing them inside the drawer. Ichi felt disappointment wash over her. Her heart clenched with hurt. " Then why? Why does she get a chance to love you Midori-sensei? Is it because you love her too ?"she asked. Midori halted. By her was she referring to Hotaru? Ichi got her answer from the way Midori had reacted. The only reason why Ichi had been rejected was because of Minori. ' I have to eliminate the threat' Ichi said to herself.

* * *

Midori took out his apartment key and unlocked the door. What he found was a sight to behold. Hotaru was wearing an apron and a hair net. He snickered. His mother had made plenty of changes alright. Some which he did appreciate. It was amazing seeing his mother teaching Hotaru how to arrange the dishes elegantly. Hotaru was almost leaning into one of the dishes trying to get a closer look. One push and she'd be swimming in it. Hotaru heard Midori entering the room and thanked heaven for her good fortune. Rika Nagamasa did not joke around and seeing Midori around meant some of that pressure would be alleviated. She instantly dropped what she was doing and ran for Midori. Midori captured her in his arms as she leaned into him. As he rested his chin on her head the smell of berries and cream wafted into his nose. "Midori-san is so heartless. Tachibana had to slave all day at the hands of his mother. The horrors Tachibana faced. TGC is child's play, " she whispered. Midori chuckled . So it was that bad huh. "Hotaru-chan I'm here alright. She won't bother you anymore, " he said rubbing her back.  
"It's rude to whisper in public. Unless you're talking about me?" Rika said brandishing the wooden spoon like a weapon. "No Rika-san. T-I was just telling Midori-san how much I missed him. That's all," and she darted off to Rika's side. Supper went on well and surprisingly Rika had taken a greater liking to Hotaru than Midori had presumed. Alas a great war had been delayed. Midori's mother and Hotaru did the dishes together while Midori took a shower.  
"It's late Rika-san. Thank you for today. Goodnight then." Hotaru said as she walked to her room. Rika had discovered the honest truth about Hotaru and Midori's relationship earlier that day at the spa. The quick witted and sharp eyed Rika saw all. No wonder Hotaru was so embarrassed about everything. How was Rika supposed to get her wish if they weren't even sleeping together. She decided to take matters into her own hands. "Hotaru-chan you're coming with me," she said. Hotaru found herself being dragged by her hoodie to Midori's mother's room. 'Midori-san has left me at the hands of evil yet again. So cruel,' she wept.  
Midori was towel drying his hair when he heard the door clicking open. The door closed and the lock was latched on. "Hotaru you're finally in. I thought my mother had gotten her way and actually permanently took care of you," he said. " Let me help you with that Midori-san." Hotaru said as she climbed on the bed and reached for the towel. She gently towel dried his hair Midori threw his head back. Her touch was always so intoxicating. The smell of berries and cream found its way into his nose again. "Hotaru-chan that fragrance you are using is quite hypnotic, " he said breathing her scent in. Hotaru's face flushed at his compliment. "T-thank you Midori-san. It was a gift from Kanae," she said. He mentally noted to thank Kanae when he met ber. But then something was different in the atmosphere. Midori grabbed her wrist and turned to face her. Hotaru shied away from his gaze. Midori had found it unusual when she wasn't as loud as she usually was. He had figured out that there was something peculiar going on. Oddly enough tonight she was dressed in a scarlet silk robe. He knew that Hotaru preferred regular nightwear and not this type of clothing. Hotaru decided to face Midori after all there was no point in hiding. She had only done as his mother asked her to do. Midori's breath hitched as he took in the sight of her. Her eyes were lined with black eye-liner making them look bigger ,brighter and sultry. Her hair was falling in waves over her shoulders. Hotaru parted her red painted lips to explain to Midori about her current state. He was clearly in shock. "Midori-san I can..." Hotaru failed to talk as Midori captured her lips in a seething hot kiss. Midori had discarded the insane thought of waiting three years. His restraint had been shattered that day. Hotaru was shocked at first. There was no-one around so why was Midori-san continuing with the charade. She wanted to stop him but then it felt ...so right. Her body behaved as though it had a mind of it's own. She leaned into him as his tongue explored the caverns of her mouth. Hotaru moaned into his mouth. Midori couldn't find the will power to stop himself as he lay her on his bed. Hotaru's hair flowed around her like as she took in rapid breaths. Midori feathered kisses around her jaw line and down her neck and Hotaru leaned into his touch. Midori couldn't stop the burning need he felt to touch her. He undid the knot and just as he was about to part the robe a gentle hand held him.  
Hotaru finally realized where they were going and she grew nervous. She wasn't ready , not yet. As she looked into Midori's pale blue eyes she could see that he understood what she meant. Hotaru sat up and tied the knot around her robe. Midori sat next to her and gave an exasperated sigh. "Midori-san I apologize for leading you on like that. But it was your mother's idea. I thought you'd know that Tachibana hadn't done this on purpose," she explained. Midori tapped the side of his head. He gave the old witch less credit than she deserved. If Hotaru hadn't stopped him when she did he would have gone through with it without any second thoughts. " Of course Hotaru-chan . I don't know what came over me. So you take right and I'll take left. Then you can tell me all about your adventures with my mother, " he said trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere. "Eh? Of course Midori-san. This was the most fierce opponent Tachibana has ever encountered," she said.  
Rika leaned on the head board as she read her novel. Nothing was better than relaxing to a good book after a long day of hard work. Hotaru's phone rang on the side table. Rika put down her book and checked the screen. She smiled at how efficient her plan had been. Whilst Hotaru had been in her room she swiped her phone and Hotaru hadn't noticed. Rika checked the caller I.D. A young brown haired man named Haruki was calling Hotaru this late at night. She raised her brow. Rika answered the phone. "Hello?" she said.  
"Hotaru I've been trying to contact you for ages. Kanae said that you were taking out the trash and you couldn't come to the phone. How much garbage do you have for crying out loud! Never mind that tomorrow you said that you would be there for me for my first day at Hoshishiro Hospital. It's kinda lousy since I couldn't find internship anywhere else. Now I have to put up with them. That sucks," he complained.  
Rika blew out her breath. "Listen here. Hotaru-chan can't come to the phone. Considering how much you talk it's no wonder she avoids your calls like the plague. You're talking to Rika Nagamasa," she said. Haruki snorted. "What the hell would she be doing with anything related to that bastard Midori," he said smugly. Rika's grip on the phone tightened significantly.  
"That bastard happens to be my son," she said. Haruki audibly gulped. "Sorry about that. Slip of the tongue. If you could so kindly hand the phone to her right now, "he said.  
Rika smirked into the phone. "Well that's impossible right now. I can't dream of disturbing them at this time, " she said. Haruki's sweat went cold. What did she mean by them. " You can't possibly mean Hotaru and Midori ," he mumbled. "You've proven yourself quite the genius young man. Do yourself a favor and have a good nights rest. You have a big day tomorrow," she said as she hung up.

*********************end of chapter 6***************************

Thank you for the reviews. They give me the strength to continue writing. I'm sorry that I can't update as often as I usually did but I'll try to frequently update.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haruki replayed his conversation with Rika over and over again in his head. "Hotaru and the king. Together? No no no," he thought out loud. He refused to accept what she said even with the stone hard evidence accompanying it. Hotaru had be avoiding him more often than usual. Kanae was always coming up with some elaborate excuse to make up for her disappearances. Haruki slapped the side of his head. " This can't be real. There's absolutely no way in hell that Hotaru is with that bastard Nagamasa!" he shouted.

Yukimura and Matsuoka were playing a game of cards when they heard Haruki raging. They ignored it at first . "Mattsun have you done anything to anger Haruki-kun?" Yuki asked. Matsuoka settled his blue eyes on Yukki feeling a bit offended. "Why did you have to go and assume that its my doing? Probably he hasn't entirely gotten over his awkward years. He might have noticed something he didn't like," he said blowing out smoke. Yukki raised his hands to his chest and pouted. "How could Mattsun say that? Maybe we're reading this the wrong way. Has Haruki-kun been dating a girl?" he asked. Matsuoka dragged in some smoke and held it in. " Huh ? Not that I know of. Although he seems to like Hotaru," Matsuoka said. "Tachibana-chan must be really popular. Even Matsuoka-san couldn't resist the temptation at one point. Getting all red in the face when she hugged you," Yukki said moving his shoulders suggestively. Matsuoka sputtered on the smoke. " I couldn't help it okay. She was the second person after you who stood by me even when I was the one who abandoned her. I guess it was more of adoration than it was love. It took a while to understand how I truly felt but now I know. On the other hand... " Matsuoka and Yukki both stared at the door were an enraged Haruki was panting. He had tried calling Hotaru again but the same woman had answered . Matsuoka put down his cards and went to check on Haruki. "Haruki are you alright?" he asked. Haruki didn't feel okay. His future had been snatched from under his nose. Haruki supported himself on Matsuoka's shoulder. "Mune you have been holding back on some vital information about Hotaru. I know that you know something that I don't,' Haruki said staring him dead in the eye. Matsuoka gulped. Haruki wasn't the best person to tell what he knew. The Hosokawa heir was a ticking time bomb. He scratched his head in thought. "Haruki I suggest you take a seat, " Matsuoka said turning away from him. Haruki knew then that whatever Masamune was about to tell him wasn't pleasant. Yukimura kept on looking at the two of them in confusion. Was there something he was missing out on. "Mattsun why is Haruki-kun trying destroy my little apartment? I know that it's a bit filthy but at least none of my things are broken. At least none of them were damaged. That was until Haruki-kun almost broke my door off its hinges. I might have been promoted at work and all but what good is a promotion if I spend all my money on repair work," Yukki cried. "Tooru will you shut up! I'll get your stupid door fixed. Mune tell me what I need to know," he demanded. "What do you know?" Matsuoka asked. "Don't even get me started. Maybe it's a prank call or whatever but she sounded dead serious," he said. "Apparently Hotaru and the king are together at this late hour. Impossible right? Right Mune? Why aren't you agreeing with me? It's a joke right? " Haruki asked. Matsuoka wanted to pass it off as a joke too but it was impossible. Especially when he knew what he did. "Hotaru and Midori have developed a complex relationship. One that I believe goes beyond the borders of friendship," he said. Haruki's eyes darkened in color. He squeezed his fists struggling to accept the truth. "What do you mean that they were getting extra chummy. Nagamasa doesn't think along those lines. The guy is as thick as lead when it comes to emotions, " Haruki stated. Matsuoka shook his head. "That's what I would have said as well if I hadn't seen what I did for myself. A few weeks ago I was coming from work when I spotted Hotaru and Midori walking together. I was curious about what they were up to so I trailed them," he said. Yukki couldn't help smiling at Matsuoka. "So Mattsun was spying on them. I never thought that Mattsun was a closet pervert busy following a couple around. Even if one of them is Midori. And Mattsun still hangs onto his ex's old stuff. He was probably jealous to see Midori moving on, "Yukki ranted. Matsuoka's brow twitched. "I was not jealous. Stop misleading Haruki with your crazy ideas. I was concerned about Hotaru considering who she was with at the time," he said. "Yeah right, " Yukki retorted. " No more interruptions you two! Or else I won't say another word. So they stopped by an ice-cream parlor were my fellow hosts usually brag about bringing their dates . So obviously that was a date. Midori acted ...differently. He behaved like a changed being altogether. Above all he seemed genuinely happy not the usual professional polite smile. He handled her with so much tenderness it felt unreal. Or maybe I read too much into the lines," Matsuoka said shrugging his shoulders and pouring himself a drink. "This is insane. The king is not the type to romance a woman . So what the hell is he playing at!" Haruki complained.

The alarm went off rousing Hotaru from her sleep. She took a quick look at Midori who was sleeping soundly. She sighed, obviously he wasn't going to switch it off. She reached her arm over and hit the stop button. Midori had sensed her shifting but he wasn't about to let her leave the room. Not yet. He drew her into his chest where she tried pushing him away. "Midori-san! Tachibana is well aware that you are a snuggler but you're killing me over here, " she said. He released a small huff. "Just 5 more minutes Hotaru then I'll let you go. Fufufu..Is that what you expected to hear?" he chuckled. Hotaru's heart thudded in her chest creating an unsteady rhythm. "MIDORI-SAN!" she yelled. "Hotaru tell me exactly what you think. If you had nightmares every single night and you found a charm that drove those terrible dreams away. Would you allow that good luck charm to leave just because it feels that it has to go?" he asked. "Midori-san of course I wouldn't . But Tachibana is certain that you'll be late for work if you continue holding onto me like a life raft. And besides Midori-san can always come home to Tachibana while his mother is around. So you can get a good nights rest any time you wish," Hotaru said. Midori's eyes snapped open as he gazed upon Hotaru with sparkling pale blue eyes.

"Hotaru do you really mean that. I've never been as happy as you made me today. Well at least now I know that my mother's have other purposes other than making you miserable. They can also make wishes come true," he laughed. "Midori-san of course mothers mean well for their children. For instance Tachibana and her mother sometimes have arguments but she's always concerned about my well being," she summarized. "She's the one I look up to the most and also I want to be just like her. Mother always stands up for what is right. Even when she got kicked out of the family dojo because she had selected my father as a life partner... " " What do you mean kicked out of the family dojo?" Midori asked.

"My mother's family owns a dojo. When Tachibana's mother decided to marry my father they did not approve. They wanted someone who could protect mother, someone who was able bodied. When mother continued her job as an inspector she got hurt and the family blamed father for being unable to protect her and letting her take a dangerous job. Father has always been weak and he had poor health but my mother loves him dis-regardless. But the family thought that an alliance like that would tarnish the family name so they disowned us all. All my relatives turned their backs on us and left us alone. Tachibana doesn't mind anymore. People like that do not deserve Tachibana's attention, "she said.

Even in his wildest dreams he would never imagine that Hotaru had gone through that much at a tender age. You could never tell from her bright smile and her positive attitude. Midori patted her head. "You're strong Hotaru-chan and so is your mother. Continue fighting for what you believe in and I will be there for you too . Whenever you need anything you can always come to me. Earning the respect of others serves no use if they are forcing you to do the things that ultimately leave you unhappy . Even if the family never acknowledges you I'm glad about one thing. You came along as a result of that union and I'm grateful for that. I actually pity your family for never having the chance to meet someone as amazing as you, " he said. Hotaru's eyes welled up with unshed tears. No-one had ever shared her pain and understood her as much as he had. " Midori- san.. " her lips wobbled with emotion. Midori's heart picked up pace. Had he said something she didn't agree with. "Midori-san thank you for saying that to Tachibana. I needed to hear that, " she said burying her face in his chest as she attempted to hide her tears from him. "Hotaru-chan you don't need to hide from me. Let me know how you feel and I'll figure it out even if it takes time, " he said in a lower gentle voice. 'Midori-san is so amazing. He doesn't even mind that I was troubling him with my own problems' she thought.

Rika sat at the kitchen counter drinking a hot cup of coffee. All had gone as planned and now she could relax. Her son entered the room but Hotaru was nowhere in sight. Rika scanned the area behind Midori. "Midori where is Hotaru-chan? " she asked.

Midori looked her way as if he was seeing her for the first time. "Hn? Hotaru-chan . She couldn't make it. You see it was too much for her to handle, " he said grabbing himself a cup of coffee. Rika's mind raced. What did he mean? Did he really kill her last night because of what she had done?She shook her head. Midori had to be jesting.

" Midori-san where is she ?" Rika asked feeling a bit alarmed.

"Covered up somewhere. I don't remember," he answered noncommittally. Rika paled. Was her son truly a murderer?

" Good morning Rika-san. I'm sorry Tachibana couldn't make it on time," Hotaru said. "Hotaru-chan I've never been more relieved to see you. I was worried for a second , " Midori's mother said. "Mother , Hotaru-chan and I are leaving together so if there's anything that you need feel free to ask." "Midori go on ahead. I'll do well alone. "

Haruki's senses were on high alert. He was in danger of being jumped by Haruka and at the same time he had to watch out for Midori. This was so nerve wrecking. The nurses were giggling as they passed by him. Obviously they thought he was Haruka. And Hotaru had promised that she would be there for him. The nurses began whispering and moving to the northern wing of the hospital.

"Are you sure it's her?" "Positive. Besides who else would Midori enter with apart from her." Haruki's mind began piecing the information together. Obviously this woman had to be important if she could have the whole hospital in a buzz.

"Nii-san!" Haruka yelled wearing that obsessive smile of his. Haruki took a sharp look at the fast approaching Haruka. He didn't think twice as he dashed away. 'No way What was I thinking getting myself in this ridiculous situation.' he said. Hotaru was turning the corner when she suddenly crashed to the ground. She reached out her hand in an attempt to break her fall. But with the weight of the offender added on top of her , her wrist was sprained. She winced in agony. Haruki had been making a mad dash for it when he accidentally crashed into someone. He silently groaned as he looked at his victim. Only to find himself face to face with Hotaru. His face flushed at how awkward this was going to be. Hotaru was surprised to find Haruki staring at her all red in the face. She tried standing up but her wrist felt painful. "Haruki ,Tachibana is aware that you like her a lot but now I can't get up. "

Haruki instantly felt bad for hurting her even if it was by mistake."Hotaru I'm sorry. I was running away from that insane brother of mine. Fortunately or unfortunately in your case I bumped into you . Let me lend you a hand, " he said reaching out his hand.

She handed him her left hand which he grabbed and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry about this Hotaru," he said as he looked at the slowly swelling hand. "In a good way Tachibana gets to be Haruki's first patient. Although I hope you won't go clobbering people to increase the number of patients in the hospital," she joked. "Now that you mention it . If less people do come to the hospital I can always force them to be admitted, " he laughed. Haruki had achieved his goal of locating Hotaru but then the most difficult question was yet to be asked.

Haruki led Hotaru down the hallway to the small office that had been assigned to him. The off white walls served to remind him that he was still a small fry in the medical practice. Unlike Haruka who was now a licensed medical practitioner. Why had the youngest received the rights that belonged to the first born son? Life could be so unfair.

"Wow. This is really cozy Haruki. I would enjoy hanging out with you here. But of course you have to work and I don't want to land you in trouble with your supervisor," she said sitting herself down. Haruki felt elated that Hotaru wanted to hang out with him in his cramped up little office. Besides there wasn't much to do. "I'd like that Hotaru. I'll take all the sympathy that I can get. Especially when I have to withstand the Hoshishiro team," he said retrieving some crepe bandage from his cabinet.

"I'm sorry about this. This might hurt a bit. You'll need to keep your hand high at all times and if the pain persists just come and see me. I'll get more tests done on you, " he said as he began wrapping the bandage around her hand. "Hotaru there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

Hotaru looked up at him. "Haruki what is it?" "Well Hotaru it's just that you've been pretty distant lately. And your behavior is kind of weird. Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something important from me?" Haruki asked.

Hotaru's sweat went cold. Had Haruki caught onto her? But when? She had been planning on breaking the news to them earlier but she failed. Haruki's blood boiled when Hotaru didn't answer him. Then was everything true? Was she seriously with that bastard Nagamasa.

"I called last night Hotaru and guess who answered the phone. Midori's mother. She told me that you were together with Midori .At first I thought that it was some sick joke but it turned out to be the real deal. Just to confirm I called Kanae to validate what I'd been told and turn's out that Mrs Nagamasa hadn't been lying and the only one who's been lying to me is you. All I want to know is why?" Haruki fumed.

Hotaru's eyes widened in fear and shock. Things weren't supposed to turn out like this."Haruki I honestly wanted to tell you earlier but I feared the way you would react if you found out. As it stands all of you barely manage to tolerate Midori-san. How was Tachibana supposed to tell you the truth? " she said. "For starters the Hotaru that I know doesn't go about deceiving people. This is not like you. If we didn't understand you could have forced us to understand. Tell me the truth Hotaru." Haruki demanded. Hotaru took in a sharp intake of air. "Midori-san and Tachibana are together. But not under the circumstances that you think. Tachibana has only been living with Midori-san for almost a month now," she explained. "I couldn't say anything before because of when Matsuoka-san thought that Midori-san and I were dating he started reliving his nightmares. The mere thought of Tachibana being involved with Midori-san in any way made him suffer. " Haruki laughed in disbelief. The situation was far much worse than he had anticipated. Midori had skillfully snatched Hotaru from under his nose and all she was exposed to was nothing but him. The king was surely smart alright.

"If you knew that those were our feelings then why did you betray us . Couldn't you live with someone else we trust," he said. She sighed as she lost herself deep in thought. Hotaru in determined to make Haruki understand and not let Midori get caught in the cross fire. If possible she would quarantine the issue making sure that only Haruki found out. If she failed Yukki would most definitely blame it all on Midori and go on a rampage. Masamune would never be able to look her in the eye.

"Tachibana couldn't abandon a friend in need of help. And besides Midori-san offered me a great deal.I couldn't say no," she mumbled the last part out. "So what you're telling me is that in all the time you've lived with Midori nothing has happened between you two," Haruki asked. Hotaru stared him dead in the eye."Haruki you are questioning Tachibana too much like some chief interrogation officer. Tachibana refuses to answer any more of your questions." she replied with a huff. Haruki squeezed his eyes shut as he digested everything Hotaru had disclosed to him. She was living with the bastard alright but from her reaction he couldn't tell whether he'd made a move on her or not. "Tooru and Mune deserve to know what's going on. There has been some level of unrest because of your actions as of lately," he said massaging his temples. Hotaru's lips wobbled. "Haruki will you please let Tachibana be the one to tell them the truth. I don't want them pointing fingers at Midori-san," she said. Haruki felt annoyed by her defense of the king. He understood that she was grateful to him but she wanted to burden the whole blame upon her shoulders. "Do as you please Hotaru. But I don't think that they'll be as easy on you as I was," he said. "Tachibana will take full responsibility no matter what. Haruki thank you. Tachibana will see you later," she said taking her leave. "Yeah later," he replied opening the door for her. He watched her figure retreating in the distance. "Hurry up and come back to me Hotaru, " he whispered.

Midori was about to take his break for lunch when the door was burst open. Fujimon jumped at the sudden intrusion. Usually no-one had the gall to invade the doctor's office in that manner. Fujimon peered at an infuriated Yukki who had Matsuoka in tow. "Yukki we agreed to discuss this like civilized people. Midori I'm sorry about this," Matsuoka apologized.

Midori was intrigued. What could be the reason for the pleasant visit. " Hm? I don't mind . Come on in. Have a seat," he offered. "This is not a friendly visit. And Mattsun don't you dare apologize to him again. I can't believe that Hotaru was being deceived by this bastard and we didn't know it, " Yukki vented. Yukki wanted to pummel Midori repeatedly with his fists but he had a feeling that Hotaru would never talk to him again. How had they missed it and the sadist doctor continued smiling at them as if nothing was amiss." So I take it that you finally discovered the truth about Hotaru-chan," Midori concluded. "You bastard taking advantage of Hotaru like that!" "Ehh! What are you talking about Midori-san isn't dating Hotaru-chan. He's with this cute nurse Minori-chan . I saw them together with my own eyes, " Fujimon said in defense of his Midori. Midori rested his face in his hand. The show was definitely interesting. He'd even forgotten about the special appearance of the bold and tempting Minori. He chuckled.

"Fujimon is this 'Minori 'woman blonde and about Hotaru's height? " Matsuoka asked. Fujimon nodded his head profusely. "That's about it. You're right," he confidently proclaimed. Yukki's eye brows twitched. "Why you! I'll kill you!" he said running towards Midori. "Hm?" Midori said. Midori barely moved but Yukki face planted on the ground. "How did you? "Yukki grumbled. " What is up with you guys. Don't you realize that this is a children's hospital?" Fujimon reprimanded barely recovered from the attempted attack on Midori. "Masamune you've been oddly quiet. Don't you have something to complain about also," Midori asked his pale blue eyes hardly showing any warmth. Matsuoka shivered from the cold reception. "I wanted to wait until everyone had gathered their bearings. Before Hotaru told us the truth about what has been going on between the two of you, I had a feeling that you were dating, " he said. Midori's eyes widened slightly before he jokingly slapped his face. "Oh? And that bothers you Masamune," he asked obviously enjoying himself. "It did actually," he confessed. Hotaru had no idea what she was getting into by getting herself involved with Midori. But he knew and he wasn't about to let her suffer the same way he did. "Masamune I never imagined that you were the jealous type. But alas wonders never cease. And why did you think we were dating anyways. The small incident at the hot springs wasn't convincing enough for you so you decided to go snoop around elsewhere Masamune. My guess is you didn't like what you saw. But it doesn't matter anyways. I have developed a rather unhealthy desire for vanilla ice-cream with strawberry sauce. Some cravings can never be satisfied. Some things need to be consumed daily to keep the addiction from surging," he smirked. Matsuoka froze. His mind raced as he recalled the night when he first saw them together. Wasn't that Hotaru's dessert! "You knew all this time! "Midori reconsider. Hotaru has barely grown up. She doesn't even comprehend what she's doing sometimes. Can't you find someone else, "he pleaded. Midori was amused that he was trying to **save** Hotaru from his clutches. Midori removed his glasses and placed the on his desk. " I take it that Hotaru refused to leave my side. I don't have any qualms about that either. I respect her wishes," he said standing up."And one more thing Masamune. If you're going to spy on me try being more stealthy." Fujimon was appalled as he let everything he had heard sink in. "Minori-chan is in actual fact ... Hotaru-chan. Ehhh I did not see that coming. So that day at your apartment... that woman that Midori-san was with," he mumbled as his face grew hotter. "Fujimon lead the way. I'm starving. And these incompetent men keep on proving their worthlessness to me repeatedly. I've worked up quite an appetite, "he said. "Midori-san I'll pay for lunch. Order whatever you please, " Fujimon said his cowlip merrily swinging around already discarding the issue at hand. "That's great Fujimon. I'll order some pork katsu-don," he said clapping his hands. "You bastard don't ignore us," Yukki growled. "Hn? Yukimura I forgot that you were here. I guess eating dirt does suit you huh. We're leaving now so try not to damage anything," Midori said exiting the room.

"Mattsun we failed completely. I can't believe Midori got his way after all we've been through. Hotaru won't even hear a single word against Midori," Yuki cried. "I don't understand why either Yukki. Maybe we should comply with what she wants for a change. See how it goes," he sighed. "But Haruharuki-kun..." "I know. He'll have to pave a path for himself," he said pocketing his hands and leaving the office. Yukki perched his glasses on his nose and silently hoped that Matsuoka was right.

Kanae checked on her best friend. After Hotaru told her about everything that had happened she knew that Hotaru was having a difficult time. The pink haired female watched her friend as she took a nap on her bed. "Oh Hotaru," she whispered as she grabbed a white blanket and covered her.

Kanae couldn't help sympathizing with her friend. She was in in a very sticky situation . Hotaru who had absolutely no experience in relationships had been thrust into a taxing situation. Kanae couldn't resist wanting to meet the famous Midori who had everyone on their toes whenever he was around. But from Hotaru's description he seemed like a regular guy. No different from Matsuoka and the rest of the ToyGunGun gang. If there was really no difference that worried Kanae. Kanae felt relieved that at least she didn't have to continue carrying the burden of that lie. Her instincts had been warning her that Haruki wasn't buying it. Well lying wasn't her strong suit to begin with. "Hotaru I know you feel terrible for hiding that secret from your friends for so long. But you only did it because you didn't want them hurting. But I think it's for the best that they now know. Whatever the reason they have differences between each other I think it's your sole duty to help them patch up. You never give up on hope Hotaru so maybe fate has handed you a very critical task. They can't stay mad at you forever after all you are Hotaru Tachibana," she said as stroked Hotaru's head. Kanae didn't know how long she sat there watching over her best friend. "Girls supper is ready. Get down here before everything grows cold! " Kanae's mother called. " Hotaru," Kanae called as she shook her awake. " Hmm?" she answered. "Mom is calling us down for supper. Wake up. If you want to feel better you have to eat something at least." "I'm not hungry" "Hotaru! Don't forsake food for the sake of childish men. It's unbecoming and I won't allow it." "Kanae why can't you understand Tachibana" "Hotaru I said that I won't allow it. You should consider your health for once," Kanae complained. Hotaru sat up prepared to yell at Kanae when she was dragged out of bed. "I knew that you were distantly related to the Hulk," Hotaru mumbled. " What did you say!" Kanae said giving a her a playful punch on the shoulder. "Ouch! Now Tachibana really has broken bones," she said.

The Yajima's sat at the dining table alongside with Hotaru. "Kanae I thought you said your boyfriend was coming over for supper," her mother said. Mr Yajima snapped his chopsticks in two. Kanae's face went beet red as she ran back upstairs. "I forgot! Damn it!" she cried. "Language young lady," her father called after her. Mr Yajima unwrapped another pair of chopsticks. Hotaru couldn't help snickering at his reaction. "At least I have one other daughter who is not infatuated with boys and makeup. Right Hotaru? " he asked giving her a distant glare. Hotaru bottled up her laughter immediately . " Yes dad," she said as she sipped her water. The door bell rang at exactly seven o'clock. "I'll get it ," Hotaru said. Knowing how Mr Yajima was acting Hotaru didn't want Raiden to be frightened away. " Raiden-san , " she sang out as she swung the door open. Red eyes zoomed in on her clearly shocked by her attire. Red clashed with green for a moment before green looked away in despair. "He'll be here shortly. Have you forgotten your manners. What about a hello Hotaru?" Masahiko said. Hotaru gave him a bright smile. "Excuse Tachibana for a second," she said slamming the door in his face and bolting upstairs.

Masahiko stood on the porch glancing at his watch. When he had overheard Raiden conversation with Kanae he decided to tag along. He was bored and Hotaru made things interesting. But he didn't appreciate having the door slammed in his face. He'd have to punish her later for that. Raiden righted himself before he rang the door bell. "Masahiko why are you just standing there? I thought you hated waiting," he said. "Some circumstances could not be avoided," he answered. As the door cracked open Raiden wore his legendary smile. A burly man stood in the doorway casting Raiden an icy stare. "What do you want?" he asked in a deep baritone. Raiden never knew that Kanae's father was so... scary. "I'm Raiden Kobayashi. Your daughter invited me for supper Sir," he said as a sheen of sweat formed on his brow. "Is that so? Come on in, " he said stepping aside to let him pass. Inside the house sat a prim and sharp looking Kanae. And a troubled looking Hotaru. Kanae stood up to greet her boyfriend. "Raiden . Hey. Seems like you made it after all. Even Masahiko. Although I have an idea as to why Masahiko is here," she said. Raiden gave her a knowing look which Kanae understood. Raiden and Masahiko greeted everyone. Before they took their seats right across the girls. Masahiko sat opposite Hotaru. Hotaru was crying inside.' Tachibana realizes that she has been terrible but why did I have to be punished with the date from hell again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry' she thought. Mr Yajima frowned and shook his head. "Hotaru you disappointed me ," he said. "Dad I can explain. Masahiko-san is only here to support his friend, " she said. Mrs Yajima giggled. "A handsome young man doesn't just leave his fortress to support a friend," Mrs Yajima said. Hotaru failed to understand what Mrs Yajima meant." Does Masahiko-san own a castle? How cool," she said. Mr Yajima found those words comforting. Masahiko chuckled.

Dinner went on smoothly. But Raiden was roasted by Mr Yajima whenever he was awarded the opportunity. " I've made some dessert. You can have it outside," Mrs Yajima announced. Raiden and Kanae went for a walk leaving Masahiko with Hotaru. '

"Sit down ," he ordered. Hotaru sat on the porch swing feeling defeated. "Here, " he said giving her a gift bag. Hypnotic red eyes continued to watch over her. "I noticed that you arm is all wrapped up. What happened?" he asked . Hotaru accepted the gift. "Thank you. Earlier today I fell and a sprained my hand by accident so I shouldn't be moving it unnecessarily," she said stabbing her cake. "I was aware that you were clumsy but causing self harm is overboard," he commented. "Did you want to make Tachibana feel better or worse. Because you're making me feel worse," she complained. Masahiko ignored her and fished out his phone. Hotaru stuffed her face with cake forgetting that her mouth had capacity limits. But she needed something to make her forget about the person sitting beside her. " Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit anyway? " he asked. "This is something that I treasure. I find nothing wrong with a bunny onesie, " she said. He didn't despise the way she looked. He found it quite adorable and refreshing. Hotaru's cell phone began to ring. Hotaru checked the caller I.D and answered. "Are you coming back tonight, " a smooth male baritone asked. "Yes. Tachibana apologises, " she said getting up. Masahiko recognized that voice from anywhere. It was that man from before. But it was no matter. "Masahiko-san thank you for the gift. I have to leave now," she said. "Sure, " he answered. Hotaru said her goodbyes to everyone else then she left.

Midori stared monotonously at the takeaway boxes he had placed on the kitchen counter. Nothing had been touched at all because his stomach refused to acknowledge its staple food. Before Hotaru had moved in eating takeaway was his norm and now the green haired doctor couldn't bring himself to eat it. Originally he had planned on letting Hotaru spend the night at Kanae's but he failed. His body had a mind of its own and he ended up calling her. Midori checked his watch again feeling disappointed that she hadn't arrived yet. He chuckled at how pathetic he felt for being so reliant on her. Footsteps echoed in the passage as Rika entered the kitchen for a glass of water. She was surprised to see her son sitting so motionless at the kitchen counter. Rika remembered what it was like to be young and in love. Waiting by the telephone for her husband to call even though she'd never admit it to anyone. "You're still up?" she asked. Midori broke from his trance as he took notice of his mother. "Yes," he answered. Rika sat beside her son and rubbed his back. "Be patient Midori. I agree that Hotaru-chan may not be my ideal daughter in-law. But she cares for you so she'll be back soon. Whatever the misunderstanding was you can work it out together. Though it's likely your fault that she hasn't come back yet," she said. It was partially his fault , mostly depending from what point you where viewing it from. A faint smile touched his lips. "Thank you mother. You can be helpful sometimes," he said raking his green locks. "Mothers are always right. She'll be back soon enough," Rika said.

Hotaru fumbled with the keys. Managing with her left hand alone was more difficult than she had imagined. The keys dropped onto the ground. She left out an exasperated sigh. As she was about to bend down to pick up her keys the door swung open. Pale blue eyes studied her for a moment before he bent down to pick up her keys. "Midori-san you didn't have to do that but thank you anyways," she said. "You're welcome Hotaru-chan. But what happened to your arm?" he asked. Hotaru fidgeted for a second. Midori had no idea that Haruki was the reason she got hurt so she could play it off easily and avoid another misunderstanding. "Tachibana was so careless. I tripped on my shoes when I was going down the stairs," she lied. Midori's heart clenched at the thought of seeing her helpless and injured. "Luckily Haruki saved me. He's the one who treated my arm, " Hotaru said swinging it a bit."Hn. Alright then get in . We need to talk," he said turning his back on her. Hotaru's blood pulsed. Why did everything seem like it was a dejavu? Then she recalled her nightmare. The one that had haunted her for a while. She gulped as she nervously grabbed ahold of Midori's shirt. Hotaru's tears steadily dropped to the ground as she expected Midori to rip his shirt from her grasp. Instead warm arms enveloped her. Hotaru sniffed into his chest. "Did I say something to upset you?" he asked. "No Midori-san. Tachibana was afraid... afraid that my nightmare was becoming a reality," she said.

Midori laughed at how afraid he also was when she started the water works. "I'm never going to leave you Hotaru-chan. Even if you push me away I'll always be there. Anyways how am I supposed to leave you if you are looking that adorable in that bunny outfit of yours. Somebody might try to whisk you away" he said gently wiping away her tears. "Now can we get inside so that I can tell you what I wanted to say," he asked. Hotaru nodded her head. Midori's eyes sweeped across the pink gift bag on the ground. He hadn't noticed that earlier. "Is that yours Hotaru-chan?"he asked as he picked it up. Hotaru looked at the pink bag. "Ah! Tachibana almost forgot about that. My date from hell decided to be thoughtful towards Tachibana. Knowing him it's probably something that'll kill me," Hotaru mumbled. "You don't mind if I break the seal?" he asked suddenly feeling anxious. Hotaru who was already digging through the takeaway bags mumbled a "Sure". Midori was curious about what potential threat the **giver** possessed to have made him like this. He snapped open the bag and found nothing unusual. A get well soon teddy bear, card, box of chocolates and a Tiffany box. Wasn't Tiffany a fancy label his mother preferred. He shrugged his shoulders and opened the box. The light was suddenly too bright. He shielded his eyes as he gazed upon the golden bracelet. A beautiful little piece with five jewel encrusted fireflies attached to it. Obviously the guy had put some thought into it . Who would have guessed that **the Devil** was giving away Tiffany. "I'm impressed by what your hellish date got for you. You should introduce us some time. I believe that we might share a lot in common," he said laughing it off. Hotaru spared him a glance from her food. "Masahiko-san does play it off cool like Midori-san. Maybe you're right. But the thought of meeting him again gives Tachibana the chills. It seems that he only appears after I have committed a great sin to make me atone for my bad deeds," she said.. "Eh ? Is that true," he chuckled. "When you're done I need you in our room. There are some matters we have to address." "Yes Midori-san," she saluted.

end of chapter 7*

Thank you for all the love. And to all my loyal readers I give you all the thanks. I'll do a proper profiling of Masahiko Hasegawa so that you can picture him clearly and understand him more. I never thought I'd go this far with this book but here I am. I usually write from the main character's point of view but this is the second time I'm writing from the third party's point of view. If you have any ideas or anything you want to see added to this story let me know. I'll definitely put into consideration. Continue reading please. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hotaru couldn't believe that she'd been stuck with deskwork today. It was the most boring and inactive work she had to do. She preferred live action and bringing down doors on illegal operations. Her blood flow spiked just at the thought of enforcing her justice. It had been a couple of months since she started working at the Tokyo police department. At her level all she got was minor convenient store robberies and house burglaries to solve. Her fist rattled with emotion. Why hadn't the captain assigned her to some real work yet. A mug of coffee was set before her. Her partner Reito gave her a wide smile. And Hotaru knew what that meant. She sprang up immediately. "Tonight ?" she asked. "You know it officer Tachibana," he laughed. Reito was a young brown haired man with intimidating black eyes. _First time he and Hotaru had locked eyes he had silently wept. This was the predicament that he had befallen him because he hadn't accompanied his grandmother to the shrine to pray on new years. He was going to take her warnings more seriously now. How was that innocent doe eyed officer supposed to scare anything? Let alone fight criminals. Reito wore his serious face and stared at her dead in the eye. "I'm officer Reito Adachi. I'm extremely time conscious so I was well informed that you are officer Hotaru Tachibana. My new partner. For future references I don't like to repeat myself so Officer Tachibana don't get in my way. I happen to take my job seriously ," he said as he handed her his right hand for a formal handshake. Hotaru confidently took his hand a gave him a 'friendly ' squeeze. Reito's brow twitched as he endured the pain. His partner did have claws after all. Hotaru didn't mind that he had assumed that she was going to be dead weight based on appearance alone. She had grown accustomed to it over the past years at the academy."I'm glad to meet you too officer Adachi. I look forward to working with you ." Hotaru released her grip allowing officer Adachi the chance to soothe his shattered pride for having his hand crushed by the young officer. Although their start was rocky Reito came to appreciate having Hotaru as his partner because not only did she seriously kick criminal butt she was a ball of sunshine. Her presence alone seemed to affect the workforce positively." Reito-san you've been looking at Tachibana for a while now. Do I have something on my face? " she asked. Reito ruffled her hair jokingly. "Of course you do. But I'm not spilling any," he bluntly stated." I seriously hope you keep on smiling like that officer Tachibana. Don't let this world take away that one thing from you_ ," he _thought to himself_. He still couldn't believe that he had scored Tokyo police's number one rookie. His luck was out of this world. He gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Hotaru couldn't help giving him one of her beaming smiles. Reito rubbed the back of his neck before settling down to help her with the reports. He flipped through the documents. Then he repeated the process again still not believing what he was seeing. "Um Hotaru. Where are the documents we need to write reports on?" he asked. "Eh? Tachibana has already finished those. I couldn't slack on the job besides I had nothing else to do," she said. Reito almost wept tears of joy. Clearly heaven was smiling upon him." If that's the case Hotaru how about we skip work early for lunch. I'm dying for today's special at Nemurian. Besides today's tab is on me for a job well done," he chuckled. " Reito you're going to turn me into a pig at this rate. But at least Tachibana will pass away as a happy pig," she said whilst day dreaming. "Is that so? I know that a certain somebody will not be pleased to hear you talking like that. You know ... that fancy shmancy guy who drives you to work on Mondays. Don't give me that crap that you're not dating because actions say otherwise. And besides he's swept half of the station to his favor and no woman ever looks at a fella like me twice. Apparently all I'm good for is buying them free drinks," he laughed although the pain was visible on his face. "Cheer up Reito. And stop insinuating that I'm with Midori-san although that could become the case given that my time is running out. Tachibana is still in shock that no good guy has crossed paths with me, " she mumbled.

Midori leaned his back into his chair as he attempted to relax. But how could he afford to relax when he was in such a fix. To make things worse he hadn't noticed it until Fujimon had pointed it out. A dent on his black winchester randall. It probably occurred when he was playing against Hotaru. Usually he didn't have to use his guns but Hotaru always forced him to up his game and these days she was relentless. No wonder he had stiff shoulders. A knock came on his door. "Come on in," he said. The blue haired woman's eyes landed on Midori for a second before darting to her hands. She knew better than anyone that he hated that but she was nervous. "Ichi.." he said resting his chin on his hands. "Midori-san I came here to ask if you would like to join us for dinner. Everyone in the office is gathering at the new restaurant for dinner and drinks . And I hear that there's a pool table .I came here as a representative for everyone else. We wanted to ask if you'd be able to join us? " she asked whilst twiddling with her thumbs. "Where's this restaurant? I'm more than happy to join you." he said smiling kindly. Ichi's heart throbbed at the over exposure to Midori's perfection."Thank you Midori-sensei," she said bowing her head.

"More sake please! " Reito announced to the waitress ,merrily swinging his cup in a drunken stupor. The waitress who had been richly tipped by the wasted man felt no ounce of remorse as she refilled his cup. She had hit her cash cow and she was going to milk it dry. As an added bonus he was cute so she didn't mind putting up a show for him. Reito's friend Kuranosuke patted his back as he directed his eyes to the waitress. "Miss don't you think my friend here deserves a little kiss. You've got to admit that he's handsome. Don't you ladies have a thing for a man in a uniform? " he asked wriggling his eyebrow's. "Actually I do," she giggled. The waitress didn't waste a moment. She grabbed Reito by the collar as she said,"Pucker up officer. This is going to be a big one" . Whilst they were swapping saliva and DNA everyone else hooted . Hotaru grabbed the opportunity to sink into her chair. Maybe joining them that Friday was a terrible idea. That Friday she was surrounded by a group of Yukki devotees who worshipped his ero manga. She was doomed. To make situation more intolerable the guy to girl ratio was unbalanced given that there were only two girls. Including her. Originally Hotaru had never cared about gender but then Kanae opened her eyes a bit. She wanted to torture her best friend for making her more self conscious. "Hotaru I want to have a smoke. Do you want to go outside with me?" Chiharu said grabbing her jacket. "Sure ," she replied. Chiharu had been in the same class as Hotaru. The brown haired woman stood up with Hotaru following closely behind. Both women leaned against the red brick walls as they admired the bustling nightlife. "Thanks for the save back there. I was about to pass out, " Hotaru gushed. Chiharu nodded her head and continued to bite her cigarette as she cupped her hand above it. "Can you light me up? Lighter's in my jacket " she mumbled out. Hotaru complied and extracted the lighter and continued to light up her companion's cigarette. Chiharu leaned her head back as she puffed out small rings of smoke. "Don't you find my habits disgusting? Most women at the office avoid me like the plague because of this. Something about wrinkling and dental problems," she breathed out. " Actually I don't. A friend of mine smokes and Tachibana has grown accustomed to it. But he usually burns through a packet when he's extremely stressed. Is there something on your mind tonight Chiharu?" she asked sneaking a glance at her friend. "Spot on. I do have something on my mind," she said. Her cigarette fell to the ground and she put it out with her shoe. "Rumour has it that officer Hasegawa is returning to Tokyo . Which is why all the females are absent from today's get together. Their busy prepping up for him. But then again what's the point when the guy is the devil personified. All that's missing is the pointy ears and a tail."

Hotaru rubbed her hands together as the cold seeped into her bones. "He sounds scary. Why are they preparing themselves to be devoured by such a sinister creature? It's unheard of . The cow marinating itself for the lion. Tachibana wishes not to meet this frightening person," she said. Chiharu blew out a puff of air. Was she like all those other women who wanted to meet their end at his hand. Probably. But would she ever admit it? Heck no! Chiharu watched Hotaru from the corner of her eye. She was envious of her. How can one person afford to look innocent and yet still be lethal. Hotaru had full confident in her abilities , no social anxiety and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Chiharu had been bullied through out high school because of her crush on that particular officer. At that time she was a typical cover girl for a couple of national magazines. Out of all of them she thought she had the best chance of winning him over. But his rejection cut her deeper than any knife ever would. The pampered princess who had been richly blessed had been cut down in the most cruel way. And it had been recorded on camera.

 ** _She had written a letter addressed to him on her classiest printed paper. Chiharu waited on the balcony of the fifth floor just as she said she would. She knew that he would come given that her incentive was highly persuasive. Chiharu leaned against the balcony allowing the wind to caress her hair. The door creaked open and Chiharu righted herself. Sultry red eyes watched her hungrily before he opened his mouth to speak. "Are you the slut who sent me this love letter and this shabby nude pic? " he asked. Slut?...SLUT! Her throat became parched . Noone had ever called her by such a name. "Speak up already" he said getting impatient. "I am the one who sent you that letter Masahiko," she said suddenly feeling clammy. Masahiko gave an arrogant snort. "Don't dare talk to me so casually. I am your senior and it would be best if you acknowledge that fact. Normally I wouldn't waste my time on such trivial things but I had to do this. Your picture just doesn't do it for me. I like them big and bouncy. Besides you're too plain. I don't see us in any future. You look like a smart girl. So don't repeat this mistake ever again," he said throwing the letter over the balcony. "Senpai I apologise. Please can we start over again. I shouldn't have done that," she whimpered. Masahiko groaned in disbelief. "I overestimated you after all. I'm not interested in you and neither will I ever be," he said walking out on her. How could she have mistook his disgust for desire. She fell to her knees and clutched her chest. It hurt more than anything. Someone had ripped her heart to shreds and trampled all over it._** The mere memories brought her pain. Chiharu simply detached herself from the world soon after that. Surprisingly enough. Even though she knew that he was the reason behind her suffering she could never stop loving him. She wrapped her jacket around herself tighter. When was the cruel cold going to stop. "Chiharu , Tachibana doesn't mean to pry but you suddenly look paler. Does it have to do with that creepy officer?" she asked." I am that obvious. Haha. That's right Hotaru. Ever heard the story about Beauty and the Beast?" she asked. Hotaru replied ,"Yes. Once when Tachibana was a child." "Well my fairytale was a twisted version of the original tale. The Beast was the woman and the Beauty was the man. The Beauty was just as boxed up and arrogant as the Beast . The Beast tried to show her affection in the only way she knew how and was eternally despised by the Beauty. He never understood that the Beast meant no harm at all. The Beauty rejected her and turned up his nose like the high and mighty lord he is. The Beast never got her happy ever after and withered alone in the castle," she ranted. Hotaru partly perceived what she meant. "So what you are telling me is that the Beast never got released from its curse because the Beauty didn't have a kind heart," she concluded. Chiharu gave a weak nod. "Tachibana says that it was the Beauty's loss for not loving the Beast. How could he not see beyond the Beast's fearsome exterior despite her inability to show her love. The Beast should move past that Beauty because the Beast seems to regret what she has done. There are plenty of other Beauty's who can love that Beast and restore her to the beautiful maiden she truly is," she said slamming her fist into the palm of her hand. Chiharu's eyes watered after hearing Hotaru speak. Since high school she had deemed herself unworthy of love . She withdrew from society in an attempt not to be noticed. All her life she had been fixated on him and the excruciating pain that he caused her. Her ridiculous love for him. And here on a cold February evening Hotaru was thawing the ice around her heart with her kind words. Yes life wasn't perfect but you don't have to stop because the hurdle is stupendously high. Fight on until that obstacle is behind you. She, Chiharu Eguchi could be loved. Someone out there would love her. Chiharu threw her arms around Hotaru as the emotions overwhelmed her. "All my life I've wanted to be accepted to be loved. That's why I did all the things that I did so that I could belong. I never had someone who I could truly call my friend. Those who called themselves my 'friends' abandoned me when the going got tough. I was so alone Hotaru. But Hotaru you're a true friend. Thank you. And from this day the beauty has been released from her curse," she cried. Hotaru rubbed her friends back. " Tachibana will be there when you need her. Justice will be served to those who need it. And I'm glad the your fairytale has finally found a happy ending," she said. Light illuminated their faces as the door opened. A drunk Reito with lipstick smudges and a smug Kuranosuke walked out. Kuranosuke halted and saluted to the pair. "Ladies some things are not fun alone. Call me sometime. My assistance is always readily available free of charge. But I'm shocked. I didn't think officer Eguchi was into women," he spat out. Chiharu kicked him hard in the shin. A drunk Reito toppled over as Kuranosuke nursed his shin. "Mind your own business perv!" she yelled. "Retract the claws sweetie. I was only joking. Women can be such a ... Owwww!" he cried. Kuranosuke had never seen Chiharu being so... violent. She was so timid and polite. The only difference was that Hotaru was present. His finger shook as he pointed at Hotaru. "Officer Tachibana! You did this. Turn her back to ...Owwww! I sincerely apologise. This incident won't be repeated. My tongue shall have bounds. Forgive me," he said quickly collecting Reito and speeding away before his shin took a nasty kick. " Chiharu you silenced him. Amazing! But why was Kuranosuke-san pointing at Tachibana? And what was he talking about earlier," she asked. Chiharu ruffled her hair a bit. "You can be so naive Hotaru. How about we see the others off and take our leave?" she said. "That sounds like a plan. To be honest Tachibana is exhausted. ," she said.

Midori parked the his black Chevrolet Malibu in the garage and cut off the engine. Nothing was better than resting at home after a long Friday night. He checked his wrist watch. Only eleven pm. Midori did a regular security check. Nothing was amiss at least. Although the lights in the living room were on. "Hotaru-chan's home. She's never this early on a Friday night," he commented. In an earnest he had never imagined that he would buy a house. An apartment had been the perfect residence for a bachelor. But after knowing Hotaru he wanted more things in life other than the solitary life he used to live. It had been almost a year since they started living in the house. **_"Masahiko-san does play it off cool like Midori-san. Maybe you're right. But the thought of meeting him again gives Tachibana the chills. It seems that he only appears after I have committed a great sin to make me atone for my bad deeds," she said.. "Eh ? Is that true," he chuckled. "When you're done I need you in our room. There are some matters we have to address." "Yes Midori-san," she saluted._**

 ** _"I know that this is sudden and unexpected but I need to know. Are you happy with me Hotaru-chan?" he asked. Hotaru didn't know what to say at first. The silence was long and harsh. "Answer me!" he finally demanded when he noticed that he could hear crickets chirping in the city."Eh? I didn't get you the first time Midori-san. Could you repeat that again, " she said. Midori was dumbfounded but he inhaled deeply and stomached his need to punish her for a moment."Hotaru-chan who else is on your mind tonight?" he said brushing his lips across her cheek to her ear. "Pay attention this time or I might be forced to make you more obedient." Hotaru shivered . "I shall rephrase it for you. Do you want to be with me ... Hotaru-...chan?" he asked. Hotaru stepped back reflexively. "Midori-san. Um Tachibana would like to be with you. But circumst..." she began. Hotaru was hushed. "So you do want to be with me after all. I can't say that I'm surprised," he snickered. Midori grabbed her hand and revealed a half crescent smile. "Hotaru-chan let's buy a house together," he enthused. Midori was surprised when he found his hand empty. " Hm. Where did she go?" he asked himself. Hotaru was desperately rattling the door. It just wouldn't open. "Hotaru-chan where are you hurrying off to?" he questioned. "Tachibana does not have the funds to buy a house. Are trying to weigh me down with a huge debt above my head before I even start working?!" she screamed. Midori held his lips as he laughed. "Ha ha.. Hotaru-chan you misunderstood me. I'll pay for the house but we'll select it together," he explained. "Eh? Then Tachibana will be happy to help you out in picking a house," she confidently proclaimed. A few months into the search Hotaru had almost reached her limit. The real estate agent who was an old friend of Midori's also felt the same. He had shown them the best houses he had to offer. His lady friend had loved all of them but Midori didn't agree. There was only one house left that he could offer them. The house everyone else had avoided because of its history of murders. "Tenzo you informed me that this is the last residence up for sale? " Midori inquired. "That is in fact correct. This house is the only one that has never been sold for the past thirteen years," he stated . Tenzo frowned as if talking about the house left a bad taste in his mouth. "The reason being?" Midori asked raising a brow. "Every family that has ever lived there was either murdered or somebody just dies. There is no evidence that the house itself influences these deaths but there's a bad omen coming from that house. The last family to live there was the Hasegawa's. This story made the headlines when we were still in high school Midori. Mr Hasegawa was a reputatable lawyer. He had confidence in his abilities so he took the challenge to take down the notorious Yakuza's leader. During the trial he received death threats, his car windows were smashed and his only son was almost kidnapped. That only fueled him to continue with the case. Mr Hasegawa successfully put the leader behind bars." Tenzo explained. Hotaru who had been listening intently was relieved to hear that justice had been served. Tenzo exhaled before continuing." A year after the trial had been long forgotten . The remaining members of the Yakuza attacked the house hold while their guard was down. The gangsters had plotted their revenge and delivered it on a night when Japan had a snow storm. It was the perfect opportunity. But they didn't consider one fact. The lawyer's wife was a chief police officer so she immediately noticed that something was off. She managed to kill two off the three gangsters before she took a bullet to the chest while trying to save her son. The lawyer and his son immediately moved out of the house soon after that tragedy," he said. "Ehh Tenzo-san please tell Tachibana that this is a made up story," she begged. He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Were was I again? Do you want to see the house?" he asked. Midori stepped forward. "Why not? " he asked excited to see the legendary murder house. He was walking forward when a hand gripped his coat. "MIDORI-SAN!" Hotaru yelled. Midori couldn't understand Hotaru's sudden outburst. "Don't go. ...Don't go to that house . Tachibana is not one who believes in myths but I sense a bad omen coming from that house. If you go you'll die. Don't leave me Midori-san." Tenzo scratched his head feeling like he was intruding on something private. Midori was amused by her actions. "I'm going anyways," he bluntly stated. He shrugged her hand off and continued walking. Hotaru shook with anger and hurt. Why wouldn't he just listen to what she was saying? This wasn't a theme park horror house. It was the genuine thing. "Fine. Then when Midori-san passes on Tachibana will marry someone else," she said. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You drive a hard bargain Hotaru-chan. When did you learn to play dirty?" he asked clearly impressed. "I had an excellent sensei. Tenzo-san , Tachibana will be available on the market in a couple of minutes. Will you marry Tachibana?" she asked. Tenzo didn't know where the heat was coming from. He'd never had a beautiful woman asking him that question. He loosened his tie. He was about to answer when Midori descended up him. Midori's eyes glued on Tenzo's as he delivered a sub-zero glare. "If you even considered what she said for a second... I will end you. Then the body count in this house would increase by one number. As a result of your foolish actions the other real estate agents will curse you in the grave. Following their curses the fires in the pit of hell will be heightened. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Midori asked. Tenzo had goosebumps all over his body. Midori was frightening when he was jealous."Midori , Hotaru-chan was just jo-joking,"he stuttered. Midori gave him an innocent smile. "Of course she was. How about you show us the first house you presented to us," he said. Hotaru couldn't believe her ears. THEY WENT THROUGH ALL THAT FOR NOTHING!. "Of course Midori-san. My pleasure," Tenzo said._**

 ** _In the end they bought the first modern home. It was a magnificent two story home that came along with a pool._**

 ** _"Congratulations Midori-san on buying the new house," Hotaru said over the headset. "Thank you Hotaru-chan but the credit belongs to you. You kept on singing in my ears about this house whenever you had the chance," he chuckled. She even whispered subliminal messages as he slept. " How do you want to decorate the house Midori-san?" she asked while crawling under a bush. "Hn? Never thought about that before," he said effortlessly dodging Haruki's attacks. Haruki was pissed that the king was having a normal conversation instead of concentrating on their match. Who was he talking to anyways? "Midori-san how is Tachibana supposed to be of any help if you won't give me any ideas. It's your house after all," she complained. Midori snickered. "Correction Hotaru-chan. It's our house," he said kneeing Haruki in the gut. Haruki fought for air. There was nothing friendly about that blow. Midori picked up Haruki's gun and detached the hand gun. "How ?" Haruki asked. "Oh? Haruka uses a gun like this too. I've seen it in action a couple of times," he said shooting him in the chest._**

 ** _Yukki and Ichi sat together warming the bench. They had taken each other out simultaneously so none of them really knew what was going on. 'Mattsun I failed to stay by your side. Big tits lolly is shooting daggers at me with her eyes! 'he cried out to heaven. "Is it true?" Ichi asked. "Heh? Big tits lolly. Why are you talking to me? " Yukki asked fixing his glasses. "Shut up human scum. Only answer me when I ask you to," she said pointing her hand gun at him. Yuki waved his hands as a sign of surrender. Ichi put her gun down and removed her hat. "Is Midori-sensei dating Hotaru-chan, " she asked. Yukki snorted and barked with laughter. "There's no way I'll let that twisted man sully our Hotaru," he laughed. "Didn't she move in with him right under your noses. What superb guardians you are" she said sarcastically. "You're one to talk. I don't recall you stopping that from happening. Besides why are you asking? Is it that big tits lolly is perhaps ... jealous, " Yukki asked. Ichi felt her essence flowing out of her before she regained her composure. "Shut up four eyed pervert. If you dare say a word of this to anyone. I will kill you," she threatened him. They stared at each other for a while. A recently eliminated Fujimon arrived at the scene. He observed their stare down for a moment before speaking up. "Fujimon wants to be a part of the competition," he said . Both Yukki and Ichi shook their heads. "He's such an idiot," Ichi commented. Yukki nodded in approval. Haruki crawled out of the field. Yukki's veins throbbed. "Midori got to you?"he asked. "Shut up Tooru!" he yelled. "You're one to talk. With your pride in shambles right now you still have the gall to talk to me like that. I'm older than you. And my trusty camera captured your shameful moment. You better pay me not to show Tachibana-chan," he said ._**

 ** _Matsuoka knew that Haruka was going to be a challenge. So he took it upon himself to destroy him. Haruka stood in the wide open with his back to him. Easily open for attack. "I'll make this swift and painless," Matsuoka said. As he focused on a clean shot bullets rained from the sky stinging his body. "When did this happen?" he asked. "I surveyed this area a while ago and each area had different kind of foliage. I studied the the plant life and each particular plant make a different noise when snapped. I knew where you where the moment you arrived. The rest was child's play Matsuoka Masamune. You're hit," he said walking away..Midori rested his head against a tree. Everything was always too easy. When was she going to arrive? "Are you waiting for someone Midori?" Haruka asked aiming his gun at him. Midori peeked at him from the corner of his eye. "I never guessed that you were capable of betrayal Haruka. What's this about?" he asked folding his arms behind his head. Haruka gave him a dead eyed glare. "I don't forgive anyone who hurts Nii-san. Even if we are on the same side. The only one who is allowed to touch him is me," he icily said. Midori turned his face up towards the sky . The leaves were all drying up and falling. What season was it again?"Haruka have you ever thought that the only one who is hurting your brother is you? He is supposed to be your big brother but you are always defending him like he's some small child who needs to be minded. Haruki is a decent young man who doesn't need to be reminded that he's inadequate by his younger brother who bests him at everything. Let him fight his own battles for a change," he said rising up. Haruka stood there motionless. Was that really how his Nii-san saw him? The prick who continued fucking over his life. Haruka laughed maniacally. "I hate to say this . But maybe you're right for a change, " he said facing gun downwards and walking away. "By the way. She's not coming," he said to the wind. But Midori got the message loud and clear. Midori started his long walk to the benches slightly disappointed._**

 ** _"Tachibana loved this match. Although my last opponent was fearsome. Haruki you brother almost made Tachibana head for the hills. He had murder written in his eyes," Hotaru said hugging her gun. Haruki swallowed his laughter because his abdomen hurt like hell. "Grow up Hotaru. You're not a baby anymore. Of course he'll be scary. What were you expecting from the splitting image of me," he boasted. Hotaru pinched Haruki's cheek jokingly. "Cut that out,"he complained. "Tachibana is concerned. My Haruki doesn't seem like he wants to murder me. Are you really the same person?" she asked more seriously. Haruki cupped her hand in his as she relinquished her hold on him. "I'm different. Obviously this is affecting you a lot more than I assumed. I should have payed more attention. Sure Haruka is always up in my business. But his intentions are not entirely bad. He had his reasons. Unlike a certain man who wanted to end me today. I thought that this was a mock match to help Hoshishiro get into shape. But somehow I ended up being a punching bag," he complained openly. Haruki turned his head to face Hotaru but ended up shrieking and falling to the ground. "Damn it Midori! You almost gave me a heart attack. What the heck are you anyway?! Some sort of poltergeist that pops up whenever it feels like," he rambled. "Eh? Haruki-kun what on earth are you talking about? Hotaru-chan seemed upset so I came to check up on her," he tried to explain."Besides you took a nasty kick. I needed to see if you were fine." Haruki's veins throbbed threatening to explode as his blood boiled. "You delivered the nasty kick you idiot!" he yelled,"Why do I even bother?" . Midori seemed to have come to the realization of what had happened. "Hn. That's just about right," he chuckled._**

 ** _The field staff set their lunch before them. Matsuoka clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. He dramatically cleared his throat . "I hope that we had a wonderful time killing each other off in the field. In the name of of good sportsmanship let us let cast of any negative feelings that could have resulted from this match. Now that I'm done with that I'll go onto the current agenda. Lunch has been served by the splendid staff they have here. This place is closing early today for organizing purposes. So if we could eat up quickly that would be a great help," he said sitting down and taking a swig of his water. Yukki nudged him. He gave him a side glance."What is it Yukki?" he asked. "Doesn't it bother you how close Midori is sitting next to our little flower. His presence alone is wilting the the grass around him," Yukki mumbled. Matsuoka had also noticed that. But they were only living together. Their relationship had no deeper foundation. Hotaru had said so herself. At the end of the meal Midori stood up. "If you could lend me me your ears for a minute," he announced. Ichi and Fujimoto looked up to their sensei in admiration. Haruki was suspicious of Midori's current actions. What could be so important that the king needed to make an announcement. "I have splendid news to share with all of you. In two weeks you are all invited to our house warming party," he said. Fujimon seemed confused. "Midori-san when you say our what do you mean?" he asked. Ichi's blood ran cold for an instant. It was a mistake right? Midori pulled off his gloves and lay his hands on Hotaru's shoulders. "Fujimon what I'm saying is that Hotaru-chan and I bought a house together. You're all invited to our house warming party. Details will be provided on the invites that will be delivered to you tomorrow," he said._**

Midori poked his head through the living room door. Was that a kid's channel that was playing. Why on earth was Hotaru watching that? Midori heard crunching noises coming from the living room. "Did she get a dog?" he asked himself. That's when he saw the lump of blankets lying on the floor. The crunching noise seemed to be originating from there. No that couldn't be right. He silently walked over to Hotaru and shook her awake. Hotaru slowly blinked her eyes open only to come face to face with Midori. Her heart jumped and began pounding in her chest. She didn't understand why she was reacting like this to him more often everyday. "Midori-san. You startled me," she said. "Did I? I apologize. I've got a question to ask. Did you get a pet Hotaru?" he asked. Pet? She shook her head. "So what's that on our living room floor?" he asked. Hotaru couldn't help laughing. "Midori-san remember Kanako-san said she was dropping off Aki-chan today," she said. Midori's eyes widened a bit. The little blue haired monster was visiting them that weekend. Midori leisurely strolled over to the pile of blankets and violently yanked them up. Akihiko faced him with a mouth stuffed with cheesy puffs."Oh? I didn't know that there was a person hiding underneath. What a surprise," he fibbed. Akihiko lazily raised a brow at Midori as he swallowed. "Stepfather you're disturbing me," he confidently declared."Mommy-chan said that I could stay up as late as I wanted to." Midori casually sat down next to him."What are you watching?" he asked reaching over for some cheese puffs."Curious George," he stated."Which one is George?" Midori asked. "Stepfather just watch the show," Aki said. "I told you to call me uncle. But since Hotaru is your mom technically I'm your dad," he blatantly pointed out. Akihiko stuck out his tongue at him. "No way. I only have two dads and one stepfather. That's not changing any time soon," he said. Midori ruffled Akihiko's hair playfully. "Well I was planning on taking my son to the game arcade tomorrow," he said. Aki looked at the green haired man suspiciously. "I'm not buying that," he said. "Then after that I was going to take him to that famous pizza place. I also heard that the amusement park is open at night. Obviously he wouldn't want to miss out on the cable cars and all the junk you kids gobble up these days... But my son doesn't acknowledge me so..." he drew out the last bit slowly. Golden eyes inspected Midori before reaching a verdict. "Deal. But only for tomorrow," Aki said. Hotaru couldn't help laughing at the way the two of them interacted with each other. But she knew better than to interfere. "Starting tonight champ. If you don't want to miss out on all the fun tomorrow you need to sleep. I'll even add a bonus. I'll read you a story," he baited him. "Stepfather you rock," he said scrambling to his feet . He rushed up the stairs. "Aki-chan slow down," Hotaru called out after him. Midori couldn't help smiling. His heart had been freed from the bondage of guilt and grief. He owed it all to her. Hotaru sat up while switching off the TV and collecting her things. "Midori-san, you really have a special way with children. If only some of that expertise could rub off Tachibana," she said. "Hn? But Hotaru-chan you're excellent with children. Can't you see how devoted Akihiko is to you? Besides that I need as much practice as possible if I have to handle one of my own. It might sound a little insane but Akihiko reminds me of my younger self," he said. Hotaru agreed with him."You're right about that. I suppose he caught some of your habits. But Midori-san can be terrifying sometimes. Especially when he's going against his opponents. Tachibana can't help getting the chills sometimes," she said rubbing the shoulders. Midori rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'll make all those bad memories go away, Hotaru...-chan," he said nibbling on her neck. Hotaru's heart fluttered. What time had he closed in the distance. Did he possess refined teleportation abilities? She mentally knocked herself on the head for thinking of something so unreal. Midori breathed onto her neck. Tingles of electricity ran through Hotaru's being. "Midori-san," she said attempting to push him away. The doctor caught the hand that had been resisting him and bit down hard on her index finger. She yelped at the strange mixture of pain and pleasure. Midori was enjoying how lively her face had become. The bright flush of color on her face and her dewy eyes weren't helping the situation. They were only urging him to give into temptation. The greater the sin the more pleasure one derived from committing it. He had been restraining himself for long enough after all. His eyes lowered slightly as he drew her towards him. Hotaru was certain that she wanted to punch him but her body would not obey her commands. With Midori 's body pressed against her's Hotaru's heart raced. Recently the blonde woman squirmed more under his touch. But she acted as if it was normal. The doctor was not pleased. His irritability increased from having her taking his advances lightly. A little punishment had been called for. He exhaled softly into her ear. "Hotaru-chan. I'm still a man. You'd do well to remember that in the future," he warned her. "Y-Yes Midori-san,"she said pulling herself away from him. Midori walked way leaving a confused Hotaru to her own thoughts."What was Midori-san trying to tell me anyways. Of course he's a man. What else would he be?" she snickered.

Akihiko fervently pointed at the balloon race. "Daddy come on. Let me try that!" he said excitedly. Hotaru shaded her eyes with her hand as she looked at the ride. "Midori-san this place is really impressive. It practically has everything ," she said. Midori smiled glad that they liked it. "This is Nagashima Spa land after all Hotaru-chan. It satisfies everyone's needs. Including me. I get to soak in the hot springs and relax. I've truly outdone myself today," he said day dreaming of a relaxing bubble bath. "Midori-san the day has not yet ended and Aki-chan still wants to try out the rest of the rides. You are the one who got his head in the clouds to begin with," she mumbled out. "That's right. Aki-chan. Onward son. Let us go and conquer the giant steel beasts," Midori said wielding his umbrella like a sword. Akihiko's eyes sparkled with admiration. So he did idolize Midori after all. "You two go ahead. I'll be on the merry-go-round . When you're done exploring you can meet me there," she said putting on her shades. Akihiko's lower lip wobbled. "It's no fun if Mommy-chan is not coming along. Please Mommy come with us ," he begged. Pale blue eyes stared at her intently silently pleading with her. Hotaru found it difficult to look at their faces as they were too adorable. Even Midori could pull off something like that. "Tachibana has been left with no choice. I'll come along. Just stop making those faces. I might wind up in the hospital," Hotaru said. Akihiko wasted no time as he grabbed both Hotaru's and Midori's hands and rushed forward. They hit almost every ride in the park but unfortunately Akihiko wasn't showing signs of fatigue. Midori checked his watch. It was only six in the evening. They could wear him out by then. "Daddy," Akihiko whispered. "Hm? What is it?" he asked. "I need help. I really need to go potty but Mommy shouldn't know. It's embarassing," he said golden eyes flickering with nervousness. Midori quietly laughed . "Shhh. It will be our little secret," he said clearly amused. "Hotaru-chan. We're going to get a couple of drinks. We'll be right back," he said. "Yes Midori-san. I'll be right here when you get back," she said. Hotaru took out the camera. She smiled glad that their images from that days activities would remain unchanged even if time passed. She scrolled through the photos recalling what they had done. Akihiko and Midori playing a combat game together. Midori had difficulties operating the controller which she surprisingly found cute. Aki-chan wolfing down burgers and pizza. Kanako didn't need to know about those details. She didn't realize how long she'd been standing there until Midori and Akihiko came back with steaming cups of hot cocoa. "It was getting chilly. Here," he said handing her the cup."Let's go check out the room I booked. And maybe after that we can visit the hot springs. My shoulders have been stiff lately. That'll help them relax," he said. Akihiko's eyes sparkled. "We're spending the night here?! This is going to be awesome," he said jumping up and down.

Her warm hands gently worked out the knots in his shoulders and neck. The doctor was enjoying himself thoroughly. Akihiko was lying on the ground watching tv. "Midori-san. Thank you this wonderful trip. We had a great time . You've done so much for Tachibana, Midori-san over the past few years. I'm greatly indebted to you," she said. " Never say that you owe me anything. What you've given me is more valuable than any treasure in the world. Besides that I'll go to any lengths for you. After all you have selflessly handed the rest of your life to me," he said smirking. How long had they been together? Approximately two and a half years. In that time he'd gotten to know and love everything that made her Hotaru Tachibana. What had been initially a test of endurance ended up being an adventure of a lifetime. "Midori-san stop saying things like that," she said suddenly feeling self conscious. Midori tilted his head to catch a glimpse of her face. "Well it is the truth. And obviously you have no luck with men whatsoever. It's absolute that you're mine," he added with a mischievous grin."Tachibana just hasn't been seriously searching. That's all," she said. Midori's heart skipped a beat. "You're so coy Hotaru-chan. I never would have guessed that you hid your affection for me this well," he said stroking her hand gently. "Midori-san I haven't been secretly harboring any feelings for you," she said . "Oh? But that's not what I heard last night," he whispered. Hotaru's eyes widened with shock. He was probably fooling around. "But that's a story I'll tell you some other time." Midori said . "What could I have possibly said. Never mind that. Midori-san I'm sleeping now, " she said. Midori had booked a room with two beds. Without a doubt Hotaru was sharing his bed as always. He found himself at ease whenever she was beside him at night. Hotaru no longer found it unusual. Considering that Midori seemed happier in the mornings as a result. Midori closed up his sleeping yukata and redid the knot around the belt. Hotaru stared at the ceiling. Deep in thought about about what Monday was going to be like with the return of the fearsome Officer Hasegawa. She didn't want to be in the company of such a fearsome person who made women do unthinkable things to be spared. Midori smoothed her hair when he noticed her frowning. She rarely did that unless if she was nervous or upset. "Is something bothering you ? " he asked. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "You are an open book," he commented. "I'll tell you briefly. Midori-san it's an issue at work. You see a legendary psychopath will be rejoining our station. From all I've heard he's difficult to work with too. And it's just eating me up that I will no longer be comfortable at work anymore," Hotaru said. "Don't stress yourself out too much. Besides that you don't have to be intimidated because of what you heard people saying. The truth is normally distorted by false rumors. How about you decide what you think of him when you meet him," he suggested."Tachibana was just frieking out. I never thought about that. Midori-san you're a genius. Thank you for comforting me. Tachibana will definetly use your advice," she said. Midori heard her breathing slow after a few minutes. He drew her into his chest and rested his head beside her's. Midori breathed in her fragrance, soft and sweet vanilla perfume. Another thing that identified her as Hotaru. "Sleep well Hotaru," he said as he let sleep overtake him. When morning came they took a bullet train to Tokyo. Akihiko seemed exhausted from pulling an all nighter watching TV.

Hotaru was vacuuming the living room when the doorbell sounded. "I'll be there in a second!" she called out. She hurriedly fixed up her hair into a messy bun. Hotaru then opened the door. "Kanae," she said a bit surprised. "In the flesh," Kanae said as she jumped her best friend happy to see her alive and well. "Get in Kanae. I'll make you a hot cup of tea," she said dragging her inside. "That's perfect. I was about to freeze my butt off," the pink haired female answered. "Where's Raiden-san ? He usually never leaves your side," she said. "He's in bed with a cold. And that steamy doctor of yours, is he around," she asked giggling. "Kanae behave yourself. And what do you want him to think of us if hears how shameless you're being right now," Hotaru asked."The two of you weren't exactly living the ideal life of a nun and a father you know," she retorted. Hotaru's face burned up regretting ever mentioning what had happened between her and Midori. Kanae lifted her eyebrows and smiled sweetly. 'Now what is she up to now. Tachibana cannot take anymore of this stress,'she cried. "Midori-san how are you? I didn't mention that I was dropping by. But I'm sure you don't mind," Kanae said. Hotaru immediately bowed her head as a sign of apology. "Midori-san ,Tachibana is sorry for what we said earlier . Please forgive us," she begged. Kanae struggled not to laugh. "Pfffft hahahaha. Hotaru I was only pulling your leg. When did you turn into such a scaredy cat. Obviously he tamed you somehow. I've got to ask him for notes on how to turn a tomboy into a good woman. Clearly he's mastered th...Eeeeeeek! Hotaru don't pull my cheek so hard," she cried. "Kanae! Tachibana has been merciful towards you. You said your butt was freezing right?Tachibana will place you in the centre of the fireplace," she sneered. "I'm sorry besty. It won't happen again," she cried. Hotaru gently patted Kanae's cheeks. "That's all I wanted to hear," she laughed.

"Officer Tachibana. You look like you could use some sleep," Reito said to his partner. Hotaru yawned and rubbed her eyes. "You should be more careful. If you know who catches you sleeping on the job he'll send you on night patrol duty." She immediately sat up straight . "Tachibana completely forgot about that. I stayed up late playing board games with Kanae. I'm screwed if I mess up today," she cried.

The raven haired man made his way through the station. Everywhere section he walked by was hushed. Guess they respected protocol after all. He walked to the area were the rookies where and one desk in particular seemed to be drawing in commotion. When everyone else noticed him they fled to their respective work stations. Hotaru suddenly found herself alone. "Eh? Kuranosuke-san. Gigi-san? Why did everyone run away?" she asked herself. Wait a second! Had the malicious officer Hasegawa spotted her . First impressions?! First impressions? She scrambled her mind for a valid excuse for what had been going on. The footsteps sounding on the wooden floor made her nervous. The shadow of the pursuer silhouetted her desk. An intimidating knock came on her desk. Expecting the worst as she looked up, she found herself face to face with a familiar face. She was so relieved that she gave him a hug."Masahiko-san. Where have you been hiding? Dis regardless Tachibana is glad to see you. What a relief that it was only Masahiko-san. Between you and me Tachibana thought that her neck was on the line," she said. "You're an officer Hotaru-chan?" he asked disbelievingly. Masahiko was dumbfounded by that fact. What was fragile looking young maiden doing in such a dangerous occupation. Hotaru scratched her head before giving him her trademark Hotaru Tachibana beaming smile. "Of course Masahiko-san. You came to the police station looking for help and officer Tachibana is at your service," she said "Tell me Masahiko-san what do want from me? Tachibana is the best officer around you know," she shamelessly bragged. "Anything I ask for?" he asked weighing his boundaries. "Yes, since Tachibana hasn't properly thanked you for that lovely gift all this time. But it's your fault to begin with," she mumbled. The crimson eyed man grew amused by the way she was reacting to him. Did distance indeed make the heart grow fonder. Their first encounter wasn't ecstatic and the second was a bit awkward. He flinched when he noticed that nothing was ever normal when he was around her. But here he was playing the role of the love sick puppy without any second thoughts. Masahiko rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Hotaru couldn't understand why her face was burning up. She stopped his ministrations ."Masahiko-san ," she admonished him. "Grab lunch with me today," he stated. "But that slot has already been taken," she said. "You are the one who's keen to do whatever pleases me. Cancel that appointment. You're going out with me," he demanded without leaving any room for complaints. "Only this one time since you've been good to Tachibana," she said. Masahiko brushed the bangs away from her forehead before gracefully taking his leave. She sat down with a huff. Reaching for her bag she withdrew her phone. Midori was not going to be delighted by this development . Hotaru was too engrossed with her thoughts that she didn't notice her colleagues staring at her. Reito was speechless. Officer Hasegawa knew his partner. But how? Non the less the tables could be shifted to their advantage.

Hotaru slurped on her milkshake rather noisily. The other diners kept giving their table dirty looks. Masahiko wasn't concerned about the rest of the world. All his life there had been only one woman he held on a high pedestal. She was his pride and joy. But alas the cruelty of death knew no bounds. The only person he truly cherished was taken away from him. Masahiko simply could not get over it. With age came new problems. Women were either after his looks or his money. It was such a pain dealing with their constant nagging and annoyances. Pushing them away only worsened the situation. Ignoring them made life more bearable. Then there was the blonde in front of him. She was cute. He would admit. Terrible manners when food came into the picture. Masahiko would forever be waging a war against her other lover... Food. He grew mildly irritated that her food gained more attention than he did. But then again what was a guy such as him doing with her. She was brash, overly dramatic , clumsy of sorts, loud and she sometimes had a frightening dark aura around her. He studied her more openly. Hotaru who wasn't being used to being examined felt offended. She held Masahiko by the collar of his shirt. Her eyebrow twitched angrily. "Masahiko-san ,Tachibana truly thought that you were a changed person. But I was wrong. Why are you treating Tachibana like alien!" she yelled. Masahiko had never imagined that she possessed such brutal strength. Masahiko found himself laughing for the first time in a while. He finally understood why he liked her. Hotaru was cut from a different cloth from the rest. She never judged a person by their looks nor did she favor anyone. Her heart , her gigantic heart always searched for the good in other people despite the way they treated her. Hotaru would never abandon her friends even when he was being an enormous jerk to her. And in his eyes she was a magnificent goddess. So that made it two women he held on a high pedestal.

The waiter rushed to their table to break up their little altercation. "Excuse me sir and madam. The other customers are being disturbed by what's going on here. We might be forced to ask you to leave," he said visibly shaking in his shoes. Masahiko trained his eyes on the poor waiter. The young man grew two shades paler. "Mind your own damn business. Don't tell me this is the first time you've seen a lovers quarrel," Masahiko said in a matter of fact manner. Hotaru regained her composure and released her hold on him. "I apologise. Masahiko-san pushes Tachibana's wrong buttons," she said sitting down. Masahiko continued looking at her. Hotaru considered punching him for the second time that day. "Masahiko-san. I appreciate the fact that you bought Tachibana lunch. Which was extremely delectable by the way. But you're making me uncomfortable," she said tapping her fingers on the table. "I know that you're uncomfortable but the situation can not be helped. When I was away there wasn't a day that passed that I never thought about you. I found myself constantly worrying about your well being. To be honest I'm not much of a people person. But I always want to be around you," he said searching her face for any signs of enlightenment. Instead the answer he received almost ended him. Her eyes grew concerned and understanding. She grasped both of his hands. "Tachibana always wondered were you had disappeared to. A place with no contact or communication. But with all the time that you had of course you'd think of me. You don't have to say anymore Masahiko-san. The mental asylum must have been hard on you. With nothing but white walls surrounding you of course you'd think of me. What were they treating you for," she asked genuinely. Masahiko's blood boiled furiously. Him. A mental patient. **Masahiko Hasegawa battling with insanity!** Of course he was insane. Why else would he be sharing a meal with her? He couldn't tell her that he been on a covet mission either. "Damn it! I am not crazy! Though I should be. Can't you understand that all I'm saying is that I love you!" he yelled as his frustration got the best of him. Hotaru who had never received a love confession from a man before froze. He...loved ..her? "I love you Hotaru Tachibana," he repeated once more. She sat there motionless. Hotaru struggled to move any part of her body. Her ears were ringing whilst her heart threatened to rapture her ribcage. Masahiko focused his eyes on her once more. The glinting light from something shiny under her sleeve caught his eye. He pushed back the sleeve to reveal the bracelet he gave her. He was ecstatic and annoyed at the same time. "How could you be so reckless? What if someone attacked you because of this?" he asked a bit pissed off. The magic of the moment quickly disappeared. She clenched and unclenched her fist with the fierce need to punch something. "One moment you say you love me and the next you're being mean to me. What was Tachibana thinking for even believing you for a second," she complained. Masahiko sunk into his seat and sighed. "This is what a guy gets for showing a little concern. You're an officer Hotaru. That means you're going to encounter random strangers who will harm you because of that thing," he stated. "Tachibana has always protected this with my life because this was the first jewellery a friend ever gave me. So I treasure this ," she said. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a sip of his drink. " It's not worth getting hurt over. I can always buy you plenty of those. Just don't risk your life for it," he said."About what I said earlier. Will you be my girlfriend Hotaru?" . Hotaru could feel everyones eyes boring into her. She didn't know what to say yet. She had recently started her career. Her life never waited for her not even for an insignificant second. And then there were those weird feelings she had around Midori that she failed to explain. The strong urge to never leave his side. How happy she felt whenever he smiled. The tantalizing way his touch felt even if it was for a fleeting moment. Whenever he took the time to look at her face glowed. She first needed to understand herself before she accepted Masahiko's offer. Hotaru patted her cheeks to return to reality. "Masahiko-san give Tachibana time to think about this. I don't know much about dating so give me time," she said. "Sure. But don't make me wait too long ," he said rising. "Lunch break is almost over. I'll walk you to the station."

Midori folded his arms behind his head. Today she cancelled on him for the first time in ages... to be honest she never cancelled on him. And her alibi was dodgy. He was certain that there was no parade being held. The green haired man tossed in his seemingly large bed. **_"Ahchoooo!" she sneezed. Midori dropped his coffee and rushed to her aid. He felt her forehead for any signs of a fever. Hn, nothing to be worried about. "Pardon me Midori-san but Tachibana caught some kind of bug. I think it's contagious and Midori-san has patients that need him. So Tachibana won't share your bed for a while. You understand, neh?" she asked. Midori saw his world turning to ash right before his eyes. His Hotaru was asking for the impossible from him. Midori put on his thoughtful face. "Tell me Hotaru-chan how long does the disease last? I might be in need of a short vacation," he said shamelessly. "Midori-san !" Hotaru screamed_**.He hugged her pillow which carried the scent belonging to Hotaru. Midori didn't understand why but his gut was telling him that there was something seriously wrong. And he was going to put the world in order.

end of chapter 8*

Wow this chapter was long. I hope you enjoyed reading.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Die you disgusting creatures. I'll kill anything that gets in my way. Do you know how difficult it is to reach the final level," Haruki prattled. Hotaru absently chewed her popcorn. Her console lay dusty and abandoned( She gave up after the first few minutes). "I had to abandon my overdue assignment. I didn't pay my rent yet . Apparently you get a two weeks notice before eviction. What day is it today Hotaru? " he asked furiously tapping the buttons. Hotaru threw herself into the bean bag. "Haruki have you been living in a hole or something? It's the thirteenth," she said. Haruki paused his irresistable , addictive and irreplacable masterpiece. "Oh shit! MY LIFE IS TOTALLY SCREWED OVER!" he cried out tugging his hair. "Haruki calm down. The landlord is a kind man. He used to cut some slack for Yukimura-san," she tried to explain. Haruki shook his head pitying his naive friend. How was he supposed to explain to her that Yuki bribed the landlord with his ero manga? "Hotaru you'll let me crash at your place for a couple of days right?" he asked. Hotaru's eyebrows knitted together in thought. "I would let you. But Midori-san and you don't quite see eye to eye. You're always bickering like four year olds. Oddly enough you're the one who ends up getting bruised up. Midori-san never has a scratch on him," she summarized bluntly. Haruki's jaw slacked. His male pride shattered to various destinations across the globe. Was he that weak?! "Shut up already. You're giving me a headache. Midori this Midori that. It's almost as if you're crushing on him or something. And that sadistic bodyguard of yours is always trying to harm me. Can't a guy catch a break once in a while," he complained resuming his game. 'Is it true? Does Tachibana have a crush on Midori-san," she thought. Hotaru choked on her popcorn. She beat her chest in an effort to dislodge it. "Tachibana-chan hang in there. That useless bag of bones Haruki can't help you. Only I super hero 'Ero-Man' can handle that delicate body of yours," he said all sparkly eyed with unshed tears of joy. His moment to shine had come. His fingers were tingling with excitement when he was knocked off his feet. Suddenly he found himself facing the ceiling. "When did the world turn upside down? Oh God, Tachibana-chan I'll be there in a second," he said clumsily standing up. Hotaru was panting. She was embarrassed too even start thinking of what her eulogy was going to be like. 'Death by a tiny popcorn'. A strong pair of hands kept her steady. Hotaru rubbed his arms as a sign of gratitude. "Yukimura-san thank you for saving me," she said. There was a pause then a 'Hn'."You been avoiding me lately. Admittedly it hurts more than I expected. Did I wrong you Hotaru-chan?" he asked whispering softly into her ear. Hotaru's body temperature shot up immediately. She felt her heart rate increase rapidly. Midori also felt it reverberating through him. He didn't want to think about that right then. The doctor was more interested in knowing about the silhouette of a man he had seen dropping her off earlier that week. He needed to know if **he** was the reason why Hotaru was distancing herself from him. "What changed Hotaru-chan ?" he asked . "It's not what you think Midori-san. Tachibana is just figuring some things out," she said. Yukki adjusted his glasses. He didn't want to see his flower mingling the sadistic man. Ever. Yukki raised his fist carelessly in the air. "I will not accept this display of affe...Hmph. Owww I think I broke something," he said rubbing his hip. When the screen went blank Haruki was stupefied. All his hard work gone down the drain. Why didn't he save the game when he got the chance. "YOU IDIOT TOORU! Tripping all over my cables like this. Of all the days you had to be a total knuckle head you chose today to be the day. I'm going to wring that neck of yours," he said chasing after a struggling Yukimura. "Mattsun!" Yukki screeched. Hotaru broke free of his hold and faced him. "We are finally alone. How about you tell me what's bothering you," he demanded his pale blue eyes seeming rather ferocious. Hotaru seated herself on the couch. She bit her lip unconsciously. What would he think of her after this? "Midori-san I've been thinking about the promise we made to each other long ago. But what if one of us finds love will we truly be able to leave the other one. It sounds selfish considering that we waited so long. If I found someone else Midori-san will you be able to accept it?" she asked. Midori's eyes hardened for an instant then the look vanished. Hotaru had never seen that expression on his face before. Did what she said somehow hurt him? Midori's thumb brushed her chin. Her lips parted in question . Midori leaned towards her and tenderly kissed her for a while. Hotaru failed to resist clinging onto him as her fingers ran through his hair. She didn't realize how insatiable her hunger for him had become. The doctor pulled back leaving a confused Hotaru. "If you had asked me this question two years ago my answer would have been no. Maybe it's still no. I can't help it I'm selfish when it comes to sharing you with anyone else. But if you truly believe that you have found someone I'll respect your decision," he said. Hotaru embraced Midori. "Then why do I feel horrible for even thinking of leaving you?" she asked. "You know very well that I like you. I've never hidden that fact from you. It's a possibility that perhaps you feel the same way," he said. "Does Tachibana really think that Midori-san. Maybe you're right. I might not be able to understand romance or how emotions function but my heart definitely beats differently for Midori-san. Even if Midori-san left Tachibana I will never leave Midori-san," she said embracing him more tightly. "You must be wondering why Tachibana has been asking these questions? My curiosity got the best of me. Midori-san shouldn't worry so much," she said patting his head. They heard someone coughing in the background. Hotaru jumped away from Midori guiltily. The blonde haired host scratched his head. He grew surprised that he still hadn't gotten used to seeing that. " Hey Midori can I borrow Hotaru for a second. She promised to help me start up the grill," he said. Midori slapped on his silly smile. "That won't be necessary. I'll help you out instead. Hotaru is feeling a bit under the weather," he said walking to Matsuoka. "Masamune you don't mind right," he questioned a bit eerily. "Not at all. Yosh. Hotaru get well soon," Matsuoka said. "Yes Matsuoka-san. I'll be upstairs if you need me," she said getting up.

Midori felt his heart darken as they walked into the dead of then night. She was still lying to him through her teeth. Above all he despised deception.

Ichi hung onto her gift bag tightly. If Midori-san caught wind of what she was up to she was certain that he would never associate himself with her again. But he left her no choice. He was always trailing after Hotaru like she was the only person he saw. And poor Ichi remained wilting in the background. Even if he never looked at her again she would be able to always keep a part of him with her. She had carefully calculated her days and as if God was smiling upon her her most fertile period coincided with Valentines Day. If she couldn't have Midori at least she could keep his baby instead as a symbol of her love.

Midori's desk was laden with gifts and chocolate. It was the same thing each and every Vantines hospital had been flooded with people following an accident at one of the amusement parks. He exerted himself tending to the wounded. At least no lives were lost. But the damage was grave. Midori removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. A knock came on his door. "Come on in," he answered. Ichi entered shyly. Midori smiled kindly as he offered her a seat. Ichi's blood boiled at the sight of so many gifts in his office. But then again he was the hospital's prince. "Midori-sensei can you grab a drink with me after work. It's my treat," she offered. With Midori's attention focused on her so intently she wondered if he had already figured out her plan. But she refused to be defeated. "I don't have plans for tonight. I'll join you. Is that for me Ichi?" he asked indicating the gift bag. Ichi nodded ." I'm flattered that you thought of me Ichi," he said. Midori reached over for the bag but Ichi stopped him. "Midori-sensei I'll hang onto it for now ," she said. Fujimoto burst into the doctor's office startling Ichi. "Midori-san I almost forgot to give you my chocolate. My brothers and sisters helped me make it for you," he sang. Ichi punched Fujimoto for interrupting them. "Ow. Ichi that hurts," Fujimoto complained as he rubbed his arm."It's supposed to hurt trash like you. Midori-sensei and I were talking," she said punching him again. Midori chuckled. "Thank you Fujimoto. You can take rest of these home and give them to your family," he said. Midori's phone beeped. He switched the phone on and checked the message. **Hotaru**.

 **Midori-san don't be tardy today. Tachibana prepared a special feast to apologize for my behavior recently. I hope you can forgive Tachibana**.

Midori's face lit up as he briskly stood up." Ichi I'm sorry but something came up. How about I grab a drink with you later? Does tomorrow sound good?" he asked as he packed away his equipment. "But Midori-san.." she whined. Midori remembered the gift bag. "I'll be taking this. Ichi did put a lot of effort into making this so I'll keep it. Fujimon lock up for me when you are done right? " he said shutting the door behind him. "Of course Midori-san!" he called after him. Ichi bit her nails nervously. Hopefully the worst wasn't going to happen. She prayed that he'd forget about her gift until she could find a way to retrieve it.

Hotaru lit up the last of the scented candles. They were fifty percent off in the shop and the shop assistant mentioned that it did wonders to dispel tension. Hotaru exhaled as the exhaustion set in. She had to work her butt off asking Kanae for tips to help mend her friendship with Midori. But the cost was dear and Hotaru wept on the inside _ **. "Thing is Hotaru I'm not helping you today. You're on your own," Kanae said pouting. Hotaru knelt in front of her friend and clasped her hands together. "Tachibana is sorry for not telling you everything sooner but I didn't understand it myself so what was I supposed to tell you. I am so confused Kanae. Masahiko-san confessed to Tachibana . Mean while I've been waiting so long for that to happen but Tachibana feels like I'm betraying Midori-san," she said cupping her face. "Hotaru follow your heart. Do you want to remain with the hot doctor Midori-san or with that heart throb of forbidden dark pleasure Masahiko?" Kanae asked already drifting off. " Tachibana can not answer those difficult questions right now Kanae. I just need your help to make it up to Midori-san," she wailed. Kanae sat up and smiled at her best friend. "Well blondie because you refused to answer my question there is hell to pay. Now you'll do what I want no questions asked. Capiche?" she said batting her eyelashes.** _

Hotaru was certain that ninety nine percent of what she had been forced to do was unnecessary. Why did she have to wait by the door the moment he arrived? She was not a butler. Besides the shoes were killing her feet. Kanae surely found pleasure in dressing her up. Hotaru blew out the match stick. God would forgive her if she changed into her normal clothes right. The moment she attempted her grand escape the door clicked open. Hotaru raced to the door like an obedient pet would. She silently cursed herself for being too cooperative. Midori didn't expected to be greeted a blonde woman dressed in red dress with a laced bodice. Everything else paled in comparison to her. He silently presented the red rose to her. Hotaru received it cheerfully. "Midori-san you're so kind. But one question. How is this of any use to Tachibana? " she said violently shaking the flower. Midori retrieved the rose and perched it behind her ear .Green eyes looked at a him questionably."You can add it as an accessory or perhaps in your case add it to your next meal," he suggested. Hotaru's nose began sniffing. Midori knew that look too well. Her nose was tracing chocolate. Hotaru eye's landed on the red gift bag. She smiled innocently at him. "Midori-san, Tachibana's blood sugar is slightly low. Be a good boy and show Tachibana some love. Feed me chocolate," she begged. The green haired man linked arms with her and entered the house. "You've been a bad girl lately. Feeding you chocolate is out of the question. And you haven't properly apologized to me yet. Until I'm satisfied I'm not going to let you stuff your face," he said.

Kane Tachibana paced the floor of her husband's hospital room. The doctor must have been mistaken. No! Her beloved husband, best friend and the love of her life couldn't be passing away so soon. She still needed him for Pete's sake. Her knees gave in and she sunk to the ground. She heaved as she cried . Souichi deserved to live longer than anyone else including herself. She would gladly take his place if it meant he would continue to walk the earth and finally see their daughter for the fine woman she had become. Souichi removed his oxygen mask . He was well aware that he was the reason for her tears. Because of his terminal illness he had difficulties continuing life like any normal person would. But Kane never seemed to mind. She was always taking care of him ever since they were little. The love of his life never wasted a moment if it would benefit him. She had even given him a family and a place to return to. But all he had ever given her was heart ache and pain. Even now she still wept for him. "Kane," he called out hoarsely. Hearing her husbands voice she dried her tears and put on a smile for him. "Souichi ,"she answered. "You don't have to pretend to be happy for my sake. I heard what the doctor said ," he said gently. "You-You heard? Tachibana did not want you to hear that," she said as fresh tears appeared on her face. Souichi's heart broke seeing her like this. "Come hear Kane. It's good that I heard. How else am I supposed to stop you from shouldering this all on your own? I've already put you through so much," he said. Kane sat on his bed. "I don't ever want to hear you say has been happiest whenever I am with you. You are just too good for Tachibana," she said holding his hand. "My beautiful wife you've given me everything and more. You even blessed me with a beautiful daughter. My precious baby girl. My only regret is not being able to be there for you when the two of you needed me the most. Even now there are some things I unable to do for her as her father," he said."Hotaru has never thought less of you for as long as she has lived. You know that she loves you and adores you," she reassured him. Her husband rubbed her hand. "I know that. That's why I'm going to tell her myself," he said.

Hotaru's phone vibrated on the dining table. "Midori-san excuse me for a sec," she said leaving the room. Midori relaxed into his seat. Who knew that Valentines day could be so exciting. Being around the person you loved the most spending it together. He inhaled deeply appreciating the aroma of the lavender and jasmine scented candles. His parents house always smelt like lavender. Midori couldn't remember when the last time was he visited home. Not that he wanted to. From the corner of his eye he saw a flicker of red disappearing up the stairs. He dropped his fork and chased after her. What had happened during that phone call? He heard her crying in her room. Midori found her at the foot of the bed pouring her eyes out."Hotaru," he called. When she didn't respond Midori took the matter into his own hands. He picked her up and wrapped his arms around her as he sat on her bed. "Shhh. Hotaru-chan I'm here. What happened?" he asked . Hotaru took small breaths to calm herself. She felt comforted knowing that Midori was there with her. Hotaru wiped her eyes. "Papa called me," she whispered. Midori instantly understood what this was about. Midori respected Souichi for the honest and kind man he was. He never hid anything from his loved ones even if he knew that it would hurt them. Hotaru had introduced Midori to her parents over a video call. Kane-chan,Hotaru's mother, was the grown up version of her daughter but twice as intimidating. Souichi also reflected in Hotaru. Midori made it a habit of talking to them every month. He made his intentions known although her mother wasn't quite happy about it. She didn't want any man sullying her precious daughter. Midori found out more about her father's illness. Besides the fact that it was debilitating the disease had no cure. All the doctors could manage was lessen the pain.

Midori stroked her hair softly. "What did he say?" he asked. Hotaru sniffed."Papa doesn't have much time left to live. I thought that I had come to terms with that but hearing him tell me the terrible news I broke down. There are so many things I wanted to do with Papa. And now he's being taken away from me. I still need him," she said crying all over again. "Your Papa wouldn't want to see you like this. In his eyes you are his strong princess who never wallows in self misery even when everything seems bleak. Make him proud and fulfill everything you've ever wanted to do with him. And if you'll let me there won't memory of him that I'll allow to fade away," he said honestly. Hotaru spared him a watery smile. "Midori-san thank you for being here for me. Tachibana will hold you to that promise you just made," she said. "One more thing Midori-san. Tachibana needs a baby. So put effort in helping me tonight." Midori's eyes widened at the direct request. He loosened his tie when he felt the air around him heating up. Did she really want that? "Today?" he asked. Hotaru nodded her head. "Midori-san already gave me his word. Besides Tachibana is already prepared," she explained. Midori didn't understand the reason why he was so hesitant. "Right now ?" the green haired man asked. "There's no better time than the present , neh," she answered. Midori snickered at her unanticipated boldness."You caught me off guard. But none the less get ready," he said confidently. "Midori-san can you give Tachibana some time to prepare. I just said it without much thought," she explained. Midori shifted her off him and left her room. His heart pumped fiercely in his chest. This was bad. At this rate he was going to suffer from a heart attack. He went downstairs to grab a drink. This day was going to be memorable indeed. He'd show her just how much he loved her and more. "She must have finally realized that I'm the only one she'll ever need. Took her long enough," he said sitting on the couch. He was swinging his leg over the other when his foot bumped into something. He searched for the object that had materialized out of nowhere. "Ichi's gift bag," he said picking it up."Do you really want to be devoured that badly. Luckily for you I have no qualms about that. Ichi does make the best chocolate."

He switched on the T.V to pass time whilst she got ready. His experience told him that she was going to take a long time. So when he heard footsteps coming from the staircase he was surprised. The first red flag was the grey sweatpants. Followed by that oversized t-shirt he desperately felt like incinerating. He gave her his signature goofy smile. "Heh? Uh Hotaru-chan I thought that you were getting ready?" he asked. "Ehh? But I am done. I just needed to wear something comfortable. Tachibana has the paper , pens, an address book and my phone. We're are good to go," she concluded whilst beaming like the sun. Midori felt severley confused. "For what?" he asked lifting a brow. Hotaru rubbed his head with her knuckles. "Midori-san can be such a bird brain sometimes. We're checking out adoption centers," Hotaru explained.(Midori's dream literally packed its bags and left. "It was nice knowing you," it said to the wind) Midori brushed those thoughts away. Turns out they hadn't been on the same page after all. "We can't adopt Hotaru-chan. Not before we try everything else," he said seriously. Hotaru seated herself beside Midori and reached for some of Ichi's chocolate. Midori stopped her."Hotaru pay attention. This is not a simple issue of trying to pick a pair of shoes from a shop. We need to carefully consider what we are talking about. That little person will depend on you and me. Right now we have to find out the best way to proceed with this," he said.

"I understand that very well Midori-san. Tachibana has thought about this. If you don't want to adopt we can get a surrogate," she said. Midori couldn't believe his ears. "Hotaru surrogates are expensive. And that is beside the point. Why not use the conventional method," he suggested. Hotaru racked her brains trying to understand him. "Midori-san what are you saying to Tachibana? "she asked finally catching on to what he was saying. "Tachibana can't be lewd with Midori-san. Otherwise I won't be able to look anyone in the eye again," she said feeling conflicted. Why was she saying that and feeling like doing the exact opposite. She patted her cheeks to get rid of those thoughts. Pale blue eyes appeared hurt and disappointed. "Don't I mean anything to you. Doesn't my love for you weigh more than the world's opinion. Obviously I was misguided. But I can't stop myself from loving you either way," he said shutting his eyes. "Midori-san," she called. He kept his silence. Hotaru had never seen Midori behaving in this manner before. What he said was true. Midori had already done so much for her and he had even offered to father her baby. And yet she treated him like his say meant nothing. "Midori-san please don't be angry with me. I'm so sorry for being inconsiderate. Your opinion matters the same just as mine ," she said hugging him. Hotaru rubbed his back whilst her hair feathered his face."It took some time but I know that I certainly love Midori-san. It took Masahiko-san's proposal to finally understand how much you meant to me. Tachibana can't leave you Midori-san. Not now not ever. Hurting you like this is not what I intended. We can try this the regular way if you want to," she said. Midori wanted to brood for some time. Keep to himself and not talk to anyone. But he found it excruciatingly impossible to stay mad at her. And he also discovered the reason why she had been distancing herself from him. Some dead man walking by the name of Masahiko. He felt her face scorching his neck. Was she that embarrassed? He grabbed her waist and settled her on his laps. The papers and pens scattered on the floor noisily. Green eyes watched him nervously. Midori drew small circles on her skin. "Pfft hahahahahaha. Midori-san that tickles," she said squirming. "Hotaru I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to do," he said. Midori was shocked feeling her lips against his. Her soft lips and tongue sucking on his bottom lip. Nibbling teasingly. Her tongue swept across the parting between his lips. When did she get so bold?Midori kissed her back sucking her tongue. He tasted the faint hint of chocolate. When had she snuck that one in? They withdrew for some air. Hotaru reached for the red gift bag and helped herself to some sinfully delicious chocolate. "Who made this ?" she asked holding a bar. Molten chocolate trickled down her hand. Midori took the liberty to lick it off slowly."Ichi did," he said eating from her hand. Hotaru gasped from the sensations he was creating. She had never been as sensitive as she was then. Midori couldn't explain it but the moment he ingested the chocolate his head felt lighter. He was aware that chocolate triggered the release of endorphins but this was beyond normal."Let's stop here while I still can," he said . Hotaru giggled. Midori was perplexed at first. But when she started feathering kisses along his jawline she spoke. "Initially Tachibana was the coward. But now Tachibana sees that Midori-san is an even bigger coward than I am." Something inside Midori snapped as his sadistic side which once lay dormant in the recesses of his mind began to make itself known. "Hotaru Tachibana I'll make you mine tonight. That mouth of yours doomed you the moment you uttered those words. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" he asked sadistically. Hotaru strangely liked seeing Midori like this. His eyes appeared to have grown two shades darker. Midori's usual gentle features became sharper and more pronounced. She nodded. "Cancel them,"he said. Midori stood up and held her in his arms bridal style as he headed for the stairs.

Haruki stuck out his phone in the air in an effort to find a network signal. "Mune what is this place. A hangout for the recluse and anti-progressive. All I wanted was to sit at home and relax. But no you just had to drive us into the wild to grow cold , itchy and get zero signal," Haruki complained . Matsuoka puffed out a smoke mushroom. "Haruki. You wouldn't be complaining if Hotaru was here," he stated ."And the city life adds a couple of years to your face. It's good to escape when the opportunity arises." Yukki sat on a log toasting some marshmallows. He covered his face with his sweater as he coughed."Why didn't Tachibana-chan tag along today anyway. I thought we were all bonding and getting to know each other better. Only in the ways a partner knows his lover," he said blushing mischievously. Matsuoka shivered. "Her phone wasn't going through. Switched off I presume," he said. Haruki was furious that Hotaru had bailed on them and left him with...those two. All he wanted was a laid back Saturday which did not involve playing peek-a-boo with night creatures. Was that too much to ask for. He shrugged his shoulders "Who cares anyways? I'm just angry that she is comfortable at home and I'm stuck baby sitting you two. Someone has to be the adult around here. Mune I'm sleeping in my own tent. You share yours with the perverted mangaka," Haruki said stomping his foot . He crawled into the tent and zipped up the entrance. "Stupid battery," he mumbled. He switched on the flashlight. When his light began glitching he let out a cry of anguish. "Dammit! Does everything have to go wrong in my life!" he yelled. Matsuoka's sweat dropped as he felt Yukki's eyes on him." Finally Mattsun and I get some time alone. All you do is work all night and come back home to tell me that you are exhausted. No excuses today," Yukki said barely holding in his laughter as he hugged his best friend. Matsuoka broke free of Yukimura's hold to inspect Haruki's tent. "Hey Haruki are you fine in there," he called out. "Go away. I'm doing just fine thanks," he mumbled. What was he going to do when night time came. Especially without Usagi-chan(His stuffed bunny toy) . He trembled at the thought of being alone in the tent. Matsuoka shook a bag of chips. "I thought you might be hungry. We were going to roast some chicken later," he said. The brown haired man tossed on his side. His stomach growled audibly. "Slip the package under the tent. I don't want either of you inside," he mumbled. "Yosh. Whatever you say. I won't feel bad at all that I drove all the way here only on an hour's worth of sleep. I paid for all the expenses. And I got the bookings done two weeks prior to today. I won't feel bad at all," he said rubbing his face.

Haruki poked his head out of his tent. "You decided to blackmail me huh. I'm just joining you because it feels stuffy in there," he said crawling out. "Whatever the reason is doesn't matter. As long as you are joining us," Matsuoka said patting him on the back.

The young blonde woman smiled in her sleep. Nothing was better than the sunlight caressing her face. Her eyes swept over the alarm clock passively. Then they swiftly rooted themselves back onto the device. "Tachibana can't believe what I'm seeing! It can't be four in the afternoon. I hardly spent my Saturday," she said. Hotaru heard light breathing beside her. "Why is Tachibana in bed with Midori-san?" she asked herself. Midori's hair was messy with some of it falling over his eyes. The sheets were twisted around his lower body leaving his torso bare. Hotaru first thought nothing of it. "Midori-san," she said gently shaking his shoulder. The green haired man peeked at her with one eye. "My shirt looks great on you," he commented. Hotaru gave him a confused look. "Midori-san what are you saying to Tachibana. Tachibana is wearing her own t-sh... Kyaa! Tachibana doesn't remember borrowing a shirt Midori-san. I'm certain that I was wearing my own clothes," she mumbled out the last part. Midori rested his head on his hand. "Naughty girl stripping me of my shirt when my guard was down. But then again I'll forgive you because you look good in it," he said tickling her side. She laughed at first but stopped when her body began feeling sore. "That's enough Midori-san. Tachibana's body feels like it being stabbed by a thousand tiny pins. Worst part is I can barely recall what happened last night. My memories are a bit hazy, " she said putting her feet down. Midori raked his hair. He was suffering from the same symptoms as she was. But if it the amnesia had been induced by something he could get his memory back by returning to the last place he remembered being.

Hotaru went to her room to get her clothes .How was it possible that when she thought about last night everything was almost a blank slate? She rubbed her shoulders to reduce the stiffness. "Tachibana must have been mentally exhausted. That's all," she concluded returning to her happy go lucky lifestyle

Sunday morning arrived with a blissful Fujimoto singing merrily as he baked for Midori. "A fresh batch of blueberry muffins for Midori-san. He likes them warm," he said placing the muffin tray in oven. Fujimon's weekend ritual included visiting Midori's residence and polishing up the place. This morning however he had the wind knocked out of his lungs. Was there such a thing as an indoor tornado? Almost everything had been scattered on the floor. Fujimon had to roll up his sleeves and put some extra elbow grease into it. Fujimoto crackled his back and smoothed his uniform black and white apron. He was tackling the dishes when he heard footsteps in the kitchen. "Something smells good," Midori commented reaching over for the coffee jug. Fujimoto blushed lightly. "You think so Midori-san. Fujimon made this for you and Hotaru-chan. The recipe itself has been passed down from generation to generation in the family so it's been refined to perfection," he said enthusiastically. Midori clapped his hands together. "Simply can't wait. It's been a while since I had your scrumptious muffins," he said. Fujimoto was putting away his cooking utensils when he noticed angry red lines marring his Midori-sensei's back. "Ehh Midori-san did you get a cat? " he asked . Midori followed Fujimon's eyes."Pfft. Fufufufu. If you put it that way. I'd say I did. She gets feisty when she doesn't get what she wants," he commented lazily. "Eh. I have a cat too. Tell me the breed Midori-san. I can arrange a play date," he said eyes shining. Midori stared at him contemplating whether or not to burst his bubble. "Not now Fujimon. We'll talk about this after I've had made fill," he said focusing on reading the morning paper. Fujimoto put the muffins on the counter to cool. He turned around to grab some plates but when he looked back the tray had vanished. "Midori-san is also excellent at magic tricks. Teach me too," he said putting his hands together. Midori rooted his eyes on the gullible Fujimoto and shook his head."I'm still starving. Go and solve the case of the missing muffins Fujimon," he commanded. Fujimoto saluted and left for his new mission. He traced the scent of muffins with his nose. The scent stopped at Hotaru's room. He heard harsh whispers being exchanged. The white haired man cracked open the door. Seeing Haruki curled up in a ball and sipping coffee from Hotaru's cup made him laugh. "I didn't know that Haruki-kun could be so cute," he said holding his face. Haruki blushed fiercely at being labelled cute. "I'm manly dammit!" he yelled. "Shhh! I'm trying to sleep," Yukki mumbled. Matsuoka draped his leg over the couch's arm. Hotaru looked like a deer caught in headlights."Sorry Fujimon. Tachibana is certain that Midori-san appreciates the thought. They were delicious and mouth watering. But Tachibana wasn't left with much of a choice but to use my sweet ninja moves. Those three were hell bent on making me pay for skipping out on them. I already explained that I totally forgot about the camping trip somehow. But they wouldn't see reason. They made me their slave for the day," she said looking so innocent. Fujimoto felt compelled to hug her. "Don't paint us as the criminals. You offered to shelter us after our rental car broke down," Mattsun said while yawning. "Without Midori's permission too," Yuki added. "Guilty Hotaru. I wonder what'll happen if you get caught? " Haruki asked a bit icily. Haruki was still fuming about have to huddle with everyone in one tent. They even went too far by taunting him about his fear of the dark. Almost instantly Fujimon found himself being dragged by the collar. The door was violently shut in his face. The young man scratched his head as the confusion bombarded him.

The doctor leaned against the door enjoying the scenery. "I had my suspicions that something like this would happen. But alas that's not what I'm here for. Where are my muffins?" he said giving them a sickly sweet smile. Yukki rolled on his back and rubbed his gut."No wonder I enjoyed them so much. It was a pleasure taking them away from you," he said . Matsuoka continued sleeping. Haruki had covered his head. Midori spotted a hint of orange under the bed. "Hotaru-chan come out or your friends are going to experience a new world of hurt. I'm even starting to get excited," he said smiling. Haruki burrowed himself further into the blanket. Hotaru crawled out and raised her hands her as a form of surrender. She nervously bit her lip in an effort to find a good excuse as to why all her friends were staying in her room. "Don't even imagine lying to my face Hotaru-chan. I'll begin with you," he said throwing her over his shoulder. "Ehhh! Midori-san put me down. You're making me uncomfortable. Tachibana does not appreciate being held like a sack of potatoes," she said slamming her fists on his back. Yukki ran for his beloved flower. Midori narrowed his eyes at him. Yukki poked Midori in the chest. "This is the violation of our beautiful flower by handling her in such a barbarous manner. I will have you behind bars this very instant," he said. Midori smirked confidently. "That would only be valid if Hotaru-chan and I didn't share a deep bond. Food for thought," he said putting his finger on his lips. Yukki's essence floated right out of him. Matsuoka shot up wondering if he had misconstrued what Midori had said. Haruki was furiously cleaning his ears wishing that he hadn't heard anything at all.

Midori shut the door behind him. Hotaru panted hardly able to retain her normal breath."Midori-san what did you say to Yukimura-san .He suddenly fell silent. Yukimura-san never keeps quiet," she said. "Ah? Oh that. I just mentioned that our ties of friendship were far too strong to be broken," he said snickering. Hotaru nodded in agreement. Midori placed her infront of the stove. Fujimoto had already whipped up another batch of blueberry muffins. Hotaru looked at him questioningly. Pale blue eyes settled on her lazily. "You owe me a breakfast. Here's what I want. Bacon , french toast, a fresh cup of coffee and a rice omelette," he listed down using his fingers. Hotaru's jaw slacked. "For a list that you spontaneously thought of isn't that too much," she asked. He motioned for her to get going. "For Tachibana's crime this seems to be an even greater injustice. Tachibana will not not spare Midori-san for this," she mumbled while getting the ingredients. "Hotaru-chan less talking and more sizzling," he said egging her on. Her suffocating blood-lust filled the kitchen rapidly. Fujimoto shivered from the atmosphere that rivaled the stench of death. "Midori-san is it safe to rile her up like that?"he asked out of concern. "What are you talking about Fujimon. She's perfectly fine," he answered enjoying the show. Her mad pace was superhuman as she chopped up the the chicken. All the while taking deadly glances at the doctor. Upstairs Yukki, Haruki and Matsuoka were huddled together fearing the worst. "Do you really think she killed him?" Yukki asked. "I believe the answer is yes. She's probably chopping him up into flush-able pieces right now," the host said trembling. Haruki looked uninterested. "I'll grab the garbage bag. Mune and Tooru you're on cleaning duty. Tooru bleaches while Mune hoses," he said unfazed. Matsuoka and Yuki looked at Haruki suspiciously. "Mattsun have you seen Haruka in a while?" Yuki asked. "Surprisingly no. I might have an idea why," he said scooting away from Haruki. "What the hell! I'm a doctor not a homicidal maniac," he said feeling offended. Yukki nodded unconvinced. "Mattsun should I call 119?" he whispered. Matsuoka passed him the phone. "You idiots!" Haruki yelled lunging for them.

Hotaru set the food before Midori with a violent clutter. He beamed at her like a small child. "Tachibana doesn't want talk to you right now," she said pouting and walking away. Midori held onto her forearm in an attempt to talk to her. She was at war with herself resisting her natural urges. Midori had been promoted to target practice dummy number one. Hotaru yanked her arm away from him. The doctor grew amused by her growing frustration. Maybe this time he had gone over his boundaries but he wasn't left with much of a choice. Strong emotions like anger , hurt and incitement of happiness were a known remedy for amnesia. Under the guise of punishing her for sneaking her comrades into her room without telling him( Which he still wasn't pleased about.) he'd been administering **his medicine**. Clearly he preferred the former and the in-between. Hotaru's blood was simmering. Her green eyes stared daggers at him. "Midori-san what else do you want?" she asked rubbing her arm. "You're finally angry I see," he commented. Angry?! Hell she was infuriated. She clenched her fists resisting the need to punch him. Midori noticed her nails digging into the flesh of her palms. It was only a matter of seconds before they broke skin. "Punch me Hotaru-chan. If it makes you feel better," he said. She vehemently refused his offer."Suit yourself," he said digging into his breakfast. Hotaru sat right across him and picked a piece of bacon from his plate. "Tell Tachibana something," she said. "Hm? What is it?"he asked. "This childish feud between Midori-san and my teammates. Is it ever going to end. Tachibana endured for a while. Hiding things from them and sometimes from Midori-san because of how fragile the peace is. But it becomes exhausting even for me," she said. Midori put some thought into what she had said. When Midori met Matsuoka he was on the verge of committing suicide. Sly Midori (With good intentions at heart) coaxed Matsuoka into surrendering his life to him. The juvenile blonde boy needed a reason to live for and Midori wanted a change of atmosphere. Before long he had gotten close to Masamune to the point were they were virtually brothers. Side by side they conquered the world of survival games. They became an unbeatable duo and together they were practically invincible. But Midori discovered that beyond survival games Matsuoka was virtually an empty vessel. Nothing else was going on for him . If Midori took away the only thing that mattered to Matsuoka would he be able to cope? The green haired boy severed their friendship and their brotherhood as a test of his will power ** _. "Masamune you've come a long way," Midori began. Matsuoka was exhilarated from hearing Midori praising him. "Midori you don't have to say that. It's all thanks to you. If you hadn't stopped me that day I ... I don't know if I'd still be alive" he said. Matsuoka vigorously dried his face of the water before it wet his shirt. A gentle hand stopped him. "Don't rub too hard. It'll ruin your handsome face" he said. Matsuoka stared at the ground. Midori had been saying things like that ever since he first began to know him. But surprisingly Matsuoka still blushed whenever he said that. "After all you're nothing but a pretty face," Midori added. Nothing. A simple seven letter word that represented a number of inadequacies. Apart from his looks he had absolutely no value. "Why ?" he asked him with his lower lip trembling with bottled up emotions. "Why you ask?" Midori said glowering at him. "I do not require your service any longer. It was fun I admit but I got bored. You don't fascinate me anymore," he said. Matsuoka fell to his knees. "Don't leave me Midori. Is it because I'm weak? I'll grow stronger if it means staying by your side," he said tearing up. Midori tilted Matsuoka's chin up. "Don't shed tears from those beautiful eyes of yours. Instead find other people who are willing to support you and stay by your side. I can't do that anymore. And one more thing Masamune. If you're truly determined to be by my side again defeat me on the battlefield," he said more softly. "But we make a great team. Everyone thinks so," he said. Midori clicked his tongue. "Masamune you can be so easily swayed. Flattery is the best form of mockery. We are nothing alike. So Masamune this is goodbye," the green haired boy said turning on his heel. Matsuoka remained on the ground bawling his eyes out._ ** Midori stabbed his food. His teeth his bit on steel. "I believe that my plate was full," he said. "It's your fault for making me angry. Tachibana burns energy more quickly when I'm angry. And it was amazingly delicious. Now Tachibana has forgiven you as long as you say that you'll make amends with everyone," she encouraged. "I can't do that. The human heart finds it difficult to heal when wounded. The scars occasionally bleed during the healing process. Even when the wound heals that portion remains taut. I live with my decisions because I made them. Some things never go back to the way they used to be." he said."But they can. I'm certain that you can start afresh. The past is difficult to forget but you can forge a brighter future. Fight for what you want," she said already feeling renewed. The doctor silently laughed. "Some other time. When I'm not dying from starvation. Speaking of the past do you recall anything from Friday night?" he asked. Hotaru didn't understand why Friday night felt important to her. Almost as if vital part of her memory had been robbed from her."Tachibana and Midori-san were talking about adopting a baby . A cute little baby boy or girl. But Midori-san wanted to try other routes," she said puffing up her cheeks.

Fujimoto jumped up and down excitedly after hearing the news. His cowlip swung around rapidly. "Is this true? You are adopting a baby Midori-san. Finally Fujimon can be Uncle Fujimon," he sang. Midori had been interrupted before he could tell her that they had already tried the last option. And now he had to deal with Fujimon before the word got out. Hotaru was confused when Midori covered Fujimoto's mouth. "How about we talk about this later when there aren't so many ears in the room," he suggested. "Yes, Midori-san. This is a serious issue," she replied.

* * *

Ichi nervously scanned the hospital corridor. Clutching on her phone tightly she entered the janitors closet. "So how did the plan go?" he said watching her keenly. Ichi faced him with eyes full of fear. "The plan failed," she whispered. The crimson eyed man gripped her waist and drew her to him. When she felt his hands cupping her breasts she froze. He let his hands weigh them out. "How can a girl who is endowed this much fail to lure one man into her net? I'm failing to understand," he said squeezing them a bit roughly. Ichi groaned from the pain. She ripped herself away from his reach. "Midori-sensei is not your typical man. He hardly sees anyone else apart from her," she said. Masahiko chuckled from disbelief. Masahiko had picked Ichi as his accomplice in this scheme because they both stood to gain something from it. "Okay then you failed. What about the package?Is is still in your possession or you fucked that up to?" he spat out. "He took it from me before I could get the chance to retrieve it," she said. Pain seared through her left cheek as he resounded a slap on her face. Ichi fell to the ground still cupping her face. "I warned you about how potent that drug was. All you had to do was give it to him once then it would be game over. But did you have to be an incompetent bitch too. If I discover that anything has happened to my goddess I'm taking your head," he sneered. Masahiko the devil's incarnate had his claws wrapped around her. Ichi couldn't see a way out of the mess she had gotten herself into. Masahiko smoothed his glistening black mane. Red eyes watched her in the dark closet threatening to end her life. "Report to me tonight about the results. For your sake it better be pleasing," he said exiting the closet. Ichi's cheek seared with white hot pain. Normally Ichi never let anyone mishandle her like that. But Masahiko knew each and every one of her dark secrets. Her dark past. Ichi was well aware that he didn't like playing around either. "Forgive me Midori-sensei," she whispered.

The nurses giggled as Masahiko passed by. "Ask him for his number" one of them said. A young bodacious nurse with red hair strutted infront of him. "Do you want to grab a coffee some time later?" she asked him oozing with confidence. The crimson eyed man sized her up a bit. She seemed to know all the information that was passed around in the hospital. He needed more intel on his rival and she appeared knowledgeble of sorts. "Why not? I'll treat you," he said retrieving his phone.

Midori arrived at work with renewed strength. His weekend had been a blast. They even grilled fish for supper. The ominous presence in the room brought him back to reality. His mind warned him that there was something strange in the air. The small crowd of people gathering around a tall raven haired man caught his eye. "A celebrity maybe?" he thought out loud. He brushed off the negative thoughts and proceeded to the nursery wing. Masahiko saw the doctor and his blood heated up. Nobody else but him would have her.

end of chapter 9*

This chapter has come to a close. And yes Masahiko is a schemer . But just how far is he willing to go to get what he wants? Thank you to all my loyal readers. Keep on turning those pages.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Suspect has been captured and restrained. We'll be at the station in twenty minutes," Reito said over the radio. He and Hotaru were on night patrol duty. These days the streets of Tokyo were unusually inactive. Maybe it was due to the surge in law abiding citizens or the rise in underground criminal activity . This particular night however marked their fourth week on night patrol duty. As silent as their nights had been Reito often asked himself if he had pissed on someone's cat without his knowledge. His friends were having a games night and he was bound by duty's iron grip. Reito chewed on his energy bar absently. The offender kicked at the partition's wire mesh. "You're gonna be sorry! As soon as these cuffs come off I'm going to..." "Going to do what! Tachibana has had it up to here with your yapping. Say one more word and you'll find your foot in your mouth! After all what is a young boy like yourself doing robbing a store. Tachibana will have to call your parents now," she said silently cussing under her breath. The red haired boy cast his eyes down. He did not want to receive another beating especially from her. She was absolutely brutal. He stared outside the window. People found it easy to judge him without knowing his background. He never had the chance to experience his mother's love. His father always treated him as though he was seeing a ghost of the past. He gritted his teeth. But what hurt him the most was the brother who never recognized him. He was always giving him the cold shoulder. If no one would acknowledge him he'd make them see him somehow. "You know nothing about me ," he sniffled. The blonde officer spared the young boy another look. He was clad in black clothes blending with the night. The bright red hair disadvantaged him though. The hair defeated the purpose of his camouflage. Did he want to get arrested? His left brow, nose and lower lip all had barbell piercings. Hotaru's heart felt sympathy for him. She was a firm believer in justice and seeing him waste his youth in such a regrettable manner hurt her. A life of crime was not what she envisioned for the young boy. Reito closed the door and handed Hotaru a packet of salty pretzels. "Reito thank you. My stomach was eating its lining," she said biting the salty snack. "I never figured you to be a weight watcher. You used to eat everything in sight," he commented shamelessly. "I figured that too. But lately Tachibana hasn't been able to hold anything down. Maybe I'm starting the flu," she said. "Whatever it is. Pay caution to your health. I want you back to normal," he said driving away. The young boy's sweat ran cold. When he said normal was he implying that when she apprehended him she was being mild. He swore that he was going to breathe his last that day . 'Great Naoki. You just had to pick the wrong day to jump on the wrong side of the law,' the young boy thought. Hotaru leaned into her seat . "Reito is Officer Hasegawa always absent from the station?" she asked. "Funny you'd ask that. Aren't the two of you friends," he said . Hotaru sputtered spreading crumbs all over the car's floor. "Ahh? No way Reito. Tachibana has never set eyes on him before since he's always absent. Which Tachibana is grateful for," she proclaimed proudly. Reito shrugged his shoulders passing it off as a joke. Naoki's quick ears caught onto their conversation. Why were they talking about **him** ? "He's always on covet missions. He's one of the elite officers you know. His uncle , Captain Aihara is recognised by all of Japan as the man who stopped the bombing of Tokyo tower," he said proudly. "Ehh? Is he that amazing? But Tachibana wants to be like the captain for sure. Then I'll show my father just how much I've grown ," she said. Naoki snorted. Reito pulled into the station. "Young man remember what I said earlier," Reito warned as he escorted him out. "Yeah yeah I know. All I have to do is spend the night in a jail cell right so that I can think about my actions," the young boy said. "Argh. The arrogance of the youth these days," Reito said escorting him inside.

* * *

Masahiko poured himself a cup of steaming coffee from the coffee dispenser. Putting the steaming cup to his lips he took a sip. "Still crappy as always," he commented monotonously. He needed to file in a few reports meant for the narcotics department. There seemed to be a rise in the trade of an illegal substance known as 'Smiles'. He laughed at the irony that he had been one of the users. But for a completely different reason. To his relief Ichi reported that nothing had gone wrong. He of all people should have known better than to rely on someone else to help him get the job done. Masahiko opened the door to exit the break room. A head of blonde hair collided with his chest. "I'm sorry. The door opened so quickly it dragged me with it," she said. Bumping into her wasn't a part of his plan. Lime green eyes grew to the size of saucers when they recognized him. "No problem. I needed coffee," he explained holding up the foam cup. "Masahiko-san what are you doing here so late at night?" she asked. Crimson eyes watched her with amusement. "I'm surprised that you still don't know that I work here," he said drinking the hot caffeinated drink. "Tachibana knows everyone in the station. It's only you I haven't seen around and the notorious officer Hasegawa," she said. Notorious? "How did you come to the conclusion that Officer Hasegawa is notorious. He's a practical man," he said. Hotaru scratched her head. "Which part of him is practical? The part where he uses women for his lewd purposes or when he always puts everyone on edge," she said. "He's just a firm believer in staying alert . And it's not his fault that women continuously throw themselves on his path. Their efforts are wasted because officer Hasegawa doesn't really care," he said looking down at her"But I don't want to talk about him . Last time I checked I gave you enough time to think Hotaru. How about an answer."Hotaru stepped back subconsciously readying herself for the truth. Hotaru never wanted to be the bearer of bad news but she was going to decline his offer. The moment she looked down he realized that he didn't want to hear what she was about to say. He had had it with not getting his way. His short temper got the best of him. Masahiko's squashed the foam cup in hand. Scalding coffee poured down his hand and forearm. Hotaru panicked seeing his skin turning into a nasty shade of pink. "Masahiko-san what did you do?" she said. Hotaru ripped his sleeve open to observe how far spread the burns were. Buttons scattered all over the floor. At least he had not suffered much damage. She wet a towel under the faucet and wrapped it around his hand. "Masahiko-san come with Tachibana for a minute. My desk has a first aid kit. In the mean time let the towel cool it down a bit, okay?" she said. "Sure thing," he answered. Any pain was a better pain than having her reject him. Hotaru dragged him to her desk where she sat him down. She rummaged through her drawers searching for the tiny first aid kit. "Found it! Now Masahiko-san don't fidget much while Tachibana applies this. I understand that you are quite sensitive," she commented. Masahiko's left eye twitched in annoyance. Of all the women to fall for why did it have to be the one who constantly ridiculed his masculinity .Hotaru removed the cap and rubbed some ointment on the burns. Masahiko winced . "It'll hurt but this will numb out the pain," she said. Masahiko watched her intently. She constantly reminded him of the person he held dearest."I'll be okay now. My reports are overdue and my schedules keep aren't flexible. Thanks for patching me up," he said leaving. Masahiko exhaled deeply as he entered his office. He dumped his jacket on the visitors chair and turned on the heater. Masahiko slouched in his brown office chair. God did he hate that chair. "Masahiko-san sure has a fancy office. Are you one of the higher ups?" she asked surveying the room. He swore that he felt another presence in the room earlier. He looked at her lazily. "Even if I am what does it matter. I don't remember permitting you to enter," he said. She continued hopping around ignoring him completely. Why didn't he put up a desk name plate. His office was too clean. What was he hiding from her? Was he always this distant with everything. The only sentimental thing he had was a picture frame perched at the center of his desk. The wooden frame glistened in the fluorescent light drawing her interest. Hotaru grabbed the frame and looked at the the picture. In the photo a younger version of Masahiko sat under the the Christmas tree. Beside him a young woman sat on her haunches with her arm draped around him and another little munchkin. The little baby snuggled close to her. Masahiko smiled widely for the camera. Both he and the young woman shared a similar smile. And the same set of crimson eyes. Could it be that she was his mother? "You have a knack for disrespecting other people's privacy," he commented. Hotaru grabbed her handkerchief and wiped off her finger prints. "I'm sorry for touching that without your permission," she apologized. Masahiko reclaimed the frame and stashed it inside the top drawer. "You should be. And luckily for you _I am_ a high ranking officer. For the crime of intruding my office you get to proof read all those reports," he said pointing to the pile on his desk. The intimidating tower of paper work was growing side branches. Hotaru's skin grew goosebumps. "Tachibana is already checking out for the night," she said. Masahiko flexed his injured hand and inwardly groaned. He'd think twice before he harmed himself like that again. She silently debated with herself. Hotaru was exhausted but she felt terrible leaving an injured man to his own devices. She settled into the visitor's chair. "I'm only staying because I'm bound by my moral code. After all it's not like you're the first to blackmail me into doing something," she mumbled. The desk phone rang several times before Masahiko picked it up from its holder. "Officer Hasegawa here. What's the problem?...He did what again... I'll be there shortly," he said putting the phone down . Masahiko draped on his jacket. "I'm going to deal with some urgent business. Don't run away." Hotaru's skin paled considerably. She had been in the presence of the legendary psycho and she never realized it. Hotaru had even spat a few insults to his face. "Kyaaaaa! Tachibana is so screwed!" she yelled.

Naoki rested his head on his knees with his back pressed against the wall. He heard a clank as the jail cell's gate was unlocked. He felt **his** disapproving eyes on him. **His** suffocating presence filled the room. "Naoki," he summoned. "Leave me the hell alone. Did father send you? Tell the old man that I don't need his help!" he yelled. Masahiko's eyes washed over his only sibling regrettably. "If it were up to me I'd leave you in there longer. You need to experience how harsh reality is. Then maybe you'd stop this childish behavior of yours," he said. Naoki squeezed him eyes tightly. "Nobody really cares. You're all the same. I'm much better off joining mom," he retorted. Naoki's feet left the ground as soon as he uttered those words. Masahiko's eye's burned holes into his soul. "Don't speak of her death so carelessly," he growled. He dropped him on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Hotaru filed all the reports and organized his desk. Checking her wrist watch she gulped. It was four in the morning. Hopefully Midori managed on his own.

Midori scrolled down his call log. No missed calls. "How cold," he mused. He yawned and stretched his arms. There was no point in pretending to sleep. He swung his feet off the bed and Midori headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Recently he hardly slept at all and his head felt like a tonne of bricks. He turned on the water and stood still for a while letting the water run down his body. Midori grabbed the shampoo and squeezed some onto his palm. He worked it into his hair inhaling the refreshing sea scent. The doctor's frustration was growing daily. His mother was always hot on his heels demanding that he fulfill his end of the bargain. But everything had taken a turn for the worst. His life had several complications which he did not require. Firstly Hotaru's schedule was completely different from his. As a result they hardly talked or saw each other that much. The distance between them steadily increased and he missed spending his time with her. He missed being with her. Midori rinsed off and turned off the water.

* * *

Hotaru got into Haruka's car."Forgive me for bothering you like this," she apologized. Haruka's expressionless face gave her a once over. "It's no problem. Nii-san bribed me with an hour of his time," he explained. An arrow stabbed Hotaru's heart from the blunt honesty. Haruka watched her momentarily. He understood that his Nii-san's feelings towards her were not entirely platonic. He knew that and he was slightly jealous that his Nii-san gave her such attention. Haruka lived his younger years in Haruki's shadow. To him, Haruki was everything he admired and wanted to be. Haruka excelled in everything so that he could be like his twin brother. But all he achieved was overshadowing him and leaving him to fall prey to the constant comparisons. Haruki ended up despising him which defeated his purpose. His only desire had been to be like his brother and be recognized by him. Haruka wanted to do everything with him. He even started playing survival games just to share the same interests as his big brother but instead that made everything worse. "Nii-san changed after he met you," Haruka began. "Tachibana does not deserve the credit. It's because of everyone. Yukimura-san, Owner-san, Matsuoka-san and everyone else contributed. Besides Haruki has always been an amazing person. He's also one of Tachibana's best friends," she answered. Haruka nodded. "Nii-san has a terrible habit of undermining his own potential. All I ever wanted was for Nii-san to be the best he could be. Even if he hated me for it," he said. "But Haruki is trying his best now to be an exemplary older brother to you," she said. Haruka switched on the air conditioner. " Never-mind my brother. You've lost weight Tachibana and you skin is becoming pale," he said. Hotaru patted her cheeks. She had lost a significant amount of weight. "Tachibana's health hasn't been that great. I can't hold food down for too long.I've tried everything I could think of to be normal again. But the nausea and vomiting doesn't go away. It seems to be worsening. And Tachibana's head has been pounding," she explained. "When was the last time you had your period?" he asked. Hotaru's face burned from unprecedented levels of embarrassment. She stared outside her window. "Late January," she whispered. "We're in mid April. And that didn't worry you?" he asked. Hotaru shrugged dismissively. "Tachibana thought it was a streak of good luck. Tachibana is not seriously sick right?" she asked. He was surprised that Midori hadn't noticed anything at all. Haruka pulled up at a pharmacy. "Come with me," he instructed as he got out. Hotaru followed him inside. A young woman sat at the counter dozing off. "I'd like a pregnancy test kit please," Haruka said. The woman's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. People normally didn't stop by at this time. 'Newly weds ?' she guessed. "A regular kit or an instant kit?" she asked. "The instant one," he stated. Hotaru head was spinning. Pregnancy test?! "Haruka what are you buying that for?" she finally asked. "Why for you of course," he said. Hotaru became petrified. The pharmacy technician handed him the box. Haruka placed his money on the counter."Do you have any restrooms?" he asked. "Go straight ahead then turn left," the technician said. Haruka led her to the women's rest room. "I'll be waiting here if things get difficult," he said. "Haruka's overthinking this. Tachibana will go just to show you that you're wrong," she said snatching the box from him. Hotaru sat on the toilet seat for a few minutes. Did she really want to know the truth? "Haruka is saying crazy things. Tachibana will dip this in water," she said getting back her motivation. The second she stepped out expressionless golden eyes locked onto her. "I know what you are thinking before you even do it Tachibana. Or do you want me to be present?" he asked. Hotaru shook her head furiously. She shut the door in his face. "And here Tachibana thought Haruka was the only decent one. Turns out they are all perverts," she mumbled. "I heard that Tachibana," he said. Hotaru yelped. "Is your head against the door or something!" she yelled. "Yes," he answered cupping his ear on the door. "Dammit I need privacy if I'm going to do this!" she yelled. Reassured that he wasn't being a creep anymore Hotaru proceeded to do as the kit instructed. She waited for sixty seconds. That minute was the longest time she'd ever waited for. The first red stripe had appeared and now there was a second one. She dropped the stick as the shock set in. "Tachibana?" Haruka knocked. Hotaru regained her composure and stepped out of the cubicle. Haruki picked up the stick wanting to find out things for himself. "I'm pregnant," she said more to herself than him. Then was it true then? Her hand automatically went to the juncture between her left shoulder and her neck. There in lay four puncture scars left on her flesh by two pairs of painfully sharp canines. The tips of her fingers tingled when they grazed the scar. Kanae usually called tiny bruises love bites but in her situation her lover did bite her. Her body fervently recalled the feel of his tongue as he sucked on the small gashes he had made. The first time Midori informed her of what took place that fateful night her mind failed to understand what he was saying. But strings of her disarrayed memories pieced themselves together. Gradually she remembered that wild amorous night when Midori made love to her. Hotaru wanted to use him as her punching bag when she remembered everything but... she didn't. Her heart thrived on so many emotions. Confusion, anger and love. More than anything she was annoyed that neither of them really remembered what was happening until afterwards. But she was glad that at least he had been the one to take away another one of her firsts. To Hotaru, Midori stole her first kiss, her heart and her love. More than anything she loved him. And now finding out that from that one night of passion she was carrying the child of the man she loved excited her. But that didn't stop her from visiting the shrine several times asking God for forgiveness. Especially since crude memories of her and Midori constantly flashed in her mind. She slapped her forehead. "This is the part were things get difficult," Haruka said taking her hand down."Will Haruka stop giving Tachibana grief already," she complained. Haruka snickered. "Hoho. There's no way I'm letting this one slide so easily. I've finally got leverage over Nii-san's life" he said waving the stick around. Hotaru yanked the stick away. "Stop ruining Tachibana's moment. Haruka I'm having a baby," she said enthusiastically. She ran her hands over the tiny bump . She couldn't fathom the fact that a little life force was developing within her. "Tachibana is so sorry. I thought that my bad eating habits were catching up to me," she cooed rubbing her belly. "Do you want to feel what it is like?" " If it makes you stop jabbering like that," he said placing a hand over her belly. He was a doctor so things like this didn't fascinate him. Actually nothing did. But he felt something when he came in contact with the tiny bump. Why is a feasible theory that her excitement had been transferred to him? He admitted that he was curious to find out how the little guy was going to turn since his case was a special one. "Haruka's obviously happy," she said. Haruka nodded. "Now Tachibana will have to tell Midori-san. Haruka shouldn't tell anyone else," she said. Haruka folded his arms . "How much time with Nii-san are we talking here?" he asked. "A week's worth ," she answered dragging out of the restroom.

Midori read the patient's report file for the second time. He gritted his teeth. A six year old did not deserve this. A drunkard father and the mother had abandoned her before her second birthday. Two lowlife scums had no right to call themselves parents. The young girl suffered from two broken ribs, a lung puncture and head trauma following a car accident. The father got out with only a fractured arm. In Midori's eyes he deserved far much worse.  
Fujimoto zoomed through the hospital's eastern wing corridors. "Sorry coming through. This is a matter of life and death," he cried. He entered Midori's office and closed the door behind him. Fujimon fanned the contents in Midori's face. The smell of fresh chocolate covered donuts resurrected him. "Nice save Fujimon. I should give you a promotion ," he joked. He handed Fujimon the report. " Give her a dose of prophylaxis. Then we'll observe her," he instructed. Fujimon nodded obediently. Midori's phone vibrated in his pocket. The caller I.D brought a smile to his lips. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" he answered. Hotaru laughed knowingly. "Tachibana is too excited to sleep," she said turning the door to his office. Pale blue eyes flickered over her in her black sweatpants and blue thermo shirt. Midori ended the call. Hotaru settled into the visitor's chair. "Hotaru-chan you haven't been dropping by the office that often. What brings you here? I heard that ToyGunGun is participating in this year's TGC. So did you come to officially challenge Midori-san before the TGC game?" Fujimoto asked. Midori also needed to know why she was frolicking around instead of resting. "Is it true Hotaru?" he said. She grabbed a chocolate covered donut ."Tachibana won't be participating in this year's TGC," she stated. Fujimoto's eye's popped out. "But why? You love survival games so much," the white haired man sobbed. "It's a secret Fujimon. Now can you give Tachibana a few minutes to talk to Midori-san?" she said. Midori wondered why she didn't want to participate with her comrades. It was unthinkable. "What's so important that you had to cancel TGC? Perhaps you're tired of ToyGunGun. Hoshishiro is ready to welcome you with open arms as soon as you utter those six magical words. 'I forsake those excuses for men' ," he said. Hotaru lightly punched him on the arm. "Those excuses for men are Tachibana's comrades and friends. The reason why Tachibana isn't participating this year and why I'm here today is simple. I booked an appointment with an obstetrician," she explained. Lime green eyes watched his face happily. Midori raked his mind. Why would she need to do that? "Midori-san. You're going to become a father," she finally raved. Midori stilled for a moment. Normally most men freaked out when they heard such news. And frankly he fell into that category. He knew that he wasn't a good person. Would those warped genes be inherited by that innocent life form. Was he a good enough fatherly figure? His baby? His eyes traversed her body and landed on the bump that lay above her pelvis. Their baby was developing in there. Finally the shock set in. Hotaru expected him him to share her happiness but instead he seemed horrified. "I'm not good enough for that baby. You're both too good for me," he said. Hotaru checked his temperature before stuffing a donut in his mouth. "Midori-san's blood sugar must be low. Why else would you be saying idiotic things like that?" she asked. She settled into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "Midori-san is a good person. Tachibana doesn't consider what the world thinks. You'll make a great father. After all you're excellent with everything else and kids genuinely like you. Unlike Tachibana. And Tachibana loves Midori-san and Midori-san also feels the same way. This baby only has a few necessities and you're one of them," Hotaru said. "This is really happening ," he chuckled. His hand caressed her stomach. "What do you think the baby will be like? I'm intelligent so it's guaranteed to have a high IQ," he said. Hotaru tapped her chin deep in thought. "Most definitely. And maybe it will have my fantastic combat moves," she beamed. "Hopefully it won't inherit your poor aim," he said. The atmosphere in the room became stiff and tense."Tachibana does not need to be reminded of the past," she said scarily. Haruka entered Midori's office without bothering to knock. "I'm here to take Tachibana for her appointment," he said. "Please do," he said warily. Hotaru hopped off his legs and waved him goodbye. Midori sighed deeply. At this rate the house would be a war-zone. If he took one step out of line she'd make him pay dearly. He knew how to pick them alright

* * *

.  
Yukki collapsed on the ground. His recovery rate had grown even worser than before. Haruki splashed water on his face to cool down. Matsuoka gave them disapproving looks. "Come on guys. We've only been into our training for fifteen minutes and you both look like you're on the verge of death. TGC is in a week. This is not the time to slack off," Matsuoka said. The host removed his navy blue track jacket and tied it around his waist. "Mattsun we're doing this for fun aren't we. Don't push us to our limits. Not all of us are surrounded by beautiful women who make them feel youthful even though its obvious that our youthful days are near an end," Yuki complained. Matsuoka's depression kicked in. Did Yukki just call him old? "Oy. You are as young as you believe you are. I feel like I'm a colt," he boasted. "Hey Tooru. Don't you feel elderly at heart? I do and senior citizens receive special treatment. I'm catching up on my sleep" Haruki said. "Haruharuki made a good point. I can't keep up with the youth of this era," he said picking himself up and following Haruki. Haruki and Yukki found themselves being dragged by their collars back to the yard. Matsuoka shook his head with disappointment. "We've been absent from TGC for the past five years. A lot of things have changed and there are new opponents waiting for us on the battle field. I for one won't face any challenges thanks to my gorgeous eyes," he openly boasted. Haruki rolled his eyes. "But the two of you need to get into shape. From what I've gathered there's a new team that has everyone all fired up. I haven't met them in person yet but I heard that the leader is a survival game Satan," Matsuoka said. "Hold up. You're telling me that apart from Midori another devil is running free on the survival game field. That's just great," Haruki folded his legs together. "Haruharuki should be thrilled. You can brag about defeating a junior Satan. It's not like you stand a chance against the real deal," he said. Haruki silently fumed at the jab at his pride. Matsuoka checked his wrist watch. "We've only got two hours of exercise before the sun goes down," he said. Matsuoka jogged in position trying to fire up his friends. "Haruharuki is Tachibana still not feeling well?" Yukki asked. Haruki eyes cast down at the mention of her name. He knew that she loved survival games the most and this time her health was failing her. Haruki had been experiencing a rough patch in his life. He thought that all hope was lost and he had nothing but resent for the world. She opened up to him and showed him kindness. Hotaru reunited him with his comrades and allowed him to feel alive .The warmth of her friendship flowed through the essence of his being. Hotaru made him happy. But now when she needed a favor from him he was useless. 'Damn that Midori. He should have been taking better care of her. That's the only reason why I drew back. He can provide for her better than I can. She deserves more. But he's not much of emotion bank though,'he thought. "She'll be fine. Midori will see to it," Haruki said gritting his teeth.

* * *

 _one week later_  
A strong gust of wind blew in Hotaru's face. Her heart pounded and her blood screamed with excitement. "We're here!" she squealed. She knelt down and began kissing the ground. She bowed on the ground with her hands raised repeatedly. "Tachibana worships the sacred survival games ground. May the most terrifying, brutal and lethal enemies come our way this year," she chanted. Haruki's veins throbbed. "You are not the one who's fighting them you idiot! And stop that you're making a scene," he said helping her up. "Did you have to shout out me so much!" she cried. Yukki waved his hand dismissively. "Haruharuki better start running," he said slyly. Matsuoka joined in with an equally devious look. "Yukki is correct. Midori will execute you the second he finds out," the host answered. "Heh? I am not the same Haruki that you knew before. I am stronger than I was yesterday," he said puffing out his chest. A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders ."You feel the same. More importantly you're trembling more than usual. The price for making my Hotaru cry is... a piggy back ride to the gathering," Midori said excitedly. "Hell no! My self respect is worth more than that," Haruki said. Midori put his fingers to his lips. "Okay. I'm sorry for suggesting that. My boot definitely tastes better," he said said clapping his hands together. Haruki knelt on one knee and drew his arms back. "Hop on," he said. "That was too fast. He abandoned his self respect in a split of a second," Yukki said. Haruki's face blew up. "Shut up. Don't say a word. If you were in my position you'd have done the same," he complained. "Haruki-kun should I get a rein for you next time. It will make you more manageable," the green haired man said. "No thanks," Haruki answered. Midori wore his childish grin as he said,"Giddy up horsey". As Haruki rushed forward Midori dramatically slapped his other TGC participants shook their heads. They still found it hard to accept that their king behaved like a complete fool. But they knew better than to undermine him because of his childish mannerisms. Underneath that childish guise lay his true self. Those who had the chance to experience his twisted malevolent side cowered in his presence. Hotaru dusted the grass and the dirt from her black hoodie. "Tachibana can't wait to see you guys from the spectator's point of view. I bet you're are going to be amazing. With all of you they won't know what hit them," she cheered. Matsuoka stroked her wavy blonde tresses. "We'll pulverize them .It's sad that you won't be able to participate. Are you sure that the doctor said that it's dangerous?" Matsuoka asked her. "Positive. So Tachibana will cheer you on today. Moral support is also a key part of winning ," she said as they walked to the benches. Matsuoka felt relived seeing the fire of excitement burning hot in her eyes. "Yukki and I will register. Stay put," he said . The bench creaked as she sat down. TGC competitors intimidated each other with deadly glares. The very air around them carried a toxic concentration of blood-lust. Hotaru remembered the first time she experienced TGC. She was a nervous mess and her backbone had completely disintegrated. In her moments of despair and defeat Hotaru crumbled to the ground. At the times when everything is dark that's when the tiniest glimmer of light can be detected. And her light was in the form of Midori. She wasted no time as she jumped him and cried in his arms. She was grateful that there was at least one kind face at TGC. Midori helped her calm down and regain her bearings. He even taught her all the rules of TGC. She was eternally thankful to him. Hotaru identified a few faces she was familiar with. There were lot of new competitors too . Hotaru squealed as thoughts about enforcing her justice raced through her mind .Forgetting about the tension she let the gentle spring sunshine warm her face. She pocketed her hands in her oversized hoodie. In her hoodie she could easily conceal her growing bump. She hadn't disclosed anything to her teammates yet because she wanted it to be a big surprise. The bench creaked as someone sat beside her. Midori breathed in the relaxing smell of the outdoors. "What a beautiful day to have a killing spree? The wait get's even more difficult each passing year. So Hotaru-chan how are you doing right now?" he asked. "Midori-san I'm fine. Tachibana doesn't feel like throwing up at everything now. I wish I could fight the new teams. Then Tachibana's justice will be handed out fairly to all those who seek it," she said pumping her fist. Her face lit up as excitement flowed in her veins. Midori patted her head. "Calm down Hotaru-chan. I'll fight for the two of us," he said. His hand slipped under the hoodie and rubbed her belly. "Midori-san someone will notice," she scolded him. Pale blue eyes looked at her in confusion. "It doesn't matter Hotaru-chan. Hmm? They are growing too fast or maybe you've been sneaking in an extra portion after meals," he bluntly stated. Her blood-lust fanned all over the gathering area like a whirlwind. "Midori-san. Are you calling Tachibana fat?" she asked. He waved his hands as a peace negotiation. The other contestants watched their bench eagerly. "Isn't that ToyGunGun's Hotaru?" "No way Hotaru is a boy. That's a girl. Maybe it's a close relative" . Hotaru piped down when the murmuring began. Midori growled inwardly. Anyone who hurt his beloved deliberately or not would pay in pain and tears. He'd make them scream in terror and beg for their insignificant lives. He'd defend what was his. "Hotaru-chan don't mind them. You're absolutely breath taking. I still can't believe that you are mine. It probably sucks being them. Everyday I count myself lucky to have someone like you in my life. Hotaru-chan you are mother of my unborn children and my love. I love you Hotaru-chan so don't let their words get to you," he said. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Sorry Midori-san. Tachibana was caught with my guard down," she said brushing away the tears from her eyes. Midori never wanted to see her cry especially when he was around. Midori tilted her chin up and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Hotaru froze when he kissed her so openly. She finally gave in casting aside her fears and kissed him with as much vigor. Hotaru rested her hands on his shoulders as her desire to be closer to him sky their different schedules they hardly had time alone and the effects were tangible. Hotaru pulled him closer. Midori growled approvingly at her wild spirit. Their tongues intensely fought for dominance. Hotaru yielded as he overpowered her. She wondered whether her feelings for him always this strong? Hotaru smiled against his lips and drew back. "I love you too Midori-san," she said hugging him. Midori embraced her and rested his chin on her head. "Watch me today Hotaru-chan. They need to know what an amazing person their dad is. Let them see the world through your eyes. I'll crush my opponents four times more fiercely for all of you," he said ."Tachibana will cheer you on Midori-san. Destroy them and break justice into their bones. Tachibana only wishes I could do it myself. I'm greedy that way," she said. "Matsuoka-san and everyone else should have returned by now" . Haruki cleared his throat. "You would have noticed if you weren't too busy sucking face!" he yelled. Midori looked completely lost. Yukki dramatically raised his hand to his forehead. "Mattsun catch me . I think I'm going to pass out," he said. Ichi and Fujimon arrived at the scene. "Midori-san you won't believe the traffic. But we arrived just in time. Ehh? Why is everyone so quiet ?" he asked. "Kamenashi-san is about to make his big announcement . Why don't we head to the front," Midori suggested to his teammates. Matsuoka lit up a cigarette to relieve himself of his worries. The blonde host raised it to his lips but it never reached its destination. Midori extinguished the cigarette under his foot. "Why on earth did you do that? That's the only one I had left," he yelled. Midori patted his shoulder gently. "Such wonderful news. Masamune I've asked you to quit your bad habits. After all it's not good for your trade. But now you'll be endangering something of mine," he said squeezing his shoulder roughly. Midori's eye lids lowered as his glare became malicious. "I will not have you retard my ..." Hotaru clapped his mouth shut for him. She bowed her head apologetically. "Matsuoka-san sorry about that. Midori-san is just concerned about your well being, neh. Let's go to the front," she said dragging him away. Matsuoka wanted to know the reason why Midori overreacted. And Hotaru stopped him from saying something. What could it be?  
"Yosh. Is it me or there's something those two are hiding from us?" Matsuoka asked. "I don't think I want to know. That brute sullied our flower right infront of my eyes. I'll need a tonne of ero manga to purge my eyes of that scene," Yukki sniffed. Haruki shrugged it off. He wouldn't make it his business to know. The last thing he needed was to be distracted in the middle of a game.  
The loud speaker screeched painfully loud. Kamenashi coughed to clear his throat. "Attention! I'm TGC's organizer Kamenashi Soushi. Thank you all for participating. Firstly the leaders will draw lot's to decide which opponent they'll be fighting. The matches will be based on teams. The last team standing will win the one million yen and they'll be able to use the field for free for a year," he said. "Listen closely. You were all hand picked by me as strong warriors who surpassed my strict measures. The prize money shouldn't be your biggest concern. But the greatest prize will be your pride as the great survival game players in all of Japan". The contestants roared as his words fueled them. Kamenashi walked away from the centre of the stage."Excuse me Hotaru-chan. I need to change into my uniform," he said pecking her on the cheek.

Midori entered the restrooms to change. He was removing his jacket when the black velvety box slipped out. Midori had almost forgotten its existence. Pale blue eyes watched it excitedly as his fingers smoothed over the top. A smile touched the corner of his lips. Today would be the day he informed the world that she belonged to him. He pocketed the box and continued changing. By all standards white was an unconventional colour for survival games because it did not serve as camouflage. His opponents easily identified him on the field. But **he** wanted them to spot him. He savored their priceless faces when their hope vanquished after they realized that their fates had been sealed. "Probably this year will be more interesting than the last," he said as he perched his hat on his head.

Vibrant lime green eyes watched the fourth match animatedly. Hoshishiro was fighting against 11Dogs and ToyGunGun battled it out with a new team called Inferno. The blonde girl continuously alternated between the two fields. She didn't want to miss out on anything and at the same time she needed to lend her support to both teams. ToyGunGun's captain showed off his skill's even though Inferno proved to be a handful. Inferno somehow didn't fit into the usual survival games categories. They all had uniform black and red military outfits. All three team members seemed to excel in all the skills that is strength, accuracy and agility. Since the beginning of TGC non of their opponents managed to land a hit on them. Were they survival game gods? As if they weren't frightening enough they all had terrifying skulls painted on their faces. Hotaru gulped looking at their leader .He exuded bloodlust that was so strong that it overpowered her own. Hotaru's blood became icy as the leader hunted after Matsuoka. Inferno obviously didn't see this as a game and they were out for blood. "Matsuoka-san , Yukimura-san And Haruki please be safe. Tachibana detects a deep rooted evil being emitted from that team," she prayed silently.

Haruki's senses were on high alert. The only time he had ever felt like a cornered rat was when he was fighting Haruka. Haruki felt dead calculative eyes searching the field for him. The brown haired man lowered his breathing and put his hand over his heart. It was just his imagination. But then why did he feel like he was in the pits of hell fighting for his life. He slowly peeked behind him to get a read on his opponents whereabouts. "He disappeared," he said. Haruki regained his breath slowly. "Mune are you alright?" he said over the ear piece. Matsuoka's neck was slicked with sweat as he dodged a deadly kick from the Inferno's leader. So much for having fun. Matsuoka failed to reply as the crimson eyed leader swept his feet off the ground. Haruki's confidence waned when the captain didn't reply. The captain must have been having a difficult time too. Haruki closed his eyes and leaned against the tree. At this rate they weren't going to face off Hoshishiro in the final round. "Finally given up huh," a cold and familiar voice said. Haruki's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice. The bright red hair made his eyes hurt. His skull faced opponent sat on his haunches on a tree branch. Crimson eyes watched him like a hawk."I normally don't want to hurt people but if it allows me time with Nii-san I'll do it wholeheartedly," he said as he swooped onto the ground. The red-haired boy fired at Haruki mercilessly. Haruki blacked out.  
Hotaru watched as her teammates went down one by one. Haruki had been carried out by the paramedics after he passed out. Matsuoka walked to the safe area with a limp in his leg . Yuki only had a few scratches. Hotaru bit the inside of her cheeks to stop her lips from trembling. If only she'd been there she would have helped them out. They would have lived through it together. Tears watered her eyes as she dashed for the blonde host. Matsuoka was thrusted backwards as she threw herself at him. "Matsuoka-san I'm sorry for not keeping my promise to you. Tachibana said that I would always fight at the captain's side. But today you're injured and bruised because of me," she said. Matsuoka patted her back gently. "No Hotaru it's all my fight. I underestimated the abilities of our opponents and it cost us all. But at least we came this far. That gives me the motivation to train even harder for the next TGC. We'll show them how amazing we are," he said. Yukki tousled his hair and pulled his scarf over his nose. "Tachibana-chan," he called out. Hotaru eeped realizing that she had neglected her friend. "Yukimura-san. Tachibana didn't see you standing there," she said. "The failure of our team. I blame it on you," he said plainly. A giant lead block crashed onto her head. "How on earth do you expect this team of weird adults to conquer without at least one level headed person. I was suprised that we went this far. No offence Mattsun your leadership is excellent. But we can be difficult to handle. Even for you" Hotaru paled considerably. "Yukimura-san ,Tachibana will definetly make it up to you," she sweared. His glasses reflected a sharp and calculative ray of light. " There's a new game that I want for my birthday Tachibana-chan. I've already emptied out my pockets. If you could kindly get it for me," he said shyly. Matsuoka shook his head. "Yukki so that's what this was all about huh . Why don't we pay Haruki a visit," Matsuoka said. Haruki tossed and turned on the tiny bed. The starchy linen was itching his skin. Of all the shameful moments in his life this one took the cup. Being gunned down by an amateur and passing out soon after. The curtain drew open. Haruki shielded his eyes from the blinding daylight. "Nii-san. That was embarrassing," Haruka said coldly. Haruki rolled his eyes."Shut up. You weren't the one fighting those maniacs," Haruki spat back. "I know that Nii-san but you were weak. You allowed the enemy to know your weaknesses and they took advantage of it. I would have done the same," he said. "But nonetheless I'll avenge Nii-san because only I'm allowed the rights to torment Nii-san," Haruka said. Haruki blew out his breath . "That makes me really happy," he said sarcastically. The conversation from earlier that morning infiltrated Haruki's mind. Haruki looked at his younger brother's emotionless face. Unlike Midori double face Haruka hardly hid anything. With the right persuasion he could get the answers that he wanted. Weirdly enough Hotaru and Haruka had been hanging out more often. Haruki made himself believe that it must have been because she sometimes visited the hospital when she wasn't busy. But Haruka was an introvert who didn't like people. Then why was he hanging out with Hotaru? "Haruka do you know if there's something that Midori and Hotaru are hiding from us?" he asked. Haruka's mouth contorted into a semi crescent smile. "Nii-san if you want answers badly you know what I want. We used to share the same bed when we were younger. I miss the sensation of sleeping next to you," he whispered. Haruki's eyes darted to the ceiling. Was it that big of a secret for Haruki to demand such a price. "Just for one night," Haruki said. "I'm afraid one night isn't a fair deal. It's worth a month," Haruka said. " Are you trying to swindle me?" the brown haired male asked. "Nii-san is the nosy one. So whether it's a fair price or not shouldn't bother you," he said. "Fine," Haruki huffed. Haruka produced a pen and paper. "Sign here. A verbal agreement is difficult to prove in court. Nii-san isn't good on keeping promises," Haruka said. Haruki's blood boiled with rage. Damn that Haruka! He signed it anyway. "Now tell me," he demanded. "Tsk tsk Nii-san. Tachibana trusted me with this but since we are practically one in the same person it won't be breaking my promise," he began. "The truth is ToyGunGun and Hoshishiro will be having two additional members," Haruka said. "Oh great. I don't think new team members is worth cosying up next to you for a month," he said. Haruka stared at his brother blank faced. "Nii-san should learn to let other people finish talking before he sprouts nonsense," he said. "The new members aren't a part of this world yet. They are still in their mother's womb." "Stop talking in riddles and get straight to the point," Haruki said impatiently. Haruka flicked him on the forehead."Ow!" "Don't disturb me Nii-san. All I'm saying is that Tachibana is pregnant," he said. "What do you mean pregnant?! This is Hotaru we're talking about," he said. "I don't really care about the hows. Nii-san treated me terribly so Tachibana promoted me to Godfather. Two young minds for me to mold to perfection," he said. Haruki's head spun wildly. Midori and Hotaru were starting a family together. Hotaru was pregnant and she didn't bother telling them. How didn't he see that? Wait did Haruka say two young minds?"What do you mean two young minds?One is enough thanks. But two?!" he yelled. Haruka pinched his brother's mouth shut. "Nii-san shouldn't yell so much. I said two because Tachibana is pregnant with twins. Isn't that beautiful. It'll be like watching you and me all over again," he said smiling gently. 'Hopefully not,' Haruki thought. "Nii-san one more thing. Don't tell anyone else what I just told you. The last match is starting so I have to leave now. I have business to take care off," he said leaving. Haruki stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. Hotaru was pregnant with twins. That explained why Hotaru refused to be a part of TGC. Midori was going to be a father. He was happy for them. But he was still pissed that she hadn't bothered telling her best friend. The curtain drew open again and three beaming faces imposed themselves on him. Hotaru gave him a squeeze. His hand brushed over the small bulge in her abdomen. Haruki's eyes widened when he realised what he had just felt. She was really pregnant."Haruki how are you feeling?" she asked. She sat down. Haruki's golden eyes traced the young blonde maiden's movements. Hotaru somehow appeared softer, gentler and she was more radiant. Her blonde tresses flowed in waves around her . Haruki's heart thudded in his chest. He thought that he had locked away those feelings. Why now of all the times?! His face heated up considerably."DAMN IT! I'm fine!" he yelled looking the other way. "Haruharuki yelling isn't good for you. The doctor asked us not to get you frustrated. Did Haruka say something to you? We saw him leaving the room earlier," Yukki said. "I'll be fine alright. Haruka only checked up on me," he mumbled. The crunching noises of a plastic wrapper being opened filled the room. Hotaru munched on a breakfast bar slowly. "Tachibana-chan that's the third one you've had since we arrived," Yukki commented. Hotaru gave them a dirty look. "Don't judge Tachibana . I'm just starving that's all," she pouted. Haruki sat up and got off the bed. "Hotaru I'll get you something healthier to eat," he said grabbing his 's eyes squealed at the prospect of finally eating a proper meal. "Haruki are you well enough to be walking around?" Matsuoka asked."Right now I'm not the one you should be worrying about," he said leading Hotaru out. Matsuoka and Yukki stared at each other. "Why does it feel like we are the only ones left in the dark?" Yukki asked. "That's because we are the only ones without a clue," Matsuoka said.

Kamenashi patrolled the safety area purposefully. "The last match is a duel to the death. The team with the most members at the end of the time limit wins the title of Japan's most lethal survival game team. Hoshishiro has defended its title strongly for the past decade. With the exception of the one time when the outstanding team ToyGunGun once claimed the title as TGC's champions. Without wasting anymore time let the games begin!" Kamenashi announced. Hoshishiro faced off Inferno. The official stood inbetween both teams. "Heads or tails," he asked Midori. Midori raised his right hand up. "I hope you don't mind if I ask the army of the undead to choose first," he said politely. The official cast his eyes on Inferno. "Heads or tails?" he asked the leader. The crimson eyed man said calmly,"Heads." "Pfffft ," Midori laughed. "What's so funny," Inferno's leader asked. "For a moment there I thought you were going to choose tails. Afterall only cowards hide behind a wall of paint. Speaking of which the two of you share the same set of eyes. Perhaps he's your younger brother?" he asked pointing at the youngest member. "He is in fact my brother. We're not hiding ourselves we're just having fun," he chuckled. Midori wore his silly grin. "In that case you won't mind exchanging names ,right?" he asked. "I'm Midori Nagamasa." Midori stretched out his hand for a formal shake. The crimson eyed captain received it warmly. "Masahiko Hasegawa," Masahiko said adding pressure to his hold. Midori winced and retracted his hand. "You've got quite a grip there Masahiko. If I'd held in there a few seconds longer I'd have to forfeit the match," he said shaking off the pain. The official flipped the coin in the air. A swarm of eyes followed it's movement closely. "Heads," the official announced. "Masahiko by chance are you affiliated with Hotaru Tachibana," Midori asked. Masahiko was surprised that Hotaru mentioned his name to Midori. "She's a part of my station as well as someone I hold dear ," he said. Midori's eyes darkened visibly. So he was **that** Masahiko. Cold shivers ran down Masahiko's spine. What on earth was that feeling?! "How about we start this deathless death match. I look forward to hammering the final nail in your coffin Masahiko," he said lightly. "I look forward to fighting you too. It's personal for me," Masahiko said tilting his chin up. "Ehh. You really want to destroy me that badly huh. Keep things interesting Masahiko. I don't like being bored," Midori stated rather coldly. Inferno entered the densely vegetated field. Haruka cleared his throat. "Midori what's the plan?" Haruka asked. "We toy around with the poor things for a bit. Give them a little confidence then we grind them to dust," he said clenching his fist. "But Midori-san they are so scary," Fujimoto squirmed. Midori pressed his fingers to Fujimoto's cheek. "Fujimon I'm so helpless right now. I'm going to need you to lend me your strength today," Midori said. Fujimon's eyes hardened at Midori's request. "Let's destroy them already," he said fiercely. Ichi sat at the safety area benches with her sniper rifle close to her chest. The wind blew strands of her hair onto her face. Why did her heart ache so much? Midori sensei had selected that fool Fujimon over her at the last moment. Ichi wanted to make it up to her sensei for her past failures. She committed a grave sin that she constantly beat herself up over numerous times. She no longer cared if the bastard Masahiko exposed her secret if it meant staying by her sensei's side.

"Fan out. The enemy attacks individually. If we are gunned down at once where's the fun in that?" Midori said as they marched into the forest. "Our opponents are a bit different this year. They are more calculative than the last batch of kids we encountered. So what should we do?" he asked. Haruka turned to look at Midori. "I really don't care about formulating a plan. I'm only here for revenge," he said honestly. "Trust me when I say the feeling is mutual," the green haired doctor stated. Fujimoto broke out in cold sweat. "If I may ask Midori-san," he said quietly. "Hm? You have a question Fujimon?" he said. "Why are the two of you the only ones with a thirst for vengeance. I feel so left out. How should I obtain the same fire that you have?" he whined. Midori and Haruka watched him warily. Midori recovered first and patted Fujimon on the back. "What if I told you that they hurt Ichi? They did unthinkable things to her. That's the reason why I dismissed her from this particular fight," he said slowly. Fujimoto didn't mind being mistreated but anyone who hurt his comrades signed a warranty for their death. He clutched his minigun tighter. "I hope they like swiss cheese," Fujimoto said heartlessly. Hoshishiro's members went their seperate ways. Midori found it difficult to control his sadistic desires. The enemy wasn't far off at least. The more luxury he took in killing him the more satifactory the ordeal would be. Nobody was taking away Hotaru from him especially scum that deserved to be under his boot. A bullet whistled past his ear. "How much is the bounty for my head? That was a scary stunt you pulled there Masahiko," he said feigning fear. Masahiko put his hunting shot gun down. So that was his weapon of choice huh? Unfortunately Midori didn't have the same urgency as he did. "The next time I shoot I won't miss," he stated. Midori held his legs and caught his breath. Masahiko didn't understand what she saw in him. It was like dealing with a newly born fawn. Was he really TGC's king? Masahiko stepped forward and pointed the gun at Midori's head. "After I defeat you I'm taking Hotaru with me," he stated. Midori looked up at him. "But didn't your first plan fail?" he asked nonchalantly. "You're very creative though Masahiko. I'll give you that" Masahiko was petrified. He knew all along. "It doesn't matter. That's why there are second chances," he said. "In your case it's not the truth. Thanks to the stunt you pulled Hotaru will forever be out of your reach. How does it feel knowing that she'll be the second person you love you're losing? Your life sucks," Midori chuckled. Masahiko saw red. He pulled the trigger but the bullet pierced the empty air. "Eh? This is why I tripped. Can you see the size of that root?" he said pointing at the ground. "Stand still Midori. I'm not in the mood to play games with you," Masahiko said pulling the trigger. The green haired doctor disappeared behind a cluster of trees. The air echoed with sounds of bullets from the minigun.  
Masahiko's former partner's body stung from the spray of bullets. Masahiko had informed him that this member was the weakest so why had he hunted him down so ferociously. "Hit!" he yelled audibly.

Naoki's and Haruka's hands locked in combat. The red haired boy was confused. "Didn't I pulverize you in the previous match. You fainted didn't you?" he asked. Haruka knead him in the gut. Naoki drew back a few steps. That couldn't be the same person. "That was my Nii-san you fought. Now I'm going to eliminate you," Haruka said kicking him to the ground. Naoki had never felt such intense malice being expelled from one individual. Haruka aimed the gun at him and shot ruthlessly. Naoki screamed at first then he went quiet. His eyes became lifeless. Haruka poked him with the end of his gun. Seeing that he was still breathing Haruka contacted the captain over the earpiece. "Midori-san my job is done. End you task quickly," he instructed.  
Midori sighed as he stepped out of the trees. "Masahiko it seems like my teammates took things way too seriously. Your brother can hardly remember his name," he said shaking his head. "What did you do to Naoki?" he asked protectively. "Nothing much. He was simply returning the favour," Midori said yawning. "This is getting boring Masahiko. You're just not doing it for me," he said. Midori dashed towards Masahiko. Masahiko swung his leg at Midori. The doctor easily blocked him. Midori kneed Masahiko in the side. Masahiko gasped from the pain and held his side. Midori held him up by his hair. He lowered his gaze at him as a sadistic smirk planted itself on his face. "You're an overconfident piece of trash with mummy issues. Hotaru belongs to one person and that is me. She's mine alone. Pull a stunt like that one again and it won't be bb pellets bouncing off your clothes. I will end you," he snarled . He booted him against a tree. Midori withdrew the his black winchester randall. "Consider this a parting gift," Midori said. Bang! Bang!Bang! Masahiko felt lifeless. The pain was unimaginable. "You should learn to say 'hit' or I won't know when to stop shooting. Oh well," he said. Bang! Like before the bullet hit the same spot were his heart was positioned. Masahiko clutched his left breast. "Hit," he whispered. "That's a good boy. It was fun killing you. It'd be great if we fight again next year," he said returning the gun to its holder. Masahiko remained still. That was the real Midori Nagamasa he'd faced today. Midori walked away.

Hoshishiro took the title of TGC's champions once again. The organizers had arranged for a barbecue as always to celebrate everyones hard work. Hoshishiro and ToyGunGun shared the same table. Hotaru sat with a plate full of barbecued pork ribs. Whilst everyone else watched her questioningly Midori couldn't help adoring the way she looked. She appeared so happy and care free. Some barbeque sauce dribbled down the corner of her mouth. Midori took the liberty to wipe off using his thumb. He sucked it off his finger. Hotaru flushed at his actions. "This is some high quality barbaque sauce. Don't fill up too much on that Hotaru-chan. Save room for dessert," he said seductively. Hotaru grew bright red."Midori-san stop ruining Tachibana's meal. Non of you can barbecue this good so Tachibana has to enjoy it while it lasts," she mumbled digging into the ribs. All the men at the table suddenly felt depressed. Ichi couldn't help being envious of Hotaru. The blue haired woman stabbed around her plate. Fujimon pushed his plate torwards Ichi. "I hardly ate anything but I put all my favorite things. There's mushroom , potato and grilled beef too. I don't know if you like onions. Maybe you'll grow to like them also," he said blushing. Ichi wanted to make some snarky comment but she was grateful to Fujimoto . She nodded her head quietly.  
Dessert was served and Hotaru lost herself in the wonders of chocolate cake. She was digging into another forkful of cake when her fork hit something metallic. Instinctively she wanted to remove the strange contraption in her food. Midori watched her keenly. Hotaru saw a glimmer of gold in her cake. Using her fingers she dug it out. "Eh?! Midori-san there's was a ring in my cake. Somebody must have dropped it by mistake," Hotaru said cleaning it with a napkin. Hotaru had never seen anything as beautiful as that double banded diamond encrusted ring. There was giant diamond rock at the center of the ring. That ring must have been expensive. Hotaru gulped. "I'll inform the field staff that someone lost their ring," she said. She was about to leave when Midori held her down. Pale blue eyes watched her with affection. "It's no coincidence Hotaru. That ring belongs to you," he said. Hotaru stared at him like he was talking nonsense. "I don't own a ring Midori-san," she explained. Midori knelt down on his left knee and he held her hand. Matsuoka wasn't sure if his eyesight was good. "Yukki can you see what I'm seeing," he asked. "If you mean seeing Midori proposing to Hotaru. I believe I no longer require use of these glasses," he whispered back. Midori retrieved the ring. "Hotaru there comes a point in every man's life that he leaves his parents and finds himself a wife. Someone he believes he can build a home with and start a new life with. I'd never reached that point in my life were I felt that need. But it all changed when I met you. I want to be yours alone and I want you to be mine. Hotaru I don't see myself going anywhere without you by my side. These may be mere words coming from my mouth but allow me the rest of your life to prove that I mean each and every word. You've granted me the chance to become a father but I want to be the best husband I can be to you. I love you Hotaru Tachibana. Will allow me to take your hand in marriage?" Midori asked. Hotaru didn't know what to say. Midori had just proposed to her! Her cheeks flared up as tears streaked her face. She wiped them away deftly. "My answer is yes Midori-san," she said. The green haired doctor slipped the ring onto her finger. Everyone cheered to celebrate their engagement. "I love you always Midori-san ," Hotaru said hugging him. "Congratulations Midori and Hotaru," Matsuoka said. "Thank you Masamune," he replied. "Earlier you said you were going to become a father. What was that about?" the host asked."Tachibana will explain to you briefly. Midori-san and I are expecting," she said unzipping her hoodie. In her white tank-top the enlarged bump was visible. She put her hands on her belly. Midori cradled their unborn children with her. "We are having a set of twins," he explained nuzzling his fiance's neck. Fujimoto squealed delightedly. "Fujimon has been promoted to Uncle Fujimon. What gender are they?" he asked. Hotaru looked at Midori's face for approval before she proceeded to answer. "It's a boy and a girl," she said. "Tachibana-chan this is so exciting. I can't wait to finally meet the two of them. The position of Godfather..." "Please back off perverted mangaka. Tachibana entrusted that duty to me," Haruka said. Yukki went crying to Matsuoka. Haruki knelt beside Hotaru. "Can I feel them?" he asked. Haruki pressed his ear onto her belly and proceeded to talk to the twins."Hi there little champs," he said. There was silence then a little thud. Hotaru eyes widened. "This is the first time they kicked. Haruki keep on talking to them," she pleaded. "Obviously you like the sound of my voice. Considering that I'm the loudest around here. But why wouldn't I be ? That darned brother of mine stole my role as Godfather. There's no way I'm ever becoming a Godmother!" he said. Kick! Kick! "I'll take that as a yes. So the two of you better hurry up and grow up. There's an entire world we want to share with you," he said.

end of chapter 10 *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Noone ever understood him. The whole world acted as though his mere existence was a nuisance. Naoki leaned against the headmaster's door with one foot propped up. He put his headphones on to listen to some deep metal music. His homeroom teacher had sent him to see the headmaster following a brawl in the classroom. Naoki had been pinned as the offender but he hadn't started it. The other guy had thrown the first punch. Just because he looked like a delinquent it didn't mean that he was one. " _ **The insolent little whelp. This has stretched too far young man. It's time we called in your parents," his homeroom teacher said dragging Naoki by the ear.**_

Hotaru stretched her feet. The wedding was coming up in a month and she hadn't even found a dress yet. She needed a wedding gown that would accommodate her in her current state. The rest of the preparations went on without a hitch. Kanae was in charge of the flowers and the decorations. Hotaru was grateful that her best friend was a natural born designer. Where as Hotaru's skills did not range that far. The desk phone rang. "Hello. This is Officer Hasegawa's office. How can I help you? " she asked. "This is the Headmaster of Omori High School. May you please pass on the call to Officer Hasegawa," he said. Why would Masahiko be affiliated with a high school? "I'm sorry headmaster. Unfortunately Officer Hasegawa is not in. Can you leave a message?" she asked. "I need to consult Naoki's guardian immediately. This matter can't be postponed any further," he said. "In the absence of Officer Hasegawa I'm responsible. I'll be arriving there shortly," Hotaru said. She scribbled down on a sticky note before she left, in case anyone needed anything.

Naoki swung his foot arrogantly in the the visitors chair. "Naoki your grades are all excellent. Your past records were all flawless but since you began high school you've been going down a downward spiral. Your grades are still excellent but you behave like a hooligan," the Headmaster said. Naoki didn't want to take crap from anyone. He wasn't in the mood. And for the record this time it hadn't been his fault but he was an easy scapegoat. There was a knock on the door. Naoki swallowed hard. He wasn't prepared for another confrontation with his brother. "Come on in," the headmaster said. Instead of the cold expressionless face he was used to he saw a blonde haired woman with shining lime green eyes. Naoki knew her from somewhere. Could it be? Hotaru shook the headmaster's hand. "Excuse me for the delay. I'm Hotaru Tachibana, Naoki's guardian." "Miss Tachibana thank you for coming on such a short notice. Naoki's problem isn't that serious but if he continues like this I'll have to put it on his permanent record. He's always been such an excellent pupil but after fall last year he changed. I believe strongly that the Naoki we all know is still in there somewhere," the headmaster said. Naoki didn't dare open his mouth knowing who she was and what she was capable of. At this point he was left with no choice but to kiss up to the old geyser. "I'm sorry Headmaster," he said. " Ah Naoki. I understand that you have a tough example to follow but don't pressure yourself too much. Masahiko was exceptionally mature for his age," the headmaster said. Hotaru leaned into her seat. Obviously he wouldn't be done talking any time soon. "Your older brother left a legacy for you here at Omori. Don't squander his earnest hard work by misbehaving," he said. Hotaru began piecing her information together. A few months ago she saw Masahiko's prided picture. The one of him, his mother and that baby. The night she arrested this particular boy Masahiko got a call to bail someone out. Was Naoki truly the baby in the picture. Masahiko's little brother. Whilst the headmaster prattled on and on Hotaru watched Naoki. All Hasegawa's had crimson eyes. But Naoki's face looked softer and innocent. Did he take after his mother? An hour into the meeting Hotaru decided to excuse herself and the young boy. "Headmaster sir thank you for informing me on what's been going on. I'll make sure that Naoki doesn't take a foot out of line again," she said. "Thank you Miss Tachibana," he said. Once they were outside the office Naoki started walking his own way. "Naoki-chan , Tachibana hasn't dismissed you yet," she said. Naoki's eye twitched. Noone had ever called him 'chan' ever. Unless if they wanted to die. "I don't care," he said. "Naoki since Masahiko isn't here I'm responsible for you. Tachibana can't believe kids these days. You drag a pregnant woman all the way here and you treat her poorly," she complained. Naoki stopped in his tracks and turned around. What did she mean by pregnant? His eyes almost popped out. That was huge. How had he missed that? He scratched the back of his neck. "Fine. It's not like I'm in a rush to do anything anyways," he said.

"Tachibana is craving fried chicken right now. Let me see what else is good on this menu. Naoki select what you want. Tachibana will pay the tab," she said. Naoki ordered a burger and soda. Hotaru wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere. She ordered a lot. "Why are you treating me anyways. I haven't forgotten that you arrested me a few months ago," he said. Hotaru giggled. "Tachibana must have looked really cool. At least I know you haven't forgotten,"she said. The waiter arrived with their food and set it on the table. "Itadakimasu," she said. Naoki repeated the same prayer. "Naoki-chan, Tachibana can't help notice that you look different without those nasty piercings. You look like your mother," she said. "Yeah I do look like her. That's why they despise me so much," he said. "What happened to her? " she asked. "She died a long time ago. It's no big deal, " he said. "If it's not a big deal then why are there tears in your eyes Naoki-chan? " she asked. "I just realized that there's garlic in my burger, " he sniffed. "Isn't it because you miss her?" she inquired. "How can I miss someone I don't remember? Especially when I'm to blame for her death , " he whispered. Hotaru was shocked hearing him say that. How could he be responsible? "Naoki-chan whatever happened is not your fault. Don't beat yourself up for it," she said. Naoki looked at the blonde woman as his pent up emotions began barrelling against the threshold. "If I am not to blame then why do they look at me with that look. So much hate. They don't have to say it but I know it. They both think they would be better off if I had been the one to die that day," he said shaking violently. Hotaru saw rage flashing in his eyes. What had truly happened to the boy's mother? If she wanted to find out then she needed to ask the brother or the father. "Naoki-chan calm down. Breathe easy. I won't ask you anymore questions. Finish up then I'll take you home," she said. "I have no home. I'm better off living on the street," he said.

Midori kissed Hotaru on the cheek. He presented heart shaped box of chocolates. "I know that you have already surpassed your limit for the day. But since you've been overworking even though I asked you to take your maternity leave I'll treat you," he said. "How can Tachibana rest easy when the hand of evil is always ticking. Tachibana can't relax knowing that the world will be in chaos," she said. Midori laughed at his fiance's enthusiasm with her job. Sometimes she exaggerated a bit. "Hotaru-chan a friend of mine invited me to attend a charity ball. And with the wedding invitations all distributed they've been dying to meet you," he said. "Midori-san," she began. "I asked you to call me Midori-kun. Or do you prefer calling me Anata already. Either is fine with me," he said. Hotaru's heart pounded in her chest. His pale blue eyes stared at her waiting for an answer. "Midori-kun I'll be glad to accompany you. But Tachibana can't dance so you'll be carrying half my weight, " she said. "Hn? Not to worry Hotaru-chan. My body was made to carry you," he said brushing away the bangs from her eyes. Midori enjoyed looking into her hauntingly beautiful eyes. The same eyes that could turn deadly within a minute. But he loved both sides of her. She wouldn't be Hotaru Tachibana without her amazing personality. Hotaru was the only person who made him feel alive. She challenged him to the point that he felt the weird sensation called fear inking his blood. Midori had only ever been scared to death once in his life. And that had been during his battle with her at TGC. He had a throne that had his name permanently carved on it. The young blonde girl reminded him that life was not predetermined . There was always an anomaly. And she was the one that had rocked his throne. Since that day he had vowed after that ,that he would never be rattled by anything ever again. Midori stood by his word. "Midori-kun, Tachibana is in a fix,"she said. "Hmm. What is it? I hope no one is giving you problems at work," he said. "No no. It's nothing like that. Tachibana has a very comfortable job. It's just that I went to attend a meeting with Naoki-chan's headmaster today. Naoki-chan is Masahiko-san's baby brother. And it seems Naoki-chan has been getting into a lot of trouble. But Tachibana doesn't know how to help him," she said. Midori's face deadpanned at the mention of Masahiko's name. That was the one name Midori didn't want to hear. "Why don't you let his family sort it out," he said monotonously. "Naoki-chan doesn't have anyone to rely on," she explained. Hotaru knew exactly how it felt to have a relatives reject you because of something that happened that didn't go in line with their plans. She knew that the burden he carried was heavier than anyone could imagine. "Midori-kun. Can't you see that he's just like Tachibana. But his situation is even more terrifying. His family doesn't even support him. They all blame him for his mother's death. He has no one to turn to Midori-kun," she said. Midori saw right through her. Hotaru didn't show her hurt. She always smiled even when she was in pain and right now her heart went out to the trash's little brother. "What can I do but say that I'll help you. As long as it keeps you happy," he said. Her eyes sparkled with admiration. "You're the best Midori-kun. Tachibana made you some gyudon. You can eat whilst we watch TV. And Rika-san called," she said. Midori's head turned like a clockwork toy. "What did my mother say? " he asked. "She's paying us a visit this week," she answered. "Huh? Eh this is awful. My day has just been spoiled," he said face palming. "Midori-san she's your mother," Hotaru said. "Can we stop talking about mothers. Your mother wants to break my bones and mop the floor with me. I'm not looking forward to seeing her," he said. "Well you are the father of my baby. But Tachibana will not let you suffer alone. Matsuoka-san will be writhing in pain just as much as Midori-san. He did promise mother to keep me safe at all times," she said. Midori raised an eyebrow. "From now on only I will take that beating from your mother. Masamune will not take the heat for me. After all you are only mine," he said.

* * *

Haruki practiced his shooting for the fifth time that day. Everyone he knew had something going for them. His brother was a well accomplished doctor. The male population sung Yukki's name with praise. Matsuoka could spend the night with whichever woman he felt like. Hotaru had her dream job and her dream family. But Haruki only possessed buried dreams and he had a few years to go before he was steady. This just sucked. Usagi-san lit up a cigarette and replaced the shooting range practice sheet. "You're fired up today Haruki. What's the occasion? " he asked. Haruki gave him a small smile. "Today I'm reborn as a new being. I'll no longer accept a life of failure and disappointments," he said re-positioning his gun. In all the years Usagi had known Haruki he had never witnessed him this determined. Finally Haruki was breaking free of his cocoon.

* * *

Naoki found himself at the police station. He wasn't under arrest this time but he needed to see officer Tachibana. He asked the receptionist about her whereabouts. The receptionist directed him to the to the furthest part of the station. Normally Naoki would be getting himself into some messy situations after school. He mingled with the wrong crowds just to gain his father's attention. He even dyed his brown hair bright red just to spite him. But the only one who was hurting was him. Nobody else could see through his facade except for her. He knocked on the blonde woman's desk. Hotaru's head bobbed up and she gave him a hug. "Naoki-chan," she gushed. "I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved last time. I was rude and mean. I'm not used to having people being nice to me," he said. "Nonsense Tachibana wasn't offended at all. After all Tachibana knows your true colors. You came all the way here to pay Tachibana a visit. I'm flattered," she giggled. He perched a bouquet of roses on her desk. "This is a thank you for being the only person I have," he said taking his leave. Hotaru smelled the flowers. "Tachibana will put these in water. I wouldn't want them to wither," she said.

* * *

Kanae sighed. Raiden ignored her and continued watching the sports channel. She sighed even louder. "Yes Kanae," he finally answered. Memory lane warned him that he had dealt some heavy cards for himself. "Raiden how long have we been married now?" she asked. "10 months sweetheart," he answered. His pink haired wife had become fussy after she found out about Hotaru's pregnancy. Raiden hardly slept properly at night anymore. His soccer team was about to score a winning goal. "Where's our baby Raiden?" she asked. "We don't have one," he answered distractedly. Kanae pulled out the plug from the tv. Raiden's jaw dropped. "My point exactly," she said. "You're the one who wanted to wait Kanae," he replied. She rolled her eyes. "I've changed my mind now Raiden. Hop to it Nerd," she said. Nerd? Noone had called him that in flexed his body and his muscles. "Remember. You asked for it," he said.

* * *

Kanako pulled her son's suitcase into the the Nagamasa's residence. Hotaru lugged in the tiny carrier bag. Kanako looked around uncertainly. She was comfortable with leaving Akihiko for two weeks but Hotaru didn't seem like she'd be able to keep up with his antics. Hotaru and Haruki had been the one's to find her little angel so many years ago. The reality of losing her only child almost paralyzed her. She panicked and called God-knows-who for help. Thankfully Hotaru found her baby boy. She never got the chance to thank them enough. As her luck would have it Hotaru accompanied Kanae on her first visit to the Kobayashi residence. Kanako was grateful that she got the opportunity to meet her again. Akihiko recognized her straight off the bat and since then they've been inseparable. But now Kanako felt guilty leaving Hotaru alone with the blue haired trouble him he'd get hyperactive from anything sugary. "Eh Kanako-chan. Long time no see. How have you been doing?" Midori asked. Kanako absolutely adored Midori. Hotaru had a good eye of course. Her fiance was so kind and considerate. "I'm fine Midori-san. I must agree that it's been a while. I'm so sorry to trouble you like this but he really likes staying with the two of you so much. I sometimes feel a little jealous," she jokingly confessed. "Kanako-chan it's never a bother having him around. Akihiko is after all my first son technically speaking. He's always a joy to be around. Rest assured he's always in good hands," Midori said. "Aki-chan be good while mommy is away. Don't give Aunt Hotaru any trouble," she said. Golden eyes were overflowing with excitement. "Aki-chan promises to be good. Now go away mom. Mommy-chan made something especially for me. I don't feel like sharing," he said. Kanako couldn't believe that he'd grown up that much. "Fine Aki-chan. I'll leave," she said pecking him on the cheek. "Bye Aki-chan. Goodbye Midori and Hotaru," she said. Akihiko dashed upstairs to his room. Midori's shoulders slumped as he sighed. Hotaru guiltily handed him a glass of iced tea. "Midori-kun. I'm sorry that information slipped my mind. Tachibana assumed that you knew," she said. Midori was not having the best of days. His mother was due to arrive and now the little devil had joined the 'Torture Midori' club. "Ahh. I'm going to nap for a while," Midori said. He got into the living room and rested on the couch. A few minutes later he was fast asleep. Akihiko sneaked into the living room and raised the black felt pen menacingly. "Stepfather, Aki-chan missed you a lot too. I got an A in art class. I feel that I should share my talents with you stepfather," he said uncapping the pen.

Rika rang the door bell again. She found it annoying that her son deliberately took his time to open the door. But at least this time she could enjoy the beautiful landscape work instead of dreary apartment doors. The stoic woman was surprised when he told her that he had finally proposed. She was ecstatic at the thought of her son finally exchanging vows at the alter. Then maybe those nosy regal women she called her friends would stop flaunting their fulfilling lives in her face. When the door finally opened Rika failed to maintain her stoic composure. Never in her life had she seen her son with ridiculous drawings on face. He was always reserved and hardly showed interest in playing childish games. Seeing him like this was priceless. She whipped out her phone and snapped a few shots of his incredulous face. "Mother you haven't even greeted me yet. The first thing you did is harass me with your phone," he complained. Midori had never seen that side of his mother before. "Midori-chan I needed to do this now. Knowing you I'll never get the chance again," she said. She handed him her bag as she entered the house. "I missed you my dear son. I hope you've been treating my daughter in-law well," she said. Midori had hardly gotten over the assault of his being. He scratched his head and muttered a prompt "Uhmn". Rika walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She closed the fridge door and almost jumped out of her skin. The blue haired boy idly stared at her. "It's just you," she said monotonously. "You know the deal," Akihiko said sticking out his hand. "I'm assuming it's your handiwork I saw on my son's face. I did quite enjoy myself so here's your reward," she said handing him 2000 yen. "Go buy yourself an ice-cream Aki-chan," Midori's mother said. "It was fine doing business with you Granny," he said zooming out of the kitchen. Hotaru made way for the little boy to pass. "Rika-san," she called. Rika's violet eyes focused on her daughter in-law. "Uh Hotaru-chan there's something wrong with your abdominal region," she said setting the glass down. Hotaru laughed as she ran her hands over her big belly. "Rika-san I thought that I'd mentioned it. Or maybe Midori-kun would have. But I seriously thought you knew," she said. "Are you pregnant Hotaru-chan?" she asked. "Yes Rika-san. You're are going to be a grandmother to two adorable little babies," she said. "What are you saying Hotaru-chan? Midori actually agreed to start a family ? I'm excited after hearing this news," she said hugging Hotaru. "Rika-san , I apologize for not telling you sooner," she said. "You're forgiven. The only person who's getting an earful from me is that arrogant son of mine," she said. "You called mother? " Midori said appearing in the kitchen with a freshly washed face. "I'm embarrassed right now all thanks to you. I arrived here empty handed well except for the pre wedding gifts I'd brought along with me," Rika complained. "That's sounds terrible. Why don't you go back home mother and do as much shopping as you need. Then you can visit us some other time," he said. Hotaru elbowed him in the ribs . Midori's widened at the force in that hit. "I think I've got a few broken ribs now. Why don't I leave you alone now," he suggested. "I sincerely apologize about that. Midori-kun is just cranky these days," Hotaru said. "Never-mind my son. How about I bake you an apple pie. And for my Aki-chan a giant chocolate cupcake," she said. Hotaru couldn't help drooling at the prospect of baked goods. "Rika-san please make two of those gigantic chocolate cupcakes," she whispered.

* * *

Naoki shot hoops in the backyard basketball court. Usually his friend Ryuu came over and they'd play a one on one match against each other. But with Ryuu gone it was just him. "Naoki," his father called. The ball dropped from his hands with a dramatic _boing boing boing_. "Dad? Is everything alright?" he asked. "Yes son. There's nothing amiss," he answered. Naoki hadn't noticed the streaks of white lining his father's once full head of brown hair. The old man had grown alright. But that was beside the point. Then why did he feel the need to converse with his second son? "What do you want from me Dad?" he said obviously displeased. Mr Hasegawa sat on the bench and faced his last son. "I want to apologize to you son. I've realized how unfairly we've treated you," he said. Naoki picked up his ball and continued shooting hoops. "Son please listen to me," he begged. "It's too late for apologies dad. You're realizing now that you screwed up my life. At least Nii-san was kind enough to tell me that I murdered our mom straight to my face," he spat. "Naoki you didn't kill anybody. Mei died of her own free will," he whispered. Naoki snorted arrogantly. "Then who killed her? " Naoki asked. "Didn't you let the helpers take care of me because you couldn't stand me. This despicable face ," he said pointing at himself. "The murderer that shares the same face as your wife," he snarled. "You're misunderstanding everything Naoki," his father said. "Nii-san said that he doesn't want to see me because I'm a malicious being," Naoki said. "Masahiko has some deep rooted anger problems. Mainly with me. But he just vents it out on you because I hadn't manned up to acknowledge it yet," he said. "Oh? Then who did my mother in?" Naoki asked. Naoki's father clenched his fists. "It was an exchange son. Your life at the cost of hers," he said. Naoki froze. His father was lying. The papers that he had researched online said that when his mother died only Masahiko , his father and her were around. They never mentioned his name. "You're lying! Stop lying to me dad!" he yelled covering his ears. His father took his hands down and looked down into his crimson orbs. " I asked the press to hide your identity because I didn't want to endanger another one of my son's because of my reckless decisions. That night when the blizzard struck 15 years ago we were attacked. Your mother being the seasoned officer she was took care of two of the criminals. We honestly thought that our horrific night had come to a close. But one criminal hell bent on vengeance aimed his dot sight light on you. You son. A little baby who was less than 10 months of age. You hadn't even learnt how to take your first steps yet. But in his black heart he sentenced you to a premature death," his father said. His father was messing with him. His mother only loved Masahiko that's why she took the bullet for him. "I was a fool Naoki. Mei jumped in front of you without any hesitations. And I didn't understand what was going on until the glass shattered. The bullet pierced her chest son. She took the bullet that was meant for you Naoki," he explained. Naoki grew stiff. "All these years son I've been grieving son. You're right son I shouldn't have been a coward. More than anyone you and Masahiko needed me the most. But I was too absorbed in my own grief to acknowledge my two precious boys. I'm sorry doesn't cut for all the years that I missed out when you needed me the most. But son if you let me I'll be the best father I can be," his father said. Naoki let everything sink in. His mother never hated him after all. All this time he thought that they all despised him. But his father was just hurting just as much as he was. Naoki embraced his father and wept freely. "Thanks dad for telling me about mom. All this time I thought you both hated me. I just wished I'd gotten a chance to know her better," Naoki said. His father smoothed his youngest son's head. "She was simply amazing Naoki. Mei was unlike any other woman I've ever know. She was beautiful. The prettiest woman on this planet. Intelligent. Sharp as a whip. Strong too. She had herculine strength son. It sometimes frightened me too. But that was how your mother was," he said a small smile touching his lips. Naoki laughed at the irony. "I believe that her soul reincarnated dad. I'm glad that I was awarded a second chance to meet her," Naoki mumbled. "Let's go home son," his father said. Naoki nodded his head in agreement as he walked with his father.

* * *

Rika's expensively manicured finger pointed at the next baby store. "If these babies are anything like how Midori was the clothes have to have a bigger head hole," she said. "I forgot how much fun it is to shop in preparation for childbirth," Rika commented. Hotaru nodded her head as she apologetically watched her fiance disappear behind the mountain of shopping bags. "This is why I didn't tell you in the first place. I feel suffocated," Midori complained. "Midori-kun don't say that. Rika-san let's get on with it. Midori-kun shouldn't complain so much though. It's your son and your daughter. Normally Tachibana can lift twice as much," she said already missing butt kicking action. "Hotaru-chan sweetheart. Who on earth is Tachibana?" Rika asked. Hotaru bit her tongue realizing that after all the struggle she had gone through she'd let it slip. Rika wasn't aware that she spoke in the third person. "That is..." she mumbled. "That's her mother. You'll meet her soon enough and then you two ladies can have a nice long chat," Midori said. Hotaru silently thanked Midori for the save. Akihiko wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Stepfather," he whispered. Midori grew curious about what the young boy wanted. "Yes Aki-chan?" he answered. "I don't know why but I feel extremely tired. Is this the everyday life of a mule?" he asked. "Pfft. Not exactly Aki-chan but they do carry quite a load," he said. They entered the shop and sat on some cushioned chairs. Midori watched his fiance as she excitedly pointed at various items. He couldn't quite recall what life was like without her. One thing was for certain. Solitary life was lonely and boring. But now he'd never be alone again. Hotaru glowed in her peach halter neck maxi dress. She was always beautiful but today she was even brighter than before. Her eyes sparkled with life and laughter. Hotaru's blonde locks rested against her back in a loose french plait. He chuckled after realizing that she never really liked long hair but it didn't matter. "Midori-kun look at this. Isn't this cute?" she said lifting the infamous 'buy one get one free' rompers. The joke never got old. Akihiko fidgeted in his seat. "Stepfather I'm hungry," the boy complained. "Okay Aki-chan. Wait for five more minutes. Then we'll go and grab something to eat. I'm quite famished myself if I may add," Midori said.

Masahiko removed the darts from the board and began throwing them again. That piece of paper was the bane of his existence. Midori Nagamasa and Hotaru Tachibana were getting married. The wedding invite he had received from his goddess had done nothing but enrage him. At TGC he actually thought that he stood a chance against that old fashioned gentleman. But no all he got was his failure rubbed in his face. The wedding invite did nothing but rub salt in his wounds. 15 years had passed but he just felt as empty as he did the day he watched her dying before his eyes. He remembered as clear as daylight her laboured breathing as Mei Hasegawa took her last breaths. Her parting words to him were ,"Protect Naoki, Masahiko. I love the two of you very much and your father as well. Keep each other safe". Masahiko respected her dying words but his black heart found it hard to forgive his father and brother. Both of them had played a part in seperating him from his beloved mother. Naoki, he could try to forgive since he hadn't actively partaken in her death. But his father. Damn him. Mashiko saw Hotaru pass by his window on her way to the break room. Masahiko felt tormented everyday. He watched her when he got the chance and he always found himself growling. His anger hadn't subsided after he found out the reason why Midori Nagamasa was smug that day at TGC. Masahiko had been the fool to have his own trap ensnare him. He massaged his temples. Such a fool. But nonetheless it didn't matter.

* * *

"Twirl around a bit Hotaru," Kane said. Picking out a dress for her was harder than expected. Either it was too big or too tight. She prayed long and hard that this one would be the one. Kanae gasped at how beautifully the gown flowed around her. The lace and pearls body top hugged around her ample chest perfectly. The rest of the dress flowed around in waves around her. At least the train wasn't ridiculously long. "Kanae I actually love this gown the most. It's perfect," Hotaru said lifting the dress's skirt up. "Thank goodness we found this right in time. Your wedding is coming up in a week. To be honest I thought I was going to lose my mind," the pink haired woman said. Hotaru cradled her belly and sighed. "I can't help but feel nervous. This challenge is greater than anything I've ever faced," she said. "Hotaru there's no need to get the wedding jitters right now. I know that I had cold feet but follow your heart okay. This ring," she said pointing to her own wedding band. "This is the universal code for commitment. Midori loves you a lot and I see it that you love him just as much. I can't promise that it will be always blissful but being together through the rough times is what really matters. Those vows you are about make are not to be taken lightly. They should be engraved in your heart because you never know what will happen," Kanae said. Hotaru sat down feeling the exhaustion kicking in. "Yes Kanae I understand that. Tachibana will admit that at first Midori-san and I decided to get married due to circumstantial reasons but now things are different. I believe that my life would be meaningless without him. And if any problems do pop will crush them with my fists," she said rather fiercely. "That's good to know," Kanae said.

Matsuoka smoked his fourth cigar as he leaned against the balcony. He was the best man huh. He didn't feel like being the best man but if he tried remembering that he was the Midori before the dark times Matsuoka could pull it off. He was after all eloquent with his words. "Mattsun you're at it again," Yukki said. The hosts eyes traced the location of his friend. A dark head poked out of room 204. "Hey Yukki," he said. "If it's bothering you so much why didn't you say no?" Yuki asked. "It's impossible Yukki. It might be difficult to believe but he's changed," Matsuoka said. Yuki scratched the top his head. "Fatherhood does change the worst of them," he said. "Yukki I don't know whether you've asked yourself this before. I've asked myself a million times already. But what are we doing with our lives?" he asked. "Living them to the fullest. I do quite enjoy being an immature grown man," Yukki said. "Is it the fullest we can achieve. Isn't there more to it?" he asked. "There is more to it Mattsun. But I'd rather leave some pages unturned. The result can be catastrophic. Especially for you Mattsun. You have a wandering eye," he said shaking his shoulder suggestively. "Yukki you always seem to know the right thing to calm me down. Thanks old friend," Matsuoka said. Matsuoka was surprised when Midori asked him to be his best man but he understood why.

* * *

"Hotaru ," Kanae called shaking her awake. "Five more minutes Kanae," she mumbled. "There's no extra time Hotaru. It's your wedding day and we don't have time to spare, " she cried. Hotaru sat up abruptly. The wedding was that day?! "What day is it Kanae? " she asked. "The eigth of August Hotaru. Your wedding day," she said. Hotaru tugged at her hair and screamed. "Kanae it's Tachibana's wedding and I slept through half of it!" Hotaru cried. "There there. It's gonna be just fine. Aunt Kanae will make everything better," she cooed. "Kanae thanks, " she said. The day of the wedding had arrived and Hotaru felt the pressure. She'd had a rough night because the twins were mercilessly kicking. They were already fighting and they hadn't even seen each other yet. Kids. She woke up late with only two hours to spare before the wedding began. Just as customs demanded Midori and Hotaru hadn't spent the night together. This was their first time in years being apart. Maybe this was the other reason why her twins were acting up. They sensed that he wasn't around too. "Hotaru we have to get you ready. We've got less than two hours before you walk down that aisle," Kanae said. Hotaru found herself surrounded by five more Kanae's. The make up artist fixed her make up while her best friend did her hair. Chiharu grabbed her veil and handed it to kanae. Kanae pinned the tiara into Hotaru's updo of curly blonde tresses. Kanae and the stylist stepped back to look at their work. Kanae couldn't help the tears that trickled down her cheek. "I promised that I wouldn't cry but here I am bawling like a baby. But not to worry. It's waterproof mascara. I'm so proud of you today Hotaru. You've made me happy," she said. "Kanae stop saying that. Otherwise I'll start crying too," Hotaru said. Kanae sniffed and wiped her eyes. "It's not over until you get there. We don't want to be late so ladies lets make a move on ," Kanae said.

Midori stood at the altar feeling waves of uncertainty rolling off his skin . What if she decided not to show up? What if Hotaru didn't want to be with him after all? Thoughts of doubt seeded in his mind rapidly. A gentle hand tapped his shoulder. "I've never seen you this worked up before. Relax Midori it'll be fine," Matsuoka said. Midori laughed at his slight panic. "Masamune thank you for that. Maybe I'm not immune to all the problems men face after all," he chuckled. Hotaru and Midori had decided to wed the traditional way. Their wedding was being held in a church. Midori had already greeted all the guests and it was almost time for his bride to walk down the aisle. The doctor fixed his bow tie feeling a bit off. He exhaled softly. Midori looked around for any trace of his bride. The music co-ordinator hadn't even indicated that she had arrived. His eyes looked around once more. His mother and father were sitting in the first row. Mr Nagamasa was identical to his son. The only difference being that he he had black hair and he wore his glassess most of the time. Rika patted her chest. Was she telling him to relax? Hotaru's parents were nowhere to be seen. They had flown from America just to attend that special day and now they were out of sight. Could the situation get any more stressful? Midori checked his wrist watch again. Hotaru was ten minutes late. She was never tardy then why did she choose this moment to keep him waiting. He was about to call her when the calming melodies of Pachelbel filled the church. The doctor straightened up and looked towards the entrance. All the guests rose to their feet. Kane Tachibana was the first to enter as she took her place in the first row. A few seconds later Midori's bride entered arm in arm with his father inlaw. Midori found himself lost for words for the first time in his life. She was breath takingly gorgeous in her white gown. Hotaru radiated brightly as she slowly made her way to the alter. She clutched her father's arm more firmly as they drew closer. Her best friend held her train whilst she walked. Midori was grateful that she had decided to come. He felt relieved. Hotaru blushed seeing the love of her life looking a bit nervous. Who knew that he had a weak spot? Hotaru couldn't stop herself from admiring how handsome he was. Midori wore a black slim fit tuxedo that outlined his lean structure. His hair was side parted and slicked to the side. Did he do that especially for her? She was only joking when she had mentioned that to him. Midori truly was a gentleman. Midori's fingers grazed Hotaru's hand as her father placed her hand in his. Souichi smiled warmly and said , "I put my trust in you."  
Midori glanced at her lovingly before they turned to face the priest. The priest looked at the gathering before he began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Midori Nagamasa and Hotaru Tachibana in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." he said. No-one raised their voices against their union. " I require and charge you both, as you will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why you may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you do now confess it. For be well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word allows, their marriage is not lawful."  
Hotaru's hand squeezed Midori's lightly. " Midori, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" he asked. "I will," Midori answered. " Hotaru, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live? " he asked Hotaru. "I will, " she answered. "Who giveth this woman to this man?" the priest asked. Hotaru's father placed her hand in Midori's right hand. "Please repeat after me," the priest ordered. "I Midori take thee Hotaru to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth, " he said. Hotaru couldn't believe that her wedding was actually happening. Midori was so certain about his decision that he didn't falter as he spoke. He looked directly into her eyes as the words left his lips. "I Hotaru take thee Midori to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth," she said. Akihiko came forward with the rings and the priest blessed them. " I Midori, vow to love and support you Hotaru and carry on each day with kindness, understanding, honesty, humor, and passion. With this ring I wed thee, " he said slipping the diamond encrusted gold band on her finger. Hotaru held his hand steadily. She looked up into his eyes. "I Hotaru, vow to love and support you Midori and carry on each day  
with kindness, understanding, honesty, humor, and passion. With this  
ring I wed thee," she said slipping the gold band onto his finger. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. Midori removed the veil and gazed upon his wife. In all his years of living that day was the most remarkable day. Hotaru Tachibana the only woman he'd ever loved had accepted his hand in marriage and she was now his wife. Hotaru placed her hand on the crook of his neck and motioned him to move forward. Her husband was surprised at how bold she'd become. She closed her eyes and imagined herself in a world were it was Midori and herself. Their lips met and moved together for a couple of seconds. Something felt different. Midori kissed her tenderly choosing to make that moment special for her. What he couldn't express with his words he'd let his body explain with his touch. They drew apart from some air. "I love you Hotaru," he said. "I love you too Anata," she said. Midori who hadn't anticipated her words found his face flaring up. Hotaru laughed at his priceless reaction. Kanae and Matsuoka showered them with confetti. Midori turned to his wife and beamed. "Mrs Nagamasa how about we leave," he suggested. "Sounds good. My shoes aren't exactly the most comfortable," she said. Hotaru found her feet swept of the ground. Midori held her close to his chest. "I've been dying to carry you like this again. It seems like every time I do I have the best time of my life," he said. "Midori-kun," she mumbled. "Hush now. You did say that your feet were killing you," he said carrying her out of the church.

"Best wedding ever," Haruki said drinking from his champagne flute. "Nii-san that's enough. You tend to talk more after consuming alcohol," Haruka said. "It's my best friends wedding. I'll drink as much as I want," he said grabbing a bottle. The wedding reception was beautiful. Haruki didn't expect less from the king. Seems like he dominated everywhere. The hired MC ordered everyone to settle down. "Isn't this celebration simply amazing. How about a little fun ? If I may have the bride and groom at the center," he said. Hotaru and Midori walked up front. "May the bride take a seat on that chair I stationed over there. The maiden of honor let me in on a little secret," he said. Hotaru sat down and looked at Midori questioningly. Midori looked as blank as ever. "Seems like the bride still has her garter on. The groom needs to help her remove it," the MC said. The wheels on Hotaru's mind clicked. The garter? Did he mean that floral stretchy cloth Kanae had said she could use as a gun holder. "Tachibana has been deceived," she mumbled. The guests began cheering. "It can't be helped then Hotaru," Midori laughed. He went down his knees and lifted up the hem of her dress. "Which side is it? " he asked. "Tachibana won't say a word," she said defiantly. "Fine. I'll look around ," he said going in without paying attention to her pleas. Hotaru's face turned crimson realising were Midori was. Midori hoisted her leg on his shoulder. He silently laughed seeing how far the garter was. Hotaru felt his tongue and teeth grazing her inner thigh. She felt it again as his teeth bit the tiny fabric as he moved out. He slipped it off her leg and held it like a trophy. "Boys you can have it," he said tossing it towards the guys. Haruki caught it and passed it Yukki. "Keep it Tooru," he said. "Mattsun we're next ," Yukki mouthed.  
Hotaru's face was burning from the embarrassment. Midori stood up and helped her up. "Will you forgive me for that. I was backed into a corner so I had no other option," Midori explained. "Tachibana did have fun so I pardon you," she said. The wedding proceeded smoothly. They cut the cake and fed each other. Everyone wined, dined and danced their worries away. Midori and Hotaru took centre stage once more for their final dance. Midori held the small of her back and placed her left hand on his shoulder. His pale blue eyes stared into the deepest part of her soul. "This is the best day of my life," he said. Hotaru rested her head on his chest. "I agree Midori-kun. This is the happiest day of my life. I can't believe that we got married," she said. "Hn? You have to believe it Mrs Nagamasa. You are eternally mine," he said. They danced in each others arms for a while until their song ended. The green haired doctor checked his watch. "It's about time we left otherwise you'll miss my surprise," he whispered. The newly wed couple said their goodbyes. "Congratulations Midori. And you too Hotaru. The first time I saw you were just a kid. But look at the beautiful woman you've become. I truly wish that you may have a long and happy married life," he said. "Matsuoka-san. Thank you. Tachibana is glad to have the captain say such endearing words to me," she said. Kane Tachibana walked to her daughter and hugged her. She patted her son inlaw on the back. "Tachibana has never been more proud. Yesterday you were my baby girl. You still are my baby girl. But today you're somebody's wife," she said. "Mama," Hotaru said. Kane Tachibana turned to Midori. "Tachibana still hasn't forgiven you for stealing my daughter from me. But since you are a decent guy unlike those childish men she hangs around," she said pointing to ToyGunGun's members. "I'll let you have my daughter. But if you break her heart. Tachibana will sentence you to an early death," she said. " Mama stop saying that. Tachibana's babies need their father alive," she said. "Hotaru my beautiful daughter," Souichi said as he removed his oxygen mask. Hotaru gave her father a squeeze. "Papa," she cried. " I'm happy that you've found happiness in your life. I know that he'll take good care of you. Now go off. I'm well aware that you're desperate to leave for your honeymoon," he chuckled. Hotaru blushed finally understanding what her father meant. "We're not in a rush," she mumbled. "Midori, my son, feel free to take her away. I can't be the reason you're postponing marital bliss," Souichi laughed. " Thank you for your blessing. I'll protect her with my life. I'm honoured that you left your precious daughter in my care father. Pardon me as we take our leave," Midori said intertwining his fingers with Hotaru's. The brides maid threw rose petals at them as they left the reception. "Midori-kun why did we leave early. It's only 7:15," the blonde woman said. "I wouldn't want us to miss our flight," he said. They got into the white limousine where Hotaru leaned against the seat. "Midori-kun what are you talking about. I don't recall us ever talking about our honeymoon," she said. "My little wife didn't I mention that it's a surprise? I'm know that you'll love it," he said adding the last part seductively.

* * *

The salty sea breeze billowed through her hair. Hotaru tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. " Midnight walks down the beach are relaxing aren't they? " Midori asked. "Yes they are. This is Tachibana's second visit to Okinawa but it's never been this beautiful ," she answered. The doctor smiled gently. "How about we get inside. It's not good for you to stay outside in these conditions for too long," he said holding her hand. "You worry too much. But Tachibana will take your word for it. Given that you're a highly esteemed doctor and all," she said following him into their hotel. They entered their room and Midori closed the door. Midori switched on the tv. "Midori-kun I have to change into my pyjamas ," she said. Hotaru unzipped the suitcase and started looking for her clothes. "Kanae said that she packed my things in here. Then why can't I find my clothes? " she asked herself. Midori's companion returned in a lacy black gown. "You said you were wearing your pyjamas ," Midori pointed out. "You did say that you wanted to see my belly better. Besides someone stole my stuff," she mumbled. "Come here, " the doctor said. She sat on his laps and rested in his arms. Midori caressed her bump and breathed in her tantalizing vanilla scent. Midori feathered kisses on her neck. He proceeded to suck on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Hotaru threw her head back thriving on the different sensations he was making her feel. "Midori-kun ," she cried. Midori nuzzled her neck before changing the channel. "I'm not going to do anything that'll hurt you or the babies. Apart from that you're too sensitive right now. Why don't we watch some TV? " he said. Hotaru nodded her head and rested her back against his chest.

* * *

"Good morning Midori-san. Welcome back. How was your honeymoon?" Fujimoto asked. "Ehh? Oh Fujimon. Up bright and early I see. My honeymoon you ask. Well it wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you would it?" he asked. "Midori-sensei congratulations on your marriage ," Ichi said. "Ichi," Midori said. "I apologize for my absence at your wedding. Something came up," she said. Midori knew that his nurse was probably breaking down. But she needed to understand that he was in love with someone else. The rest of the day he received many congratulations. The doctor sat at his desk flipping through the new patient program .

Naoki raced through the police station. He heard that she was back from the officer at the front desk. He needed to see her and tell her what had happened. The brown haired boy collided with a titanium wall. He covered his nose when he felt blood trickling down. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "Why are you in such a rush Naoki? " Masahiko asked rather coldly. "Nii-san I just want to see someone. Excuse me," he said. "Who did you want to see this badly?" the raven haired man asked. "It's none of your business Nii-san. Who I talk to should not concern you," Naoki said feeling his anger spike. Masahiko raised a brow in inquisition. He stepped out of his way. "Go then. I wouldn't want to keep you waiting," he said. Naoki continued his journey to Hotaru's desk. "Officer Tachibana, " he called. Hotaru dropped her work and gave him a hug. "Naoki-chan. Tachibana almost didn't recognize you. You look different," she said ruffling his hair. "Yeah I know that I'm handsome. No need to remind me," he bragged. "Take a seat. How's school?" she asked. "Better. I've joined the soccer team. I might be going to nationals next year," he said. "That's awesome Naoki-chan. Aim to win. Those stuck up competitors should know who the boss is, neh" she laughed. "Officer Tachibana," he began. "Call me Hotaru-chan," she said. "Hotaru-chan. Do you remember the second time we met? Please forget what I mentioned that day about my mother. Father cleared up everything for me," he said. "He did? That's wonderful news. Tachibana was planning to bring the doors down at your house. It would have been so much better," she pouted. "Violence is not always the answer," Naoki said. "I see now. Naoki-chan is now acting like a big man," she said. "Hotaru-chan I don't know if you'll permit me but can you teach me to be more like you?" he asked. "Naoki-chan you don't need to change yourself. You're are a good person as you are. Tachibana wouldn't change anything about you," she said. Naoki nodded his head accepting her words of wisdom. "The reason why I came here today is that I have a match on Saturday so I wanted to ask if you can come and watch me play," he said nervously. "Naoki-chan I am honored. Of course I'll come. This will be your first victory so how can Tachibana afford to miss it," she said. "Thank you for that," he said. Masahiko leaned against the wall listening to their conversation. How fascinating. The old man had decided to rid himself of the guilt by telling his younger brother the truth. Masahiko laughed for the first time in months. "How pathetic. Does he seriously expect us to forget the person who caused the tragedy in the first place. Impossible," he said walking away. The crimson eyed man symapthised with his younger brother who needed affection more than anyone else. So he was channeling it through Hotaru Tachibana...correction...Hotaru Nagamasa. What a predicament he was in

"Matsuoka remember when we wanted to be professional soccer players," Yukki asked. "Back then we believed we could do anything but then you moved away. And my mother left me. The irony. Everyone I knew was leaving me at that time," he said sipping his water. "The difference is I came back Mattsun," he said brushing his shoulder. "You know very well that I don't like being cooped up in the same basket as everyone else," the mangaka sighed. "Hey look. Number 49 is about to make a goal," Matsuoka said. "Number 49 might as well be cast down to hell," Haruki said. "Hahaha. Haruharuki don't tell me you're still sour about TGC. He's just a kid. Oh wait. Now I understand your shame. 'Oh God save me' . Then you passed out," Yukki laughed. Haruki growled a few profanities under his breath. "Haruki and Yukki this is a high school match. Try not to get us kicked out for yelling obscene things," Matsuoka said. "Retard," Haruki mumbled. _Slush_. "Haruki needed to cool down a bit. I doused him with my water," Matsuoka said. "So fucking mature," Haruki said nonchalantly. "Watch it," the captain warned. "Matsuoka-san please explain to me what's going on. All Tachibana sees is people kicking around a ball," she whispered. "It is my duty to educate to people who are ignorant in the ways of football. Some people believe that it originated from the Aztecs. Other's say that it is extra-terrestrial. But I beg to differ ," he said fluidly. "Forget it Matsuoka-san. I have a feeling that this will turn into an undeserved lecture," she said sheepishly. "All Naoki-chan needs to know is that Tachibana saw him score," she added matter of factly. Matsuoka felt his essence flow out at her blatant disregard of his well of knowledge. Omori High School won with a score of 3-0. The star player was raised in the air by his teammates. Hotaru had never seen the brown haired boy as happy as he was that day. "Yukimura-san you're taking picture right?" she asked. "Normally I'd be taking pictures of Mattsun all slick with sweat but I'll make an exception. I see a young Mattsun in the making. He has quite a lot of potential," he sung. Naoki waved at Hotaru and she waved back. Haruki stuck his nose up. "Haruki it was only a game" she said trying to reason with him. "I don't really care. My pride will not allow me to let this go," he said. A recently showered Naoki raced to the benches. "Hotaru-chan thanks for coming. Are these your friends?" he asked. " is Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san and Haruki. I believe that you all met at TGC," Hotaru said. "I believe that's correct. I'm Naoki Hasegawa ," the boy said introducing himself. "That was some fine sportsmanship back there kid. Where did you learn to play like that?" Matsuoka asked. "I used to attend soccer lessons back in middle school," he explained. "How impressive," Haruki said sarcastically. "Wait you're the guy I fought with at TGC right. To be honest I was so scared I thought I was going to wet my pants. You were really cool," Naoki said. "I'm listening," Haruki said. "This guy?!" Yukki and Matsuoka chimed in with incredulous looks on their faces. "Yes me. Who's fault is it that you idiots realized my greatness too late. I'll pardon you peasants," he said smugly. "I'm not a peasant," Yukki grumbled. "Whatever. Naoki-kun how about you and I have a little chat," Haruki said. "His ego is easily inflated. That guy," Matsuoka commented. " That's why he's so amazing," Hotaru laughed. "You're right about that," the captain said.

"Honey I'm home," Midori called dropping his briefcase on the chair. The house remained silent. Until he heard snoring coming from the couch. Her nose was buried inside a book. "Names for your little one," he chuckled as he read the cover. "Hotaru-chan wake up. Your sleeping position is terrible," he said. Hotaru yawned and stared at him drowsily. "Midori-kun when did you get in?" Hotaru asked. "Not too long ago. I'll help you up the stairs," Midori said. "No we have to find names. I don't want to name these guys after some random idea that popped in my head," she said. "I'm good at naming," Midori said. "Yeah right. Tachibana knows that you and I give the cheesiest names. We suck. So why don't we let the professionals assist us this time," she said. "The worst names," Midori said sensing his strength departing from him. "I'm sorry but it's true. Tachibana shares your pain," she said. "Uh okay. We'll try things your way and find something we can agree upon ," he said. "That shouldn't be too hard." she answered. "How was your day? And how did Naoki-kun do," he asked. " My day was exhausting. Tachibana had to stop several fights between those guys. I think Tachibana should have whatever they're having. And Naoki was amazing. You should have seen him tackling the opposing team. He's scored two out of the three goals. Naoki's name might become a household name" Hotaru said. "From your description I can summarise that I missed a lot. But it couldn't be helped. The situation in the hospital was critical," he said. "Midori-kun it's not an issue. Just don't miss our kids events too much. And anata," she said. "Yes my love?" he asked. "Carry me to bed. I'm too tired to moved," she giggled. "Your wish is my command," the doctor said.

end of chapter 11*

Here's chapter 11. I hope that you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Matsuoka tied an apron around his waist. _Click_. The alarmed host stared daggers at his long time companion. Yukki shrunk into the corner of the kitchen as he stroked his precious camera. "Those were some golden pictures we took. More pictures for me to add to my Mattsun album. By now I can open up an art gallery to showcase Mattsun in his finest moments. But I can't possibly share this with anyone," Yukki said hiding behind his sleeves. The blonde man grew slightly peeved. "Yukki can you save that for another time? " Matsuoka begged. The blonde host washed his hands under the faucet. "There's no better time than the present. But since you're playing nurse maid I'll cut you some slack. I could have ordered an outfit for you online," Yukki suggested. Matsuoka paled at the thought of dressing in a maid uniform. His customers would never look at him again. What about his dignity as a male? He shivered. "No thank you Yukki. My current appearance suites me just fine," he said. Yukki stood up and grabbed himself a chocolate bar. "Can you check on Hotaru, Yukki?" Matsuoka asked. "Of course Mattsun. Right away," he said. The raven haired man made his way up the stairs. He knocked on Hotaru's door. "Tachibana-chan? Can I come in?" he said. "Yes Yukimura-san," she answered. The blonde woman sat on a bed propped up by some pillows. She crunched on some potato crisps as she watched TV. "Yukimura-san sit next to Tachibana. It's so boring in here," she complained. "Tachibana-chan you know what the doctor said. Your blood pressure is a little high so he wants you to relax and take it easy," Yukimura said. Hotaru rolled her eyes dramatically. "This is the worst. Tachibana is doing just fine, okay. I passed out once but it's not a big deal," she said. "Not a big deal Tachibana-chan?!" he yelled. He cast his eyes at the ground. "Don't say careless words like that. Do you know how worried we were. Mattsun didn't even eat anything until he heard that you were alright. Haruharuki stayed at the hospital the whole night. And Midori...,even though I hate mentioning it ,slept by your bedside throughout the entire ordeal. Why did you have to over exhert yourself. Did you ever think about them? Did you ever think about us? " he vented. Hotaru covered her face ."I-I'm sorry Yukimura-san. Tachibana has been so selfish not considering how others think. I'll apologize to them," she said. "I'm sorry too Tachibana-chan. Yelling at you like that. I over did it. Will you forgive me?" he asked. "Yukimura-san," she cried. "Tachibana-chan," he hiccuped. They cried in each others arms for while. "I ask you to check up on her and this is what I find," the host said. "Mattsun this is not the time to act tough. I know you want in on this too ," Yukki said shifting his glasses. "If it makes the two of you quiet down I'll join you. You're such babies," he said hugging them both . "But that's why I love you," he added more quietly.

The green haired doctor reread the anonymous letter. Someone knew his secret. The only thing he hadn't told his wife. "Ehh. I'm in such a fix this time. Which devious mind took the liberty to dig into my life? With a fine comb too," he mused . He read the print again.

 **Dear Midori Nagamasa.**

 **I'm a fellow well wisher in your happiness. Just to make sure we all celebrate together why don't I let your wife in on the special event on the 12th of November. Expect a call from me anytime. Even now. That way it will be a real celebration.**

 **Yours truly**

 **A person with your best interests at heart.**

Midori debated with himself. Hotaru couldn't know especially in the fragile state she was in. The repercussions on her health could he detrimental. He rubbed his eyes as he thought. His secret, the one his mother had used countless times against him and the same one this anonymous person was trying to take advantage of was getting on his nerves. Either way it wasn't a big deal to him. He was sure Hotaru would understand? Not likely. Midori shrugged off his lab coat and wore his navy blue jacket. Fujimoto stared at him before voicing his thoughts. "Midori-san where are you going? It's not even lunch hour yet," he reasoned. "Hm? Oh Fujimon I have some urgent business and besides Hotaru needs me right now. I'm entrusting you with everything Fujimon. Do your best," he said grabbing his keys and leaving. "Midori-san is so cool. Fujimon can't afford to disappoint him," he said.

Yukki let out a sigh. "The only reason why Tachibana is having such a troublesome time with her pregnancy is because it's Midori's," he concluded. "Care to repeat that Yukimura?" Midori said. "Mattsun it seems this devil is omnipresent," he whispered. The doctor noticed everyones puffy red eyes. "I've come to believe that you were all crying when I specifically asked you to minimize the strong emotions," he said. "Midori-kun it's Tachibana's fault. I'm the one who started crying," she said. "Oh? Am I correct to assume that one of you made her cry?" he said with a fading smile. "Midori-kun don't bother them. Otherwise Tachibana definetly won't stay here any longer. The thought of continuously rotting my brain watching TV doesn't entertain me," she pouted. Hotaru's phone vibrated on the bed. Midori watched the glowing screen broodingly. That could be the blackmailer calling. "I'll take you out this afternoon," Midori proposed. Hotaru ignored the phone and stared at Midori lovingly. "Midori-kun you're the best. Tachibana contemplated sneaking out when none of you were looking," she confessed. Matsuoka scruffed up her hair. "Hotaru. Why do you feel the need to keep up on our toes? You were never as troublesome as this before," he said. "Mattsun I already told you. It's always Midori's fault," Yukki said matter of factly. Midori snickered at Yukki's insult. Maybe he was onto something.

Weeks passed and the black mailer remained silent. The doctor packed his ammunition in preparation to leave for TGC. " Hotaru-chan is it really okay for me to leave you like this?" he asked. "Of course. Tachibana knows that you need time to 'kill' people. Just like how Tachibana feels the fierce need to be the right hand of justice. I can't dream of stopping you from leaving," she said. The green haired man sighed. He was the luckiest guy on the planet. How did he get someone so understanding? "I won't stay too long," he said giving her a quick kiss goodbye. Hotaru leaned into the sofa and replayed her conversation with the stranger on the phone. He had said that he knew something about her husband that apparently she did not. But she immediately shut him down choosing not to hear whatever lies he had made up. She would trust Midori because he would have done the same if it were her. If it was important he would have told her. Hotaru felt a tiny contraction wave. "It's happening again. But the doctor said that they'll gradually go away then why do they keep on increasing. Tachibana is not due for another two weeks," she said to herself. "I'll rest here for a second and breathe. If I relax then Tachibana will be fine," she said. Hotaru decided to remember her good old days with ToyGunGun. Her life with Midori. Her best friend Kanae. She smiled remembering that her best friend had kicked out her husband because he told her that she gained weight. Oddly enough Kanae had put on some weight. Considering how much she prided herself on looking gorgeous Hotaru was surprised. And Naoki who never got tired of telling her about his daily experiences. Hotaru never got tired of hearing him talk. It was almost as if he viewed her as his mother. The blonde haired woman laughed at the thought. She didn't view herself as a motherly figure but she would try her best. She gently rubbed her belly. "Tachibana can't wait to meet you and kiss your tiny little feet. I love you so much," she cooed. Hotaru's eyes drooped as sleep took over. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to sleep. Time passed rapidly. The blonde was fast asleep when when she felt a sharp contraction hitting her. She gasped at the intense pain. This was not like the minor contractions she'd been experiencing before. This was different. The blonde eyed the phone on the coffee table. Hotaru labored to get up. _Drip. Drip_. She looked at the floor were she'd felt something moist trickling down her legs. Could it be? "Tachibana's water just broke," she whispered. This couldn't have happened at a worser time. When she was alone with noone to help her. She immediately dialed the number that was on her speed dial. Hopefully he wasn't occupied because she needed him.

Haruki was sitting at the benches after recently being eliminated. "How come the kid is still surviving in there and I'm warming up the benches. I'm too good a teacher," he said. Midori set down his guns. "The student out-mastered his sensei. But considering how much you love slacking off I'm hardly surprised," he said with a tiny smile touching his lips. The doctor had gone through the first three matches and that left him with two more to go. Midori's phone vibrated in his pocket. The melody which he had designated to Hotaru alone filled his ears. He smiled. Maybe she was curious about how things were going. "Hello Hotaru-chan," he answered. "Mi-Midori," she stuttered in-between breaths. The doctor heard the wailing of sirens in the background. Midori held onto the phone more tightly. " What happened? What's wrong?" he asked sternly. "It hurts. It hurts so much. Tachibana's water broke a while ago but I couldn't get through to you," she said. "I'm sorry about that. Where are they taking you?" he asked. "Hoshishiro Hospital," she replied. "I'll be right there. Hang in there for a little longer," he said grabbing his guns and packing them away. "Midori-san are you going somewhere? " Fujimoto asked. "I apologize but I have to leave. My wife is in labor," he said. Haruki's eyes almost popped out at the news. "You can continue without me," Midori said. "What do you mean continue without you. We have to be there for her and for you too. She might kill you," Haruki said. Midori chuckled at Haruki's words. His words had some truth to them. "We aced this round Naoki-kun. Midori you're leaving?" Matsuoka asked halting in his steps. Matsuoka was well aware that Midori never abandoned the prospect of terrorizing people in survival games. Ever since they were in high school the doctor was fond of shooting people. Matsuoka shook his head. "Masamune you shouldn't have any problems claiming the trophy this time. I need to get going," he said carrying his bag. "Hotaru-chan is in labor and I can't afford to miss the birth of my children. I won't stop any of you if you want to tag along," he said walking away. "Yosh. That decides it. We have to rush to the hospital and give her our support," Matsuoka said. Yukki nodded his head in agreement. Fujimoto hopped into his sensei's car. "Midori-sensei I'm riding with Nii-san. I'll meet you there," Haruka said before squeezing into Matsuoka's rental car. The doctor drove off silently praying that there were no complications. He couldn't afford to lose her or any one of them. He sighed with relief as he drove into the urban jungle. Thirty minutes later he parked his car in the hospital park lot. The doctor entered the hospital and greeted the receptionist. "Dr Midori. I wasn't expecting to see you today. That reminds me. Your wife was recently admitted into the maternity ward. Room number 85," she said. "Thank you so much. Good bye," he said. The doctor took the elevator to the fourth floor. Midori and Fujimoto stepped got off at the fourth floor. Kanae sat on a chair with her hands folded on her laps. "Kanae," Midori called. The pink haired woman directed her gaze to him. "Midori-san. I'm glad that you're now here," she said. "How is she?" he asked. "She's better now but the doctor's said that she's almost ready to start pushing so they asked me to step out. Hotaru's been asking for you , you know " Kanae said. "Thank you for taking care of her in my absence. I'll be leaving now. Fujimon please see to it that you direct the others here," he said opening the door to her room. The nurses looked at him. "Dr Midori?" one of them asked. "I'm the father. How much longer?" he asked. He put on some scrubs and cleaned his hands. "Not any longer. Dr Saito will be back shortly," she replied. Midori looked at Hotaru's slightly pale form. Her hair stuck to her forehead as she sweated. Midori grabbed a towel and gently wiped her forehead. Hotaru opened her eyes after hearing his voice. "Midori-kun?" she called. His pale blue eyes met with hers. "Hotaru-chan I'm sorry I was late. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Midori-kun it's fine. The doctor gave me something to ease the pain," she said. Dr Saito returned and checked her centimeters. "You're ready to push. Mrs Nagamasa I need you to breathe in deeply. On the count of three you push," he instructed. "Please hold my hand Midori-kun," she said. Midori placed his left hand in hers. "Push," Dr Saito said. Hotaru squeezed Midori as she pushed. A few more minutes passed and Midori could swear that he couldn't feel his hand anymore. "I can see the head now. Push a little bit more," he said. Hotaru pushed harder until she felt some of the pressure eleviate. "It's a boy," Dr Saito said handing him to the nurse. The newborn exercised his lungs as he cried from the cool air that had slapped his sensitive skin. Midori cut off the umbilical cord. The nurse left to clean him up. "I can't see him," Hotaru said. "The nurse went to clean him up. He'll be back really soon," Midori said. "One more time. Push," Dr Saito said. Hotaru clenched the bed sheet as she pushed again with all her might. "It's a girl," he announced. But the baby didn't cry. "Why can't I hear her?" Hotaru asked. The doctor slapped the baby's butt cheek. She gave a little cry. "Turns out our daughter is just plain lazy," he laughed. Midori cut of the umbilical cord. The nurse returned their son and placed him in Hotaru's arms. The little boy was dressed in the blue romper she'd picked for him. "Tachibana can't believe that he came out of me. He's so adorable," she said. The infant had a full head of blonde hair. Midori held placed his index finger in the little boy's hand. The little guy gave him a light squeeze. "He looks just like you. He's even noisy if that's not a dead giveaway," he joked. The nurse returned with their daughter who she placed in Hotaru's free arm. The dark haired baby yawned lazily. Midori kissed her on the cheek. "She's so cute," he said. "Yes she is. I can't believe it. We're parents now Midori-kun. Do you want to hold your son?" she asked. Midori took the fragile looking baby and held him in his arms. His son. The little boy began fussing. "Shhshh. Don't you worry. Daddy is here," he said. The little boy quieted down and gave his lungs a much needed rest. Midori looked at his wife as she nursed their daughter. She'd given him so much over the past few years. And this time he was now a father to two adorable little babies. He kissed her when the emotions became overbearing. "Thank you so much Hotaru-chan for delivering these two safely into this world. Thank you for making a father today," he said. Hotaru's eyes glistened with tears. "Tachibana would like to thank Midori-kun too. Without you non of this could have been possible," she said. Once she finished feeding her daughter the nurse placed the little baby in a bed nurse helped Hotaru into a wheelchair to have her clean up . The other nurse changed her bed sheets. Midori sat down on the bedside chair with his son no longer in his arms. The nurse had placed him along side his sister in the bed cot. The nurse stepped outside the room. Hotaru's friends watched her eagerly. "You can now see her," she said. Matsuoka was the first to stand. "Finally. I didn't think I could wait a second longer," he said. The host entered with a card and balloon from the local gift shop. The rest of her friends followed closely behind. "Congratulations," they said taking their time to hug her and shake hands with the new dad. Kanae squealed at the sight of the two infants. "Kawai ," she said. "Can I hold her for a second," she asked. "Sure. Knock yourself out," Hotaru answered. Kanae cradled her lovingly. "Does she have a name yet?" she asked. "Yes. That's baby Yukari," she chimed already forgetting about her exhaustion. "The little guy in Haruki's arms is Toshiaki," she said. Matsuoka seated himself beside Midori. "How are you feeling Midori?" he asked. "I'm ecstatic. This is one of the happiest days of my life. The moment you experience fatherhood Masamune you'll understand," he said. Toshiaki scrunched up his nose and gave a little sneeze. Surprised by his own action the little boy slowly opened his eyes to look at the offender. Pale blue eyes innocently tried to focus on Haruki. "You've got the king's eyes I see," he said. He gently tickled him. "You're so cute Toshi," Haruki said. The newborn mewled. "Uh I think somebody is ravenous. Here," he said handing him back to Hotaru. Hotaru smoothed his hair and gave him a kiss. "You're very outspoken aren't you little guy," she said as suckled him. Toshiaki latched on gladly forgetting about the unusual world he'd recently been introduced to. Midori stepped out for a breath of fresh air. He'd have to call his parents and his in-laws. Maybe a few other people. He dialed his mother's number. She answered on the second ring. "Midori-chan," she answered. "Hello mother. How are you?" he asked. "I'm very excited. I can't believe it. I get to see my precious grandkids. You've got extra space in your storage room right? I bought them a tonne of things. I'm already on my way," she enthused. His mother sounded happy. "How do you even know that?" he finally asked. "I asked Hotaru-chan's best friend ,Kanae, to keep me well informed if there were any developments. I know that you're an unreliable son. You're always keeping things from me," Rika complained. "For a good cause of course," he said. "Your father and I will be there shortly Midori," she said. The doctor released a puff of air. He reentered his wife's room. All the tension that usually existed between Hoshishiro and ToyGunGun just seemed to evaporate. He smiled to himself. Maybe that was the power of family. Towards 9 pm everyone vacated Hotaru's room. Midori held her hand in his as she rested. "I really wish I could take you home already. You and the kids," he said kissing her hand. "Midori-kun I'm only staying here for the night. Tachibana will be back home tomorrow," she said. "Besides you should rest too. Your hand needs to recover," she snickered. "Ah? And here I thought you hadn't noticed," Midori said. "Tachibana is well aware of what transpired but I forgot about it. Until I noticed the bruises. I'm sorry about that," Hotaru apologized. "You don't need to apologize to me. I didn't feel a thing after a while. It numbed itself out," he said. "Go to sleep Hotaru-chan. You need to recover," he ordered. Green eyes watched him thankfully. "Yes Midori-kun. Goodnight," she said. Reassured that his wife was fast asleep he left her room and visited the baby maternity ward. The glass frame allowed him the perfect view of his precious babies. The concept of fatherhood had never appealed to him. In his case he'd grown up as an only child. His father was mostly busy so they had little time together. Midori's mother tried as much as she could to be there for him but he was no longer interested in their affection. He'd found himself a distraction. The doctor touched the glass frame. Yukari slept soundly without a care in the world. His daughter was truly unique. Toshiaki on the other hand had begun squirming. "Quite the adventurous type aren't you Toshi. Hn? Daddy will make sure that we travel to all the best places. You too Yuka. I can't promise that I'll always be there for the most important events in your life but I'll guide you every step of the way. I want you to live your lives to the fullest and not repeat the mistakes that I made in my life. Eh I've only been here for a few seconds and I'm already being such a dad. Rest little ones. Tomorrow we're going home," he said taking one last look at his babies before he walked away.

* * *

"Oh my, oh my. They are so cute I could just steal them from you," Rika said cuddling Toshiaki. Toshi knitted his eye brows together . Deciding that she wasn't a threat of any sort he closed his eyes and slept. "This is too much. He behaves the same way you used to. Midori when are Hotaru's parents getting here?" she asked tickling Toshi's tummy. The doctor sighed thinking about his wife's parents. Originally that had planned to visit a few days before the estimated due date. But Hotaru's father's condition had taken a nose dive for the worst. He was currently in in I.C.U. Several days had passed since the twins were born and Midori had only been able to video call them once. A tiny hand held his index finger. The doctor looked at his daughter gratefully. "I don't know how you knew that I was worried Yuka. But thank you," he said kissing her cheek. Pale blue eyes watched him curiously. Midori gently brushed his daughter's dark green hair. "Midori I'm going to check on Hotaru and get some fresh baby bottles. Try not to wake him up okay. Your son is really choosy. It's like raising you all over again," his mother complained. The doctor cracked a smile. If Toshi was just like him then it wouldn't be that bad. He knew how to deal with himself. The green haired man stood up with his daughter and decided to visit his wife too. Hotaru hadn't completely appreciated being swamped by his mother all the time. He knew the feeling too well. Midori knocked before he opened the door to their bedroom. His wife's face was stuffed with spinach. Brigtht ,hopeful green eyes pleaded silently. The doctor stifled a laugh before clearing his throat. "Mother I think she's had enough. Let nature take its course alright?" he said. "But Midori she has to eat something. Look at her," Rika said. "Fine. I'll take care of her. Give the two of us some privacy mother," he said. Rika took the bowl of creamed spinach and left the two to have some time alone. Hotaru plopped loudly on the pillows. "Hotaru-chan I'm glad to see you awake. You've been worrying me," Midori confessed. His blonde wife tucked away a strand of her hair before turning away from him and facing the walls. "Hm? I have reasons to believe that you're mad at me. If I may learn the reason why," he said. He settled down on the bed with his daughter in his arms. "You know the reason why Midori-kun. Tachibana can't shake the feeling that there's something you're hiding from me," she said. "Oh? You mean that," he said wearing an oblivious look. "I could tell you. But what guaranty do I have that you won't be ill-affected?" "You know Tachibana very well then why aren't you telling me what I need to hear. Do you perhaps have any disorder that Tachibana hasn't been made aware of. Midori-kun please be honest with me," she pleaded. "No can do. Let's concentrate on something better instead of focusing on an irrelevant subject," he said. "What could be better than hearing you tell me what I need to know," she asked. "Dinner Hotaru-chan. Just you and me. Mother already volunteered to babysit the kids whilst you get some well deserved time off. How about it?" he asked. Hotaru turned around. "I've never been so conflicted. Tachibana can't leave them alone. It's still too early," she explained. "I see where the problem lies here. You're insecure," Midori said. "I'm not insecure. Tachibana is feeling over protective. Something bad could happen," the blonde said. The green haired doctor rested a drowsy Yukari on his chest. "Like what? Dropping the baby on it's head. Look at me. Mother dropped me a couple of times but I'm still fine," he joked. "Midori-kun I'm serious. I can't leave them yet. Please order takeaway," Hotaru said. "If you insist my darling wife. And one more thing. When are you going back to work?" he asked. Hotaru played with the lining of the sheets. She knew that he probably wasn't going to like her response but the criminals of Japan weren't going to arrest themselves. "Two months Midori-kun," she said. "What do you mean two months? You've hardly had a proper maternity leave and now you're telling me this. Your job is dangerous Hotaru-chan. Anything can happen," Midori said. "Midori-kun don't you see that Tachibana doesn't have other options. Besides earlier you didn't mind my job. You knew that Tachibana is a dedicated officer of the law. Why are you against it now?" she asked. "It's different Hotaru-chan. You're an adept officer with exceptional skills but it doesn't change the fact that your job is dangerous. Stay at home for a little longer," he said. "Stay at home? Next thing you'll be asking me to be a stay at home mom," she muttered. "Ah? I believe we're on the same page after all," he said scratching the back of his neck. Hotaru's eyes shot daggers at him. "Tachibana can't do that Midori-kun. I have a duty to play to the citizens and my country. I still can't believe that you asked me that," she said. "There's that. But at the same time I'm not prepared to be a single parent. There's the issue of work hazards Hotaru-chan and I'm not ready lose you," Midori said. "Midori-kun I promise that I'll be fine. For your sake and our kids sake Tachibana will not put myself in harms way," she said. The new mother took her sleeping daughter and cradled her in her arms. "She's so cute," Hotaru whispered. Midori wrapped his arms around them. "Yeah. Yukari our cute little baby girl. I seriously hope she'll stay that way," he said.

* * *

"I don't get it," Haruki complained. "Nii-san is there a problem?" Haruka asked. The elder of the two brothers couldn't help pouting. "Why did I have to get stuck babysitting with you?!" Haruki yelled. Haruka shrugged as he pushed the other stroller. "I refused to share the duty with anyone else. Tachibana understood that very well," he replied. Haruki's sweat dropped. "Fine so you asked her to be paired up with me. Then why are those two idiots trailing behind us?" Haruki questioned. Haruka turned his head back and caught sight of Matsuoka and Yukki eating ice cream cones. The two of them waved at Haruka. The younger Hosokawa disinterestedly looked away. "I didn't notice them until now. They are probably just watching you Nii-san. Midori-sensei wouldn't be pleased if one of them went missing," Haruka pointed out. The vein in Haruki's temple throbbed. "Why did you assume that my charge would go missing. You're the one they should be worried about. You hardly watch anything that doesn't concern me. Little friek," he mumbled. "Nii-san language. I don't want any one of them getting your foul mouth," Haruka admonished him. "Urgh! Why do I even bother with you," Haruki said. "Mattsun are you sure we should be doing this. I mean we're supposed to be uncles then why are we doing this again?" Yukki asked. "Yukki if there's one thing women love more than puppies it's a man carrying a baby. Get one and you practically own the world," Matsuoka said enthusiastically. "Hm? Never-mind the gorgeous women. I've got a new idea for my next manga. This really helped. All my faithful fans will weep tears of joy when they read my next book," he said shedding tears himself. "Calm down buddy. People are starting to stare. Literally," he said. Yukki righted his glasses and wore his serious face. "Are they still staring Mattsun," he asked. "No. They are too busy running away now," he added as the hopelessness sunk in. Haruki and Haruka reached the park and sat down on the benches. Two sets of pale blue eyes blinked slowly at the bright outdoors. Yukari cooed as the tree leaves fell. But Toshiaki had his eyebrows knitted together as he watched Haruki. Haruki scooted away from his gaze but the two month old's eyes followed him. "Nii-san did you wrong that child in any way," Haruka said voicing his concern. "I don't know. Hotaru mentioned something about a favorite blanket. I think I might have forgotten it," he said. Haruki stood up to grab some refreshments. Toshiaki breathed in a huge gulp of air. The brown haired man took another step. The little boy took in more breaths. On the third step Toshi scrunched up his little face and cried. "What did I do?" Haruki said hurrying back. The blonde boy kept on crying until Haruki picked him up. "Shhshhshh. That's a good boy Toshi," he cooed. Haruka fed Yuka her bottle. "We share the same face don't we? Then why did he react like that," he questioned. "He simply prefers the one that looks more like the servant Nii-san. Maybe I forgot to mention earlier. He's the one with colic," Haruka said. "What a great help you've been. Bravo. So he's the one who's got the two of them passed out. I can see why. He's pretty demanding," Haruki said. "Once he starts up the little sister joins in the racket. Hence the sleep deprived parents," Haruka explained. "No wonder Hotaru seemed out of it. Toshiaki you're really something," he said gently patting his back. "How about I give you something to drink. You seem thirsty," he said as he positioned him to give him his bottle. Toshi suckled intently looking at Haruki. Seeing that he was done Haruki held out the young boy above him and tickled his tummy with his nose. Toshi gurgled and started smiling. Haruki did it again with the same result. "Hey Haruka I think I've... Pfffft. pfft..pfft. He just threw up in my mouth," Haruki said quickly wiping off the baby vomit from his shirt and the baby's mouth. "You should have burped him first Nii-san," Haruka quipped. "Aren't we full of bright ideas today," Haruki added sarcastically. Yukki and Matsuoka were crouched behind the bushes. "Yukki did you get that?" Matsuoka asked. "Of course Mattsun. What do you take me for? Comedy gold is the essential key to embarrassing the protagonist for life. There's no way he's ever going to live this down," Yukki said confidently. "It would have worked if you guys weren't so loud. Hand me the footage," Haruki demanded. "No way. I worked hard for this," Yukki pouted. "You're hiding behind the bushes in a park. I saw somebody dialing 119 to report two suspicious men stalking innocent civilians. Oh yeah. That was my call. Give me the camera you idiots!" Haruki demanded. "Never. I don't want you touching my precious camera," Yukki said fleeing clumsily. "Tooru. You get back here!" Haruki demanded.

 **A/N: Hey guys. I've had a wonderful journey sharing this story with all of you. Thank you for bearing with all my mistakes and my clumsiness for this long. 'The one that almost got away' will be coming to a close soon. So thank you for being such great readers and guiding me along the way. Giving me motivation when I didn't have the strength to write. I mean it. Reviews do help in keeping away a nasty writer's block. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. The last chapter will most definitely be longer. I know that many Aoharu x Kikanjuu fans were itching for a longer fanfic just like I was. So I took matters into my own hands. And I wrote this story. I seriously hope that you liked it. I even got the opportunity to throw in a few of my own characters. This was so much fun. I'll encourage you to keep on reading. Thank you for all the love and the time you spent reading my book. And thank you Naoe-sensei for creating such an amazing manga and these beautiful characters. I love them all to bits. I love you all and stay blessed. The one and only Velvetsin.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 ** _Honesty_**. A double edged sword that stabbed the wielder and the victim. Nobody walks away unscathed when the thruth is revealed. Hotaru's hand shook uneasily as she hung on to the phone like her sole existence depended on it. She knew that she shouldn't have answered but the costant ringing was getting to her. In her consciousness and in her sleep. Everytime the phone rang it made her jump. Hotaru found it difficult to concerntrate anymore. Her mind was always alert. She blocked his number several times but the bastard always found a way to call her. Hotaru was at the brink of losing her sanity. Tired of running away she grabbed the bull by its horn's and answered the phone. What could be so important that he insisted on assaulting her to tell her the information? But now she wished she hadn't pressed the accept button. "Repeat what you said to Tachibana," she whispered hoarsely. "I know a secret that your husband is keeping from you. Considering how new your married life is I wonder what else he's hiding. Don't you want to know?" the man on the other end of the phone asked. He was obviously amused by her reaction. He knew how to bait her. "Midori-kun would never hide anything from me. He's an honest man and my husband. Tachibana can't trust some random stranger to inform me about him," she fumed. "Ohh Hotaru. I thought that you were better than other women. I can't believe that even the likes of you can be deceived. It's quite disappointing. Disregardless I still consider you to be a fine specimen of a woman. Hence the reason why I'm going through all this trouble. Just for you," he sighed. Hotaru's mind was racing. The strange man knew her name. Was she even safe in her own house? What about the kids? She stepped back and took a peek into the nursery. Her babies slept soundly in their cribs. That calmed her down a bit. "Who are you?" she asked for the hundredth time. "You seem to have the roles reversed. You should be worried about your husband not me. He's the one who is hiding important details from you," he said. Who was he to tell her that Midori was a liar? _In the past even with all the evidence against him she couldn't help believing that he was a kind gentleman. Reality hit her hard at her very first TGC when she found him standing over her groaning, beat up teammates. Despite the childish smile he wore and her defeated comrades lying on the ground she still found it hard to believe that it was his doing. Her determination to pulverize him came from her strong sense of justice, her need to protect and somewhat a selfish desire to accomplish her own goals in the process of defeating the unchallenged TGC king. Maybe if she defeated him she'd gain their trust and finally be able to reveal the truth about her true gender. Matsuoka would find peace in his heart. Maybe he'd let go of his tortured past. Yukki wouldn't have to worry about Matsuoka leaving him and returning to Midori if Matsuoka dealt with his past. Hotaru thought that she could shoulder all their burdens, hopes and dreams on her two shoulders. But Midori proved to her that she was no different from her teammates when he used her little white lie against her. **"You're nothing but a deceitful little girl," he said**. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she'd be labelled as the villain. Those words froze her for long enough to allow Ichi to snipe her. But if she were to take his actions into consideration. Back then he might have used her secret to stun her but it propelled her to disclose her secret to her teammates even though they hardly took her seriously._ But now it was different. She wore a wedding band on her index finger. The gold wedding band had been placed on her finger six months ago. Midori and Hotaru had a family together. He put so much effort into making sure that he was around when she needed him. There was no way he could be hiding anything from her. Right? "Your husband only played house with you because it was the only way to guarantee his inheritance. You were nothing but a tool of convinience to him. All of you are nothing but pawns in his game. He used you," the man said. "Used... me?" Hotaru asked. "Poor thing. I know that facing betrayal from a loved one is a difficult task but that's what makes life go around," he said. "Midori-kun wouldn't do anything to hurt Tachibana. And he definitely wouldn't do a sick twisted thing such as using his family for his own personal gain," she shot back. "Then tell me something Hotaru. Where was your husband on the night of the 12th of November?" he asked. " What? What significance does that have?" Hotaru asked. "On that night he..." The blonde woman turned around to see the stern face of her husband. Midori pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello stranger. Hn? Oh I took the phone from her. ... As usual you were mentioning a lot a trash so I decided end your call. It was embarrassing for the both of us...Sure of course. I did promise to kill you the next time you stepped out of line. Hahaha... That' s not happening. Oh well. You should get a life sometime and make living worth a while instead of bothering my wife. I'd rather not serve a prison sentence because I disposed of the trash... That is if they catch me. ... Don't call again or I will find you," the doctor said ending the call. Midori faced Hotaru with eyes full of concern. "Are you alright?" he asked. Hotaru threw herself into his arms. Midori held her trembling form and sat down with her in his arms. Her hands grabbed his coat tightly as she buried her face in his shirt. Midori held her closer to him. His heart banged against his ribcage. He should have listened to his instincts and hurried home earlier. But why did he continue prolonging the issue. The more time he allowed it to drag on the more it seemed like a sinister secret he had intentionally kept from her. But now he didn't didn't know how to begin. No matter which words he had tried to come up to explain the situation to her all of his actions back fired. In each and every scenario she left him. If she left him..if they left him there wouldn't be any meaning to his life. He would be engulfed in a darkness that not even survival games could supress. She was his. And now somebody was trying to take her from him. And he didn't appreciate it. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there sooner," he began. Hotaru shook her head defiantly. "You're here now. That's all that matters," she said. "Tachibana was so scared. It felt like he was watching me," she shaking. "It's my fault for being so careless. I'll make a formal report to the police and make sure that this scoundrel is dealt with," he announced. He absolutely hated seeing his wife upset. Midori grabbed his own phone and dialled the number for the police. Puffy green eyes looked up at him. Unshed tears brimmed in her eyes. "Midori-kun. You-You're not hiding anthing important from me are you?" she asked. This was his chance to tell her the truth. But she looked so miserable. How could he break her heart even more. It was a man's duty to carry the weight of every burden even if it meant shooting himself in the foot in the process. Pale blue eyes sincerely gazed into his wife's eyes. "I'd never do that to you Koi," he said pressing his lips against her forehead.

* * *

"Yuka-chan. Give Uncle Yukki one of those adorable gummy smiles of yours," Yukki pleaded as he playfully tickled the younger twin. Yuka kicked her arms and legs about as she squealed delightedly. "You like that don't you Yuka-chan. You are just the most adorable little thing I've ever seen," the bespectacled man chimed. Matsuoka cradled a recently exhausted Toshi on his chest. "I'm down. This little guy knows how to make people work," Matsuoka commented. Yukki repositioned his glasses. "Considering who his father is it must run in the blood. But I don't care. He's just too cute for words," Yukki said. "Don't mind me Yukki. I think I need a nap too," Matsuoka yawned. He'd spent the whole night job hunting. Despite his good looks and infectious charm he knew that his days as a host were slowly coming to an end. He had to plan ahead and find a job before he took the boot. "Mattsun I know that you're tired and the last thing I want to do is to interrupt your beauty sleep. But what are we going to do about **_that_**? " Yukki asked quietly. "Yukki! You promised not to mention _**that**_ again. It was dark and the lighting wasn't too good. It could have happened to anyone," Matsuoka groaned. The mangaka snickered behind his sleeve. "I can still hear you know," the blonde shot back. "It wasn't me," Yukki lied. "Yukki it's only the two of us in the living room," Matsuoka pointed out. "Make that three," a charismatic voice replied. "What the? Midori? When did you get here?" Matsuoka asked. "Masamune don't mind my being here. Go on Yukimura. Please do divulge what _**that**_ is," Midori said sipping his cup of coffee. "Mattsun this is bad. He now knows. He'll stop at nothing until he finds out the truth," Yukki pouted. "It's your fault for being a loud mouth Yukki. But our secret is safe. What's left is that we keep our silence," Matsuoka said. Midori shook his head regrettably. "Oh well. It was worth a try. But I suppose it's my fault on my behalf for believing that you'd tell me quietly. After all it is the most embarrassing thing I've ever witnessed. New year's eve was it? I think I have the evidence on tape," Midori laughed innocently. Matsuoka's face rapidly flared up. "Please Midori. Don't tell anyone," he begged. "Oh? I didn't think that you'd come to that quickly," Midori replied with an oblivious look. "I need a favour Masamune. I believe that only you can help me," Midori said more seriously.

Masahiko sat at his desk spinning his chair consecutively. Left right. Left right. He was slowly losing his patience. But he had to wait a little longer for his plan to come to fruition. A knock came from his door. "Enter," he commanded. He was curious as to who it was. Very few people had the knowledge of when he was present or absent. "Officer Tachibana apologizes if I'm inconveniencing you. I've already greeted all the other seniors so Tachibana decided to drop by and say hi," she said with a bright smile. Masahiko motioned her to sit down. He had always known that she was truly fetching. But how was it that she was even more beautiful now than he remembered. Even with her wondrous blonde locks chopped short she still made his heart pound. He grabbed a bottle of water to find an excuse to tear his eyes from her. "Welcome back Officer Tachibana," he said. "Hai. It's good to be back and running," she enthused. "I'm not quite so sure that those extra pounds you've gained will allow you to be as agile as before but since you're up for the task I won't stop you," he said. Hotaru forced herself to calm down after hearing the blatant insult. She wouldn't let him get the best of her. She had worked long and hard to get back into shape. Even Midori had begrudgingly helped her train. ** _"Are you sure that you still want to go back to work even after I forbade you to?" he asked with scowl marring his normally gentle features. Midori knew what her work meant to her. In a world were the weak were trampled upon and criminals got free rein. Hotaru was amongst the few that fought for justice. She had dedicated her life to protect and serve. She swore an oath. And now it meant even more now that her own children were a part of the world. Hotaru would do anything to keep them safe. "Tachibana will not let you break my resolve. I'm an officer of the law. And as such I can't turn a blind eye to all the corruption in the world. I want Yuka-chan and Toshi-chan to be able to look up to me and feel proud. You understand don't you Midori-kun?" she asked quietly. "Don't go getting all sheepish when Tachibana is being serious here!" she yelled. "I'm afraid that I understand you more than anyone else," Midori said as he rested his chin on top of her head. "I took a month off from work," he explained. "Why did you do that?" Hotaru asked. She couldn't help feeling both excited and anxious. "Didn't I say that I understand you more than anyone else. I had a feeling that you'd be stubborn. Knowing all of this I stupidly clung to hope that I could fool you into going away with me. You and the kids. But of course you still want to train Hotaru-chan. Right?" he asked. Staring into his warm eyes had never made Hotaru feel more secure. She nodded her head once. "Hai," she said. "But if this vacation is as good as it sounds Tachibana can definitely do a rain check," she said. "Hahaha. You'll train hard for the next two weeks. Until you drop. When I'm satisfied with the results then I'll disclose the details on this extravagant vacation. I can't have you getting your way all the time. You'll get drunk on all that power. I was starting to feel too exposed," he chuckled. He felt Hotaru hand travelling up the back of his neck. The doctor precariously looked down where he found his wife nervously biting on her lower lip. She was toying with him but he couldn't avert his eyes. "Hotar..." he began. "Anata didn't you say say that you love Tachibana," she said. She tip toed and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. He greedily inhaled her appeasing vanilla scent. A growl of satisfaction rumbled in his chest. "I do love you," he claimed. "Then vacation first okay. Training later," she whispered promisingly. "Huh? For a moment there you almost got me," Midori chuckled. With a childish smirk on his face he pinched her cheek. "The price for attempting to bribe me is now you have to work twice as hard," he said with a nod. "A succubus is a fictional character that should remain fictional in the fine print of a book. I can't have my innocent wife turning into one," Midori said in matter of factly way. "Midori-kun is so heartless," she pouted. "I have a feeling that there's something I'm forgetting to mention," he said tapping his cheek. As if a light bulb had blinked alight in his mind the doctor snapped his fingers together. "Last night the strangest thing happened to me," he began. "Oh yeah," Hotaru said boredly. "Hmn. I wanted to snack on some carrot sticks so searched for them in the freezer. But then behind all those frozen vegetables I found a bucket ice-cream," Midori said. Hotaru paled."Funny. I wonder how that got there," she said guiltily. "So what did you do with it?" she asked. "Being as dedicated as you are I knew that there was no way you were going against your word and secrectly stashing junk food so that you could eat it when I wasn't around. That's ridiculous. I got rid of it," he said smoothly. "You threw away a perfectly good bucket of cookie dough ice cream," she cried. "You're quite perceptive Koi. I don't recall telling you what the type was but you got it right. And don't worry Hotaru-chan. That delicious ice-cream kept me company through out the night," Midori said. Hotaru smiled lovingly. "Tachibana is glad that you had a wonderful time. I heard that the couch is toasty this time of year," she said as she walked away. Midori froze for a second. "Koi we're leaving for vacation tomorrow," Midori said. "I can't wait," Hotaru said as she gave him a_ squeeze.** "Masahiko-san your well wishes always bring joy to me," the blonde officer said hardly able to hide the bile dripping from her words. The raven haired man noticed how tense she was. "Relax Tachibana. I won't send you home just because you fill out your uniform more than you used to," he said as he continued to prod her. "Enough! I don't know what manner of an evil spirit possessed me in order for me to step foot in here. Good day," she said promptly. After she left Masahiko leaned into his seat. "Did I go too far this time? That should throw her off my scent for a while. It would have defeated the purpose of my plan if she found out what my true intentions are. No matter. The ball is now in your court Tachibana. What will you do with the knowledge I gracefully bestowed upon you?" he asked himself."Officer Tachibana," Reito called. Hotaru temporarily forgot about her brooding as she faced her partner. "As much as I'd like to coddle you I'm afraid I can't do that. You happened to return at the worst time possible," Reito said. "What is it Reito," Hotaru asked. "Recently there's been a string of murders. The targets are all young women who are in the prime of their youth. At first it was a series of random murders or so we thought," Reito explained. Hotaru's core shook at Reito's words. She had hardly received word about the ghastly crimes. "Reito can you please explain this in detail at my desk?" Hotaru asked. She had barely turned around when Masahiko's door opened. Crimson eyes narrowed briefly at Reito in annoyance but he invited them into his office. "Officer Adachi and Officer Tachibana. You saved me the burden of searching for you by loitering in front of my office," Masahiko stated repugnantly. Reito cast his eyes down. "I apologise Officer Hasegawa. Please forgive us," Reito said. Hotaru retaliated with an unwavering cold gaze. Even after Reito elbowed the wind out of her lungs. "Why did you summon us officer Hasegawa?" Hotaru asked. "I'm glad seeing as your partner is keeping you up to date. There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you involving this particular case," Masahiko explained. "Whilst the murders seemed random at first all the victims had one thing in common," he said. Hotaru's ears perked up to hear what the raven haired officer was about to say. "They were blonde girls," he said looking into Hotaru's eyes. Hotaru felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Just because the girls were blonde automatically landed them a spot at the chopping board. That was too cruel. "Officer Hasegawa…." She began. "Hush. I'm not done yet. One way or another these girls had passed through Kamata High School . Whether it was just a sports meet or attending classes. These girls are all linked to that high school," Masahiko explained. "Knowing all this why haven't you smoked him out already," Hotaru questioned. "If only it were that simple. Despite our efforts it seems like there is another important pointer we are still missing. But I can't figure out what it is," he said. Masahiko covered his face with his hands. Seeing him so frustrated made Hotaru realize how bad the situation was. Without thinking she found herself rising up. "Officer Tachibana will do her best to catch this criminal," she proclaimed. Reito's heart swelled up with pride. "There is something that you can do," Masahiko said.

* * *

Rika rattled the toy in her grandson's face. She was glad when Midori had asked her babysit whilst they tried to find a suitable babysitter for their children. She had never been happier to have her son seeking her help especially when it involved her two favourite grandchildren. Hotaru had arrived early from work and she was preparing supper in the kitchen. With the meal preparations all done she sat down in the living room with her mother-in-law. "Rika-san I'm sorry for not being there earlier. I hope they didn't give you trouble," she said. "Not at all Hotaru-chan. But they are going to be quite the handful really soon. Toshiaki is already attempting to crawl all over the place. Yukari just tries to keep up with her adventurous older brother," Rika said. "Isn't it a bit early for them to start crawling Rika-san," she asked. "Not at all. They are just starting at the right age. Before you know it they'll be turning the whole house upside down," she laughed. "Mama," Toshi said after he heard her. He tugged at her sweatpants. Hotaru picked him up and smothered him in kisses. "I missed you a lot. It's difficult to concentrate at work when I'm always so worried about you. Maybe Midori was right," she said. Despite how normal she'd appeared to everyone else at work, deep down all she wanted was to stay at home with her kids. She wanted to cuddle them, take them out for walks and smother them in kisses. It felt odd not hearing their childish gurgles or their little giggles. Yukari sat at her mother's feet and raised her arms up. "Mama," she pleaded. Yukari was dressed in a purple jumper. Her top hair tied up in a cute pink bow. "Come here sweetheart," Hotaru cooed. She held them both close to her breast and cuddled them. "You had a wonderful time with Grandma didn't you. I hope you weren't giving her a hard time," she laughed. Hotaru knew that couldn't comprehend what she was saying but talking to them made it easier to recognize her and eventually they'd pick up a few basic words. Or that's what she understood from what Rika explained to her. So far everything was going smoothly. Her life was as active as she'd imagined it would be. It was all she ever wanted. Her eyes wandered to the picture seated above the fireplace. Their very first family portrait. They'd taken it on their kids very first Christmas. Hotaru had dressed up as a cute Mrs Santa Clause in a shapely red dress and red heels with white fur. The kids were dressed as cute little elves. And Midori was a handsome Mr Clause complete with the iconic beard and the infamous red sack of presents. They sat in front of the Christmas tree where the photographer took their picture. _"Someone is on my naughty list," Midori said. A clueless Hotaru had the audacity to ask. "Who Midori-kun?" she asked. Midori's face became flushed as he laughed. "The person who burnt the cookies this morning is on my naughty list," he said mischievously. "But Tachibana burnt the cookies this morning," she concluded. Midori gave her a lingering gaze. "Which means you're on my naughty list Hotaru-chan. Luckily for you Santa is very giving. Even to the naughty ones like yourself," he said. Hotaru found her face flaring up. "This is why I love you so much. You're too innocent for your own good," Midori said as he pecked her on the cheek._ The twins started fussing. "You're hungry aren't you. Just wait for a second," she said as she suckled them. "You've gotten really good at this Hotaru-chan," Rika complemented her. Midori's mother sighed. "I know that Midori only tolerates me for your sake," Rika said. The blue haired woman didn't show it but she was hurting inside. "Rika-san don't say that. I don't understand what happened in the past but Midori definitely loves you. Can Ta-I tell you a secret," she said looking around as if there were hidden cameras. "Tachibana doesn't know all the details but Midori-kun wandered off somewhere when he was younger and he couldn't find his way back home," Hotaru began. "Yokohoma Park," Rika said. Rika remembered that day very well because she almost lost her mind ** _. Midori was an elementary student and he was as adventurous as they came so he went off on his own. Rika had been sipping on her cup of decaffeinated coffee when her son left. She kept on chatting with a friend as she waited for him to return. But the only thing is that he didn't. "Midori," she called. "Midori-chan. You know that I don't like playing hide and seek. Come out wherever you are," she said. But her son didn't respond. She searched for him for an hour but nightfall was fast approaching. Rika called the police and they formed a search party but her son was nowhere to be found. It almost worried her sick. But she kept strong in her faith that he was alive and well. The blue haired woman decided to follow her intuition. There was a muddy swamp dividing the grassland and the forest. Rika crossed the muddy swamp and entered the forest. She kept on calling his name. The trees branches scraped at her. The frosty November chill prickled her skin but that didn't stop her. That's when she saw it. A little light glowing at the mouth of a cave. Rika ran holding onto the hope that her son was in there and alive. Pointing her torch at the cave the light fell upon a balled up Midori. Her son was shivering. "Mom?" he called. Rika dropped the torch and embraced her son. She removed her coat and wrapped it around him. "Why did you run off like that!? W-Why Midori-chan? I was so worried about you," she cried. "Mom. I'm alright. I sprained my ankle on my way back so I found this cave. I wanted to rest for a bit but I ended up falling asleep. Before I knew it, it was dark and I couldn't find my way back. I'm sorry," he sniffed. "It's alright Midori-chan. I'm glad that I found you," she said._** "I remember that day all too well," Rika said. "Midori-kun said that he had no doubt in his mind that you'd be the one to find him. He trusts you more than you know and he loves you a lot Rika-san. So don't doubt Midori-kun like that," Hotaru said. "Thank you Hotaru-chan. I'm glad that my son has someone like you in his life. I couldn't have asked for anything better," she said. "I'm just glad that got the chance to know him," Hotaru said.

"You've been quiet honey," Midori said as he loosened his tie. "Oh? You noticed huh," she said. "Did that man call again?" he asked. Midori didn't like silence. It always meant that something important wasn't being said. "No. Tachibana's day was quite peaceful. He didn't call me," she said. "And work?" he asked. Hotaru didn't know how to phrase what had happened at work. Especially if she didn't want him to blow his top off. "How was work Midori-kun?" she said redirecting the question back to him. Midori looked at her suspiciously. "Hn? Good. Nothing out of the ordinary. But I believe I asked you first," he said. "Listen Hotaru-chan. If something happened at work you should tell me," he said sternly. Hotaru closed the magazine she was reading. "How do you feel about high school Midori-kun?" she asked. Midori's eyebrow quirked up. He covered his mouth to try to hide his laughter. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Hotaru-chan. That's pretty kinky even for me," he stated the amused glow in his eyes never fading. "What stuff Midori-kun?" she asked. "The student and teacher forbidden romance. That's a bit too much for me," he said confidently. "Technically speaking you were my sensei in a way too. So Midori-sensei it seems like you're being a hypocrite," she mumbled. "Oh?" he said. She really got him with that one. "Never mind about that. You were saying something about high school," he said pulling on his sleeping shirt. He got into the bed and moved closer to her. Hotaru's throat grew dry. Her fingers ran through Midori's hair. "You need a haircut," she said. "I missed my appointment last Sunday. I ended up sleeping in longer than I thought I would because somebody is a glutton for punishment. As much as I'd like a rerun of last weekend I can't afford to miss another appointment. I'd suggest that you get on with it," he said coolly. "How would you feel if I went back to high school," she asked. "Strange. I don't know what to think. I didn't think that you dropped out of high school. But it's okay. I'll support you the whole time," he said with a childish grin on his face. "Baka. I didn't drop out of high school. I'm supposed to go back to high school as an undercover cop!" she blurted. "Undercover?" Midori asked. "Why can't they choose someone else. You just returned to work," he said. "That's what Tachibana said. But Masahiko-san…" she said. 'Masahiko,' Midori thought with a scowl. "Don't do it," he commanded. The air in the room grew stiff. "But Midori-kun the body count is now at 3. All of them are high school girls," she said. Midori's moment of mirth completely evaporated when he realized the seriousness of the situation. "You didn't mention that you're trying to nail down the notorious 'Puppet Master' before," he said. Hotaru was surprised that Midori knew about the killer. "All the more reason you shouldn't involve yourself in that debacle. The last thing I need is to lose you too," he said. Despite the fact that she probably saw him as the enemy at the moment he was only being cruel for her sake. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Anata. If you think of me like that I can't help but wonder what the rest of the world thinks," she said emptily. Midori knew that what he said probably took a blow at her pride. He preferred to have her pride shattered than burying the only woman he had ever loved. Being tough was always a difficult task for him but he always pulled it off effortlessly. It made him wonder whether his heart was in the right place or not. But for her sake he was certain that he meant well. Memories are more than just vague or vivid recollections of the past and the knowledge that we acquired. They make us who we are because they remind us of what we were yesterday. To stop us from repeating the same mistake. He'd have to be a magnus ignoramus to let her walk to her death. The 'Puppet Master' was a sick bastard. Like his name suggested he was a psychotic murderer who turned his victims into literal puppets. He drilled holes into their joints and ran wire rope through the openings. Very much like a puppet. There was no denying that the man was mentally unsound. The causes of death were all the same. Tetanus infection from the steel wire. Shock from being drilled alive and the blood loss. Midori was unfortunate enough to have witnessed one of the victim's corpses first hand. It was gruesome. The doctor closed his eyes to calm himself and regain his composure. "You look pale," Hotaru commented. "I just happened to remember something unpleasant. Don't do it Hotaru-chan. Please," he pleaded. Hotaru wanted to argue with him again but he had obviously made up his mind about the job. And she was yet to make her final decision. The sounds of a restless little one crying broke the awkward silence in the room. Hotaru was the first to get up. "Rest well Midori-kun. I'll get it," she said. Midori nodded in acknowledgement as she left. He waited for her to return but she didn't. The doctor thought nothing of it. His exhaustion got the better of him and he fell asleep. In his sleep his hands automatically sought for her presence. But when he felt nothing the green haired man woke up. She was probably in the nursery. It wasn't unusual for her to sleep in the nursery especially when Yukari was awake. His daughter had grown to be more playful than she was at first. Yukari was a force to be reckoned with he thought with a smile. He cracked open the door to the nursery and Midori froze. He was stuck in a nightmare. He was probably still dreaming. Unsure if he was seeing things or not the doctor pinched himself. There was no one in the nursery. No Hotaru. No Yukari or Toshiaki. The room was just empty. "Hotaru-chan," Midori called. Silence reigned. Midori checked each and every room in the house as he called her name. Eventually his mother woke up to find out why her son was causing such a ruckus so late at night. Rika walked into the nursery. She found him hunched over the golden gift box the delivery man had delivered in the afternoon. "Mother what is this?" he said coldly. Rika shrunk back at the unwelcoming tone. "A gift for Hotaru-chan," she said. Midori threw the box violently against the wall. "Is this your idea of a gift?! I made one request of you mother. I asked you not to accept anything without a return address," he snarled. Photographs had fluttered all over the floor. Newspaper articles from November were in shreds. The doctor covered his face with his hands. "Imagine my surprise waking up to find that my wife and kids were not here," he said coarsely. "And nobody else knows where she is. She didn't even turn to Kanae for help. So where is she?! Answer me! " Midori said. "What do you mean son? Are you saying that Hotaru-chan ran away and she took the kids with her?" she said. Hotaru wasn't reckless so there must have been a good reason. Her daughter in-law was not the most graceful or elegant but she was the kindest and the most considerate. She wouldn't have done something like that without a valid reason. Rika picked up one of the photographs. The elder Nagamasa felt her strength drain. The picture had been taken at the private dinner where Midori's father had bestowed Midori with the deeds to Nagamasa Pharmaceutical Corporations. The leading pharmaceutical in all of Japan. And his share of Hoshishiro hospital. The meeting had been private and confidential with only the lawyers and a few eye witnesses present. Apart from those few, nobody else had knowledge of what had happened. The newspapers had only been speculating on what should have happened but they had no solid evidence. But Hotaru couldn't have fled because of a few photo's she had no idea about. Rika's keen violet eyes noticed a black device under the shredded paper. "A voice recorder?" she said. She picked it up and played the audio. **_"It's been a while hasn't it dear mother," Midori said. "I'm glad that you noticed Midori-chan," she replied. "Even though you know how much I hate anonymous calls you still called me anyway," Midori sighed. "What can a mother do? Especially when her own flesh and blood treats her like a stranger and blocks her number," she said. Midori chuckled. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that," Midori said. "Since you answered then it probably means that you're willing to talk. Finally seeing reason, "Rika said. "I've finally found someone," Midori said. "Oh? You do understand that the only way for you to get your inheritance is by giving us a new heir before your 34th birthday. You currently have three years more or less before that happens. So am I correct to say that she will provide us with an heir and my to be grandchild?" his mother said. "I don't understand what the fuss is about. Human beings are nothing more than pawns a king has at his disposal. Even if it is my child it's just an extra pawn on the chessboard. If I give you a grandchild, I will gain my inheritance and you will stop pestering me. Correct?" Midori asked. "Yes. That is all Midori-chan," Rika said. "Then consider it done, mother," Midori said._** Hearing his own words from the voice recorder made his skin crawl. He was disgusted with himself. Even though he'd said half of those things to annoy his mother, Hotaru did not know that. She probably saw him as a monster. He felt like a monster. Those words were undoubtedly his. And his wife had suffered the full impact of his careless actions. Midori's phone started ringing. **Hotaru-chan.** Midori answered the call in a heartbeat. "Where are you? Are you alright?" he asked. "You really screwed up huh," a male voice answered. "Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Midori growled. The man on the other end of the phone laughed. "I'm just mending her broken heart. You know. The one you fucking ripped today," he said. The line went dead.

The raven haired man swirled the whisky in his glass. He never expected things to turn out so favourably. Masahiko's strategizing skills even appalled himself. Crimson eyes turned to the guestroom. The room that he had never used since he bought his house. He wasn't a fan of human company but he loved having her around. Especially now that she was weak and depended on him instead of the sadistic creep she called her husband. Initially separating them had been enough but he hadn't expected to receive a call from her in the middle of the night. Her voice was shaky. **_"Hello?" he said. He was surprised to see her name on the caller I.D. Masahiko was at a bar having a much needed drink. Frankies was his favourite place to cut loose and screen out potential canvas's for his masterpiece. He never for the life of him imagined hearing her voice outside work. "Tachi-Tachibana is really sorry. I shouldn't have," she hiccupped. Masahiko sobered up after hearing her distressed voice. "What's wrong Tachibana? Did you finally crack? Are you losing it for real? " he taunted. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Don't apologize to me anymore. How can I make you feel better?" he said quietly. "I know it's late but can you pick me up from my house. I'm being such a burden right now but I can't turn to anyone else," she cried. "I'll be there Tachibana. Just be ready by the time I get there," the raven haired man said_**. The deputy chief of police hadn't anticipated that she would bring along her kids. Which was plainly stupid. She'd have to inhumane to leave them behind even if they carried Nagamasa's genes. Hotaru lay on the bed fast asleep with her twins beside her. Masahiko was relieved to find her sleeping peacefully after what she'd been through. Basically he'd made her go through that crap but he'd casually shrug off the blame to Midori. It was _his_ fault. _He_ was the one who took her from him. _He_ was the one who made Masahiko take such extreme measures. Masahiko ran his fingers through his hair. He was on his way out he heard light whimpering. The blonde baby was tossing and turning with his little fists balled up. "Shhh," Masahiko said. Toshiaki continued squirming. Masahiko leaned over the bed and picked up the blonde baby from under the armpits, away from himself. "You're being noisy," Masahiko said. Little blonde brows knitted together. His eyes were half closed but he opened them when Masahiko spoke. Masahiko was familiar with those eyes. They were a mirror image of Nagamasa's. "And here I thought that I could get rid of him that easily. You were sleeping half a second ago. What's going on with you?" he asked. Masahiko who hadn't handled a baby in his life didn't know what to do with the little thing especially when he started crying. Masahiko found himself rocking the baby on his shoulder. "You like that huh? Don't get too cocky. This is a once in a lifetime thing," Masahiko said. Toshiaki started crying again. Masahiko grew even more lost. "Do you need a fresh diaper? Are you hungry?" he asked. The deputy chief of police grabbed a bottle from the bedside table and sat on the bed. He held him the way he'd seen Hotaru doing before and fed him the milk. Toshi latched on gladly as he sated his hunger. He placed his mitted hand over Masahiko's hand as if to secure his food. "Take your time. I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a while. If you want, we can watch a movie downstairs. Just don't throw up all over the couch. The cleaning lady isn't due until the day after tomorrow," he said. Without thinking much of it he carried Hotaru's son and went downstairs. Masahiko Hasegawa didn't know how to let other people into his life. Or rather he didn't want to. After he lost his mother he shut the world out. People were all cut from the same cloth. Human beings were all a bunch of pigs in clothing that clamoured for the same thing. Money, sex and fame. That was what he believed. Until by chance he met Hotaru Tachibana. His Achilles heel. Bit by bit he found himself opening up to his human side. The sinful loathsome half of his entity. But sin felt good. That's why he didn't lose heart when it came to separating her from Midori Nagamasa. He didn't care that they had gotten married or that they had two kids together. Masahiko's greatest sin was loving her under the circumstances she was in. Masahiko lied down on the couch and rested Toshiaki on his chest. "Do you like Cheetos's? I've only got the cheese flavour. Or maybe you only supposed to drink milk," he said. He switched on the TV to catch up on his favourite series.

* * *

Midori felt powerless. The doctor hadn't slept a wink worrying about what had happened to his wife or who she was with. He had done everything he could to find her. He contacted everyone he knew but he had no luck. His wife. His two beautiful children. He didn't have anyone but himself to blame. Rika brought him a cup of coffee. "I wish I could help you Midori. Just try to be strong for a little longer. I know that we'll find them," she urged. Midori nodded his head. But the words entered one ear and left through the next. This new emotion had a much bitter taste than defeat on a survival game field. He felt broken and torn up. Like a vital piece of him was missing. Was this what they called grief? At the same time, he had the burning desire to slaughter the man who had picked up the phone in Hotaru's stead. He knew that voice so well. It was the stalkers voice. The same man who had tormented his wife for months was now comforting her. How ironic. There were very few people that Midori knew had displayed their malicious intent so openly and there was a certain name at the top of his list.

Matsuoka, Yukki and Haruki drove around searching for Hotaru at the places she used to hang around. Yukki sighed and sipped from his juice box. "I know that nobody is willing to say it but let's address the elephant in the room. We were all aware that it was only a matter of time before Hotaru regained her senses and left that maniac," Yukki said. Haruki gave him a well-deserved head chop. "Thank you Haruki," Matsuoka said. "Right now isn't the time to be an ass Tooru. What if she jumps off the bridge or something?" Haruki said. Yukki returned the head chop. "Plainly you're being the bigger ass. FAT ASS!" Yukki yelled. And so a series of head chops were exchanged. Matsuoka stopped the car when he had had enough. "Will the two of you shut up! Do you know how serious this is? What if she got kidnapped? What about the kids? If you're not willing to be serious you might as well as get off now and hire a taxi to send you back home," the host said. Matsuoka remembered the distress in Midori's voice. The worry was so evident that Matsuoka almost shed a few tears. But he had to be strong and help his friend search for his family… their family. ToyGunGun and Hoshishiro might have had their differences but they put it all behind them. To start a new life together as one big family. He had noticed a few changes in Hotaru but he blamed it all on exhaustion. He had experienced babysitting her kids before and he knew that it was no easy feat. But maybe something else could have been bothering her. "I'm sorry Mattsun. You know how I get when little brats start mouthing off," Yukki apologised. "I'm sorry too. I just don't understand hare-brained perverts," Haruki said. Matsuoka smiled. Even though there was trouble he could count on the two of them to keep him sane.

Masahiko swung around in his office chair and yawned. Despite being tired he felt happy. He didn't know that having Toshiaki to keep him company could be amazing. He ended up watching the two twins doing what babies do for most of the night. The twins were the first to nod off leaving Masahiko somewhat relieved. There was something about watching their innocent faces that brought a certain calm to his heart and mind. Masahiko heard his office door open and close. "I always figured you to be the gentleman," Masahiko said. "I told you what would happen when the gloves came off. I will massacre you," Midori said. Midori bloodlust was so thick that it rattled Masahiko's spine. Midori gave him sub-zero glare as he cracked his knuckles. "This is the day you're going to wish that you had died 15 years ago, you worthless piece of human garbage. How does it feel to know that you're getting a one-way ticket to hell," Midori said. "Fufufufu. Hotaru-chan can't possibly mind if I have one murder on my criminal record especially if it's one less human scum to stain the face of the earth," Midori smiled sadistically. Masahiko stood up to face Midori. "I'd be damned if I let you walk all over me. Get the hell out of my…" Masahiko said. He had barely finished talking when Midori gave him a right hook to the jaw. Masahiko slammed against the wall. "I will kill you Masahiko Hasegawa," Midori said. His eyes had turned steely and cold. The eyes of a murderer. The deputy officer flexed his jaw. "You're more than just talk aren't you pretty boy. Let's see what you've fucking got," Masahiko prompted. "Let's hope that you can grovel long enough to see it," Midori added dangerously. Masahiko aimed his fist at Hoshishiro's leader but he missed him by a hair. "Too slow," Midori growled as he rammed his knee into Masahiko's stomach. The raven haired man gasped. "Where is she?" Midori asked. "I don't know what you're talking about," Masahiko said. "Oh? I'll help you jog up your memory," Midori said as he bombarded him with punches and kicks. Masahiko held onto his desk for support. "Your wife," Masahiko began. The green haired man's fist stopped a breath away from Masahiko's face. Masahiko clutched his side. "Tell me," Midori demanded. "She's at my house. Hotaru-chan is well," he said. "And my kids. If you harmed a single hair on their heads," he threatened. "They're fine," he said. Despite having being beaten to the brink of losing consciousness Masahiko was smiling. The raven haired man ruffled his hair. "You're a lucky man Midori Nagamasa," he said. "No matter what wrong you do you're always at the centre of her heart. I tried my best to smear your name in black but she can't help but love you. It makes me extremely jealous to know that someone like you has somebody who believes in you so much. But even so I can't justify the wrongs that I did. Being with them made me realize that," Masahiko said. Midori's knuckles bled raw. "I can't sympathise with you. Especially after what you did. Just stay out of my sight," Midori said. The doctor left the Masahiko's office were curious eyes trailed after him.

Hotaru closed her eyes and lost herself in an ocean of thoughts. _Masahiko_. Masahiko confessed to being the stalker but Hotaru couldn't bring herself to hate him. He realized his mistakes and confessed but Midori… Midori had used her. The one person she loved the most, her support, her friend and husband had done something so cruel. Toshiaki and Yukari were not objects to be used and disposed of as he saw fit. And somehow she'd disillusioned herself to think that they shared the same values. Tears prickled her eyes again. She quickly wiped them away. All she ever wanted was a happy family. A house filled with love and laughter. Was that too much to ask for? The door bell rang drawing Hotaru out of her thoughts. Hotaru hurriedly stood up to answer the door. She was expecting to the mail man at the entrance but her traitorous husband was looming at her. "How can I help you? You got what you wanted Midori-kun. What more can you take from me?" she asked coldly. Midori's eyes widened in surprise at the expected unexpected reception. He had never seen her looking so pale before. She glared at him with her puffy red rimmed green eyes. "Stop pretending like you care already. I've had enough of your lies and deceit," she hiccupped. Hotaru faced the other direction to hide her view from him. "It was all real Hotaru-chan. I can't bring myself to hurt you," Midori said. "Fine job you did then. Tachibana feels better than ever," she replied caustically. "Four years ago I found myself madly in love with a particular blonde haired girl. She was feisty, brash, bashful, kind, considerate, compassionate, beautiful and most of all her big heart had room for someone like me. I knew that she was the only person who I wanted to spend the rest of my days with. And I've never faltered. My father owns the Nagamasa Pharmaceutical Corporation and it has been passed down from generation but he knew that the Midori from the past didn't have any plans to settle down or even father a child. So he made a certain rule. The only way I could inherit the company was if I had an heir. But frankly speaking I didn't care about the company. But my perspective changed when I met you. It was then that I understood the importance of what my father treasured and I wanted to pass it down to our children one day. Nagamasa Corporation is more than just a business Hotaru-chan. It's a symbol of trust in the family as it is passed from one generation to the next. I wanted to take care of that legacy for them," he said. Hotaru desperately wanted to believe him but she was hurting so much. "It doesn't change what you said," she whispered. Midori was dying to hold her but he couldn't. Not until she was prepared to accept him. "I know. It was foolish of me to say something like that even if it was to spite my mother. But I apologised to her and I'm begging you to forgive me Hotaru-chan. I can't continue living without you," Midori declared. "I love you Hotaru-chan. If you could take a foolish man like me back I'd be honoured," he said. Hotaru wanted to lash out at him and mope around for a bit longer but her heart told her that he was telling the truth. "Midori-kun, I suppose Tachibana can give you a second chance," she said. Midori captured her in his arms warmly. "I'm happy that I married you," the doctor said. Hotaru noticed the bandages around his hands. "I hope you weren't punching holes in the walls," she said. "Eh? You don't want to know," he replied quietly.

 **A few months later**.

"Ichi. The tomato slices are too thin. The salad won't be any good if the proportions are not balanced," Fujimoto voiced freely giving his expert opinion. The sniper pointed the tip of the blade at Fujimon giving the knife a deadly glint. "Ichi that is dangerous. You can hurt someone with that," he said. "I'm only planning on hurting you," she said lowly. Fujimon who had grown accustomed to her constant threats glowed with pride. "You're so cool. Always threatening me like that," he sang. Ichi sighed and continued chopping the tomatoes. "I suppose ending you is pointless. There's no cure for stupid," she mumbled. Hoshishiro and ToyGunGun had been tricked into barbequing by the fierce leader of Hoshishiro. Said leader was sitting in the sandpit with the toddlers filling the buckets with sand. Matsuoka stood next to the hot grill in the blazing summer heat. "Yosh. What a day," he said. Haruki who had hardly worn any sun block was slowly turning as pink as an over cooked shrimp. "Of all the underhanded tricks he has used. This one is by far the worst. And why am I the one manning the grill. I can feel my blood vessels shrivelling up," he complained. Matsuoka threw his head back and groaned. "We both got the short end of the stick. But it's better this why. If you so much as let Midori near the grill the fire department will execute us. The only help he's good for is adding twigs and poking the charcoal," Matsuoka added regrettably. Haruka and Naoki were talking under the shade of a tree. The older Hosokawa twin clenched his fist. "Naoki Hasegawa!You traitor! What did I say about fraternizing with the enemy?!" he yelled. The continued talking as if nothing had happened. Haruki's temper sky rocketed. "Ignore me then. See if I care," he huffed. Matsuoka was stunned that Haruki still fell prey to such childish tactics. But oh well. Kanae and Hotaru sat on the picnicking cloth with Kanae's five-month old daughter. "Tamako-chan. You're the cutest," Hotaru crooned. Hotaru bounced the infant on her lap. Tamako gurgled as she clumsily reached for Hotaru's face. Tamako had taken mostly after her father with the same brown hair and her mother's light brown eyes. "Tamako is a pretty happy sleeper. She understands her mommy's needs," Kanae bragged. Hotaru groaned and spared Kanae a sheepish once over. "Tachibana knows that you have it good. Now stop gloating before you re-inflate," Hotaru said. "I was only fat because I was pregnant. What else did you think?" her best friend asked. Hotaru dared not to mention what she really thought had happened to her best friend lest she forfeit her life. "Nothing. Tachibana wasn't thinking straight," she replied. "Damn straight," Kanae puffed. Midori found himself on the ground with his two kids standing over him like they just conquered a tower. The twins mumbled to each other for a few seconds before they turned to their father. "I don't think I like were this is going," he said. "Midori is a great dad. Look at him playing the prisoner. He's even raising his hands in surrender," Kanae laughed. Hotaru sighed and handed Tamako back to Kanae. "Midori-kun! I told you not to watch Sons of Anarchy with the kids around," Hotaru yelled as she made her way to the sandpit.

End of chapter 13

 **A/N. It's been a long journey and I had a great time writing this book. I hope you had a great journey with the characters too. This is the end of my first AoharuXKikanjuu fanfic. I hope you liked it. As your author it's my sincerest wish that I keep on finding the inspiration to write. Much love,VELVETSIN.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Epilogue

Midori lazily watched the tomato soup boil with a nasty _pop_. The doctor's head felt oddly light just from watching the disaster he and his oldest kids had concocted. It was a pot oozing with a potent toxic waste. The aroma the concoction was giving off was enough of a give-away. Midori covered his mouth when he felt something coming up. Toshiaki climbed onto the stool and peered at the contents. He looked at his father and shook his head regrettably. "Dad that looks gross," he said. Midori smoothed his eldest's hair and lowered himself to meet his son at eye level. "We made it together," he said in a gentle forced voice. "Mom won't be happy with you," he said with an equally forced smile. A head with green pigtails popped up on Midori's right side. "Toshi-Nii-chan. Daddy tried his hardest this time," Yukari said. "But of course he ultimately failed. Daddy's cooking is yucky," she complained. "I'm not going to point fingers but we all added a mystery ingredient to the soup," Midori said. Toshiaki rolled his eyes dramatically. "We're just a bunch of kids. We don't know any better. You're the adult," he said. Midori groaned. They always played that card when things got complicated. The doctor looked at the mess they had made in the kitchen. Hotaru was going to sever his head. There were handprints everywhere. On the counter tops and the shelves. Midori silently missed his life from seven years ago before he had kids. The doctor was wallowing in self despair when he heard a cluttering sound from the pantry. It was then he remembered something important. "Tatsu," he face-palmed. He looked at the door warily. His second son emerged from the pantry with his body covered with flour from head to toe. The four year old blinked his big green eyes innocently. "You don't want to go in there daddy," Tatsuya said sympathetically. "I really don't," the green haired man added hysterically. He had made the most amateur mistake. Leaving a little tyrant unattended for too long. The suspicious silence should have been the first warning alarm. "Kids. Go clean up," he ordered. Midori removed his apron and hung it on the rail. He reached for his phone and dialled the number of his trusted friend. "Hello?" he said. "Fujimon," Midori said. "Say no more Midori-sensei. I'll be right there," the white haired man said.

Hotaru groaned in satisfaction as she soaked her body in the Jacuzzi. The twins soaked in the Jacuzzi equally enjoying the hot water. Tatsuya whipped his green hair to dry it quickly. He sat next to his mother and sighed. "Mommy I made it snow in the kitchen," he said proudly. "Good job Tatsu. I'll give you tummy tickles for that," she said. Hotaru's youngest daughter tried grabbing the water bubbles with her bare hands. "Mizuki-chan stick to the rubber ducks. They're quite cute aren't they," she crooned as she held the 18 month old. Akihiko stretched before he splashed into the water. "Aki-Nii-san," the twins groaned. The teenager shrugged nonchalantly. His slicked his wet hair back. "I almost feel sorry for stepfather," Akihiko confessed. "Don't overthink it Aki-chan," Hotaru urged. It was fun seeing her husband try so hard. "Well yeah I guess. But everyone but stepfather knows," he said guiltily. Hotaru pressed a finger to her lips. "I have a sneaking suspicion that he's catching onto us," Hotaru whispered.

Midori knew that he was a terrible chef. Everyone knew that he was a terrible chef. So why did they decide to have a 'Dad's night' every fortnight. Who would willingly consume his rancid cooking? The doctor freshened up in the bathroom. When he returned his loyal friend, Fujimoto, had whipped up a gourmet dinner. "It smells delectable," Midori commented as he breathed in the mouth-watering aroma. "I don't know where I'd be without you Fujimon," Midori said. Fujimoto's face heated up at the compliment. "You shouldn't thank me like that Midori-sensei. I will do anything to ensure your comfort," he said. The doorbell rang. The first to arrive was Matsuoka and Yukki with a platter of honey soy sauce chicken. Yukki sighed contentedly. "I can die now Mattsun having known the pleasure of paradise," he said. Matsuoka laughed at his best friend. "The feeling is mutual," the veteran host replied. "Hey Midori-san," Matsuoka greeted. "Hey Debiru-sama," Yukki greeted. "Yukki. Don't say that when the kids are around," Matsuoka whispered harshly. "Fujimoto, you there?" Yukki called. Midori was certain that Fujimoto hadn't made his presence known. Dumb luck perhaps? "Where's everyone else?" Matsuoka asked. "Upstairs resting while their poor dad suffers," he said whimsically. "I'm off to fetch some extra drinks, Masamune," Midori said. The doctor didn't know what it was but there was something that felt off. By the time he returned everyone else had arrived and they had made themselves comfortable. Hotaru was seated on the right side of the dinner table with Mizuki seated in her high chair. 'The _Champion Eater's_ bib?' Midori observed. Hotaru usually reserved that bib for times when the family was eating out at a fancy restaurant. "Honey we were waiting for you. Take a seat. You worked so hard," Hotaru said. Hotaru was dressed in a teal green jumpsuit. Her hair was in a loose high bun. "Thank you Koi," he replied. Like every other 'Dad's night' the house was full. The family dined merrily with chatter and plenty of food to go around. At present Haruki and Haruka were playing against the twins in a "Who knows the other person best" contest. Tatsuya was roasting marshmallows with 'Uncle Fujie' as he liked to call him. Matsuoka was playing horse with Mizuki. The platinum blonde giggled as she encouraged her uncle to giddy up. "I suppose nobody will notice if I slip away," he thought quietly. The green haired man left the room and rested on the couch in the children's play room. He nodded off.

Hotaru had just seen everyone off and the kids were tucked in bed. Akihiko had only gone downstairs for a drink. "It seems like your father's phone is switched off," she said. Akihiko's expression became a bit troubled. His golden eyes flicked around before he spoke. "Do you think stepfather finally figured it out," he asked. Hotaru shook her head vigorously. "There's no way that he knows. He barely knows how to use his new phone. Besides Tachibana is a master planner. But you, all of my darling children are the real braniacs. Cooking up with a scheme like 'Dad's night' to fool your father into cooking. Everyone knows that it's 'Fujimon's night'. But no one has the heart to bother him like that," Hotaru said. Akihiko scratched the back of his neck. "Letting stepfather do the dirty work for us is the best thing in the world. Besides he does stuff like that all the time so he's practically immune to guilt," Aki said. The blue haired boy gave his mom a kiss on the cheek goodnight before he left for his room.

Midori couldn't believe his ears. All this time he was being used and manipulated by his own family. He was so used to being the manipulator and not the manipulated. The doctor felt violated. The sabotage had all been pre-planned. He felt angry and at the same time his heart swelled with pride. His children were growing up just fine. But still he had to regain his touch. He liked being king of the hill.

Hotaru's nose was stuck in a book when Midori pulled it down. "How on earth do you plan on compensating me?" Midori asked. "Eh? Tachibana massaged your shoulders twice this week already," she huffed. Midori's pale blue eyes glinted with mischief before he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Hotaru was surprised by his sudden actions but she kissed him back anyway. "It was quite the devious plan. Making me slave over a hot stove knowing full well that I have no talent whatsoever when it comes to cooking. It's so natural for me to fall back on Fujimon that I didn't even see the answer right in front of me," Midori said. "Tch. The jig is up. Tachibana has been busted," she surrendered. "Quite frankly. But I haven't punished you yet so we're not even. So what should I do? Hotaru-chan," he said in a sing song voice. Hotaru's eyes gazed at Midori in thought. "Keep on pretending?" she suggested. "Denied. I'd really gotten soft hadn't I? To have all of you plan such an elaborate little scheme from right under my nose. But don't worry Koi. I'll never make that mistake again," he added with a sadistic grin.

 **A/N. I swear that that is the final chapter. A quick glimpse into the life in the Nagamasa household. Who knows? Maybe you'll want to join their daily adventures too. Lots of love.**

 **Ps. Your author VELVETSIN.**


End file.
